


And Then There Were Three

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Biology, Bad Wolf Bay, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Several Reunions, She also has a soft spot for her blonds, The TARDIS throws a fit, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: In the span of nine, miserable months, Rose goes from being devastated, abandoned, and single to being a mother of a teenager with another one on the way and the odd ability to sense certain things that she should have no way of knowing.Generous sprinkling of Jack/Donna throughout the story, because it - and the Doctor's reactions to them in general - is the best. There's some (completely made up) Gallifreyan biology tidbits, strange dreams of a woman who once carried a half-human and half-Gallifreyan child herself, an accident that should have been fatal and yet wasn't, and Time itself protecting Rose Tyler's pregnancy. Pay attention and you'll notice Bad Wolf trying to return to herself a time or two.





	1. Prologue

From inside the TARDIS, a sob caught in her throat as Rose watched Mickey run off to Jack and Martha. She was so glad he was staying in this universe. She'd at least be able to see him whenever she became homesick, not that it would happen often. She hoped that was why he decided to stay. Because he knew she'd need him someday, which she would. He was still one of the closest friends she had. 

The Metacrisis Doctor was immediately beside her, enfolding her in his arms. She curled into him and released a shaky breath. 

"I've never deserved his friendship, you know, but I'm glad he'll be here."

"Don't be ridiculous. It was him that didn't deserve you. Come to think of it, not many of us do."

"You're just saying that to try to cheer me up 'cause tears scare you. Or they used to. I don’t know."

"Now, that's just ridiculous. They do not," he argued and Rose leaned back enough to give him a look. "Well, much."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors, turned around, and faltered a moment when he saw them sitting together before heading on back to the controls. Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor silently watched him inputting the coordinates for Bad Wolf Bay and checking the monitor. 

"You know the jump between our world and the next will take a while, Rose. You might consider lying down until we get there. It's been a long day and I'm sure you need the rest."

"Trying to get rid of me, Doctor?" 

"Only a fool would wish to do that, Rose. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for life."

"You best remember that." Rose slid off the jump seat and motioned for her mother to follow. Jackie immediately fell into step beside her. "I'll show you to a room. It'll take the TARDIS a while to get there."

"Are you sure you want to stay with him, sweetheart? I know you love him, but you've a real family back in our world. Your father and brother will be devastated."

"I can't leave him, Mum. When I was trapped in that world, everyday without him was a struggle to get through. I could never seem to breathe in enough air, not a day passed without the pain, the ache. I love you, Mum, but you have Pete and Tony now. You'll survive. I..." Rose looked away and wiped her cheek. "I don't think I could go through that again. I don't think I'd survive. I'd just waste away until I finally gave up."

"It isn't healthy to love someone so much," Jackie whispered, petting her cheek. "My sweet girl. Is he willing to keep you with him until the very end, until your end?"

"I once promised him forever and I intend to keep that promise."

"I hope you don't live to regret it." 

Rose stayed with Jackie until she fell into a deep sleep and then hurried back to her Doctor. Er, Doctors. How was she going to deal with that and how did they want to deal with that? As much as she loved the Doctor, she couldn't see herself being happy with a triadic relationship with the same man. Seemed like the kind of thing that could lead to some messy, too emotional situations. Clearly, they would have to talk about things. 

When she reached the control room, she saw her Doctor leaning over the console, his back to her and his head bowed. The Metacrisis Doctor was nowhere to be seen. 

"Rose."

How could one whispered word still make her heart race and her knees weak? 

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose asked breathily. He turned and strode to her quickly, roughly pulling her to him and wrapping her up in his arms. "Whoa. Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Rose. My Rose." He nuzzled her hair and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her temple. "You're alive. We're all alive! We just have to get rid of your mother and the world will be perfect again."

"Hey! That's my mum you're speaking about."

"Imagine if you will, Rose, a world where the smallest infraction doesn't lead to her palm connecting with my cheek." He grinned so widely, Rose easily saw her first Doctor smiling out at her. "It's the beginning of a new era. Just you, me, the TARDIS, and no angry mothers." He made a face. "Or mothers who kiss me on the mouth."

"Let's celebrate," Rose whispered for him alone to hear and smiled mischievously. His brows rose on his forehead and a barely-concealed eagerness sparked in his eyes. "Well? It's been a while, hasn't it? And getting through this day is definitely a very good reason to celebrate, yeah?"

"Rose Tyler, you are absolutely the most perfect creature I have ever met. A woman after my own hearts." He swept her up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Lead on, you naughty girl."

"Hope you enjoy the view back there," she teased halfway to his room and he chuckled. 

"I've no complaints." 

She was making the right decision. Yes, she would miss her little family terribly, but she couldn't leave Him. No matter how much time passed, they always managed to find one another and things always picked up right where they left off. 

They're meant to be together, forever, and that's exactly what she'd promised him. 

Rose spun around at the Doctor's bedroom door and blindly fumbled with the doorknob while yanking his tie down to pull his lips to hers. She leaned back, his tie still fisted in her hand, and simply stared at him a long moment. 

"I will always need you."

He gently pushed her into his room, kicked the door shut, and pulled her into a fiery, heart-stopping kiss while leading her towards the bed. When his lips left hers, she was breathless and trembling in anticipation. Pivoting on his heel and tightly holding her against him, the Doctor fell to the bed and captured her lips once more without any hesitation. For the first time in too long, she was back in his arms and that felt pretty damned perfect. 

Rose surrendered herself to him and prayed it'd always be like this for them.


	2. Darlig Ulv Stranden

Darlig Ulv Stranden. 

It had been an entire hour since he'd left and Rose could still hear the sounds of the TARDIS playing over and over in her mind, mocking her for being so foolish. 

Her mum pulled her closer, eyeing the horizon for Pete's plane, while Rose let herself fall deeper into despair. Along with the echoes of the TARDIS, the minutes leading up to their landing kept repeating themselves and she was defenseless against the pain the memory brought. 

"Open up! I know you're in there!" Jackie screamed, banging the door. "The least you could’ve done was waited for me to get off this damn ship!" 

"Mum!" Rose cried and rolled out of bed, staring at the Doctor. "What are you doing? Get dressed."

"Rose? Open the door this instant."

She couldn't find her shirt anywhere. Much like the TARDIS herself, the darn thing had dematerialized. Desperate, Rose grabbed the Doctor's button up, ignored his cry of protest, and slipped it on. 

"Rose, that's my shirt."

"Mine disappeared. Unless you want me waltzing out there without one on, which will confirm to Mum what we just did, you'll let me wear this."

"She knows what just happened. Besides, 'waltzing' out in the shirt I was wearing two hours ago will send up more red flags than you putting on a different shirt. I'm sure I have one of your old shirts somewhere..." The Doctor eyed his bedroom and huffed. "Rose, after we drop your mother off, before we do anything else, we have to clean up in here. This is ridiculous!"

"Like it's my fault. I haven't been 'round in a while. This is all you."

"It's all your stuff!" 

"Still could’ve cleaned while I was gone."

She hadn't quite figured out why her denims were inside out, but then again, her brain wasn't working very well. After all, the Doctor was standing there in nothing but his trousers. 

His unbuttoned and slipping trousers. 

Rose ripped her eyes away from him, spinning towards the door at the sound of a struggle in the hallway. She gasped loudly and wrapped the Doctor's half-buttoned shirt around her like a dress when the bedroom door was thrown open. Jackie's hand was raised threateningly and the Metacrisis Doctor was flinching away from her with the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He shot them both an apologetic look, his eyes lingering on Rose a moment, before her Doctor strode toward the door. 

"What do you think you are doing? Jackie, you can't just go barging into people's rooms like-"

"We're gonna be landing soon and I wanted to spend some time with my daughter, since it's the last I'll ever see of her! Doubt you were thinking 'bout anyone but yourself, though!"

"Give me that," the Doctor snapped, reaching for his screwdriver. The TARDIS jolted and, instead of grabbing the electronic, the Doctor grabbed the Metacrisis Doctor's wrist. Rose watched in horror as the Metacrisis Doctor shook, shivered, and then exploded. The entire room was enveloped in that peculiar regenerative gold light, Rose was knocked backwards to the floor, and the world went black. When she came to, Jackie was holding her and shouting at the Doctor, who was staring dumbly at the hand lying on his bedroom floor. "I... I hadn't expected that to happen. That shouldn’t have happened. He was his own being…"

"Are you even listening to me?" Jackie screeched. "She's out cold, you idiot, and this is somehow your fault! I saw it happen with my own eyes." 

The Doctor winced and closed his eyes a long moment before opening them and nodding to himself. He turned to them with a bitter smile and kneeled beside her, clutching her hand tightly.

"Doctor? What was that?"

"I don't actually know. I somehow reverted the Metacrisis to his previous state." His eyes swept over her and he frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't feel like I'm hurt."

"Then why'd ya pass out?" Jackie demanded. "It was that light, wasn't it?"

"What?" The Doctor's attention snapped back to her. "Were you in contact with the light?"

"I don't think so. All I remember is being thrown backwards and hitting the corner of the bed." The Doctor's expression tightened. "I'm fine, though. I think. Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're not bleeding," he said quietly. 

"Doctor," Donna called from down the hall. "The ship's acting strange. I think we’re here."

"Come on, then." The Doctor helped her up and held her close for a moment before nodding at Jackie. "I'll follow you two out in a moment."

Rose smiled and led her mother outside. When the Doctor joined them, her world had quickly started crashing down around her. He was leaving her here. She'd be happier and better off here, he'd said. She'd have thanked him for this in the long run if she'd been able to, he'd said. 

But Rose knew everything he'd said had been a load of bull. She needed to be with him! He hadn't argued with her, which had only hurt worse. In the end, she could only cry as he hugged her one last time and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. His last words to her, spoken against her temple, had nearly killed her. He'd hugged her, his breath hitched, and then he’d begged her to have a fantastic life. 

The words, so reminiscent of the Doctor she first met, drove home the fact that yes, this was actually happening. She hadn't truly believed it until that very moment. Donna had dragged him back to the TARDIS, but he'd been the one to quickly turn his back and forever seal that door between them. 

The TARDIS had disappeared a moment later. 

"Oh, I see Pete's plane on the horizon, sweetheart. Soon we'll be home. This will get better, I promise."

"This will never get better," Rose cried brokenly, her heart breaking all over again. "Mum, I can't…" 

Her voice broke. Sniffing herself, Jackie pulled her onto her lap and Rose wept into her mother's shoulder, thankful when she decided to remain silent for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the chapters will be longer from now on!


	3. The Beginning

Rose had been living on autopilot. 

She would wake up at six o'clock every morning, would analyze her dream from the night before while preparing for the day, would then eat breakfast, leave for work at eight, come straight home after working long after her co-workers had left, would spend exactly two hours in her family's presence, and then would go to her bedroom at nine o'clock. By nine-thirty, she would crawl into bed wearing the Doctor's old button-up, have herself a little cry, and be asleep by ten. 

Today was the first day she'd ever deviated from the routine. She woke up at six o'clock, she analyzed her dream while preparing for the day, she ate breakfast with her mum and Tony, and she got in her car to go to work. 

From there, she wasn’t sure what happened. 

One minute, she'd been heading towards the city. The next, she'd been driving in the opposite direction, not having made a conscious decision to do so and that worried her. She felt something, there must have been a reason she’d done that and, after a moment of reflection, she found it. 

Something was calling for her and she had no idea what it could be. She just knew she needed to be somewhere. 

She'd driven nonstop until around nine-thirty when her growling stomach demanded she eat again. After stopping at a fill station off the main road in some small town that she didn't care to find out the name of, Rose was back on the road with some tepid coffee and a stale sandwich. Both went mainly untouched and, as she continued driving, she let her mind wander back to her dreams. 

They had started the very first day she'd been left here in Pete’s World. That first night, she hadn't fallen asleep until around four in the morning and had slept fitfully, but she had remembered tidbits of a golden cloud the next morning. The second night, she'd dreamt that she was back on New Earth with her Doctor, lying in the grass like they'd done so very long ago. They hadn't been talking at all, just holding hands and looking at the sky, when a warm golden aura had surrounded her. In the dream, she had begun to panic, but her Doctor had squeezed her hand and told her there was nothing to worry about. She'd believed him and they'd watched the glow pulsate around her, occasionally murmuring how pretty it was (in her case) or explaining in detail how the life force of the Time Lords had taken a liking to her (in his case). The dream had ended with them falling asleep under the fading sunlight. 

Rose came to a crossroad placed in the middle of nowhere. Every direction seemingly went on forever. The left would lead to the sea and the right would lead further inland, but something told her to keep going straight. Flicking off her turn signal, she drove on. 

Last night's dream had followed the pattern of every dream before. It was a memory that had been changed by the presence of that golden cloud. It was that Christmas right after the Doctor had become the Time Lord he looked like now. They'd been sitting together on the couch and he'd been joking about how ridiculous her mother looked, passed out in the nearby chair with an empty bottle of liquor in front of her. Rose had been teasing him about always picking on her mum when the glow had returned to her. She'd curled against his side and he'd swirled alien words across her skin, amusing her with the way the glow would follow the path of his fingers. He'd spent most of the dream just talking to her and telling her that one day it would make sense. When she'd pressed him for more, he'd merely kissed her temple and told her to sleep. She'd obeyed and awakened in her bed, feeling yet again bereft. 

Bypassing a city by using back roads she couldn't have possibly known existed, Rose realized that wasn't the first time she'd done something that didn't have any good explanation. They had all happened after returning here, she remembered. There had been so many unexplained incidents that she'd forgotten all but two of the eeriest occurrences. 

The first had happened on a Thursday evening. Her mother had sent her to the grocery for some milk and, while she'd been standing in line to pay, a horrible feeling started growing in her belly and creeping up her spine. She'd gone on instinct, abandoned the milk, and rushed from the store. Less than five minutes later, the store had been held up by two armed men and four of the six people inside had been fatally wounded. 

The other happened on a Saturday morning. She had been in the city, doing some necessary Christmas shopping for the approaching holiday, and had stopped at Pete's mother's loft to water her plants since the older woman was out of town. As she was preparing to leave, that feeling of wrongness returned just as strongly as the grocery store incident. She spent two short minutes aimlessly staring at the loft's front door before leaving. When she'd exited the building, two policemen had briskly hurried her away from the scene of a grisly car accident that had less than a minute before pinned several passing pedestrians against the brick wall of the building. 

Just thinking about those incidents gave her gooseflesh all over again.

It was a quarter to eleven when Rose finally pulled over, turned off the car, and climbed out onto the deserted road. She looked from right to left and then leaned against the car, somehow knowing something was going to be happening very shortly and that she needed to be here for it. 

She only blinked once before it happened. 

A ship of some sort materialized right in front of her, levitated a moment, and then landed with a ground-shaking thud. The door was thrown open by a pretty, blonde humanoid who immediately noticed Rose standing there and smiled brightly. A warm feeling suffused Rose's chest, making her feel intensely happy. It was an unsettling feeling, one she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. 

"Hello! I'm Jenny." She pulled the heavy door shut behind her and jogged down a short set of stairs. "Is this Earth?"

"Yes." That answered one question. "Who are you?"

"Just Jenny. I felt drawn to this place. Don't know what it is. Something in me screamed to get going so here I am after a little trial and error. Well, a lot of trial and error.”

“Same.”

The young woman continued on as if Rose hadn’t spoken, "I hopped back in this old thing, messed with some of the wiring and whatnot, circled 'round and 'round 'til I found this door just kinda floating- it was the weirdest thing, too, etched with a language most could only dream of, yeah? Anywho, just popped right on through and somehow found this hunk of land. When are we, by the way? Readings are all wrong lately."

“When?” Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you mean where."

"No. This is somewhere in Dorset?"

Time traveler, then. Interesting. 

"No." Rose's chest ached. This blonde creature reminded her of the Doctor. He couldn't drive for crap, either. "This is Cardiff. It's 2010."

"Darn. I wish I was traveling with my dad," Jenny announced suddenly. "He'd know everything I needed to do."

"Well." Rose paused, wondering yet again why she was here. "Maybe I could help. I have experience with some really weird occurrences. Stuff just like this. What say we find somethin' to eat and you and I have a little chat, yeah?"

"Sounds fantastic," the girl enthused, grinning widely, and Rose stumbled into her car. "Oh! Are you alright? And will my ship be safe here?"

"I'm... fantastic," Rose chuckled weakly, tears burning her eyes. "It should be. You lock it?"

"When I walked through the door. Something I know my dad learned to do the hard way."

"Ah. Does it have any sort of cloaking device or something?"

"You're the first human to notice it so maybe. I've never thought to check.”

"Good enough. Eh, what do you like?"

"To eat?"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, lots of things. Chips, for one. Ooh, those sound so good right now. Can we find a chippy? They have those here, too, right?"

Rose swallowed. "You're really not from Earth, are you?"

It was the first alien being she'd been in contact with since the Doctor. 

"Are you? You seem to be taking the presence of a spaceship very well," Jenny mused, studying her from the passenger seat. "Didn't even blink when I walked out the door and caught you standing there, looking at me like you were expecting me. You weren't expecting me, were you?"

"No. Well, maybe. I don't even know why... Oh, here." Rose turned, letting the conversation die, and parked in the first spot she could find. When she stepped from the car, the smell of fish and grease was heavy in the air and her stomach turned once more. The flu had been going 'round the office. It made a sick sort of sense that with everything life had thrown at her recently, she would end up getting that, too. "Tell ya what," she said in an exaggeratedly cheerful voice. "Dinner's on me, yeah? Seein' as you're an alien or something, I doubt you have the money to pay for yourself."

"Thank you." Jenny's grin dropped a bit. "You sure you're alright? You look ill."

"I might be. It's nothing to worry about."

After ordering and paying, Rose left Jenny in charge of waiting on their dinner and rushed to the bathroom. She had just enough time to close the stall behind her before she was retching into the toilet. She vowed that when she was feeling better, she was going to kick her coworkers around a bit for getting her sick. It was a shame she'd already ordered. She probably wouldn't eat much, which was a real shame since those chips were starting to smell yummy. 

Rose washed up, collected Jenny, and found a corner booth in the back of the small shop. Jenny sniffed delicately and made a face. Feeling self-conscious, Rose surreptitiously sniffed, as well, but couldn't smell anything. She took a sip of Coke to rinse away the taste of vomit while Jenny busied herself with smearing the contents of a packet of jam on her fish. 

"You never told me your name," she remarked. Rose just stared at her and Jenny pulled another packet of jam from her jacket pocket. "Want some?"

"No, I think I'll pass."

"You haven't even tried it. It's delicious! Just try a little bit. You'll end up thanking me, I know."

The jam did smell really great and she was particularly fond of that brand of- Rose squinted closer at the jam packet and felt her brows climbing her forehead. This brand of jam was very familiar, but it wasn't anything manufactured in this universe. She'd looked. 

"Jenny? Are you- how did- where was this door you found?"

"By Arkron 173. Just floating there in the middle of nothing. Why?"

Rose felt a headache coming on. She'd never heard of Arkron 173, but something was definitely clicking into place. A door in the middle of space, Jenny's foreign jam packets. They both... 

"You're from a completely different universe. Not just a planet, but a whole other universe." She was stunned into a daze, merely repeating "another universe" every few minutes until she forced herself to say, "You just stumbled upon a door in the middle of space and thought you'd go moseying in to see where it led? You could have done serious harm to not only yourself, but to any number of universes. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," Jenny replied, grinning. "But isn't that part of the fun? Trying to figure out where you are, why you were drawn there, and what you're supposed to do. It's just learning as you go, which is incredibly fun."

She couldn't breathe. This slip of an alien girl sounded so much like the Doctor. It still hurt to think of him. Rose let out a shaky breath and tried to focus her thoughts. The Doctor wasn't a part of her life anymore- by his own choice. He had no right to invade her thoughts 24/7. 

"I know the feeling," she finally replied. "Used to be the same way."

"You never told me your name," Jenny reminded her. 

"Rose."

"That's a beautiful name. My dad knew a Rose once. She's probably long gone by now, but he loved her something fierce. She almost killed him. Weeeell, leaving her nearly killed him. A war was going on or had just ended. Something like that. 'Course, he never told me that. I just knew, you know?"

Rose thought of her own mother, of the unspoken bond between them, and nodded. She quickly chewed and swallowed a bite of her jam-smothered fish, smiled at Jenny's eager expression, and chuckled. 

"It's surprisingly good. So tell me why you're really here. You said you felt drawn here, but is it more than that?"

"Yes and no. I did feel drawn here, but the whole reason's something I can't even explain in words. It's like… well, I’d say it’s almost like-" She paused and mussed her ponytail. "It's like you humans' gut feelings. It's like you know you have to do something or that something doesn't feel right, but you cannot consciously register why you have to do that thing or avoid that place or situation."

"That sounded clear enough to me." Rose briefly remembered her own 'gut feelings' and pressed on. "You were called to be here and, therefore, decided ripping a hole in the fabric of this universe's reality would be a good idea." 

Jenny blinked. "Of course not. Figuratively, I just walked through the door. I was all friendly-like and would've waved if anyone had greeted me. See, the "hole" you're speaking of already existed in the fabric-"

"My God, you really do remind me of someone I used to know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, but it's just... incredible."

Rose bit her lip and sniffed before discreetly wiping her cheek. 

"Oh, it's alright. Interrupt me all you want. I've been told I talk too much, but what woman doesn't occasionally do that, right?"

"Yeah," she shakily agreed. "Back to what you were saying, though. You felt the need to be here, but you can't say why. Can you feel it?"

"That was very clever."

"It was just a thought. Lots of experience, you know. Think about it. Can you feel it?"

Jenny's eyes slipped closed, letting Rose breathe deeply for the first time in minutes. Her eyes were as blue as her first doctor's eyes and it only made the pain in her chest that much more unbearable. Too soon, her companion's eyes popped open again. 

"I'm supposed to meet you, though I have no idea why."

"Me? I'm nothing special in this universe. Are you sure it's me?"

"Yes. I can feel your presence in my mind."

"That's... weird."

"It's a skill of mine."

After sitting there and talking for another two hours, Rose stood up and stretched. She had a two and a half hour drive ahead of her and still needed to do some work at the office before going home for the night. Jenny trailed behind her to the car, talking about nothing that seemed very important, mostly various life forms she'd encountered in her travels. When Rose got back to Jenny's ship, she parked and looked at her. Jenny stopped talking and began climbing out. 

"Wait," Rose begged and Jenny turned to face her again. "Did you figure out why you were supposed to meet me?"

"No. I'm not the best traveler, though. I might be too early." Jenny shrugged. "I'll be sure to return. Hopefully my landing won't be too far from your home next time."

"Yeah. I'll see you again." 

Jenny nodded, shut the door, and ran to her ship. That girl had more energy than most aliens she'd ever met. It was impressive. Rose drove off as the ship began to disappear and braced herself for a late night.

Halfway home, it occurred to her that she'd finally smiled a real smile for the first time in over a month. 

***

Rose awakened with a horrible bout of nausea and a general "blah" feeling. As soon as she'd finished her morning ablutions, she slipped on some house shoes, threw a very fluffy robe on over the flannel nightgown she'd finally decided to try out, and shuffled down two flights of stairs to the breakfast room. Her mum seemed surprised to see her and immediately sprang from her chair. 

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"I've got the flu," she answered miserably. "I'm not going into work today."

"Do you need me to call?"

Rose snorted. "I'm not a child anymore, Mum. I called in for myself. I just want to eat and then go back to bed for a little longer."

"I'll have Cook send you some soup for lunch. Or do you want me to bring it to you?" Jackie smiled and sat down beside her. "Do you remember how I used to do that for you when you were little? Every time you had a tummy ache or got sick, you wanted your mummy to bring you soup and to read to you."

"I remember." Rose leaned against her mother and sighed. "Seems so long ago. So much has changed."

Jackie kissed her temple. "For the better, sweetheart." Rose didn't have the heart to disagree just then, but she sensed that Jackie still knew. "You sort of have your dad back, which is good, yeah? And you have a little brother now." 

"Both spoiled rotten."

"Both spoil you, too, though."

"Yeah."

"Toast might help your belly, Rose." Jackie retrieved the toast tray, spooned some fluffy eggs and sausage into a bowl, and sat back down. "Just in case you wanted some real food."

"Thanks, Mum. I can tell the foreseeable future isn't going to be pleasant. I apologize in advance."

"You can make it up to me by making some friends when you’re feeling better. That could be fun, yeah?"

"No. They all eventually leave, one way or another. I don't need anyone else." She smiled wanly. "Besides, in my life, I have three Tylers to deal with plus an entire household staff that keeps trying to do everything for me. I don't have time for anyone else."

"It might help you move on."

"I don't want to move on," Rose said tightly. "If I move on, I risk forgetting how much it hurts when others move on without you."

"Not everyone-"

"Not everyone is like the Doctor. You've probably said that a million times and I've agreed every time. There is no one else like the Doctor. That's the problem. It's always been and will always be him, Mum." Rose pulled in a deep breath and grimaced. "I'm sorry. I did warn you, right?"

"We'll blame that on your flu." Jackie stood and hugged Rose's shoulders. "Your dad's probably needing to be rescued from Tony. If you need me, just ask for me."

"Thanks, Mum."

Rose waited until Jackie had left the room to drop her head into her hands. She would be the first to admit that trying to rebuild herself after getting stuck here a second time hurt much worse than before. She wasn't dealing as well this time and people had noticed. When she was here before, she'd been busy trying to get back to the man she loved, because she knew it hadn't been his choice to lose her. She'd had hope.

This time, it had been his choice alone to lose her. 

How long had he been planning to leave her here? From the moment she returned to him? After they'd had sex? Rose's stomach turned. Oh, God. Had he just been playing along with keeping her with him just so he could have one last go with her between the sheets? Her stomach heaved, but she managed to calm herself with some water and a bite of toast. No, surely that wasn't it. He'd loved her, right? She was sure he'd loved her. Sure, he'd never said it, but it had shone through in the things he sometimes did. 

So then why had he left her?

After sitting there staring at the wall for half an hour, Rose took a bite of the ice cold scrambled eggs her mother had given her and hummed in approval. Sneaking a look out the door, she commandeered the mountain of eggs in the serving dish, grabbed a fork, and walked down the buffet. She tried a sausage link, spat out the half-chewed meat into a napkin, and speared a slice of ham with her fork. She nibbled, made a face, put it down, tried the bacon, tossed half a dozen slices on top of her serving bowl, grabbed two pieces of toast and the jar of grape jam, and returned to the table. She ate quickly, savoring every bite. 

It was like she was finally waking up from a deep sleep. She'd been living on autopilot for so long- eating but not tasting, existing but not living. To finally register something as simple as her morning eggs tasting great… well, it felt amazing. It was like that first breath you take after diving into a deep body of water, refreshing and needed and absolutely wonderful. 

Funny how a bit of eggs can improve one's mood so drastically, even if she vomited up her breakfast a mere twenty minutes after eating. 

Still in a good mood. 

***

A week after getting over the flu, Rose caught a cold and spent days sniffling around the office and glaring at nothing in particular. The end of that illness heralded the arrival of another round of vomiting for her. 

The day Rose returned to work after dealing with that second round, she loudly threatened to disembowel the next person to get her sick. 

Her coworkers wisely began using their sick days. 

***

Rose awakened one Sunday morning feeling the phantom warmth of that odd golden glow on her skin and slowly stretched out her body, reveling in the sensory combination. She felt incredible this morning and she knew the exact reason why. 

It'd been two and a half months since she'd returned to this world and she was finally starting to feel human. The past Friday night, she'd actually turned down babysitting Tony, because she'd wanted to go shopping. 

Wanted, not needed. 

Granted, she only went to an art supply shop and bought a sketchbook, which was quickly being filled with sketches of the Doctor and images well remembered from past adventures, but still. She had chosen to do something outside of her normal routine. 

Her mum hadn't looked happier since the day Tony was born.

***

"Tyler, snap out of it."

Rose jumped at the sight of the middle-aged burly man scowling at her and grimaced guiltily. Why did she keep staring off into space? She wasn't even enjoying it, either, is the thing. Every time she drifted off, she imagined things that made little sense to her. 

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said Gillis is out all day so I want you to take care of her files, maybe even take a few of her appointments."

She had to force herself to focus. 

"What?"

"Christ, Tyler. You sick? Hung-over? 'Cause you're certainly not acting like your usual self today. By now, you'd usually be halfway through your day's work and you haven't even touched a file in an hour."

"Sorry, Rutherson. It's just..." Swirling patterns, circular shapes transposed with lines and other circles and dots, all coming together and then breaking apart too fast for her to make much sense of. She snapped back to the present. "Yeah, something's wrong. I think I might be hallucinating or something. Fever maybe."

"Go home, then, and don't come back until you're capable of doing your job." 

The words would have sounded harsh to anyone who didn't know Avery Rutherson the way she did. After working together on the dimension cannon, Rose knew him well and knew he only had the kindest intentions in everything he did or said, no matter how cold something sounded. She nodded, stood up, and gathered her personal items plus a few files to work on at home that evening. 

It was while thinking of this man that she stopped halfway across the office, an oddly familiar feeling settling into her belly. She concentrated on the feeling a moment and then turned back to Avery, staring at him a minute. Something was urging her... 

"Hey, Avery?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I just need a little sleep to get going again. Will you bring Georgia's files to the house after work? I'll have them done by tomorrow."

"You sure? What if you're sick?"

"I'll still do them. Can't sleep my life away, you know." She laughed bitterly and pulled her purse higher onto her shoulder. "I'll even let you stay for dinner, which Mum'll like. She's been askin' 'bout you and Daisy lately."

"That damned dog,” he muttered, failing to hide a fond smile. “I'll never know what she sees in me."

"Uh, probably that she's a dog and you baby her ridiculously."

Avery snorted. "Get out of here, Rose. I'll be by around six-thirty and you better have dinner waiting for me."

"Yes, sir."

That nagging panicky feeling receded and Rose left, wondering what it was about. There hadn't been a bad accident like the time she was Christmas shopping, nothing. In fact, she kept her eyes peeled for any sign of trouble the entire way home, but saw nothing. By the time she was climbing out of her car, she decided she needed to stop listening to her gut feelings. Clearly being right a couple times was making her think she was all-seeing or something. Absurd. Rose blew the hair out of her eyes and cautiously stepped through the front door, just in case. 

Tony was trying to walk across the hall, from her mum to her pseudo-dad, and let out a warbling laugh when he saw her standing in the doorway.

Yeah, she hadn't escaped anything bad. As she'd suspected, it was all going to her head. 

***

Rose cracked an eye open and glared at the clock, wondering who on Earth would be calling at midnight. She'd only just gotten to bed half an hour ago, thanks to the mountain of paperwork Avery had brought over! She grabbed her cell phone and fumbled with the buttons in the blackness. 

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear? Tisha just called me-"

"Huh?" Rose sat up in bed and rubbed her forehead. "Who is this?"

"Jeez, Rose. It's Theresa." Burnette, desk next to hers at work. Right. "Did you hear?" She wanted to say something sarcastic, but Theresa kept talking. "I see you didn't. There was a car accident on Avery's street this evening and it was pretty bad. He's lucky you asked him to stop by tonight."

Oh, she was wide awake now. Rose clicked on her lamp and pressed her phone tighter to her ear. 

"What happened?"

"Apparently some guy swerved to avoid a little boy in the road, lost control of the wheel, and crashed into the power line pole right outside Avery's place. It knocked down two other poles on its way down and the poor guy driving was electrocuted before the car caught fire. Seems three other people trying to help the guy were hurt pretty badly when the car just... kinda... exploded. Grisly stuff, that. Happened roundabouts the time Avery usually gets home. He was lucky and it's all because of you."

"What?"

"Yeah. We've all been talking about it, you know, how lucky it is that you're such a hard worker that you'd have the boss drop off some work for you to do on your sick day."

"Lucky," Rose echoed. 

"Definitely. Well, I promised to call Harry back. Will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Uh, I don't- I don't know. Maybe. Depends."

"Of course. Get better. We need our guardian angel back at the office."

Theresa laughed and ended their call without another word. Decidedly shaken, Rose leaned back against the headboard and stared at the phone in her hand. She'd been wrong. Things weren't going to her head, after all. She should definitely stop questioning it and just listen to her instincts from now on.


	4. The Realization

Jenny held on tightly while the ship pitched around in some turbulence surrounding Thorsos and, after quickly configuring a few things, she sat back in her chair and nodded along to a song playing through the sound system. Once she'd passed the turbulence and could safely land, she would stop and pick up supplies from the open markets of Thorsos before heading to that door outside of Arkron 173. 

It had been a while since she'd last seen that unflappable woman she'd met on Alternate Earth. Rose, she'd called herself. Briefly, Jenny wondered what she'd been doing and whether or not that sense of deep sadness still affected her every word and action. She sincerely hoped not. She quite liked that human and wouldn't wish that kind of grief on anyone, especially her. She could sense she was or would become a very important person. She intended to find out to whom she would be important and why. There was a reason she'd been drawn to her, after all. 

While thumbing through a stand of native fruit, Jenny caught a glimpse of red hair that she knew she'd seen before. She did a double take, but the hair was gone. Putting the incident down as wishful thinking, since that head of hair belonged to a companion her father had been traveling with when she was born and she desperately wanted to find him, she put it out of her mind. 

She selected two very ripe banana-like fruits, hoping they tasted as good as they looked, and hurried back to her ship. As she readied for lift off and switched on the dematerializer, an old technology she'd learned about during her travels and research into her heritage, she felt an extremely odd thrumming in her veins. It had never happened before and, after leaving the planet, she spent several minutes trying to figure out what it meant. 

No answer was forthcoming so she shook her head and piloted the ship towards that old door in the center of the universe. With some luck, she would be landing in approximately three hours. 

***

It was Friday and Rose had, indeed, called into work. As glad as she was that Avery hadn't been hurt the night before, she didn't want to hear everyone talking about the accident, because it would continually remind her that she had somehow known what would happen. It scared her that she'd known about it. It scared her that she'd known about so many things recently.

So here she was, reading a book in the nursery while Tony napped, waiting for her mum to come back from shopping in the city. Rather, she had been attempting to read. Not much of a success, though, because a niggling feeling had been pricking the back of her mind all day and she knew she was needed somewhere. Luckily, Jackie chose that moment to return.

"I'm back! Rose, darling, come see the shoes I bought you. They're beautiful. You'll love them."

Rose stopped by her room, grabbed her keys and purse, and hurried down to the first floor. Her mum was surrounded by all sorts of packages and bags and Rose couldn't help rolling her eyes. 

"And you said you didn't need to be spoiled. Burnin' through Pete's money, are you?"

"He's your dad, Rose, and no, I'm not."

"He's not actually my Dad."

"He could be, but never you mind that right now. Look at the shoes. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Oh! I used to have a pair of these," Rose said excitedly and fingered the boots. "But I left them on the TAR…DIS." She cleared her throat and looked away a moment. "Thank you, really. I've missed them."

"Going somewhere?" Jackie asked, her eyes on the keys in Rose's hand. 

"Yeah. I'll be back later. I promise."

"Are you going to be long?"

"I don't really know. Maybe."

Jackie followed her to the door. "Call if you're going to be late for dinner." 

"Mum," Rose said and turned from car. "Seriously, I can take care of myself. I'm an adult. I'll be fine."

"Just call if you're gonna be late. For my sake, alright?"

"Fine. By the way, you need to have the heat checked. It's way too hot in here."

"It feels just fine to me." 

"Well, I'm burning up. Maybe you're getting sick."

"I'm fine. Make sure you eat lunch," her mum yelled after the car started pulling away. “And call me!”

***

She didn't know how long she'd been driving, but she guessed it was somewhere around three hours now and she was starving. Rose let her instincts guide her through the next small town she came to and, happily enough, soon found herself parking at a small diner. After quickly eating two pieces of jam-covered fish (that alien girl, Jenny, did have a good idea), a large basket of chips, and a magnificent slice of banana cream pie, she was back on the road with a take away cup filled with frankly the best hot chocolate she'd ever encountered. 

Another hour passed and her phone shut itself off. Rose cursed herself for not charging it and had a feeling her mum was going to be raving mad when she finally returned home. 

Six and a half hours into her trip, Rose turned her car off and remained in the driver's seat, staring out at the water from Old Fisherman's Harbour in Belwick-Upon-Tweed. When ten minutes passed with nothing happening, she began questioning whether her instincts had failed her. Five more minutes passed and she began cursing herself for wasting a perfectly good day. She'd just driven nearly seven hours for absolutely no purpose!

Someone tapped the driver's side window and Rose screamed, her hand flying to her chest. She twisted in her seat and glared at the blonde waving cheerfully at her before climbing from the vehicle. 

"Hello!" Jenny greeted. "Hope you haven't been waiting long. Where are we now?"

"Belwick-Upon-Tweed."

"Same year?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Jenny looked around, though how she saw anything was a mystery since the sun had set long ago. "Are we anywhere near your home?"

"Not even close, actually. My home's about seven hours that way." Rose pointed. "By car."

"Oh, dear. I really cannot navigate my ship."

"It happens with time and space travel. You hungry?"

"Starving."

Rose nodded, gestured for Jenny to get into the car, and soon headed for the little inn and pub she'd passed along the way. Inside, they were seated in a cramped booth and ordered the special, which turned out to be generous servings of a roast. Rose's mouth was watering by the time she took her first bite. However, she forced herself to wipe her lips with a napkin and set her fork down. 

"So you came back." 

"Well, sure. I told you I would."

"Still don't know why you had to?"

"Nope. All I can sense is that you either are already or you will become a very important person. Only Rassilon knows..."

Rose's attention snapped back to Jenny. "What did you just say?"

"I said you either are or you will be-"

"Not that. The last part. What was that name you said?"

"Rassilon? Oh, that's just something my dad used to say. You humans probably don't even know who-"

"You're a Time Lord? Lady? Is that the same thing as a Gallifreyan? Wait. Hold up a second." Rose's eyes widened. "You're from another universe. Is there still a Gallifrey in your universe?"

"How do you know of Gallifrey? Is there one here?" Jenny shoved her roast away and excitedly leaned forward. "Is there one here, Rose? I've always wanted to see in person what it looks like!"

"You're from a universe where Gallifrey no longer exists."

"You know of Time Lords. Are there such things here?"

"I don't- No, he would have said if Time Lords existed in other dimensions. I think. Let me think." 

Rose leaned as close to Jenny as the table would allow, lost in thought. The Time Lords had traveled the different universes before the Time War and the Doctor would have known if any Time Lords had become trapped in another dimension when Gallifrey was destroyed and multiverse travel became impossible or something. He would have mentioned if there were others somewhere else, she knew for sure. Rose eyed Jenny carefully. She was from a universe where Gallifrey no longer existed. She had a brand of jam that existed in her old universe. Jenny's father used to know a Rose. Most importantly... the Doctor didn't exist in any other universe. After she'd joked about finding another him in Pete's World, he'd smugly told her that little fact, saying he'd be able to sense himself if that were true. If Jenny knew him, that meant they came from the same universe. 

"Rose?"

"Jenny, speak honestly to me."

"Okay." 

"In that universe you come from," Rose said and took a deep breath. "In that universe, have you ever heard of a man named- Well, he goes by- He's "the Doctor" and he travels 'round in-"

"You're his Rose?" Jenny yelled excitedly, shooting to her feet. A severe-looking man behind the bar frowned quite spectacularly and Jenny lowered her voice to say, "You must be why I'm here."

"You know him?" Rose breathed, her heart flitting uncomfortably in her chest. "You know the Doctor?"

"He's my dad! Weeeell, I say dad, but he's technically my mum and dad. He gave me 100% of his genetic material, you see, so he’s-”

"Jenny, please. He's your father?"

"Yes."

"How did you know about me?"

"Lots of things. I just knew, for one. For two, he was traveling with a woman. Weeeell, two women, but one in particular." Rose's heart clenched painfully. "Her name was Donna and she warned me not to ask about you. Oh, it all makes so much sense now!" 

Donna. She remembered Donna. Who was the other woman he was with? Had he moved on and not mentioned it when she returned to him? How long had it been, then, for him to have a grown daughter?

"But how did you know to ask about me?"

"I was born with your name in my mind and your essence woven into my DNA. That's definitely how I sensed you, was drawn to you. Rose! It makes so much sense now." Her excitement abruptly switched to seriousness. "My father, Rose, the Doctor... he must have loved you very much."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, you're pretty and apparently braver than-"

"I meant-" Rose groaned, exasperation spiking. Yep, she was just like her father. "How were you born with my name in your mind and- that other thing?" She paused a fraction of a second. "And did you say 100% of his genetic material? Didn't you need a second set of DNA? And how were you born?"

Jenny's serious mood disappeared. "Ooh, I love questions, but I'm going to answer them backwards so it makes more sense. One: I was born in a birthing chamber on Messaline. 60120724. No human birth for me, thankfully. Don't think Dad would have dealt well with that. B. Wait, no. Two. Wait, no, no. It was B. B: Unintelligent humans would say I was somehow cloned from my father, because my DNA is 100% him. That is not the case. I'm not a clone at all. Explaining the science behind the whole process would take forever or close to it so let's just say this mummy or daddy-making machine took DNA samples, made DNA confetti so there’d be mummy and daddy bits, squished it together, and then out popped baby! Or, you know, a fully-grown me!" 

"Okay." Because, really, what else was there to say? "And?"

"Oh, yes. You see... Been researching this for a few months now, taking information away from wherever I can find it. From what I've gathered, when a Gallifreyan falls in love- deep and lasting love, that is, "true love," as human fairy tales call it- that love actually becomes embedded within and worked through his or her DNA and mind, becoming immediately noticeable if one only knows how to look for it. Normally a Gallifreyan child wouldn't be born with any sort of knowledge of their parents' thoughts or feelings, but I'm made from just him. I'm thinking it created a stronger bond of sorts between us, leading his most important memories to be transmitted to me at my birth. Instant download." Jenny blushed and looked away. "In this case, your, er, name was part of that. Rose. Rose Tyler. The human my father fell in love with. Maybe I was brought here to reconnect you two one day."

"It's amazing. Your father is my Doctor." She paused. "It'd be, to borrow his word, fantastic to see him even one more time..."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Yet, a part of me never wants to see him again." The petite blonde sitting across from her looked like she'd been slapped and Rose sighed a deep, bone-rattling, world-weary sigh. "Please don't look at me like that, Jenny."

"But I don't understand. I can tell you are in love with him and he loves nothing but you. Why don't you wish to see him again?"

"Up until now, we were both positive he had placed an impenetrable wall between us. He stranded me in this dimension and offered me nothing to ever remind me of him, not even a photograph. The only thing I still have is his shirt and that's only because it wouldn't have been right to make me take it off." Her smile turned painful and Jenny looked heartbroken. "I have been here two and a half months now, sweetheart, and I still haven't found a good excuse for what he did. I'm sorry your father isn't the man you thought he was. Is it possible to genetically lie about something or maybe, I don't know, you were mistaken?"

"That's not possible," Jenny murmured thoughtfully. "He must have had a very good reason for leaving you here."

"It doesn't matter now, I suppose. Clearly, he preferred life without me in it. I just have to accept that. I'm happy if he's happy."

That was a bald-faced lie, but there was no way she was admitting that to the child of the man she loves. Rose soon became lost in thought and vaguely excused herself. When she was finished getting sick and had cleaned herself up in the bathroom, she booked herself a room for the night and returned to the table. Her eyes kept cursorily passing over Jenny's features, trying to find all the similarities she shared with her apparent father. 

"I'm blonde, you know. It's a very pretty color."

So caught up was she, it took a moment for Jenny's words to filter back in to her consciousness.

"Yes, I can see that."

"And my smile. It's nice." Those blue, blue eyes met her own and Rose wondered what the point was. "My lips are bigger than my dad's lips."

"I know," she whispered. 

"And then there's my nose."

"Just be thankful you didn't get your father's last set of ears," she joked weakly. "You'd have never forgiven him. He never actually forgave himself for that, now that I think about it." Rose sipped her warm Coke and grimaced. "What are we going to do with you tonight? Your ship doesn't look nearly as roomy as the TARDIS, but I could be wrong. Appearances can be deceiving. You look like you're about to fall over. When was the last time you slept?"

Jenny shrugged. "A week ago."

"You haven't slept in a week?!"

"When it hits the two week mark, then you can be worried." Her eyes again darted to Rose's face. "I do have a bunk in the ship. I'll be okay. You need to worry about your own sleeping arrange-"

"I already have a room. Just booked the last available room. Listen, it has two beds so you don't need to stay in the ship if you wanted to stick around for a little longer. Your father wouldn't want me to just leave you." Her voice lowered to a quiet murmur, meant only for her ears. "Though he seems pretty adept at that himself."

"I'm sure he had only the best of reasons for what he did. No one would torture themselves like that for no reason, yeah? And that's what it is. A Gallifreyan, once marked by love, physically and mentally suffers when separated. He can't have done that lightly."

"Jenny, he never told me how he felt. For all I know, the man was amusing himself with a poor little human girl and just neatly took care of her when he got bored with her."

"Would you like to know how I know that's complete bollocks?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I am 100% of my father and I know his love for you is written into his entire being. That is the Gallifreyan way."

"Your point?" Rose asked bluntly, her stomach bothering her again.

"I have your smile and your nose." She pointed at said nose with her index finger. "Look at it. It even crinkles the same way yours does when I smile. Watch."

To herself alone, Rose did have to admit they shared a bit in common. 

"Okay. Fine. I believe you. Maybe. I don't really know." Rose rubbed her temples. "I need to lie down. It's been a long day and I don’t feel well. Do you have a bag or something you need to get from the ship?"

Jenny put a small orange-ish metallic clutch on the table and smiled. Rose blankly stared at it for a moment and then cocked a brow. 

"I bought it on Marolannl 7, Sector 29, a couple months ago. I have an entire wardrobe packed in here and then some. Someday, I'll apply the same technology to my ship."

"Everything's always bigger on the inside, isn't it?" Rose asked. Jenny chuckled, tucked her bag away, and then helped Rose dump their rubbish in the bin by the door. "Not that I think it'll be important, but in case it's necessary, your last name is Tyler."

"I don't have a last name."

"Neither does your father. His alias- well, one of them- is John-" 

"Smith," Jenny finished quickly and flashed a grin. “His favourite.”

"Exactly. But since Smith is such a common name and you'll have no records at all here, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. I'm just telling you Jenny Tyler doesn't sound so fake and wouldn't raise any red flags with anyone we need to worry about. Better, you kinda share some of my features so we could pass as half-siblings. Maybe."

"Jenny Tyler. I can remember that."

"Let's hope you don't have to."

***

In a huff, Rose gave up trying to button her jeans and scowled at the mirror. Without all the running she used to do on her old adventures, she was gaining weight. Especially since her mum would foist a sweet on her whenever His name came up. She finally just exited the bathroom, fanned herself in an attempt to cool down a little bit- seriously, was the world on fire?- and grabbed her purse from the bed. Jenny, who was sitting at the little bistro table in front of their balcony door, immediately focused on her. 

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I'm going to try to find a store."

"Oh. Okay."

"You can come if you want."

"Really?" 

Jenny nearly popped out of her chair in excitement and Rose was forcibly reminded that this girl was her Doctor's daughter. It was painful and comforting at once. 

"Yeah. I'd hate for you to be sitting here alone the entire time."

"Thank you." Jenny's smile ratcheted up a degree, though it slowly faded the longer it took Rose to finish pulling on her shoes and hunting for her misplaced keys. Rose finally found them behind the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed with her purse in hand, wanting a breather, but Jenny fairly skipped to the door. She looked like an eager puppy wanting a walk. "Well, don't just sit there. As Dad would say, allons-y!" 

A sob caught in Rose's throat and she was thankful her companion was already out the door. She followed Jenny all the way to the car in a sad daze, buckled up, and pulled out onto the road. She risked a glance Jenny's way and shook her head. 

"You remind me of him."

"Yeah?" Jenny tossed a careless look her way and then was back to staring out the windows. "You know it took him a while to accept that I was his daughter?"

"That doesn't surprise me. He's not one for domestics and being a dad is big time domestic."

"You said you've been here nearly three months. Has Dad ever travelled with a Donna before?"

"Not until... She replaced me at some point."

"Not in a romantic way," Jenny replied earnestly. "So my dad just left you not too long ago. Here I was thinking it'd been decades since he last saw you."

"It feels like it." Rose parked on the far end of a small store parking lot and headed to the door, Jenny hot on her heels. They would need to hurry. The store closed in half an hour. "Now that you've found me, what do you intend to do? You can't stay here. You have your own universe to go back to."

"I don't know. I've been spending all this time tinkering and searching, always looking for something I couldn't quite put a finger on. 's the most annoying thing. I improved my ship, tweaked the hardware. It filled the time. Finally being here, where I've been pushed to be at all this time, it feels like the end of something. I cannot see or feel what I'm supposed to do next. I could always-"

With Jenny nattering on in the background, Rose grabbed a shopping cart and began tossing various items into it, nodding or responding whenever Jenny paused two seconds to suck in some air. She really didn't want Jenny leaving anytime soon. She liked her. Plus, she was a connection to the man she'd loved and lost. It was like finally being able to have something to remember him by. 

Jam, bananas, bread, and peanut butter were placed in the cart next to the chocolates Rose had been dying for. They could stay in the rest of the evening, have sandwiches for breakfast, and discuss what Jenny should do next. If Rose just happened to ask about the Doctor, no one could hold that against her. 

When her companion suddenly quieted, Rose turned around and looked for her. 

"Jenny?"

"The timelines are erratic. Something's going to change and I don't know what it means, but... It's a good thing. Very good. Like, capable of changing multiple universes kind of good." Jenny's eyes slowly refocused on Rose's face and she frowned. "That was odd. I've never "seen" timelines before. Sensed something about them, yeah, but not this."

"That's a Time Lord thing. The Doctor used to do that all the time. I'd just be chatting away and then realise halfway through he's not even paying attention to me." The worst was anytime he did it while they were, ahem, dancing. "It used to drive me mad."

"Extraordinary. Oh, I like that word. Extraordinary, extraordinary, extraordinary. It just rolls off the tongue. Rose, say it. Extraordinary."

"It must be your thing." Rose chuckled in bittersweet memory. "When I first met your father, he loved to use the word fantastic. Then, when he changed, he used to say allons-y. Never understood why the same man, just with a different face, could become so fascinated with a particular word."

Jenny smiled. "Best not to ponder it."

"I agree. I just need to pick up some toiletries- I didn't even pack anything when I left home today- and then we can go."

"Well, then, allons-y!" 

It hurt to hear. Even the second time around. Jenny had to stop doing that.

Rose followed Jenny to a different part of the store and grabbed the things she needed. A toothbrush, a new brand of toothpaste that hopefully wouldn't make her gums bleed, and a comb soon joined some makeup and a brush Jenny threw into the cart. Rose's hand hovered in front of a bottle of shampoo, her eyes lazily moving down the shelf to a small display of tampons and feminine pads. Now that's something she hadn't seen in a while. 

Wait a moment.

"Oh," she breathed, the air rushing from her lungs. How long had it been since her last period?

"Are you alright?" Had she even had one since she'd been left here? Rose quickly thought back. No. She'd briefly worried about it that first month, but had been too heartbroken to consider what it might mean. Oh, God. "Rose Tyler?"

"Oh," she repeated, her heart shattering again. How much more cruelty could the universe throw at her before it became too much? A sob escaped. It wasn't fair! It wasn't supposed to be like this. Rose leaned over the front of the cart, unsure if she was crying happy or sad tears. Because, really, did it matter anymore?

"Rose?" Jenny sounded worried now and was attempting to curl her body around hers in a hug. "What's wrong? What's happened? Are you alright?"

Rose forced herself to straighten and pointlessly wiped her face, the tears still coming steadily. She looked at Jenny, the Doctor's child, the one that would be able to see him whenever she wanted, and wondered if her suspicions were even possible. She finally accepted Jenny's hug and held on tightly.

He always said there was such a miniscule- 'cause the curse- and- and they never-

Her breath hitched and she struggled to calm herself, for Jenny's sake alone. If she was correct, Jenny didn't need to know she'd have a brother or sister living in a world that might randomly seal itself one day... and she certainly didn't want the news getting back to the Doctor. Despite how much he'd hurt her, she knew that'd tear him up and she couldn't bear that. She met Jenny's eyes and gave her a watery smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess it just hit me that the Doctor has a child. A daughter." Rose rubbed a hand down Jenny's cheek, staring at her a moment before dropping her hand. "He's lucky, you know."

“Is that all?” Jenny smiled, though still looked concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine."

Her voice cracked. 

"I shouldn't have come back, I think."

"No." Rose swallowed past a lump in her throat. "I'm glad you did. Besides, there's a reason you had to come here, right?"

“Yes, but-”

“Exactly.” She smiled a little too cheerfully. "Come on. Let's go check out and we'll head back to our room. We can talk about what you'll do next and when you're leaving."

"Okay!"

Rose, quite by accident, forgot she wanted juice with their breakfast and it took little time to convince Jenny to stay in the car with the bags. She was rather quick about finding both the juice and tests, fearing Jenny would walk in at any moment. Upon paying, she put the three pregnancy test kits at the bottom of her purse, zipped it up, and carried the juice to the car with an innocent smile aimed Jenny's way. 

"Now, this is important," Rose said once in the car. She kept a serious expression and enjoyed the look Jenny made in return. "Do you... like banana, jam, and peanut butter sandwiches?"

"I don't know, but that sounds extraordinary."

"They were your father's favourite late night snack. I don't know how many times I went to make tea in the morning and had to clean up jam smears, peanut butter clumps, and banana skins. I always made him wash his plates, though."

"Tell me more about him," Jenny begged, smiling. "I haven't seen him since he thought I'd died."

"There's a story you'll have to tell me later, but to make you happy... Well, this one time in Cardiff..."

***

Still standing on the balcony of their second floor room, Rose casually glanced behind her at the small blonde form huddled on the nearest bed. Her bed. She stopped talking when she realised Jenny was finally sleeping, her head on Rose's pillow and her own pillow in her arms. She had to move fast, because she knew Time Lords (and likely Ladies or Gallifreyans or whatever Jenny was) sometimes only needed as little as one hour of sleep. She tucked the pregnancy tests into the waist of her jeans, covered Jenny with the blanket, and backed away silently. Tiptoeing into the bathroom and closing the door, Rose prayed Jenny wouldn't wake up until she'd taken her tests and disposed of the evidence, whatever the results would be. 

It felt like the next few minutes passed as slowly as a handful of hours, her nails lightly tapping against the back of the toilet and her eyes riveted to the stick sitting on the sink's edge. She refused to look at the first test and chugged another bottle of water. When she had to pee again, she sighed, peed on that possibly life-changing stick, and closed her eyes when she put the second test down beside the first. Half an hour later, she placed the third test on the sink and pointedly stared at the wall.

Surely it would work. Yes, he was an alien, an ancient (to her) Time Lord, but she was human. If she was pregnant, she was the one that mattered when it came to a pregnancy test, right? Before she could fret any longer about the effectiveness of pregnancy tests and alien foetuses, the time was up and she was forcing herself to turn. 

She didn't have to squint at the tests to see the results, but she did. She didn't have to check the box since she'd memorized the whole thing, but she did. She didn't have to shake the tests to make sure, but she did. 

And it didn't change anything. 

She was pregnant. Oh, her mother was going to have a field day with this. She could just hear "alien grandbaby" and "that selfish clod" already being thrown around and she hadn't yet told anyone. 

Rose sank onto the floor by the sink and held the capped tests in both hands. It just wasn't fair. She'd found love with, of all things, an alien. She'd loved him so much, had given herself to him without even considering the fact that he wasn't human, and look where it had landed her. Stranded in another universe by his own hand, knocked up with a hybrid alien-human baby, and no chance of ever seeing the father again. Oooh. The next time she heard someone moaning about deadbeat dads, she was going to scream. Because, after all, those daddies hadn't abandoned their children in an entirely different universe. She didn't even have the hope of a phone call, ever, and neither did her child. Rose leaned her head against the sink cabinet. 

Good God, she was pregnant. 

What was she going to do? Yes, she still had her job at Torchwood and it was very good money, but she couldn't exactly go out on missions in her condition anymore. She'd refuse. Point blank. She wouldn't risk it. Her- their- child was all that mattered now. Well, and maybe Jenny if she wished to keep returning. They might be the same age (but who really knows with Time Lords and their ilk?), but Rose still felt a slight mothering instinct flare up each time Jenny was around her. 

Hmm. Maybe she could get a desk job at Torchwood. Yes, it'd be boring as hell and she'd probably get the itch to go out on missions from time to time, but a desk job with enough money to comfortably support them the rest of their lives if need be... Well. Yes. She'd sacrifice anything for her child and that included the kinds of adventures she'd had with Torchwood. 

Rose stood and gathered the trash throughout the bathroom and bedroom so she'd have an excuse to nip out to the bin down the hall. She was going to have a baby! Was it appropriate to feel excited and terrified at the same time? Seemed a bit backwards, that, but she was definitely feeling both. She was definitely going to be taking at least six more tests before she told her mother, of course, not that she really needed them to prove she was pregnant, but it was better to be absolutely positive- ha- in this situation.

Jenny was still sleeping when she returned to their room so she curled up in the centre of the other bed, propped her head up on her arm, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Until she was well and truly asleep, her fingertips stayed pressed against the small knot she'd just discovered in her lower abdomen. How she'd not noticed before, she didn't know... 

***

She was all warm and fuzzy thanks to the golden glow surrounding her. She could still feel the Doctor brushing the hair back from her face, his voice becoming more and more quiet. Rose sighed as the dream tapered off to an end and she felt herself waking up. 

"Good morning." Her eyes popped open and Rose jerked back from the blonde sitting cross-legged right in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Time's it?"

"The clock says 9:23. How do you humans sleep so much? I've been sitting here forever, just waiting for you to wake up."

"I didn't go to bed until close to three. I didn't sleep that long." Which meant she'd probably be dragging by the end of the day. Remembering, Rose tucked her arm back into the blanket and surreptitiously rubbed the knot in her belly. Her jeans were still unbuttoned. "When did you wake up?"

"Four o'clock. I'm sorry I took your bed."

"It's okay." Rose sat up and stretched out her arms and legs before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn. "I'm the one that talked your ear off last night. That was my fault."

Jenny shrugged. "You were talking about my dad. That's the most I've ever heard about him."

"That must be tough."

"It is, but I'll find him again someday." Jenny jumped off the bed and scampered around until she was standing beside Rose. "I want to show you my ship. I've been thinking about it for hours now and it seems the right thing to do. Also, I want to meet someone named Jackie. That name was in one of the memories I received from Dad. Seems he had a few run-ins with her."

"Yeah, he didn't exactly like her." Rose cracked a small smile. "Mum's slapped him a few times and once threatened to castrate him if- Um, never mind."

Jenny giggled a little. "No, I do think he liked her. Quite a bit, yeah. Can I meet her?"

"Right now, she's at the house Pete just had built for us. It'll take hours and hours to get there."

"And I have a ship. Like I said yesterday, I've been tinkering. It's not as good as Dad's, I'm sure, but it'll get me where I need to go."

Rose blinked and then nodded. "Okay, sure. Let's go."

An hour later, after much trial and error, Jenny landed atop the roof of the Tyler Estate and the two of them exited the ship. An armed guard jogged out the door connecting the roof to the fourth floor and aimed his gun. 

"Identify yourselves and state your purpose for landing on the Tyler Estate."

"Relax, Fred. It's just me, Rose."

Fred lowered his gun, squinted, and then smiled widely. "Well, I'll be damned. Your arrivals are getting more and more elaborate, Miss Tyler. Get on in here. Your mum's been rantin' and ravin' and worryin' since you failed to call yesterday."

"Oh, no." Rose fingered the dead phone in her pocket. "Looks like I have some buttering up to do, huh?"

"I'd say."

She smiled at the friendly guard and led Jenny through the maze of hallways, staircases, and doors. For once, she was absolutely quiet and it didn't sit well with Rose.

"It's a bit big," she acknowledged. 

"A bit," Jenny murmured. "'s nice, though."

"Yeah, I guess. It's not the TARDIS, but… you know."

"Rose," Pete hissed from the doorway to his first floor study. Rose crept closer and flinched at the look on his face. "Your mum's been going ballistic. I've been trying to keep her calm, but you better have a good reason for disappearing like that. And who's this?"

"I'm Jenny."

"Coworker?" Pete guessed, looking at Rose while shaking Jenny's hand. 

"Actually, no. She's..." Rose let out a shaky breath. "She's the Doctor's daughter."

"The Doctor? Your Doctor?" Rose nodded and Pete looked gobsmacked. "How did she get here?"

"Later? I think I need to deal with Mum first."

"Quite right. I'll just keep your friend here while you speak to her. Maybe she can tell me how she's here?" he said, directing the almost question at Jenny, who nodded cheerfully. Rose sighed and ventured on down the hall, following the sounds of one irate Jackie Tyler. 

"Mum," she said tentatively, cracking open the door. 

"Rose! I told you to call me! I thought you'd died or- or worse- been kidnapped by aliens!!"

Rose laughed nervously. "Close. I, um, drove to Berwick-Upon-Tweed. Something was telling me to go there and you'll never guess who I found. They're with Pete right now..."

"If that man is somehow back to take advantage of you again, Rose, after just dumping you here like you meant nothing to him, then I have a few things I'd-"

"It's not... It's not him. It's-" Rose's voice shook. "It's his daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter. He'd've told you, right?"

"It happened after I left."

Jackie's eyes bulged. "That cold-hearted son of a-"

"She's kind of like a clone of him, but not. His DNA was split in half and put back together in a different way and it made her."

"He- he had his own baby?"

"It's complicated, but no. He didn't have the baby."

"I don't think I want to know anymore. It's his daughter, yeah, but how's she here? Babies can't-"

"She was born fully-grown. She's talking to Pete right now."

"I wish you'd give him a chance, Rose," she said so softly, switching the subject so quickly, it made Rose's head spin. "He's your dad. Just from another universe. Kind of."

"I watched my dad die, Mum. He's not my dad."

"He's put his life on the line for you many times now and even risked being sucked into that void thing when you were in danger. He has the same DNA as you."

"Mum."

"Do you wanna see the test results again?"

"No, I don't need to. I just need a little time to accept it, is all. Okay?"

"Fine. Just remember you never knew your father and this man is offering to be what your dad never had the chance to be." Rose stared at her and Jackie huffed. "Right. I'll let it go. So what's this girl doin' here? How'd she know about you? That Doctor passing on stories?"

"He didn't even mention me," Rose whispered miserably. "She said she only knew of me because of a Gallifreyan thing."

"A Galli-what?"

"His planet, Gallifrey."

"Right. So what was this thing?"

"When a Gallifreyan truly loves another, the evidence of that love becomes embedded within and worked throughout his or her DNA and mind," a voice said from the door. Jackie turned around and eyed the girl staring back. "When I was born, since his love for Rose was so deeply embedded within him, I inherited some of her traits."

"She kind of has my nose," Rose commented, trying to see Jenny through her mother's eyes. Jackie, for the most part, just pursed her lips. "And my smile. Mum, look at her."

"How do we know that's not actually the Doctor in another form, Rose? Hmm?"

"One: Dad's never regenerated into a woman. Two: I'm not trying to give Rose a kiss."

Rose flushed fiery red and ignored the look on her mother's face. Jackie knew how far their relationship had gone. Then, of course, it dawned on her that Jenny somehow knew what kind of relationship Rose had with the Doctor and she groaned. 

"Uh huh. So what are you doing here? I was told your prat of a father sealed the hole between our two worlds. Was he lying?"

"Mum, could you stop?"

"I believe he's had his memory slightly repressed. After Gallifrey was destroyed, I think something might have made him forget about the doors to other universes. I was born innocent of the Time War so that could explain why I was able to learn about it on my research and also how I was able to find the door when my dad's not been able to find it this entire time." Jenny shrugged, a contagious grin coming to her lips, a grin Jackie fought and failed to keep from her own lips. "Or maybe I just inherited a bit of Rose's luck."

"She's not your mother."

It wasn't a statement Jackie just uttered. It was more of a question and Rose sighed. 

"I have no mother, not in the way you're thinking. My father's DNA was rewritten, half becoming the female equivalent that paired with his already male genes. I am born of my father, but have Rose in me, because Rose is also deeply written into him. I cannot explain it further than that."

"You have both your dad and my Rose in you." Jackie looked smugly triumphant. "Sounds like a good argument for Rose being your mum."

"Mum, I know you want me to start popping out kids and all that, but quit trying to-"

"No, she does make sense, to a point," Jenny interrupted. "I'd never thought about it like that. Perhaps, if Rose hadn't been so much a part of my father, I would more closely resemble him in both a physical and mental capability."

"What you're saying, then, is that Rose is your mum in a way."

"No, Mum, that's what you're saying."

"For now, I'm merely saying we're connected." Jenny was staring at Rose now. "Not quite mother and daughter, but not quite one man's daughter and lost love."

Jackie beamed. "See, Rose. I told you. You'd make such a wonderful mother that even the universe is letting you know."

Rose blanched and Jackie chuckled. Jenny was still staring at her, but the look had become more curious and slightly concerned. Rose quirked her brows and Jenny quickly looked away, leaving Rose wondering what that'd been about. 

"Well, Jenny- and that is a lovely name- having you here makes the past day so much more bearable." Jackie clapped her hands together. "Right, then, tea it is. Do you drink tea?"

"Mum."

"I do, yes, as did- does- my father."

Jackie disappeared, leaving Rose and Jenny alone. Rose collapsed onto a nearby sofa and raised her eyes to the woman still standing by the door. 

"You may as well make yourself comfortable. Mum's not going to let you leave for a long while now that she has it in her head that I'm somehow your mum or something."

Jenny did sit and studied her a moment. 

"It's happening again," she announced abruptly and Rose started. "You're glowing."

Did she somehow know? Was she even far enough along to have that "pregnancy glow" she'd often heard about? Was that even a real thing?

"What do you mean?"

"Your skin has a slight golden glow to it, like you're standing in the sunlight. It happened six different times while you slept last night. This is the first time it's happened while you were awake today. Does it often do that?"

"My skin is glowing?" Rose asked in alarm. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Brown for now. They were a honey colour a moment ago."

"Just a different brown?"

"Yes. They were quite pretty. Do you often glow like this? I wasn't aware humans did that."

"We don't," Rose said thoughtfully. "And no. I'd never noticed."

"Well, it's not harming you. That's good, right?"

"Could just be biding its time," she replied, thinking of the baby. If Bad Wolf had somehow returned, for whatever reason, would it wait for a Time Lord’s child to be born before destroying her? "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Me, too."

If only she actually believed that.


	5. Moments In Time

Pete was the one who finally managed to stop Jackie’s yelling.

Rose had been so nervous about trying to tell her mum and Pete about the baby that she'd accidentally blurted out the news while serving herself from the breakfast buffet. Things had been going passably fine until her mum had naturally asked who the father was. Rose had truthfully said the Doctor was the father and Jackie... well, Jackie had lost it. 

That had been an hour ago and they had been sitting in their seats at the breakfast table ever since, their food long since gone cold. The silence was nearly suffocating and the tension in the room could be cut with a blunt fingernail. Rose was comforted by Pete's seemingly genuine happiness. Her mother, on the other hand, that was just painful in so many ways. Finally, Jackie spoke. 

"You're positive?"

"In more ways than one." Pete coughed to hide a chuckle and Rose smothered her grin. "Nine tests total, Mum, and I haven't had to... buy anything since I came back. I didn't realise..."

"You went over three months without a period and didn't realise what that meant?"

Pete winced.

"Yeah. I haven't exactly been myself lately, Mum. I was barely surviving, in case you hadn't noticed."

"You still should have-"

"Jackie." Pete shook his head. "Rose, are you sure you want to do this? I understand how hard it will be for you and I want you to know your mother and I won't judge you if you want to-"

"I'm keeping the baby, Pete."

Another ten minutes of silence followed. Jackie, again, couldn't keep her tongue. 

"Is it going to- will it look human?"

"Didn't the Doctor?"

"I don't know. He always seemed a bit different to me."

"Mum, please."

"Well, he did," Jackie said defensively and paused. "Will it change like him? Or get old?"

"I just don't know."

"I think we're focusing way too much on the father of the baby," Pete announced, smiling widely, "when we should be focusing on the baby itself! We're going to be grandparents, Jacks! Yay!" 

Rose laughed at his antics- he was shaking his fists and shimmying around in his chair- and Jackie's lips curled into a slightly unwilling smile. 

"You're right. Poor thing can't help who its dad is and, I mean, it can't turn out too bad with Rose for a mum, right?"

"Right," he agreed. Rose smiled at him in genuine affection. “Granddad Pete. I like the sound of that, Rose. Granddad and-”

"Oh, my God, I'm going to be a grandma!"

"I thought you already considered yourself a grandma," Rose couldn't help but point out. 

"I do, but it's not the same thing. Jenny is like the stepchild I'd adopted, as it were, as my grandchild and will love the rest of my life, even if the marriage doesn't work out. This baby, well, this baby is my grandbaby no matter what. Jenny can always decide I'm not her Gran after all, but that baby has no chance of escape." Jackie laughed and Rose just stared at her. "It's my grandbaby for life."

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight," Rose said evenly, staring at her mother with wide eyes. "Think she's finally snapped, Pete?"

"Brief moment of hysteria maybe, but not snapped. She'd look a little more unhinged, right?" Pete waved his index and middle fingers in front of his eyes. "They'd look a bit crazy, I think."

"Oh, shut it, you two. I was just having a bit of a laugh, is all."

Rose bit her lip a moment. "So?"

"I can't hold your stupidity against it. If you enjoyed shacking up with an alien, that's your business. My business is loving my grandbaby for who- and what- it is."

"Pete."

"Hmm?"

"Did you slip her something?"

"I was going to ask the same of you."

"Knock it off. The teasing's not funny. You're not allowed to gang up on me and that's final."

Rose grinned widely. Maybe she could give Pete a chance, after all. 

***

It had been three days since her parents found out that she was pregnant. It had been two days since her boss had okayed her decision to have a permanent desk job. It had been one day since her mum had put her foot down and demanded she quit her job and let them take care of her. 

"I'll not have you overtaxing yourself and getting into dangerous situations anymore. Things have changed and you know it."

She'd wanted to argue that a desk job at Torchwood was perfectly safe and would be really great pay, as well, but she knew she didn't have a chance when even Pete hadn't wanted to defend her choice to keep working. That didn't stop her from trying. In the end, after a lot of time spent arguing and even more time spent thinking apart, Rose and her mum had reached a compromise. She wouldn't return to work until after the baby came and only then if she could return to her boring desk job. No more adventures for her. 

She'd been planning to keep her desk job, anyway, so that wasn't hard to agree to and Avery had informed her that her job would be waiting for her when she was ready to return. So that was good. And, if she was being honest with herself, she was glad her mum had demanded she take the rest of her pregnancy easy. She didn't know what to expect, carrying a Time Lord‘s child, and had frankly been scared that she'd do something wrong. At least this way she didn't have to worry about doing too much, because here, there was always someone ready to help her. What before had been extremely irritating would no doubt be a godsend, she was sure. 

"Moping around, are we?"

Day one. 

"No, Mum. I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff."

"Oh? 'bout what?"

"Things." Rose gestured towards her notebook. "Names, the nursery, and... a house. I'm going to start looking into getting my own place at some point."

Jackie looked surprised. "Why would you want to do that? This place is plenty big enough for us all."

"Mum, this is you and Pete's house. I don't want to start my family living with my mum. I mean, I'll probably have to wait until right before I'm due so I don't run out of my savings too fast, but I do want a place for just me and the baby."

"Rose, you don't understand. It's going to be hard raising a baby on your own. I know. I did it myself. And you know your dad and I would love to have you live with us forever, especially since you're bringing a baby into the world."

"Mum. Put yourself in my shoes a moment. Would you have lived with Gran?"

"I'll talk to Pete and see what he says."

"This isn't up for debate. I want a place just for me and her."

"Don't be silly. You're obviously carrying a boy. Just look at the way he's sitting."

"I'm not even showing!" Rose cried in outrage. “What the hell are you on about?”

"I've had two of my own, Rose. I think I know better than you how to read a belly for what it is."

"Mum, I don't actually think it's a girl. I don't know what it is. I just don't like calling the baby an "it." Seems... I just don't like it."

"Fine. No "it" anymore."

"Thank you." Jackie left and, when she returned half an hour later, she had Pete in tow. Rose sat up in her seat, set her notebook aside, and warily eyed them. "What is it, then?"

"We want to give you the guest house," Pete announced without preamble and Rose looked at him in surprise. "Your mum told me what you said and we decided this was perfect. We never use that house for the guests, Rose. It's just sitting empty out there. If you move into the house, you'll still have your own place- as you want- and you'll be within a short walk just in case- as your mother wants. No bills need to be paid on it, either, because everything is connected to this house and I pay those bills."

"You want to give me the guest house."

"This is the best compromise I could think of and I have to tell you, Rose, I'm pretty proud of it." Pete winked at her and Rose couldn't help grinning back. "What do you think?"

"I think I can agree to that," she replied, still surprised. "It would be mine? You guys wouldn't just barge in when you felt like it?"

Pete nodded. "I won't."

"Mum?" Rose asked and Jackie didn't respond. She simply looked away. "Mum."

"Oh, fine. I won't, either. It'll be your house." Jackie slightly pouted, but then quickly snapped out of it. "Just don't keep that baby away, you got that? I'll start barging in if you hide him away."

"How do we know the sex already?" Pete asked, looking confused. 

"We don't, but Rose has a thing. No "it" when referring to the baby."

"Please," Rose added cheekily. 

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. At least not here." He smiled, looking thoughtful. "I'm glad to see things are getting easier."

"Easier," Rose agreed. "A little bit, yeah. The baby is more than I ever expected to have, more than I ever hoped for. Seeing Jenny, too, really helps."

"Oh, and how is my granddaughter? Did she say when she was coming back?"

"Most likely when you're not around, Mum. You make things weird. Like I've said before, she's not my daughter."

"Need I repeat my response?"

"No."

"Good. Now come along, Rose. We've got some shopping to do. That's what I was coming to tell you earlier."

"Why?"

"Before you know it, those little jeans you love squeezing into won't zip anymore and it'll happen at the worst possible time. We're going shopping for your first maternity clothes."

"No muumuus."

"One muumuu."

"None or I start wearing trash bags when my clothes don't fit anymore."

Pete chuckled. 

"Which is essentially a muumuu so you may as well buy one. You'll thank me later."

Rose actually started giggling and hurried upstairs to get ready. She'd be damned if she ever put on a muumuu and she wasn't quite certain her mother was joking about it, but she was excited nonetheless. She was so glad she would be able to do this whole pregnancy thing with her mother. Rose lifted up her shirt and turned sideways so she could see herself in the mirror. She was only slightly disappointed that she couldn't see any noticeable change and started poking around, trying to locate exactly where the baby was. There was just a lot of bloat right now. Sad. 

"Come on, Rose!" 

She abruptly dropped her shirt. She was just being silly. It's not like her belly was just going to show up overnight. 

"I'm coming!" 

***

He'd dreamt of her again. 

It was always the same thing, an old memory with a new twist. He didn't know the significance of the dreams, of the light of Bad Wolf affecting all of his memories of her, but he'd keep dreaming without complaint if only to see her face again. 

The Doctor heard his bedroom door open and sighed. Donna was his dearest friend, but she clearly didn't see anything wrong with entering one's private rooms. 

"My God, it's a bloody pig sty in here. What do you do all the time? Because it sure isn't cleaning."

He kept his eyes on the ceiling. 

"What do you want, Donna?"

"Are these women's clothes?" she asked loudly. "Do you cross-dress when I'm sleeping, then?"

"Don't," he snapped, sitting up suddenly. "I'm sorry, but don't. Don't touch anything."

Donna withdrew her hand from the shirt she was about to pick up and frowned at him. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's ever wrong with me. Why?"

"This is the third night in a row you've slept and you just yelled at me for no reason. You rarely sleep. 's part of that superior Time Lord biology you're always bragging about. And you only ever get upset like that when someone's done something really bad."

"Really?"

"Yes. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"Donna, please," he scoffed. "Like I would get sick."

"Then why did you sleep again?"

"I felt like it."

"Doctor, we're mates, right?"

"The best of," he said with a slightly crooked grin. She nodded and looked at a clothing-covered vanity top. 

"Good. Then as your best mate, I've gotta tell you this isn't healthy. It's Rose, isn't it? This stuff, why you're sleeping all the time, everything."

"I'm not sleeping all the time. Don't be silly. It's you humans that sleep all the time." The Doctor swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed his dressing gown. "I'm telling you, that is what's not healthy. Honestly, Donna, I'm not acting any differently than normal." She looked like she wanted to argue and he grinned. "I'm just trying out a new method to pass the time while you're wasting away in a bed every night."

She cocked a brow. "By doing the same?"

"I'm not sleeping. I'm actually channelling my subconscious and it requires I be very comfortable so I can-" The Doctor switched gears when Donna didn't look like she was buying it. "What say you to a little adventure, yeah? We can set the TARDIS to a random course and see what we get. It'll be fun!" 

Thankfully, Donna seemed interested enough in his suggestion to let the previous subject drop. 

"You gonna go out dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" His eyes fell to his jimjams. "Ah. Yes, well, you'll need to get out of here, then, so I can change."

"Already gone. Trust me, I don't wanna see anything."

"Thank you."

He waited for his door to close and then, sighing once more, set about getting ready for the day. He was able to ignore, for the most part, Rose's clothing and other assorted belongings lying about the room. Just like he’d been doing, before and after her second return to Pete’s World. 

He wasn't able to ignore, however, the small part of himself that could sense Rose was still alive and well, even- heartbreakingly enough- a bit happy now. No, he never wanted to ignore that little connection to her, even though it might just kill him when that connection inevitably blinked out one day. She was there now, though. He could still sense her in her own universe and he was more than content to let that painful reminder of her keep him going even when he wasn't sure he actually could or wanted to any longer. 

As he dressed, the Doctor let that little connection to Rose take over the forefront of his mind so he could almost fool himself into thinking that she was still there with him. He could feel that she was happy- was it his imagination or could he really feel her laughing?- and he knew without a doubt that he wasn't the cause of that happiness. 

That hurt so much, too.

"If you're back in that bed, mister, we're gonna have some words!" Donna yelled through the door. 

"I'm putting my trousers on, Mum. Give me a minute. It takes time and effort to look as dashing as I do, you know."

"Coulda fooled me. You're always wearing yesterday's clothes and have a rat's nest on top of your head."

"Oh, haha. You're a riot, Miss Noble."

His pulses jumped when he sensed something change with Rose. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it felt like a mix of sadness and happiness. How was that even possible?

"I can tell you're just standing there. Get a move on."

"I don't like you standing around outside my door while I'm dressing. Makes me wonder if you're trying to sneak a peek."

"I would never! That's revolting."

"Hey! I've been told a time or two that I'm quite handsome."

"I've yet to see it. I think they were lying to you."

The Doctor knotted his tie and called back through the door, "You do marvellous things for my ego, Donna Noble."

His Rose was happy again. 

"You'll survive. You do enough for your own ego as far as I'm concerned."

"Only because I know I'm so great." He threw the bedroom door open and strode passed Donna's leaning form. "Come on, then. I'm waiting on you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so. Oh, I know the perfect place to go!" 

"So much for the random course. Where's it gonna be, then?"

"The 2012 Olympics. We'll have to be careful about when we arrive so I don't interfere with my own timeline, but you're going to love it! I was a part of the ceremony, you know."

"How do I know I'm going to hate you by the end of the day?"

"It doesn't really matter, because you'll love me by morning. You always do."

"Love," Donna scoffed. "I tolerate you at best."

"You love me."

"I don't hate you."

"Ah, but you love me."

"I like you well enough- but not that much, you pervert, so don't go getting any ideas- and that's all I'll admit."

"Yeah, but you still love me." The Doctor pushed up a lever and grinned. "And we both know it."

"Pfft."

Yes, life was a little more bearable with Donna Noble. 

"2012, here we come!" 

"God help us."

***

Jenny looked despondently at her pinkie nail, the only nail still containing any sort of polish, and decided it was time. There was only one place in the entire two universes she’d travelled that she would ever consider going to for a quality manicure. 

That was in a small beauty salon located in Chiswick, London, England, UK, Earth in her father's universe. 

As she left her ship and ducked into the salon, she wondered what year she'd managed to arrive in. A nearby magazine was dated April 2012, but it looked really old. It was literally falling apart, but did that mean it was old or just well-read? She would ask, but humans seemed pretty distrustful of anyone asking to know the year. Oh, well. It didn't really matter, did it?

"Just sit down, dear. I'll be with you soon."

Jenny nodded at her preferred nail tech, Peaches, and chose a chair near the closest station. The woman having her nails done there was in a right snit. 

"I just don't know why she doesn't want to spend time with me, her own mother. Can you imagine? After everything her father and I have ever done for her and now I rarely see her ‘cause of that new friend of hers.”

"Well, it might be because you're always talkin' down to her. Ain't too many people'll put up with you."

"That's the kinda attitude what keeps me away, you know. See if I ever return."

"You been comin' here twenty years now, Syl, and I ain't got rid of ya yet."

Sylvia harrumphed. "I just don't know what to do."

"Ya need to let that girl make her own decisions. Ya can't just impose your will on her, 'cause she's gonna leave ya one day if ya keep it up."

"She's just got her head in the clouds and she really doesn't care about her future. She's as bad as my dad, who ya know’s out there staring up at them stars every night. I'm afraid if she doesn't shape up, she's gonna end up doing the same one day."

Peaches met Jenny’s gaze and winked.

"The stars might just be where she wants to go. And I always say if there's a will, there's a way."

"I don't know why I bother talkin' to you."

"Neither do I. I'm thinkin' it's 'cause no one else will do your nails. There, now." Peaches set aside her tools and gestured at the other woman's nails. "My best work yet. I particularly like it."

Sylvia studied her nails. "A star smack dab in the centre of two fingers. That's a big eff you if ever I've seen one."

"Sure is. See you next week."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on over, girl," Peaches bade. "Just let me clean up and we'll be ready to go."

"She sounds like a delightful creature," Jenny commented, gesturing to the door with her head. "Poor girl she's got at home, eh?"

"Oh, yeah. Sylvia's a good friend, we've even had dinner a few times, but she can be a bit annoying when she can't make her daughter do something. They probably had a row today, is all. Won't ever take my advice."

Jenny and Peaches spent the next half hour gossiping and occasionally watching the Olympics broadcast on the telly. Jenny was particularly intrigued when the entire stadium audience disappeared, but didn't get too much time to ponder the cause. Before too long, they were back and a new drama was unfolding. She watched the poor guy carrying the torch collapse and then turned back to Peaches. 

"I hope he ain't dead."

"He isn't," Jenny said confidently and merely smiled at the woman's questioning look. 

"Hope so. Now you quit turning. I need you to stay still while I do this little design."

"Yes, ma'am."

Peaches happened to look up when the cheering started on the tv. 

"What is going on?" she asked. "No, don't turn around. I have your hands right where I want them." Peaches blew out an incredulous breath. "Some mad bloke's stolen the torch. Wonder why no one's stopped him. Looks damned good in that suit, though." She shook her head, lifted her brows, and focused on Jenny's nails. "If only more men wore suits, you know?"

"I agree. My dad wears a suit everyday. He's... an old-fashioned kind of gent. You'd probably think him an old soul, too."

Jenny laughed at her little joke. 

"Girl, if you got your looks from him, I wanna meet that man."

"He was mostly responsible for making me who I am, both looks and otherwise."

"You're a gorgeous little thing so I can only imagine what he looks like. Do you look anything like your mum?"

Jenny briefly thought of Rose, of Jackie's insistence that Rose was the closest thing she had to a mum, and found herself nodding. 

"I've been told I look a lot like her, too, yeah. My gran is always saying I look more like her than Dad, but then again, Gran loves picking on Dad any chance she gets."

"It's the right of a mother to pick on her son-in-law."

She decided not to mention the fact that her dad and Rose weren't actually married, that they had a deeper relationship than a normal human husband and wife. It was safer and easier. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So what's this dad of yours look like?"

"My, um, mum says I have my dad's eyes. I'm pretty proud of that, actually. She seemed really happy when she told me that."

"They are rather striking."

"Thank you!" Jenny beamed at her. "My dad has this wild head of hair, a pretty brown colour, and I know it drives Gran nuts, but... Mum... loves it. He's also tall, thin, and "devilishly handsome" or so I've been told. You know, he has these glasses he puts on when he's really getting into his work. I sometimes wonder if he only puts them on to look impressive, because I'm almost positive he has perfect vision." 

"Oh? What's he do? His work, that is."

"He's… a doctor."

"Ooh. He's a smart man. Rich, too, I bet. Are he and your mum happy, I wonder..."

"He loves her so much, he died for her. I mean, he nearly died for her," she corrected quickly. "Twice. She told me that once at a wedding, when some really, really bad stuff happened, he jumped in front of her and sacrificed himself. Well, almost sacrificed himself, I guess."

"Wow."

"And another time, he saved her from being burned to death." Peaches gasped and Jenny nodded. "I know. He loves her more than life itself. Literally."

"That settles it. All the good ones really are either gay or already taken. It's just not fair."

Jenny tittered.


	6. Just A Quick Visit

Pete had been a lifesaver. 

Rose had been fretting for days now, wondering how she was going to find a doctor that wouldn't freak out when they discovered her baby had two hearts. He'd made some calls, traded a few names and threats, and finally found an old friend of his. He was a doctor only three hours away and had experience in some very unusual pregnancies, thanks to a stint working for a Torchwood infirmary a few years after he and Pete had left uni. The best part? He was willing to come to her for her appointments. 

She officially loved Doctor Copter approximately five minutes after he'd walked through the front door. And how cool was that name, anyway? 

Despite Pete's assurances, Rose had been sure telling the doctor that her baby's daddy was a two-hearted alien would have sent him running for the hills, screaming his head off the whole way… but he'd merely smiled and told her a story about delivering a healthy part-human child to an employee at Torchwood several years back. After dealing with a decidedly un-human-looking daddy that entire pregnancy, nothing could shake him. 

"Let's just see what we have in here, shall we?" Doctor Copter got the ultrasound equipment in place and began searching around until he'd found the baby. "There we go. Well, size appears normal. That's good, I hope. The heartbeats- yeah, definitely two. Incredible- are strong for a human. Hope the same applies for his race. I can't be sure, but the child appears humanoid."

"His dad looked human, too."

"Perfect. Hopefully the foetal development follows the same pace. Although..."

"Although?" Rose asked, scared. "Although what?"

"I should be able to tell the sex. I've been doing this a long time so I know what to look for. Your child appears... well, perhaps the father's rate of development in utero is a bit slower than humans."

"Maybe. You scared me a moment."

"I'm quite sorry."

Rose bit her lip and looked at the indecipherable cloudy mess on the screen. She couldn't make heads or tails of what she was seeing and the heartbeats were melding together so she couldn't really...

"There are only two heartbeats, right?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Thank God."

After a bit more looking at the baby- the doctor thankfully pointed out what was what- and explaining proper nutrition and prenatal care, the doctor had taken his leave and left a note saying he'd return in two weeks to track the baby's progress. 

Later that evening, Jackie was completely ignoring her dinner, instead grilling Pete about Doctor Copter. 

"And you're sure this man won't go public with the news? Once word gets out, it'd be impossible to keep people from finding out the truth if they really wanted to."

"He's not going to tell anyone, Jacks."

"But how do you know?"

"Because I'm an alien."

Rose looked right at Pete's perfectly straight face, looked across the table at her mother's expression, and chortled so hard that she nearly wet her pants. That had been happening a lot lately. 

"Mum, he's joking," Rose laughed, tears running down her cheeks. "Aliens never refer to themselves as aliens. We are the aliens."

"I knew I should have talked to you first," Pete groaned. "I really wanted to see how long I could have her going."

"Can you imagine, though? Mum married an alien and had a baby after she nearly had a coronary when she found out about..." Rose looked down and pushed her food away. "It'd have been ironic, is all."

Pete's hand grasped hers a moment and squeezed, surprising her. When he pulled away, she looked up to give him a thankful smile, but he was acting like he hadn't done anything at all. Rose felt a small smile curl her lips. It wasn't hard to pretend, in moments like this, that Pete really was her dad. She hadn't known her real dad all that long, but she did know enough about him to know he'd have done something similar to comfort her. 

"Thanks," she murmured. 

"Seriously, though, Pete. How do we know?"

"He's worked for various branches of Torchwood, doing this sort of thing, for a while. Hybrid human pregnancies, alien health care. That sort of thing. To speak a word of his work would be treason and Rose here is listed as an out-care patient of Torchwood One's infirmary."

Rose smiled. "That's brilliant."

"What if they put two and two together? Her job won't be in jeopardy because of this, right?"

"It's happened before. Granted, the families usually leave for the home planet after the birth, but some do stay."

"Really?" Rose asked, genuinely intrigued. "That's amazing." Pete nodded and she looked at her mum. "Sorry to change the subject, but I don't want to forget and you know I would. Your anniversary's tomorrow and you haven't asked me to watch Tony."

"That's because you're not watching him. I'm having Luella look after him."

"Why can't I?"

"We're taking a little trip- just a few days to celebrate our anniversary- and I don't want you to be worrying about him the whole time. You've got enough to worry about on your own."

"Are you sure? I don't do much around here as it is. With him gone, I won't even have the occasional diaper change or anything."

"You'll have plenty of those soon enough," Pete laughed. "Just relax while we're gone and enjoy the quiet."

"You know, I was wanting to do some more drawing, maybe pick up a few things for the baby..."

"Do you still have the card your mother and I gave you?"

"I think so."

"Good. Buy anything you want. The more, the better."

Rose grinned and mentally began making a list. A rich maybe-dad was actually pretty nice to have around. 

"Thanks, Pete."

"Welcome, Rosie."

***

Pete and Jackie had left for their trip two days ago and, after spending all of yesterday in London shopping for the nursery, Rose was ready to just relax and not move much at all if she could avoid it. 

When she woke up that morning, she'd nearly given Mr. Bishop a heart attack when she noticed that she officially had The Bump. It was tiny, but it was there. She'd immediately called her mum, who had bemoaned the fact that she wasn't there to see it. 

Rose had sent a picture. 

That had been hours ago, though. Since breakfast, she'd been curled up on the window seat in the library drawing in her newest sketchbook. She was proud to say that, after filling two other sketchbooks, her artistic skills were finally getting better. In fact, the portrait she was working on was pretty great. She could actually imagine keeping it on display somewhere in her room. 

Rose studied the portrait a moment, wondering why it didn't look right, and then added a bit of shadowing by the right jawbone. Happy with her work, she set the sketchbook on the window sill and simply stared. It was an image drawn from memory, that of her Doctor contentedly smiling at her when they had visited New Earth long ago. 

"A Miss Jenny, Miss Tyler."

"Ooh! Send her in, Abe. Thank you!" Rose hurriedly patted herself down, satisfied she didn't look too pregnant. She could easily brush it off as period bloat if Jenny noticed. When Jenny skipped in, Rose shot up from her seat and wrapped Jenny in a tight hug. "You came back! And so soon. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I managed to get my coordinates right this time." She laughed. "No driving for you."

"That's good. I don't think Pete would be willing to get my car shipped back here a second time."

"I was wondering how you got that thing back."

"Pete, of course. Now let me see you." Rose kept Jenny at arm's length and eyed her critically. "You're too skinny. Just like your dad, actually."

"And like you." Rose pretended she didn't hear the question in that short sentence and Jenny decided to let it go. "I was exploring the ancient library of Alexandria on your old Earth and just got this urge to come visit... so here I am!" 

"I'm glad. Are you hungry? When did you last sleep? What have you been up to? No trouble, I hope."

"That's my dad," Jenny announced abruptly, pointing towards the sill. "Did you draw that?"

"Yeah. It's more like a doodle..."

"It's really good."

Rose watched Jenny run a finger down the edge of the picture and smiled. 

"You can have it if you want. I have tons of these stashed away."

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"Sure you could."

"No." Jenny smiled awkwardly. "That’s your smile."

"It’s just a smile. We were cloud watching on New Earth, Jenny."

"Still."

"I can draw you something else, then."

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Sure."

"Can you do one of my dad before he changed? I've always wanted to know what he looked like then."

"Sure," Rose said with a smile. "Let's feed you first, though. You look hungry."

"Look at you. Gran's right. You would make a good mum, mothering someone you barely know."

Rose snorted. "That same woman insists I'm your mum so don't believe everything she says."

"Closest thing I'll ever have," she teased. 

"May God help you, then." Rose laughed. "Come on, then, you. It's time to eat."

Lunch had gone smoothly and the household staff, who had been warned not to say anything about the pregnancy if or when Jenny ever returned, hadn't made one slip. Rose was in a relatively decent mood and had therefore vowed she'd draw not one, but two pictures of the Doctor for Jenny. She'd already finished the drawing of her "first Doctor" and was now working on his newest form. 

"Is this the right blue?" Jenny asked. Rose studied the patch of blue Jenny had been working on for the last fifteen minutes and nodded. 

"It's perfect."

Beaming, Jenny began filling in the irises of her drawing and talking a mile a minute, saying she might just leave everything black and white except for his eyes and how cool it was Rose could draw so well. 

"Really, it's amazing. Do you do it often?"

"Draw?" She nodded and Rose shaded an eyebrow. "Yeah. Keeps me sane."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every single day, Jenny." Rose stared at the man in her drawing for a few silent minutes, the paper crown on his head almost making her smile, and then she cleared her throat. "Enough about that, though. Do you want to know the story behind this picture?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright. Well, your father had just saved the world- again, I know, but that's what we... that's what he does- and we were celebrating Christmas with Mum. Imagine, your dad doing domestic and actually having fun with it." Jenny laughed and Rose shrugged a little forlornly. "It was the first Christmas he'd ever celebrated in that body..." 

***

"Rose, are you feeling well?"

"Mmm?" She knew that voice, but how? Shaking away the remnants of another warm dream featuring her Doctor and cringing at the incredible soreness in her breasts that morning, Rose realised it was Jenny talking to her. Her eyes popped open and immediately focused on the blonde hovering in her doorway. "Jenny! Oh, I'm sorry. What time is it?"

"It's nearly noon. Do you not work on Thursdays?"

A quick glance at the clock... She'd slept until 11:37!

"Oh, no. Um, no. I'm, uh, I'm on vacation." Rose laughed nervously and wrapped her dressing gown around the Doctor's old shirt before she felt safe enough to climb out of bed. She knew very well that this shirt, of everything she owned, displayed her little bump in a very noticeable way. "Sorry I slept so late. You must've been bored out of your mind." 

"I wasn't really. For the most part, I was looking through your family photo albums. They're very well put together. I liked one of the photos so much that I scanned it into my ship to look at whenever I want. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh?" Rose asked, turning from her dresser. "Which photo was that?"

"You, Gran, Pete, and Tony were in the sitting room opening gifts. It was Christmastime, I believe. You had the baby on your lap. It was very cute."

Rose started digging through the drawers of her desk and eventually emerged triumphant, a copy of that photo in her hand. She handed it to Jenny and smiled. 

"You can keep that one. Mum has all of our photos duplicated for me and I don't need that to be able to see the photo whenev-" 

"Thank you!" Jenny sprung a surprise hug on Rose and then bounced towards the window to inspect the photo in the sunlight. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

"I'm glad to make you so happy." Rose sneakily grabbed the pile of maternity clothes she'd pulled out and headed to her private bathroom. "I'm just going to shower and then I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"That's okay! Take your time." 

If she'd known giving Jenny a picture would distract her this much, she would have given her one yesterday when Jenny had relentlessly questioned her about the folic acid she'd been trying to take without the girl's notice. Luckily, Jenny had eventually accepted it was simply a multivitamin and had moved on to something else. She'd have to remember that picture trick for next time, though. Rose rolled her eyes and ducked into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

Half an hour later, she double-checked her silhouette in the mirror and grinned at her breasts. Yes, pregnancy did something very nice for her cleavage. If it wasn't sometimes so painful to touch them and she hadn't sworn off men the rest of her life, she might have actually gotten some use out of them. 

She pushed her thoughts aside and headed downstairs, following the sound of Jenny's chattering. Turned out she was talking to the original Jackie's dog, who was still named Rose despite her many objections. She leaned against the doorjamb and grinned. 

"Having fun?"

Jenny jumped and then, while smiling, nodded. "Sure am. Do you feel better?"

"Sure do. Have you eaten yet?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Good. While we eat, maybe you can tell me why you haven't seen your dad lately."

"What?"

"When I was drawing a picture of you yesterday, you had to ask me what colour his eyes were. Twice. And I wasn't referring to the first drawing, Jenny. I want you to explain what's going on. Maybe I can help in some way." 

"Are you sure? There's so much to talk about instead and-"

"Humour me, okay? I want to know. Doesn't seem like something he'd do, willingly not seeing his own daughter every now and then."

Rose led Jenny into the dining room and began serving herself from the buffet along the wall. Jenny followed along in her wake, chewing her lip and avoiding the household staff making their own plates to take back to the kitchen. When they sat down, Jenny directed that uncertain look at her. 

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Jenny, yes, I am. What's going on?"

"Well, remember that time you told me all about Dad and I mentioned not seeing him since he thought I’d died?"

"He still doesn't know you're alive?" Rose asked sharply. 

"Exactly. I never told my story, because I was more interested in hearing all about Dad, but, basically, I healed myself and woke up right after he left me. I've not seen him since, either."

"If he's still travelling with Donna, you might try 21st century Chiswick. That's in London. It's where she's from. Said so herself. Well, not the 21st century part. I figured that out on my own."

"I was just in Chiswick! The Olympics were playing on the telly." 

Rose swallowed and nodded. "I was there, then, you know."

"Really? I didn't even sense you."

"You should go back. I'm sure you'll find him eventually. I think her last name was Noble, if that helps." Jenny started fidgeting and Rose laughed. "At least wait until after you've eaten."

"Yes, Mum," Jenny teased and Rose chuckled. 

"Don't say that around Mum or she'll never let it go."

"I'll do my best."


	7. Time Spent With Family

Rose was ripped from her dream by the feeling of someone touching her body, their hand pressing onto her stomach. She quickly sat up and her arm shot out on reflex, trying to dispel the horrible nausea that coursed through her from moving too fast. 

"Careful. It's just me," Pete said soothingly. "I didn't mean to wake you up, Rose. I was just having a little conversation with my grandson."

"Oh, it's you." Rose sighed and leaned back on the settee. "I'm sorry. You really scared me. Are you alright?"

Pete wiped his bloody nose with a tissue. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

"What were you talking to the baby about?"

"I was telling him a story about his mum and dad." 

"Really?"

"Yes." Pete paused and then asked uncertainly, "Would you like me to start over?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rose smiled. "Please."

And so, with Rose curled up on the settee and Pete sitting on the edge of the coffee table, Pete told the baby a story Rose had once told Jackie, who had then told him while they were on vacation. It was the story of how Rose eventually became Bad Wolf and saved the Doctor, who then gave his life to save her. Pete assured the baby his father had merely changed, instead of dying, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Mummy and Daddy were heroes, had loved each other very much, and had saved the universe- universes- many times. Even if they did some things he might never understand, the baby should know that much about his parents.

Rose had spent the last twenty minutes of their story time in tears. 

***

The Doctor looked at the clock hanging over the old vanity and distantly noted the time as 4:35. Donna would be sleeping for hours still so he knew he wouldn't be caught in here. He sat on the edge of Rose's old bed and grabbed the picture frame on her bedside table. He remembered having this photo taken. They had been celebrating Rose's birthday and, since she couldn't decide where she wanted to go and Jack refused to let them spend the day alone, he'd taken them all to Pleapinea. 

They'd both been watching a group of long-haired giraffe-like animals (mantori) walk by when Jack had snapped the photo on Rose's camera, catching them both unawares. He'd never paid it any mind before, but the photo had turned out very well. Rose looked radiant and had been leaning her head on his shoulder. Oh, and Jackie had been furious when they returned a week late for Rose's birthday party. A gleeful grin came to his lips at the memory of her screeching at him and smacking him with one of Rose's birthday gifts. One of his favourite things to do since meeting Rose had been needling Jackie Tyler whenever granted the opportunity. 

His grin faded away when he again remembered Rose was gone, that he would never pick on Jackie again, that he would never again be able to pretend he hated it when Jackie treated him like any other woman would treat a son-in-law.

He didn't do domestic, but he had with Rose. It hadn't felt stifling to do it with her, to have a relationship with one woman and have the mother-in-law nagging him about every little thing whenever they were in the same room. No, it had been nice to have that with Rose. The Doctor sighed and ran a finger across the frame's glass.

After replacing the photo on the bedside table, he pushed to his feet and made a slow circuit around the room. He really needed to dust in here. Rose would never have allowed her room to be this messy. His, yes, but never hers. What had it been? A week? Had it really been that long since he'd dusted in here? The Doctor stopped at Rose's vanity, lifted the top of the large ornately-carved jewellery chest Queen Mary had given Rose on one of their little forays into the past, and smiled to himself. 

Who were they then? Who… Oh, right, yes. John Smith, naturally, and his new bride, Jane. They were celebrating the marriage of Queen Mary and Philip II of Spain, of course. That they'd discovered a Barmolene plot to take over the world by possessing the Queen's body and having her instigate wars between various countries until all hell broke loose was nothing unusual nor was it too difficult to handle. Indeed, they'd dealt with the problem by lunchtime. Rose had been given the Queen's own cherished jewellery chest, given her by her father when she was but a girl, and Rose had been terribly eager to get it back to the TARDIS so she could put her jewellery within the velvet-lined box. She wouldn't have been his Rose if she hadn't soundly ignored him when he'd pointed out the box had no organizational system to keep her jewellery separated and untangled. But what else was new? He'd simply fashioned a sectioned tray for her, something which she'd never mentioned. 

Curious, the Doctor pulled out said tray and lifted the false bottom of the chest. He'd always wondered what Rose kept in there, but had never before cared to look. All he found was a square of familiar-looking leather (he hoped she'd at least tossed the leftovers out when she was done destroying his jacket), his old pair of glasses that Jackie had broken when her baseball bat had connected with his nose ("accident," of course), an unused bottle of Rose's favourite perfume (which he pocketed), the various bits of jewellery he'd ever bought her (and that made his chest ache fiercely), and a thin photo album he daren't open just yet. He pocketed that, too, though. When he was brave enough, he'd have a look through it. 

The TARDIS began humming at a deeper pitch, an angry tone, and the Doctor ran a hand along the wall. She still hadn't forgiven him for leaving Rose behind. He hadn't, either, for that matter, no matter that he’d immediately tried to go back for her and couldn’t get through. She also didn't like having him in Rose's room anymore, but she had yet to hide it from him. Thankfully. He didn't know what he'd do if the old girl ever decided to hide it from him for the rest of eternity, taunting him with the knowledge that Rose's belongings were so close yet so unattainable. 

No, he knew. He'd go mad.

"I miss her, too." 

He could almost feel the TARDIS glaring accusingly at him. The feeling crept up his spine and, though he knew better, he still looked to make sure his girl hadn't miraculously sprouted eyes just to do it. Sometimes, having a ship with a mind of its own could be a pain in the arse. 

"You know why I did it. Stop making me feel worse."

He was talking to himself now, to all intents and purposes. He'd never believed that old Gallifreyan tale about going mad after losing one's greatest love, but he did now. If he went mad in this body, would his future regeneration suffer the same madness?

No, he couldn't go mad. He wouldn't allow himself to. After all, he still had his ever-sleeping best mate. Without him at his sanest, who else would she be able to best verbally parry with?

Before he left Rose's old room, the Doctor grabbed one of her favourite rings and slipped it onto a plain-looking chain. By the time he'd made it to the galley for a snack, he'd clasped the ring around his neck and slipped it underneath the collar of his shirt. Maybe having a part of Rose with him at all times would help contain the pain and madness... or maybe it would make things worse, but he didn't really care. 

This was the best he'd felt in months. 

His Rose would be there- in "spirit" at least- for him whenever he needed her and that was as good as it’d ever again get. 

***

Jenny ran around the corner as the TARDIS cried out its last echoing call and disappeared. She sprinted back the six blocks from where she'd landed and, hoping that weird pulling sensation in her mind was leading her to her father, slammed the controls around and was quickly on her way. She manually piloted the ship, following the unknown pull calling for her, and hoped this would work. 

Ten seconds later, she landed on a random planet, walked out the door, and was swallowed up in battle. 

***

"Foetal development is at fifteen weeks. Everything looks perfect, Miss Rose." 

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. She had to ask again. 

"Are you sure? Absolutely positive nothing looks wrong or off or anything?"

"Yes. The child is developing at a proper human rate and it doesn't seem to have any problems with it. I've checked and tested every possible thing. You're doing great. And I still cannot believe you haven't had a single case of heartburn. It's incredible."

Rose sighed and relaxed into her seat. It had been nearly ten minutes since her appointment had technically ended and this is the first time she'd actually believed him when he said everything was great. 

"Thank you so much, Doctor Copter. Yeah, my mum gave me a list of things that helped her with Tony. I've been following them closely. Are you staying for dinner? I know Pete was going to ask, but he's running a little late at the office..."

"I would be delighted. Your dad and I have some reminiscing to do and, to be frank, young Rose, I'm not ready to go home."

"Keith," Pete called from the front door. "Are you still here, you old coot?"

"I’m younger than you, old man," the doctor called back and then faced Rose, his attitude once more professional. "If you have any questions or concerns, please call me at the number I gave you the last time I was here. Your next appointment will be in one month, unless you wish for me to call on you sooner."

"Thank you, Doctor." 

***

"What is it?" Donna asked as the Doctor froze, his hands hovering over the console. "Doctor?"

"I..." He shook his head. "It's the strangest thing, Donna. I haven't felt it in a while, but... I can sense another."

"Like you, you mean?"

"Yes." He looked at her with a confused expression and then suddenly grinned. "I wonder what it means."

"Obviously you're not as smart as you act. If you can sense someone else like you, there's someone else out there." Donna turned away and, under her breath, muttered, "Bloody idiot sometimes, I swear." 

The Doctor briefly grinned before the TARDIS decided to take control of the ship, depositing them on a war-torn planet he hadn't visited in at least two-hundred years. He was too busy devising a plan to save them all to pay much attention to anything else. 

***

"Oh, don't be absurd, Jacks. She looks too dainty to be a boy."

"You've seen his dad, Pete. He's not a very manly sort, is he?"

"Mum, he is, too. He's plenty manly. Made a point of letting me know it, too, time and again."

"Don't be talking like that, you. Now your first doctor was a proper man. All tall, dark, and strong. Radiated masculinity. That second one-"

"Mum, it was the same guy."

"All I'm saying is the second one was a bit... pretty. Sometimes I wondered if he was a bit too pretty, if you catch my drift."

"Mum!" 

"Now, Jacks, be nice."

"Yeah, if that were the case, we wouldn't be discussing this baby." Rose waved the ultrasound and then pointed at her belly to make sure she'd made her point. "And it doesn't matter what the baby is. I'll love her or him just the same."

"But it would be so much easier knowing so we could start buying clothes and decorating the nursery."

"Doctor Copter looked again at my last appointment, but he still couldn't tell. He thinks it's because the Time Lords might have developed at a slower rate. I hope that's all it means."

"Don't even say it, Jackie." Pete smiled at Rose. "Let me see my grandson again." Rose passed over the ultrasound photo, choosing to ignore whatever her mother might have been about to say, and watched Pete's mouth curl into a crooked grin. "I can't get enough of looking at this. He's going to be perfect, Rose. You know that?"

"Yeah. Just like his dad."

Jackie scoffed. 

***

"Dad!" Jenny cried ecstatically while kicking a rather nasty-looking spiked thing in the face. The Doctor spun, slack-jawed, and stared at her. "Come on, now, don’t just stare at me. We gotta save the world and all that." 

She grinned and that weird thrumming was playing in her veins again.

"Je-Jenny? How-"

"Duck!" a woman screamed. Donna. Jenny felt herself being pushed to the ground and felt her dad's body curling over hers, one of his hearts thundering over her ear. Donna quickly stunned their adversary and ran by them. "Get up, get up, get up! We've gotta do something!" 

"Right." 

The Doctor yanked Jenny off the ground with a firm grip on her arm and dragged her all the way to his ship, the very TARDIS that Rose had so lovingly told her about. She looked around the interior in awe. It- she- was so much better than she had been led to believe it- she- was. She could hear humming coming from the console, a humming that spiked almost excitedly when she drew near. 

"Hello, old girl," she murmured and stroked a lever. Rose had mentioned she liked when people did that and, sure enough, the humming turned into a happy purr. Two hands abruptly spun her, revealing her father looking at her wildly, his eyes wide and intense. 

"How are you alive?" he asked, enunciating each word. 

"Two hearts, Dad. Only got shot in one. Honestly, you didn't even check." She grinned widely. "When you left, I felt something trying to make me... regenerate, I think it was called? Whatever it was, it helped me. Got both of my hearts back."

"But you didn't change." He touched her cheek, petting her. "You regenerated, but stayed the same?"

"I didn't want to and my body wouldn't let itself."

He frowned. "You controlled your own regeneration?"

"No. I could feel this... thing. Somewhere deep inside was fighting against it, not allowing me to change. I healed, but didn't change. Is that bad?"

"No. Not bad." He smiled in happy relief and pulled her tight against him, laughing into her hair and nearly suffocating her with his arms. "You're alive! That's not bad at all, Jenny."

"This is really sweet and I'm happy I found you again, but you smell like sweaty Porcupedes." Jenny pulled away and, smiling at Donna, waved cheerfully. "Hello."

"…Hello?"

"So how are we going to do this saving the world thing?" Jenny glanced at the door, where the Porcupedes' spikes were undoubtedly gouging at the wood in an attempt to get inside. "Got a plan?"

"My daughter's still alive. Donna, she's still alive! I told you I sensed someone else!”

"Kinda in the middle of a crisis, Dad. Oh, that's a really great word. Dad. I've missed saying that. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad." She threw her arms open wide. “Dad.”

"God, she's inherited your gob, Doctor."

"Yes, she has," he said proudly and then directed a large, closed-mouth grin at Donna. "Right. A plan. First, we get off this planet, then-"

"No!" Jenny cried. "My ship! I need my ship back." 

"Why? There's no need. You can stay here."

"But- I promised I would return to-" She clamped her lips shut. She edited her words, because she didn't know if Rose wanted him knowing about anything. "There's someone waiting for me."

"Aww, look, Doc. Your girl's got a beau."

The Doctor scowled and Jenny squeaked, partially to keep her laughter at bay. 

"Gross. There's just a woman out there that I promised to return to. She's very important to me- some think she's my mum, you know- and I'm very important to her and her entire family."

"Well, whomever it is, Jenny, I can take you to her whenever you need me to."

He just wasn't getting it. Donna, thankfully, unwittingly came to her rescue. 

"She's not a baby needing to be watched and cared for 24/7, Doctor. That ship's like her car. You can't take it away for no reason."

Sighing exasperatedly, the Doctor said, "I'm not taking away her ship. I'm just saying it would be easier to stay together. We wouldn't have to worry about getting split up if something bad were to happen. Jenny, I can take you to your so-called "mother"- though we both know you don't have one- whenever you want. You just have to ask."

"I... The thing is, Dad, until I figure some things out, I don't think I want you to see her."

"Yep. Just like any other kid," Donna quipped. "Embarrassed of her old dad. For good reason, too, as far as I'm concerned."

He chuckled weakly and spent a few minutes studying her before he nodded, albeit hesitantly and looking a bit hurt. 

"Alright, then. We rescue your ship, get it on board, and finish this. I have a handy, little function around here somewhere." He busied himself searching the controls, shouted "Yes, that's it!" at one point, and started jimmying with a few controls, eyes intent on the monitor. He smiled and a small model of her ship appeared on the grating at Donna's feet. "There you are, Jenny. Your ship. When you need it, just let me know and I'll bring it back to size for you. Brilliant, isn't it? You can keep it in your bedroom. Perhaps put it on display. Makes giving the ship a wash down so much easier.”

Jenny giggled.

"And why didn't I know you had that ability?"

"Because you'd end up bringing more useless luggage onboard." He looked at Jenny. "She really doesn't need all that stuff she's brought with her. Women- the one thing I'll never understand."

A sad look briefly tinged his features and Jenny frowned. The TARDIS began humming and the Doctor jumped nearly a foot into the air. 

"What?"

"Oh, that's lovely!" He began spinning knobs, banging with his mallet, pressing buttons, and kicked at a particularly large lever. "Just reverse the telecommunicators, reinstate the transversal wavelengths, de-evolve the- and- Oh, yes! I am absolutely brilliant! I’ve been telling you, Donna, and I meant it!" 

Donna kept looking around. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I sent them back from whence they came and saved a planet full of Porcupedes. See, the creatures are normally very docile things, but they had been possessed by and then cross-bred with the Aragnats. The Aragnats were creating better warriors to aid them in the battle they have been fighting against the Mozambors for, oh, eons now. That little bit I just did there will keep out any group trying to arrive by teleport. It's the best I can do." Jenny hazarded a glance outside the TARDIS doors and saw a pile of relatively harmless-looking porcupine-type creatures sleeping in a pile at her feet. "Don't get too close now, Jenny. The poison from one spike could eradicate an entire civilization. Did, in fact. Shut the door. We're going. Donna, have you ever heard of the Harappans? Little alien civilization in present day Pakistan and western India? It's back on Earth. I'm sure you would have been taught about them in school. They made great strides in Earth's history. Course, you idiots mainly ignore the wealth of information anyone goes through the trouble of bringing you. But what was I saying? Oh, yes. Have you heard of the Harappans?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Pity. Their story is really quite tragic. Came to Earth long ago to help along your world's many civilizations and advance them into a new era. They had a network of towns with inspired organizational systems and complex indoor plumbing- Donna, indoor plumbing. Good government principles, no caste system, no military." The Doctor looked off into the distance. "Those were lovely times." He grinned. "Peaceful. Do you know you humans are a violent pack of sap-headed fools? But of course you do. I tell you often enough. Where was I? Right. Keeps happening, doesn’t it? Then, of course, there were the vocations. Astronomy, agriculture- which, let me tell you, it's difficult relearning agricultural practices after being used to your own planet. You know, they're the first civilization on Earth to make cotton cloth. It was fantastic. Oh, I've forgotten again. Where was I?"

"If they're so great, Doctor, what happened to them?"

"Some idiot half-breed decided to visit a relative on Harapp and brought a baby Porcupede back for her sister. They were considered an "exotic" creature at the time." The Doctor punched a few more buttons and walked away from the console when the TARDIS was floating in the time vortex. "One thing led to another, the Porcupede became increasingly irate by its ill-treatment- Porcupedes despise any sort of compassionate care. Prickly creatures by nature- and, when the woman left for another visit to Harapp, poisoned the entire civilization's water supply by drowning itself in the waterwork systems the Harappans had been building to deliver fresh water to their cities. It would have been beautiful, the water being filtered in a large-"

"Doctor." 

"Right. It poisoned the entire water supply and I was left to clean up the mess. Can you imagine?"

Jenny gasped. "Did the Harappans blame you for that?"

"No. The woman who brought the Porcupede back to Earth, however, was charged with their murders and sentenced to burn on their sun's surface. Course, I had to save her. How could I not?" 

"But she killed all those people," Jenny stated plainly. 

"No, Jenny, she did not. An angry, lonely, ill-treated- at least in its own mind- Porcupede did. That woman had nothing to do with it." 

"She brought it to Earth."

"Even if she had been to blame, Jenny, would you have let her die if you knew you had the ability to save her life?"

"... No. No, I guess I wouldn't have."

"See, told you she's your daughter. She's just like you."

The Doctor looked at Jenny and grinned. "That's a very good thing. You should try to be more like me."

"I'll need a second opinion on that."

He'd seemed confused when Jenny had merely strolled off to find herself a bedroom. 

***

"I finally found him!" 

Rose took a moment to stand there mutely staring, surprised not only by Jenny's sudden appearance, but also by her random statement. 

"Who? And how did you get in? When did you get in?"

"Never mind that, Rose. I found my dad!" 

"Oh?" Rose pulled her throw blanket a little higher up, obscuring her belly and the week-old ultrasound pictures in her lap, and forced a smile. "I'm glad. Are you happy?"

"Thrilled. Where's Jack- er, Gran?"

"Oh, you're not gonna tell her, are you?"

"Course not. I haven't seen her in a while and I bet she's not happy about that. Her sorta granddaughter, I am, you know."

"Rose, your father wants to see the ultra- Jenny!" Jackie cried. "I didn't know you were here. Oh, come give your granny a hug."

Rose gave Jenny a pained look, but Jenny merely grinned in response. 

"Mum, you shouldn't torture her like that." 

"I like it, actually. Don't have a grandmother of my own."

"I'm your grandmother and I dare anyone, especially that father of yours, to argue with me. In fact, have you seen that blockhead in a while? I'd like you to deliver a little-" 

"Mum, she's not going to slap him. You really need to work on your temper."

Jenny giggled. "Why would I slap him? He's not done anything wrong." 

"You're right. He hasn't done anything wrong. How long are you here for, then?"

"The night. I get to stay the entire night and everything. Donna had to threaten to reveal some secret or something before he agreed to let me stay."

"Well, he doesn't own you," Jackie snarked. "You can come visit your mum whenever you want. I will not let that man-"

"Mum, she's not actually my daughter and will you quit talking about him like that?" 

"You're the best thing I have to a mum. I'm sure Dad would have someth- Can you not see it?"

"See what?"

"You're glowing, Rose. Like last time." Jackie shot a nervous glance at Rose. "Can you not see it, Jackie?"

"What am I looking for?"

Jenny leaned closer to Rose. "You don't see it then. It's hard not to notice. Can you see it, Rose?"

"What?" Rose glanced down and did notice her skin looked a little healthier than usual. How close was she sitting to the window? "I look a little tan? I have been helping Mum garden."

"No. It's like you're surrounded in a golden light. It's quite pretty."

"What does it look like to you?"

"Just... a light or what you humans imagine an aura looks like."

Rose cocked her head and, on a whim, lightly ran her fingertip over her arm. 

"Now?"

"Oh, it's following you! How odd."

Jackie frowned. "Is it hurting you?"

"No. I don't even notice it."

However, once she concentrated on it, she felt the warmth of it on her skin. Could it be the same golden light she'd been dreaming of? Had her mind been taking comforting memories and adding the light so she would feel she didn't have to be afraid? 

It had to be related. After all, the dreams had started the same night she and... the Doctor... had slept together for the last time. Was it possible for the mind to know what the body couldn't possibly know that soon? Was it because it was a Time Lord’s child she'd conceived or were the two things unrelated? She wished she could ask him. He'd know. 

Rose snapped out of her thoughts when Jenny traced a path on her hand and giggled. 

"That's so cool. It doesn't feel malicious and I can sense nothing bad, although the timelines are kinda fuzzy for the next six or so months. Don't know what that's about."

"You're still developing your skills," Rose said quickly, strongly suspecting the baby was to blame for that fuzziness. "I'm sure they'll get clearer as time goes by."

"You're probably right. What time is it here?"

"It's nearly supper. Why don't you go get washed up, Jenny, and we'll put your bag up. Where is it?" Jenny handed over her little orange clutch and Jackie's smile slightly soured. All she had to say in response was, "Aliens."

Rose waited until the sound of Jenny's laughter was coming from further down the hall before standing up and putting the ultrasounds in an empty basket on top of a tall shelf across the room. She then turned to her mum and spun around in a slow circle. 

"Is she very noticeable?"

"Not too much and you're lucky. When I was carrying you, people could tell a month in. You just look like you've packed on some weight, is all. Those baggy clothes hide it well enough."

"Yeah," Rose said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I used to run everyday and didn't eat much. Didn't have time to. And, I mean, I was running for my life whenever I did run, but I still did that a lot... Haven't had too much exercise since comin' here."

"Then that's the story. But tell me again why you don't want her to know. She's gonna figure it out if she keeps comin' 'round."

"Because of her dad. I don't want the Doctor knowing I'm pregnant and I don't know if she can keep a secret this big, especially from him now that she's found him. I mean, he's not the last of 'em, anymore. Well, besides Jenny. And he made his choice leaving me here. Obviously he doesn't want to come back for me, either, 'cause he'd be here by now, right?"

"But if he knew-"

"Then he wouldn't be returning for me, would he?"

"No, I s'pose not."

"Exactly. I wouldn't be able to live with a relationship he's forcing for the sake of the baby and you should know by now that he would force it." 

"And you deserve better."

"I'd like to think so, yeah. I'll just have to think of some excuse until I know I can better trust her. See, I didn't at first wanna tell her because I was worried the doorway between our two universes might close with no warning and I didn't want her knowing she'd have family trapped here, but she... She just keeps coming back and never seems stressed about the trip. I think that door is gonna be safe, you know? So I'm just more worried about the Doctor now."

"He doesn't deserve anything but your anger, as far as I'm concerned."

"I still love him, Mum. Nothing's gonna change that. 'sides, he's not all that bad, is he?" Rose bumped her with her shoulder. "Look at all he's done for us."

"Like what, may I ask? Leaving you here, heartbroken, with-"

"He saved us so many times, he put up with your fretting over me and bullying him, he introduced you to Pete. Then there's Jenny and... Well, you know. That's just what comes to mind first."

"I will never admit I said this, but... he wasn't that bad of a bloke, I guess. A good sort when it comes right down to it, but dumber than a box of rocks and heartless to boot."

"Excluding Bad Wolf Bay, Mum, he was the ideal kind of guy any woman would want for their daughter. Admit it."

"I won't."

Rose grinned a little. "You liked him," she accused. "Didn't you?"

"Hated him."

"No, you didn't. You liked him. He was like the son-in-law you never had."

"Nor ever will, according to you."

"Yup. Did you ever notice he would get this adorable little smirk on his face when he'd just made a jab at you?"

"Yes, I did. The man was barely tolerable."

"You know, if he were to ever know Jenny calls you Gran, he'd have a couple heart attacks."

Jackie laughed darkly and Rose tossed an exasperated look her way. The sound of Jenny's shoes tapping down the staircase sounded in the distance. 

"It was just a thought, Rose, and quit making that face. He used to do that one all the time when he thought I wasn't looking and I don't much like it on you."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes for her mother's amusement. 

***

It was still dark when Rose drifted to consciousness. Feeling pretty great, she stretched and didn't bother pulling her sleep shirt back down her thighs since she was still warm from her dream. She could still actually see the glow on her skin. She hoped that was a good thing. Rose noted the clock said 4:02 and wondered why on Earth she was awake at this time of the night. 

Rolling to her other side to get comfortable, Rose nearly screamed when she realized she wasn't alone in the bed. For a split second, she began to panic before registering, with the help of the moonlight spilling through the window, that her intruder was Jenny. She must have fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up. 

"Oh," she kinda sorta maybe cooed. Jenny seriously looked so adorable curled up on the far side of the bed. Rose hoped she hadn't been sleeping long, though, because the angle her neck was in would certainly hurt her later. "Jenny, wake up." With no response, Rose reached out to shake her. "Hey, you need to move."

Jenny still said nothing. She merely stretched out further on the bed and settled back into a deep sleep. Rose blew out an amused huff of breath, yanked most of the blanket from underneath her own body, and draped half of it over Jenny's shivering form. After watching her a long moment, she relaxed against her pillow and stared towards the window. She wondered what the Doctor would say if he could see the two of them together, Rose treating this fully-grown woman like a child needing to be cared for and Jenny seeming to accept it as natural. 

Surely Jenny didn't buy into that nonsense her mother was always saying about her being the closest and best thing to a mum Jenny would or could ever want. No, surely not... 

Then again, Jenny had told her something right along those lines a number of times now, hadn't she? Rose's attention drifted back to Jenny and lingered until an achy twinge in her back demanded she try to get comfortable again. She rolled back to her other side, closed her eyes, and willed herself to fall asleep. She well knew morning would come way too early whenever Jenny was around. 

Not that she was complaining. 

Underneath the hand she'd unthinkingly placed over her belly, Rose felt an odd warmth gathering under her palm and seeping right into her belly. Cracking open one eye, she could just make out an almost unnoticeable golden glow, much brighter than when she woke up. She craned her neck to get a closer look and decided she wasn't, in fact, imagining things. The glow was right there! She should have felt panicky and terrified that the light was right over the baby, but all she felt were the feelings of rightness and safety. Smiling, her eyes slipped closed and she nodded off to sleep, where another dream of her Doctor was awaiting her.


	8. An Upcoming Birthday

"Did you miss me, Dad?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Doctor scoffed. "You were only gone a few days, Jenny."

Jenny snickered. "Try a day and a half, oh father of mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Bugger. Did you have fun with your friend?"

"With my "mum," you mean?"

"Is having a mum really that important to you? After all, you have me and then there's Donna if you have "girl things" you need to discuss."

"If it'll soothe your wounded ego, Dad, she doesn't really think of herself as my mum. It's her mum that insists I call her Gran and, well, my friend doesn't argue. Weeeell, not anymore. If I'm being honest, I think she's beginning to secretly like being called my mum."

"Do I know either of these women?"

"Where's Donna?"

"The galley, I believe. Will I ever meet this woman you call Mum?"

Jenny giggled. "Maybe you already have... and I've never called her Mum." 

"Still ashamed of you, I see," Donna announced from the doorway. "That's my girl."

"There!" The Doctor grinned triumphantly at Jenny. "Why can't you think of Donna as your maternal figure if you're so desperate to have one?"

"Not alright, spaceman."

"Yeah, Dad. She's like one of those family friends that kids call Aunt or Uncle. Sorry, Donna, but I can't picture you as my mum."

"I would hope not," Donna sniffed, narrowed eyes directed at the Doctor. "Leave her alone. She's allowed to find her own mum since you haven't given her one."

"Nor shall I ever. I'm done with women," he said a little too cheerfully. "Never ends well." He clapped his hands and grinned again, closed-mouthed this time, at Jenny. "If you want to call this unknown woman your mum- and, in the process, break both of my hearts since I alone am not good enough for you- then go right ahead. I won't stop you, Jenny."

"Wow. That whole guilt trip was almost successful, Dad." Jenny paused and made a face. "Weeeell, I say almost successful, I mean it was good. Weeeell, I say it was good-"

"Will you look at that? She's a smart aleck, just like you, Doctor. Good girl. Give 'im hell."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jenny laughed and saluted her. "Oh! Speaking of hell-"

"Language," the Doctor chided. Jenny ignored him. 

"I've decided I should have one big birthday party, Dad. Well, two. One with you, Donna, and your Earth friends and another with my kinda mum and her family."

"Brilliant. Keep your dad on his toes."

"You want to meet my- well, our- friends?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?" 

"Alright," he agreed hesitantly. "And you want a birthday party?"

"Well, yeah. A nice one. Donna can veto whatever you choose if she doesn't like it."

"Well, I did once help Jackie plan- Oi! If I'm throwing you a party, it should be of my own doing. Why does she get to veto anything?"

Jenny, eyes wide, asked, "Who's Jackie?"

"Nobody you would know, Jenny. Why does Donna get to veto anything?"

"Um, right. Because she's a woman and not my clueless dad."

"Well said," Donna approved. 

"This is going to be a disaster."

"And get me something nice, would ya? Or, you know, several somethings. It's been a while since I was born... but whatever."

The Doctor looked horrified. "I have to buy you something? I don't like shopping. I haven't been shopping since- Well, it's been a while."

"I believe she was hinting at several somethings, actually."

"That's not helping, Donna. Jenny." He raked his hand through his hair and Jenny made a mental note to buy a camera. Since Rose was sharing her memories and drawings of her dad, Jenny wanted to do the same for Rose and candid photos seemed a good place to start. It would probably have to be an Earth camera, though. The Doctor let out a tortured-sounding groan. "I'm not very good at this. Please have mercy on me and just tell me... What do you even like?"

"Oh, lots of things. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"This is a test, isn't it? Donna? Jenny? Wait! Where are you going?" He sounded frazzled. "I need help with this blasted party! Ladies? Girls, please."

Jenny merely laughed and followed Donna to the galley, where tea was waiting for them. 

"Thanks for thinking of that, Donna. It's gonna be fun watching Dad throw together a party you'd approve of."

"And it might cheer him up. Keep him from thinking of that Rose all the time. It's painful to watch, I swear." 

The TARDIS hummed in agreement. 

"You softy,” Jenny replied. “Was that the real reason you suggested the party?"

"I'd deny it under oath."

She grinned. "My kinda mum'd like you."

"I doubt it. A sexy, intelligent woman hanging around the Doctor and mentoring you? She'd be jealous."

"You're partly right."

"Well- and I don't agree so don't you go getting any disgusting ideas- I'm under the impression lots of women think he's attractive. Course she'd be jealous."

Jenny merely nodded. 

***

"Who are you wrapping so many presents for?"

Rose looked up from her work, sighed at her mother, and went back to what she was doing. 

"Before Jenny left last week, she said she would try to return around the time of her birthday. I'm just wrapping a few things for her. Maybe we can have a nice dinner or somethin' when she returns."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie demanded. "Oh, we'll have to throw her a proper party, Rose. My first grandchild's birthday!"

"She's still not your grandchild. You sound absolutely bonkers when you say that."

"And your father and I have to buy her something, too," Jackie continued, as if Rose hadn't spoken at all. "Do you know what foods she likes?"

"Enough to help plan a dinner, I think."

"Good. Who should we invite? She doesn't really know anyone here but us. A private party doesn't seem to do her justice, though. After all, this is the first birthday I'll be celebrating as someone's grandmother. It should be a special occasion."

"Mum, I don't think Jenny's gonna care if you invite all of London to the party. As long as we're here, I think she’d be happy."

"Did she mention when her birthday was?"

"Star date or Earth date?" 

"I wonder which one I meant," Jackie snarked. Rose giggled and taped a corner of the wrapping paper down before answering. 

"Two weeks from Friday."

"But that's the thirteenth. Her birthday's on Friday the thirteenth?" 

"So? Since when were you superstitious?"

"Since the day I broke a mirror a few years back. You disappeared with that alien the next day, leaving me thinking Mickey'd murdered you." 

"Are you kidding? Mickey couldn't murder anything... Well, except for Daleks, of course. Seemed pretty good at that." Rose's breath hitched and her eyes burned, but she chased away the sadness with a sniff and a forced smile. "You forget that was good luck, Mum. Do we need to talk about all the good the Doctor did for us and gave to us? I mean, to you, the most important would be grandkids and Pete back in your life, which is still in existence because of- you got it- the Doctor."

"Seems nothin' I say will convince you that meeting that man did nothing good for you. You ended up heartbroken and pregnant after he strung you along all that time and put your life in danger. Doesn't seem like good luck to me."

"Except I'm happy I had even that much time with him and I can't be upset about this baby. I've tried, bad as that sounds, but I can't. I'm too happy."

"Sounds like our girl's finally healing," Pete said happily from behind Jackie and looked at the pile of wrapped, unwrapped, and partially wrapped gifts on the table. "What are we celebrating?"

"Jenny's coming back in a couple weeks and we're throwing her a birthday party."

Pete nodded and met Jackie's gaze. "Are we helping Rose plan the party?"

"She just wanted a dinner. The party was my idea."

"A small party, Pete. Mum wants to invite a ton of people, but Jenny'd be happy with just us."

"Probably more comfortable, too." 

"Why do you always side with her? I'm your wife."

"I frequently make more sense than you, Mum. Plus, most dads have a soft spot for their daughters." Pete beamed at her and Rose looked away, not quite able to call him anything other than Pete yet but willing to refer to him as her dad. It was an awkward situation, much like Jenny and hers situation, which brought her back to... "Just a small party, Mum, and make sure you get her something she'll actually like. I still remember you giving me a scooter for my ninth birthday because everyone else had one, even though I specifically told you I didn't want one."

"I'll help her, Rose, but only if she helps me. Separate, Jacks, you'd get her something she didn't necessarily want or need and I'd be so lost that I'd end up just giving her money to go get herself something nice. It'd be my mum's birthday all over again. Maybe together we could find something perfect."

"You do make sense," Jackie agreed. "Fine. We'll shop together. How, uh, how old is she, Rose? Technically."

"I have no clue. I don't think she does, either. She was born fully-grown, after all."

"And how long ago was that?"

"According to her, that was a few months ago, but she's been travelling in a machine with time travelling functions. Something she'd found during her research into her Gallifreyan heritage. For all we know, a few months ago to her could really be just a few days or it could be decades. I don't know. I'll have to ask her what year it is on Earth in her universe."

"You're telling me my granddaughter might be as young as a few months old?"

"Or decades."

A small chuckle escaped Pete and it went largely ignored. A short moment later, another, longer chuckle let loose, which garnered a moment's attention. It soon became a rolling laugh coming straight from the belly. Both Rose and Jackie looked at him, equally concerned, both smiling curiously. He finally swiped a hand over his mouth and calmed. 

"I'm sorry. It's just..." He laughed again. "We could be celebrating a one year birthday for a fully-grown woman. A one-year-old woman. It's just so very amusing, don't you agree?"

Pete began laughing again and Jackie and Rose joined in. When they'd all calmed again, Rose leaned back in her chair and rested her hands on her belly. She needed to rest a bit. That laughing fit had really taken something out of her. 

"I've been thinking about something, you know," she said. Pete sat in the chair beside her while Jackie took over wrapping presents, a move that Rose smiled thankfully for. "If Jenny is able to show up for the party, there might be no way of hiding the pregnancy from her. As it is, I'm really starting to show now."

"Well, you already knew she'd figure it out if she kept coming around."

"I know. I'm just worried about her reaction, Mum. Will she be angry she's not the Doctor's only child anymore? What if she's so angry she stops coming around? What if she tells the Doctor- either on accident or on purpose- and he comes back demanding to have the child once he's born? Worse, what if he comes back and tries to pretend he wants me back just because I'm pregnant? What if she's upset I'm pregnant and that I didn't tell her? What if she's not happy?"

"What if she's so happy, she never leaves again?" Jackie countered. 

"What if she's so excited about having a baby brother or sister that she starts coming around more often?" Pete added. "Ooh, and staying longer?"

"What if she's only upset you tried keeping her from knowing about the baby? Rose, not that you have much of a choice now, but she does need to know either way. It is her brother or sister in your belly."

"Yeah, but what do I do if she's not happy about it? I don't want to lose her like I lost her father, okay?" Rose swallowed and stared at the table. "I can't lose them both. She thinks of me as a kinda mum. She actually told me that the morning I woke up to find her sleeping on my shoulder. Right to the point. "As my kinda mum, I have the right to wake you as early as possible on Christmas, right?" I mean, it was obviously a silly thing to say since Christmas isn't for months and months, but still. What if she changes her mind?" 

Jackie was prepared to battle, her arms crossed over her chest and her chin tilted up. "What if this only cements the idea that you're her mother- don't say kinda mum or anything else, either, because I already established the 50/50 mum and dad thing the first time Jenny came 'round- and she's happy about that? What then? It could be the best birthday present you could give her. I mean, if it were me, I'd be thrilled. I'd found my rat of a father- not that he deserves any sort of happiness- after looking everywhere for him, my mother was pregnant with my little brother... The world would be great. Relatively speaking."

"Mum, lay off the Doctor. He's not even here to defend himself."

"He deserves it." 

Rose sighed and gave up. "I know I have to tell her. I'm just scared. I'd feel terrible if I hurt her with this news or made her think I was replacing her and it'd kill me if she wasn't even a tiny bit happy."

"Even if she's not happy at first, she'll come to love him. All children eventually do."

"I hope you're right, Pete."

"Trust me, Rosie. I am."

***

"No. I don't want that lecherous pervert anywhere near my daughter." The Doctor knew he was pouting spectacularly, but Donna would not give up and he desperately needed her to. "I'm very serious about this.”

“Not budgin’ on this, sunshine.”

“Donna, please. I've seen Jack flirt with comatose male aliens that more closely resemble those pickle spears you love so much than anything remotely humanoid. I don't want him around Jenny. Ever. He'd rob her of her most important possession and not have any qualms about it."

"You're worried about her virginity?" Donna looked outraged. "Seriously, you prat, you have no right-"

"I was talking about her time and, now that I think about it, her sanity. She'd waste both just waiting for him to commit to her. Also, Gallifreyan women aren't born with hymens like you humans." He grinned. "Nothing important to lose or, more accurately, nothing too terribly tight to stretch the first-"

"And that's about enough from you," she interrupted. By the reflection of his tea, the Doctor could tell he looked a bit green. 

"Yes, quite right. Just remembered who we were talking about and it's wrong in so many ways." 

"Damn right it is. Your argument is falling on deaf ears, by the way. I've decided Jack's coming and there's nothing you can do to stop me having him at the party."

The Doctor grimaced. "Splendid word choice, Donna. I'll have nightmares now."

"Oi! Stop being a pervert. Get your mind out of the gutter and you wouldn't be having those nightmares. Although, now that I think of it, I wouldn't mind Jack-" 

"Alright!" He rubbed his forehead. "What is it with you women finding him attractive? I just do not understand."

"Are you kidding? He's like a walking ad campaign promising one fantastic shag. I'm sure Jenny'd agree with me."

"I'd rather go deaf for all of eternity than hear her say anything about intercourse, thank you."

"Then you should continue avoiding our nightly talks in the galley." The Doctor's eyes bugged and he clearly looked as sick to his stomach as he felt if Donna's rush to get out of the way was anything to go by. "Joking! Lord, Doctor. We wouldn't talk about sex with you anywhere nearby. It'd put a damper on things."

He weakly chuckled. "I'd rather you didn't discuss it with her at all. She's much too young to even be thinking about sexual pleasure."

"Then when will she be old enough? When she's fifty?" Donna asked sarcastically. 

"Rassilon, no."

"For a man claiming to have lost his fatherly instincts, you're doing a very good job about being too overprotective." 

"Donna, the thing is... Generally, around ninety years of age would be an acceptable time to begin... for a Gallifreyan, you know." He cleared his throat. "At fifty, as you mentioned, she would still be considered a child. No father could even be able to imagine their child entertaining such thoughts at so tender an age. It just wasn't something children so young did or thought of."

"You're not joking, right?" she asked and then seemed shocked when she actually looked up at him. "Wait. You're really not joking, are you?

"Not even a little bit, no."

"Blimey." 

"Quite."

"So... your kind weren't adults until they were ninety?"

"No. I said sexual thoughts and actions became acceptable for a ninety-year-old. It obviously varied from Gallifreyan to Gallifreyan, but around one-hundred-fifty years old was considered the beginning of adulthood. Alas, childhood passed so quickly..."

"Wow." She glanced at him again and frowned. "So how old do you think she is?"

"Still a baby, by all standards. The TARDIS scans indicate she's only at a seveenteen-year-old growth."

"But she's only been alive a few months."

"Yes." His jaw momentarily clenched. "But she was born to be a fighter, born at an age when she could fight and physically hold off an opponent. Any younger and she wouldn't have been strong enough, capable enough, useful enough in battle. The breeding technology on Messaline was intelligent enough to determine acceptable birthing ages for each donor sample. In short, it found the approximate age a Gallifreyan would finally come into his or her own strength and that's how old Jenny was born." Donna suddenly laughed and he scowled. "What exactly is funny?"

"You skipped the nappy and bottles stage and was gifted with an emotionally-charged, menstruating teenager. It's just funny that the man who abhors anything "domestic," as you put it, would have that thrust upon you." 

The Doctor frowned. "Gallifreyans didn't experience menstruation the way you humans do, Donna. Before things changed, the women had a brief period of time every six months when they were incredibly fertile and could find themselves breeding after only one sexual encounter, but they never experienced menstruation. Thankfully. Our men would have gone mad dealing with that and time itself."

"What if a Gallifreyan "bred" with a human?"

"Using Jenny's age as an example?" He shook his head when Donna nodded. "She would still be too young for it. A hybrid Gallifreyan woman, which had only happened once that I know of, only menstruated thrice a year and she didn't start until she was in her late seventies. Even if Jenny were to be half-human, she wouldn't menstruate all that often." 

"Uh huh. Then how do you explain her having another one? When she came to me last night, she said this is the fourth time since being born- what was it?- eight months or so ago." 

His head cocked to the side. "She's menstruating? But that's impossible."

"Obviously it's not." 

"But, Donna, it is. I'm a purebred Gallifreyan, no human ancestors at all. Pure Gallifreyans didn't... How is she menstruating? Are you certain?"

"She asked for some supplies because she was too embarrassed to ask you to stop on Earth for a run to the store. She said that's the place to get the best things. Yes, I'm certain." 

"But the scans indicated she wasn't merely a human byproduct of my genetic sample. I checked twice, Donna. How is this happening?"

"It seems the universe is determined to torture you, Daddy," she said jovially. "Just wait until you experience her first mood swing. I'm actually surprised it hasn't happened yet." 

"I don't understand. How is this happening?"

Donna shrugged. "Maybe it's something in your blood."

"My blood is perfectly clean, thank you very much. Zero diseases." 

"I didn't mean your blood is tainted. I meant maybe you have some weird thing that made her more human than you are. Maybe some unknown genetic mutation rose up and-" 

"Rose up? You obviously have no grasp of-" 

“Don’t tell me what I have no grasp of. I’m not stupid.”

Rose up indeed. Stupid to even- Rose. The Doctor froze, his rebuttal poised on the tip of his tongue, and stared at her. Could it be possible? His Rose? Donna rolled her eyes and took a long sip from her tea. Rose had been human and he could still feel her within himself, could still sense her off in her own universe (She was feeling exasperation, sadness, and worry. He hoped she was okay.). He still had a connection to her. Had that Gallifreyan tale been more real than he thought? Had Rose somehow... aided... in Jenny's creation? Had she indirectly inserted a part of herself into Jenny's DNA and, therefore, made his daughter a new breed of Gallifreyan with no one being the wiser? 

"Oh, all that it would explain," he murmured. "I'll have to run some tests." 

"What are you prattling on about?" 

"I might have solved my own riddle." The Doctor beamed at her and abruptly jumped from his seat. "I have to find Jenny." 

"Approach at your own risk, Doctor. She'll be volatile by now."

"She isn't the first menstruating female I've ever had on board, Donna. I'll be perfectly fine." 

As he was leaving the galley, he heard Donna snicker and then say, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how Miss Donna Noble always gets her way. Change the subject." 

It needled that she was absolutely correct and made a mental note to come back to that whole Jack situation later. Anticipating what he needed, the TARDIS moved around the corridors until Jenny's bedroom door was a straight shot from the galley. He let his hand brush against the wall in thanks as he walked and then raised his fist to rap on Jenny's door. 

"Come in." 

The poor thing sounded absolutely miserable. He cautiously stepped inside, remembering all the rules Rose had once instated for just such times as these. His expression became blank, he kept his eyes from Jenny's face, and stood by the door. He made sure he was well out of range, too, in case he said something to irk Jenny. 

"May I come in? Or, rather, come closer?" That's it. Don't speak too much. Menstruating females were very easily irritated and he still wasn't exactly sure what set them off. "Please?"

"Sure." Jenny curled further around her pillow and sighed. "What I'd do for an aspirin or something." 

"Don't even touch them." 

"Yeah, I know. Kinda allergic to 'em."

"Rose..." A deep-seated ache in his chest twisted until it felt like he couldn't breathe. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, glad when the ache eased a bit. "She used to use heating pads of some sort. I'm sure it’s still... still here on board… somewhere." 

"Oh... Dad, you look so sad. Don't do that." 

Jenny's eyes began to water and the Doctor cursed to himself. Blast! You never upset the menstruating! They cry too easily. 

"I... I'm just worried about you. Do you need anything?"

"Those pads- er, those heating pads, that is- would be lovely. If you can find them."

"Of course. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Willing to be examined in the infirmary? Maybe the TARDIS can find a way-"

"Dad, I don't want you coming anywhere near me with any sort of test right now." 

"Quite right. Wasn't thinking. Heating pads. Is that all you need?"

"Chocolate."

"And chocolate. Any tea?" 

"Do you still have any of that weird coffee stuff?"

"Solagt? I may..." 

Jenny smiled sweetly. "I'd love you forever if you could find it." 

Which, of course, meant she was thinly veiling a demand that he stop at Wunfhirm if he couldn't find any, but that was fine. It had been his experience that the women in his life- with his Rose to a lesser degree than the others- generally hated men during times like this. He'd do anything to keep Jenny happy. 

"Heating pads, chocolate, Solagt. Oh! Rose used to love... a massage. But. Erm." 

He made a face when he realized he'd be the one giving Jenny the massage and that was just something he wasn't comfortable with. It was one thing massaging the body of the woman he'd physically and spiritually loved more than any other woman and an entirely different thing to have to do the same for his daughter, the same daughter he'd created less than a year ago and who might somehow be a part of his Rose. 

"No thank you." 

He sighed in relief. 

"Alright, then. Call if you need me. I'll return as soon as possible." Jenny merely groaned and buried her face into the pillow she'd been cuddling. The Doctor cautiously crept backwards out of the room and again sighed when the door shut. "Women." 

"I heard that," Jenny cried through the door. "You try being in my shoes right now, Dad. It isn't very fun and you'd probably be whining up and down the halls with just one cramp. Women, he says. Women indeed!" 

Well, shite. Screwed that one up.

***

"Thank you for coming a week early," Rose again told Doctor Copter. "I'm expecting someone very important to randomly show up within the next few days and they don't know about the baby yet. I really didn't want them walking in during an appointment and finding out that way." 

"It's quite alright, Miss Rose, as I've been telling you for the last hour. May I ask who this important person is?"

"It's the baby's older sister," she said with a fond smile. 

"Ah. Yes, I completely understand. It's nice to see you're so close to the baby's family. Will the child have much family, then?"

"No. They, uh, they're all gone now. Just... Dad... and the baby's sister." Despite the pain that came with thinking of the Doctor as "Dad," Rose still smiled at the little happy thrill that rushed through her at the same time. "Her name is Jenny and she's the sweetest thing I've ever met."

"The famous Jenny, is it? Pete has been telling me all about her. Your mother seems particularly fond of the child. What is she, seven, eight years old?"

Rose barked out a laugh and then covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry. No. She's, um, she's... older than that. Mum's just a little baby high right now, what with my baby and then Tony getting bigger."

"Oh, dear. From the way Pete talks, I just assumed she was much younger. My apologies."

"It's okay. She does seem so... very young... at times." Rose's brows briefly puckered. "Anyway, would it be possible to print off duplicates of the ultrasound photos you took? I'd like to give a set to Jenny."

"Of course. Now, remember what I told you about maintaining a well-balanced diet and not putting on too much weight. And, again, if you do the stretch I told you about for twenty minutes each day, you may be able to prevent your veins from stretching and dilating too much." 

"Okay. Should I be worried that the baby's not all that active? I mean, he moves, but it's nothing like Mum made it seem it was." 

"She was also carrying a human child," Doctor Copter said bluntly. "Your child appears completely healthy, Miss Rose. I wouldn't worry if I was you." He stood up, gathered his equipment, and then turned to her. "One more thing. You might consider letting the child listen to music. Usually, the child would be able to hear louder sounds by now. It's worth a try. Perhaps he or she just needs a little push to get him or her- quite literally- kicking." 

She grinned eagerly. "I'll try it. Thank you."

After the doctor had left, Rose traipsed off across the house, looking for Pete. Her mum had been gone since breakfast, off to the city to do some clothing shopping for Tony, and she would show her mum the new ultrasound photos later, but she desperately wanted to show them to someone now. She reached Pete's office and loudly knocked on the door. 

"Pete?" 

There was no answer and she stepped inside, thinking he may have been listening to the news reports with his earbuds in. It looked like nobody had been inside in a while and Rose backed out the room. Where on Earth could he be?

"Pete?" she called at the bottom of the staircase. A noise came from her left and she spun, hand over her heart and another on her belly. "Fred! You scared the bejesus out of me." 

"I'm so sorry, Miss Tyler. Are you okay?" he asked, peeking at her belly and then meeting her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you." 

"Oh, it's okay. Do you know where Pete is? I have the new ultrasounds and I want to show them to someone." 

"He left half an hour ago to meet your mother for lunch." 

She frowned. "He went without me?"

"I was under the impression they will be discussing a surprise for you and the child, Miss." 

"Oh." Her grin returned. "Well, that's alright, then. Do you wanna join me for lunch? I don't like eating alone." 

"I would be honoured." 

"Where's Jared? Is he on duty right now?" 

The guard chuckled. "Mr. Tyler locked this house up tight before he left and gave orders that all security measures aren't to be lifted until he personally does so. I had to let the doctor out so he didn't set off all the alarms. We don't have much of anything to do until Mr. Tyler returns so we're just wandering around and making sure the corridors are safe and the staff is working." 

"Oh. Well, then, you may as well call him down, too." 

"You're an odd duck, Miss Tyler. No offence meant, Miss, but not many would think to invite the household staff to dine with them."

"We're not dining, Fred. We're eating lunch and, as inhabitants of this house, too, I don't think it's fair you're relegated to different parts of the house to eat."

"I won't tell Mr. Tyler if you don't."

"Fine, Fred. If you're that worried about it, I won't tell him."

"Thank you, Miss." Fred pulled a radio from a hook on the back of his belt and held a button. "Glast, report." 

"Third corridor clear. Maids put back to work and reprimanded. Mr. Tyler was emailed the report." 

"Very good work. Head back down to the ground floor. Miss Tyler has requested we join her for lunch."

"Hey, Rose," Jared replied through the radio and Fred glowered. "Be there ASAP." 

"It's Miss Tyler, Glast."

"I'm your son, Fred. Jesus. And Miss Tyler, as you call her, has ordered us all to call her Rose. You're not that senile, are you, old man? It was a direct order."

"Watch your tongue around the family."

Rose giggled when what sounded like a raspberry was blown into the radio. Fred glanced at Rose, tight-lipped, and huffed. 

"He hasn't quite mastered professionalism, Miss. Quite sorry."

"Fred, it's okay. It was funny. I need a little silly in my life right now. Makes me feel better when things are tough."

"Very well. I shan't reprimand him."

"Definitely don't do that. Do you want to see her?"

"Will it be a girl?"

"I have no clue." 

"Ah. May I?" Rose handed over the photos, grinning like a loon all the while Fred was inspecting the images very carefully. "I can't tell what it's supposed to be. Managed to figure out what my wife was having weeks before the tech could tell. All seven times, actually. Drove her mad, losing the bet each time."

"You made a bet with your wife each time?"

Fred handed the photos back and, together, they began walking to the dining room, where the aromas of Cook's delicious potato soup and grilled cheddar cheese sandwiches were wafting towards them. 

"Of course. I always won. That's what's odd. I can't tell what this is supposed to be. You're far enough along I should have been able to tell." 

"Well, Fred, his dad wasn't exactly... human, you know."

"I was informed at the meeting your father held with the staff." He glanced her way. "He really was an alien, then?"

"He looked human, just like you or me. He just wasn't. I mean, he was almost like us in lots of ways, but he wasn't in so many others." Fred held the door open for her. "He had two hearts, for one." 

"Two hearts? How odd. What was the purpose of that? Oh, no. Allow me to serve you, Miss."

"If you want. And I've no idea. I never asked. Didn't need to know. As long as they were both working, I was happy. A hug from him was always so comforting, what with his hearts beating away in your ear." She lowered her eyes as Fred held her seat out for her. "Thank you, Fred. You're such a gentleman." 

"It's how my dad raised me, Miss. It's second nature."

"It's appreciated." 

Fred, after smiling- which he rarely did for anyone else- and scooting her chair towards the table, went to the buffet to serve up their lunches. He set a large soup bowl and a small plate piled with sandwiches in front of Rose and then chose a seat across the table from her. His smile faded as Jared strolled into the room. 

"Hey, Pop." 

"Jared. Serve yourself and sit."

He rolled his eyes. "Hello, Miss Rose. Looking lovely, as usual."

"You big flirt. Get your lunch, then."

He tipped an imaginary hat at her, grinned cheekily at his father, quickly divvied up an absurd amount of food for himself, and plopped down in a chair three places from Rose. Fred merely glowered at him the entire time. 

"A little birdie told me you had another appointment today," Jared said conversationally. "Is my son growing up long and strong?"

"Jared Roland Glast, you will not speak to members of the family in such a way," Fred snapped, looking very angry. "That is a verbal warning."

"It was a joke, Fred. Calm down. I would never have said that if Rose hadn't thought it was funny." He gave her a look. "Dad issues, but who doesn't have those?"

"Nearly everyone, it seems," Rose said quietly, thinking of the issues her child would have. "Let's change the subject. Do either of you know what Pete and Mum are planning?"

"They're planning something?" Jared asked, very interested. Fred shook his head. 

"All he implied was that it was for you and the child."

"Man, I hate knowing I'm getting a surprise. Drives me mad trying to imagine what it could be."

"So does Dad," Jared said sourly, "which is why I already know I'm getting cash for my birthday. He doesn’t want me to go through that."

"Oh!" Rose grinned. "When's your birthday?"

"Seven months from now."

"Oh." She tried to stay serious, but finally let her laughter escape. "I'm sorry. That's just... that's just so funny."

"See?" Fred toasted Rose with his tea. "She approves." 

Jared scowled at him.


	9. What Doesn't Kill You...

"Happy birthday!" 

The Doctor watched Jenny look around the room in awe, clearly more than pleasantly surprised by the party he'd put together. She whirled on the spot, threw her arms around his middle, and squeezed the breath from him. He was glad the others had decided to jump out and cry happy birthday when she arrived. Donna's suggestion definitely made Jenny happy. 

"It's perfect, Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

Awkwardly patting her shoulder, he wondered if he'd ever breathe again, respiratory bypass or no. When Jenny finally skipped away, he sucked in a deep breath and nodded a greeting at Mickey. 

"Hey." He looked like he was in shock and the Doctor frowned at him. "That's your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Rose-" Mickey's voice cracked and the Doctor's lips thinned to contain his own response. Mickey cleared his throat. "She, uh, never mentioned you having a daughter."

"It... just happened not too long ago. Eight months or so. Progenation. Trouble on Messaline, you know."

Mickey nodded. "Progenation?"

"Reproduction from a single organism."

"Ah. So.... this is new. You're a dad."

"Yes."

"Oh." Mickey let out a breathy, bitter laugh. "Always thought... well, you know."

"You weren't the only one, Mickey. Ah, um, have you seen Jack? I wanted to warn him to stay away from Jenny."

"Looks to me like Donna's claimed his attention." 

The Doctor looked across the room, following the path Mickey had just gestured to with his chin, and chuckled. 

"That little minx. No wonder she fought so hard to invite him."

"Yeah, it's been obvious for a while that she wanted him." 

"Has it really? I've never noticed."

"Oh, hello, Doctor." 

"Martha!" The Doctor pulled Martha in for a tight hug and then pulled back to glance at the man at her side, a friendly smile on his lips. "And who are you?"

"This is my husband, Eric." 

"Hello. Martha's told me so much about you," Eric said. He didn't seem too pleased about seeing him, the Doctor noted. "Glad to know you exist."

"I do. Martha, have you seen my daughter?"

"She's a beauty," Mickey piped up. "Kinda reminds me of somebody that I used to know."

If he'd had the ability, the Doctor would have laughed at the very suspicious and slightly hopeful glance Mickey sent his way. All he could do was frown. 

According to the tests he'd run on Jenny two days ago, she had no unknown DNA running through her veins, but her physiology didn't perfectly match his, as it should. For instance, she menstruated every two months, had a lower pain tolerance than she should, and didn't have the physical strength and endurance a Gallifreyan woman her age should have. After Jenny had gone to bed, he'd run a simple set of tests in a last ditch effort to figure out what was going on. The tests initially compared Rose's face to Jenny's and then his to Jenny's. After obtaining similarities from each set, he'd set his and Rose's photos on either side of Jenny's and been shocked when the scans began creating match after match. Rose's nose, his old eyes, Rose's smile, a perfect amalgam of their lips, Rose's hair colouring, his hair texture... The list went on and on. 

His final two tests had been to take an old blood sample from before and after he met Rose and, using a digital simulator to recreate the progenation machine he'd seen on Messaline, had inputted the DNA to be analyzed and converted into information the computer could use. For the older blood sample, he knew the result, even if it didn't look exactly like him, would be nothing like Jenny. However, he had been surprised when the image that appeared on the screen looked eerily similar to him. It was like a younger version of his second regeneration. He re-ran that test and received similar results, though the result was a feminized version of his eighth self. He briefly cringed at that. 

Nodding, he inputted the second, newer blood sample and eagerly waited. This second image was the most startling. The boy, looking nothing like any of his previous regenerations, more closely resembled Rose than it did him. Indeed, he was hard pressed to find himself anywhere in the image. 

He ran that particular test six other times before the TARDIS gave him a mental smack. After trying to reason away the results and running the older blood through twice more with similar results as the first two tests with the same blood had heralded, he'd concluded what he'd been suspecting was true. 

Rose Tyler, his beloved Rose, was a part of his daughter. Not biologically, of course, just physically. Somehow. 

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the floor and realized he'd been lost in thought. How long had it been? Half an hour, apparently. Sheesh. "Sorry. What did I miss?"

"I was just asking how old the birthday girl is." Jack smiled at him and he glowered. "Hands off, I know. How old is she?"

"Seventeen. Still a baby, by all Gallifreyan standards. Think about that for a moment, if you will, Jack. A baby."

"Dad," Jenny groaned. "Stop telling people that."

"Oops." He grinned widely, feeling quite pleased with himself. "Did I just say that aloud?” He paused. “Again?"

"This is the sixth planet this week in which he's said that to some guy who spent more than two seconds looking at me."

"That's true." Donna nodded. "He's been a pain about it, actually. Literally two seconds is all it takes.”

The Doctor chuckled mischievously and moseyed over to the refreshment table for one of the chocolate-drizzled banana slices he'd got for the party. As he was lifting the sweet to his mouth, he had a sudden flash of terror shoot through him, terror that wasn't his own but neither did it feel quite like it came from Rose, though it almost felt like her. Whatever the reason for that being, he could still tell something was wrong with her. He crushed his banana slice as he clenched the edge of the table, white-knuckled. What was wrong with his Rose? Why was she terrified? What was going on in her universe?

"Doctor?" Donna asked, sounding like she was on the other end of a tunnel. He ignored her. Rose was calling out for him and he didn't know what to do. He could still sense her, but-

And, just like that, he felt nothing. 

One second, ten seconds, thirty, sixty, ninety, all spent breathless and waiting, but... Nothing. A soft cry of pure anguish clawed its way out of his throat and he slowly sank to the floor, holding his chest, unable to keep himself standing any longer. He was immediately surrounded, but he couldn't see faces, just shapes. 

"Dad?!" Jenny cried, sounding scared. "What is it? What's wrong? Your chest? Can Time Lords have heart attacks?? Donna? Martha, you’re a doctor. Help him!" 

"I can't feel her," he whispered and pressed his palm closer to his chest like that would help, like he could jumpstart her heart with enough pressure on one of his. "I can't feel her," he repeated louder. "I can't feel her. I can't feel her! Why can't I? I can't feel her, Donna! Why?"

"Back away from him," Jack thundered. "Give him some air. What's he goin' on about?"

"I can't feel her..." he whispered brokenly, numbly. "Why can't I?"

"Doctor, who? Who can't you feel?"

"I can't feel her. Her, you idiot. She's gone?" he asked, his voice breaking. "I can't feel her anymore. But she's too young. What happened?"

"I have to go."

He could barely focus, too busy trying to sense out any vague wisp of Rose's presence from her own universe. It felt like a vice was crushing both of his hearts and his respiratory bypass should have kicked in by now, because he couldn't breathe. He kept trying to sense Rose, to no avail. There was nothing- but wait. That had been his daughter speaking. But where was she going? Oh, gods, his Rose. He couldn't lose Jenny, too. He searched the crowd with unseeing eyes, tears effectively destroying his vision, hoping to find Jenny. 

"Jenny?" He gasped, trying to pull in a breath. Knowing her presence wouldn't really register with him didn't stop him from still trying to find her. "Jenny, don't go, too." 

"She's already gone, Doctor. What's going on?"

"I can't lose her, too."

The Doctor finally, mercifully lost his grip on consciousness, the lack of air and the agonizing pain in his chest making him break from reality for a few blessedly peaceful minutes.

It happened slowly... 

"-pass out? Mickey was just saying he was unconscious a while after he changed, but it’s been a full hour and-"

Or perhaps it’d been longer than a few minutes.

"You'll smother him, Donna."

"Shut up, Jack." 

His lungs were burning, his throat was dry, and his chest ached. 

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

Someone was crying. 

"Shh, Jenny. It's okay. Your father'll wake up." 

"I know. That isn't me."

"Then who- Mickey? The hell are you crying for?"

"He was talkin' 'bout Rose, you idiots. He said he can't feel her. That means she's gone. Dead." 

His voice broke on the last word. 

"No..."

The Doctor was getting a stronger grip on his surroundings again, able to pick out the individual voices and he definitely could- He shot up, grinning madly, most probably quite wildly, scaring everyone around him. Everyone, he noticed, except Jenny. 

"I can feel her again," he said wondrously and his grin became positively insane-looking. "I can feel her again! I can- How can I feel her again? She was gone and then-"

"Rose?" Mickey asked and sniffed. 

"Yes. I can- but- What?"

Jenny pushed her way through the group surrounding him and knelt on the floor beside him. She grabbed his hand. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm absolutely fantastic now." He pulled her into a too tight hug and planted a large, wet kiss on her temple, something she would have normally jokingly complained about. "I'm perfect. Nearly. Well, a bit. Point is, I haven't felt this great since- But why?" he asked again, interrupting himself as he sometimes did, and held Jenny away from him. "What happened? She was there, she was gone, and then she was back again? Why? How? What happened?

"Yeah, we'd like to know, too." 

"Shut up, Jack."

"I want to know, too. What exactly just happened here?"

That was Mickey this time. The Doctor slowly shook his head, staring off into nothingness and doing nothing but basking in the feeling of having his daughter in his arms and Rose within his mind and heart once more, his veins humming with her presence. He dipped a hand under the collar of his shirt, lifted out the chain about his neck, and fingered the ring he'd been wearing constantly for a while now. Rose's ring. 

"I really have no idea."

***

"You ever scare us like that again and I'll personally kill you once the baby's here."

Rose ignored her mother, instead clinging to Doctor Copter's hand. Luckily, he'd been in London when she fell and had immediately come to the hospital. 

"The baby?" she asked for the twentieth time in five minutes. "Are you sure?"

"Amazingly enough, your child is completely unharmed. Your womb is hard as a rock, Miss Rose, and I cannot explain why. It isn't something I've ever seen, in either human or alien pregnancies. You suffered more damage- bruises and the like both internally and externally- from your womb than from the fall itself." 

"You were dead when we found you," Pete breathed, looking utterly shaken. "No pulse. Nothing." He pulled in a deep breath. "Jenny was here and she said she saw a light. Does that mean anything to you?"

"The light?" Rose whispered. Had her baby saved her? Brought her back to life, even? "Yes, but- Are you sure the baby's okay?"

Doctor Copter pulled out the ultrasounds he'd printed off minutes before Rose regained consciousness and handed them to her. 

"Heartbeats are steady and strong, just as they always are. The child was moving and your mother swears it waved." 

"He did, Rose. He waved. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"But how is the baby okay? I fell down the grand staircase." Rose looked at the photos. "That's nearly thirty steps top to bottom, Doctor Copter."

"I cannot explain how you’re alive, Miss Rose, nor can I explain how you haven't miscarried."

Rose dropped the photos and clutched her belly, trying to feel any movement. Just when she'd begun to panic, she felt it. A strong kick to her right palm, stronger than she'd ever felt. She choked back a sob and pressed harder, feeling another, stronger kick in response. 

"You're okay. Oh, God, you're okay." Rose wiped her eyes with her left hand, unwilling to let her baby go, and looked at her parents. "Jenny was here? Why? When? Where's she now?"

Pete quietly sighed. "She said her father knew something very bad had happened and she needed to know you were okay."

"She was in a right panic, that one. Barrelled through the line of security Pete had outside like it was nothing to her." Jackie pulled in a shaky breath. "She climbed in bed with you. Didn't notice anything, not even the baby. It was heartbreaking to watch her crying and everything."

"We had to remove her when Keith showed up," Pete added. "That's when you... well... came back to life. One minute you weren't breathing and they were checking the clock to call your time of death and the next, Jenny said she saw a light and the heart monitor kicked to life."

"What?" Rose pressed her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating steadily. "But how? Where is she?"

"She had to get back. She said... He... needed her."

Rose sat up. "Is he okay? What happened?"

"Rose, you were literally dead ten minutes ago and you're worrying about that worthless-"

"Mum, please!" she nearly screamed. "Is. He. Okay?"

"Jenny only said he kept repeating he couldn't feel you," Pete answered sombrely. 

"She seemed more worried about you, though," Jackie continued. "Didn't wanna talk much. We all were too busy... well, that was before the light. Rose, what even happened?"

"I don't actually know. I was about to head downstairs when I felt really dizzy and really, really scared for no reason. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Do you have any rooms on the ground floor that Rose could move into?" Doctor Copter asked. "I'm worried about her dizziness and don't want her climbing stairs if she can help it."

Pete nodded. "We have an entire unused wing in the back of the house. If it'll keep her safe, she can take them all. Have a study, bedroom, craft room. Whatever. Do you hear me, Rose? Take them all."

"Just no more stairs," Jackie finished. “You got that?”

“Okay.”

"I'll make the call." 

Pete left the room and returned only a minute later, his eyes immediately seeking out Rose's bedridden frame as if he'd been afraid she'd be gone when he came back. Rose gave him a tender, understanding smile and leaned into her mother when she crawled onto the bed beside her and held her. 

After Doctor Copter excused himself to fill out some paperwork- and how had he weaselled his way into caring for her here at the hospital?- and left them alone, Rose patted the bed on her other side while staring at Pete. 

"Come on, you. Reckon you could do with a little family cuddling, yeah?"

He didn't even hesitate to join.

***

Jenny arrived at the Tyler Estate approximately twelve hours after she'd last seen Rose. Rose was sitting up in bed, a mountain of pillows surrounding her (Jackie had insisted), when Jenny came rushing through the door. She barely paused to throw some pillows aside before she was climbing onto the bed and crawling to her side, latching onto her tightly once there. Rose was thankful she was lying the way she was, because it hid her baby bump. She didn't think now was the right time to tell her, after everything that had just happened. 

"We thought you were dead," Jenny mumbled. We? Rose frowned at the mass of blonde hair below her. Jenny started shaking and Rose had the horrible suspicion she was crying. It made her heart ache, knowing she'd been the cause of her pain. "No. You were dead, Rose, but now you're alive."

"I know. Shh." She smiled fondly at the frightened woman clinging to her and rubbed a hand over her back. "I'm okay. Horribly, painfully bruised, but alive."

Jenny abruptly released her. "Am I hurting you?"

"No. You'd know."

"Good." She resumed clinging to her and Rose couldn't help thinking she was acting like a child who'd been scared Mummy had left her forever in the middle of the grocery. "He couldn't feel you, Rose."

"What?"

"In the middle of my birthday party, which Donna kindly rescheduled, he just kind of… lost it. Kept saying he couldn't feel you. I'd never been more scared in my life and I'd certainly never seen him looking so wracked with... agony, it looked like. He thought he'd lost you and nearly died, I think, Rose. Couldn’t breathe and kept clutching his chest… I was afraid he’d regenerated when I returned.”

Rose shook her head. Obviously Jenny had inherited her father's dramatics. Her Doctor had already lost her, of his own choosing, and clearly wasn't too shaken up about it. Why on Earth would Jenny want her to think otherwise? Maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see. Looking agonized could just be him briefly mourning the loss of a companion he once had. Rose nodded. That must be it. If it had been anything else, anywhere close to what Jenny said happened, he'd have come straight here to make sure she was okay or... 

But he hadn't. 

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat and decided not to dwell on that, though she dearly wanted to ask what exactly he'd said and done. It would only hurt, though. 

"Well, never mind that. I'm alive. Your father's okay?" Jenny nodded and the knot in Rose's stomach went away. "Your birthday party's rescheduled. I'm living on the ground floor now. Everything's okay."

"Yeah, I guess. Can I- can I stay here for a little bit?"

"Do you expect me to say no?"

Jenny actually ended up falling asleep, which Rose considered a good thing. Not only did Jenny look absolutely exhausted, but she needed to get up and doing so with Jenny awake would have immediately given the pregnancy away. Her bladder was full, the baby was kicking up a storm as if she knew her sister was nearby, she felt absolutely ravenous and would eat anything at this point, and her entire body was on fire with how much pain she was experiencing. She hurt everywhere, even her littlest toe.

Yet her baby was completely unharmed. 

It still didn't make any sense to her. How had she died and the baby lived? How had she come back to life? Why had she felt so scared when she got dizzy? Surely the baby couldn't have sensed, from within the womb, that something very bad was about to happen to her. Could he? 

Surely not, but then again, it would be the child of a Time Lord. Did that mean anything? Was the light an extension of the baby and, therefore, the baby was responsible for that life-restoring light? Or was something completely different at work here?

How the devil had the Doctor "sensed" her? Had he really felt her die? She wished she could have seen what really happened at that party. She didn't for a moment believe he'd reacted as badly as Jenny claimed, but she did kind of hope he was really bothered by it. Like, really bothered. Mournful. Was it bad to hope someone was depressed when they thought you were dead? And, again, how had he even sensed that?

Rose glanced at the clock and was surprised it was already eleven at night. After relieving herself in the en-suite bathroom and sneaking a very yummy double-decker jam, banana, and peanut butter sandwich for dinner, Rose went back to her new bedroom, brushed her teeth, and curled up on her side facing Jenny. Thankfully, she fell asleep quickly. 

When she woke up the next morning, all she found beside her was a note explaining she'd left because her father was having a panic attack and she'd see Rose that coming Friday. "Three days!" had been her signature and Rose, albeit feeling a bit forlorn, had been amused. 

It was times like these that she felt she was fighting an ex for visitation privileges with her child, a child that wasn't even technically hers! It was ridiculous, but that was how she felt. She just couldn't wait for Jenny to come back. Yet... she hoped there'd be some minor delay that would keep her away a little longer, just until she figured out how to tell Jenny about the baby. 

How was she going to tell her?


	10. Only A Dream

"Oh, hello, Jenny."

"Hey, Dad." She studied her father a moment and then frowned. "Um, what are you doing here in the dark?"

"Don't be so absurd. There's a lamp on, silly girl. I was reading." His eyes fell back to a page of the book in his hand and his glasses slipped down his nose. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing too much. Just-" Jenny snapped a quick photo of him reading in his chair, thankful Donna had convinced him to buy her the camera for her birthday. She'd been taking photos since she'd returned from Rose's, because she had an excellent idea in mind for these pictures. Jenny checked the view screen to make sure the photo came out all right and grinned at her father. "Perfect. Wanted to catch you like this."

He scowled at her, though his undisguised curiosity definitely softened the look. 

"Why, Jenny? You know I hate photos."

"I'm making a... scrapbook, I think they're called, of you and everyone else. I thought the idea was too cute."

"A scrapbook? Been forced into a few of those in my day," he murmured, a brief flash of pain crossing his features, and then he shut his book. "If you want to include me in your album, would you not prefer a better photo of me?"

"No. At least, not right now. I like how candid this is. It's awesome. You look really relaxed," she marvelled. It was perhaps the first time she'd ever seen him this laid back, she realized. "Definitely a keeper."

"I'm in my jimjams and robe, Jenny, and my hair's not been combed lately. I mean, it's all over the place today. I look awful." 

"You look adorable and cuddly."

"I am neither adorable nor cuddly," he replied dryly. "I am manly and the very definition of anti-cuddly. Furthermore, I am the epitome of-" 

Jenny laughed and left her father, who was still babbling on about his manliness, in peace. She wished she'd thought to record that on her camera. If Rose had been okay watching it, Jenny knew she would have loved it. 

She wondered if Rose would ever change her mind about seeing her father again and smiled sadly. She could tell Rose still loved and missed him and it was obvious even to Donna's family, who'd been at her party, that her father loved and missed Rose. She truly wished she knew why her father left her like that. 

There must have been a good reason, right?

Upon returning to her room, Jenny remembered the whole reason she'd gone looking for her father in the first place. It only took her a few moments to return to the library and, when she got there, her father's brows puckered. 

"Hello again, Jenny. Did you need something?"

"Yeah. Can we go to Earth in the morning? I wanna print off my photos the human way."

"...Why? Humans aren't as technologically advanced as other races. Why, I can take you to a planet where the photographs talk and move! Wait. Wait, no. That was Harry Potter- good books and movies, by the way. You should read the, well, the first few. The last couple are too violent for you. Anyway. Where was I? Oh, yes! I can take you to a planet where the photos are like a film capture of that moment in time. Yes, that's it." He made a face. "Not as much fun as Harry Potter, I think, and most of the photos are terribly dull, but one of the photos did actually prevent a seventh interplanetary war from starting." He again made a face, this one with squinty eyes and pursed lips. "Hmm. Now that I think of it, those photos are universally famous more for por- er, for mummies and daddies- than anything else so never mind.”

"That's cool, but I wanted to go to Earth."

"Good idea. Berlom is no place I'll ever let you go, I can promise that." He cleared his throat. "Right, then. I will have us on Earth by... when?"

"Nine? Mickey introduced me to this awesome bakery near his home and I want some of their tarts for breakfast." 

"Mickey, as in formerly The Idiot?"

Jenny grinned. "I wonder why you used to call him that."

"Because he was an idiot."

"But not anymore, right?"

"I don't know yet,” he said slowly, watching her. “I may revise my opinion of him in the near future. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"Why are you just curious?"

"Like I said..." Jenny started leaving the library. "Just curious."

"Jenny?" From the corridor, she heard the sounds of her father's creaky recliner, shuffling, a grunt, and then a loud thump, which was followed by a pained exhalation. "Blasted house shoes. Jenny, come back here and talk to me! Jenny?!" 

She merely whistled a merry tune and continued back to her room, a silly grin slipping onto her lips. 

***

"You're sure you won't mess with any of the pictures or delete any of you? They're for... well, my kind of mum. I want her to have them all."

"Jenny," Jack said and ruffled her hair, something she tried and failed to dodge. "There's no way any of my photos could possibly look bad. I promise I won't mess with them." 

"Thank you." 

"Why are you having me print them off here rather than taking them to a shop?" 

Jenny thought about what Rose's reaction might be to knowing Jack, her old friend, had printed the photos and grinned widely at him. 

"It's more special that way." 

Jack snorted. "You mean you just don't want to pay to have them done. Just like your old man, aren't you?"

"Huh?" 

"Nothing. I've got a few things to do before I print these off so give me about an hour, okay?"

"Thanks again, Jack! Oh, and-" Jenny pulled a white envelope from her pocket. "I think Donna wrote you a letter. Well, I mean, I don't know what else it could possibly be in here." 

"That's just what I needed. Thank you, pretty girl." As she was leaving, she could hear a muffled chuckle and a muttered, "Very nice." 

She wanted to ask what was so funny about Donna's letter, but she wasn’t allowed to. Her dad had specifically warned her not to talk to or be around Donna anytime Jack came up in conversation and not to ask Jack about anything involving Donna. Actually, come to think of it, he’d also said she wasn’t supposed to be around Jack without her dad.

Oops.

Well, she thought that was what he said. At the time he’d said all that, he'd had his hands clamped over her ears and had been standing right in front of her so she couldn't even read Donna's lips. Still, she was fairly confident she’d gotten that right. 

Her dad was so weird. She was sure Jack and Donna didn’t hate each other so she wasn’t too certain why her dad was making rules, but whatever. Age brings wisdom and all that. He must have a good reason. Jenny arrived at the bakery just in time and swept inside, her eyes searching the place for a head a black hair...

"Jenny!" 

Mickey was standing by the dessert case and, tightly clasping the Earth money Donna had given her that morning, Jenny made her way over. 

"Hey, Mickey. Is this-" 

"I'm Shareen, yeah. Wow. Mickey really wasn't kidding." 

Mickey nodded. "Has your dad ever told you about Rose?" 

"I know all about Rose." 

"This was her best friend."

"Hi," Shareen said, waving. "You're that doctor guy's daughter, huh? You really look like her." 

"I am his daughter." Jenny grinned proudly. "And you're the girlfriend Mickey's been telling me about?"

Shareen laughed. "I certainly hope so." 

"Nice to meet you. Who do I look like?"

"My friend, Rose. You would have liked her. She was the best." 

Jenny smiled a little, secretive smile. "Yeah. So what have we missed on Earth since the party?"

"Well, Shareen moved in with me," Mickey answered. "Jack's either dying or something worse. He's only been out three nights in the past month and a half and he didn't even have any good stories to tell us the next day." 

"Poor guy," Jenny laughed. 

"Martha's pregnant. Your dad might like to know that." 

"How far along is she?"

"I don't know. Not that far. I stopped paying attention. Hey, look. Those are the chocolate-y banana things your dad likes. Rose used to... She used to get 'em for the two of ’em all the time." 

"Oh, I'll take five of those," Jenny immediately informed the woman behind the counter. "Actually, six. Please and thank you. So is Martha excited?"

"It's all she's been talking about." 

"Yeah," Shareen huffed. "But having a baby is a big deal. I, for one, can't wait to see the baby." 

Mickey looked distinctly uncomfortable by the baby talk and rushed to change the subject. "How's your dad been doin' lately? Since, you know..." 

"I've found him in the most random of places just standing there staring at nothing. He always says he's talking to the TARDIS, but I don't believe it. I think he's been sensing, um, whoever Rose is." 

"Yeah, he acted like he was pretty torn up last I saw him." Jenny didn't like the way that sounded, but she couldn't figure out why. "Has, uh, anything changed with her?"

"You're allowed to ask, Mickey." Shareen rolled her eyes. "Honestly, he acts like I don't know he used to love her- still does, in fact- and seems to have forgotten that I love Rose myself."

"Yeah. So?"

Jenny briefly remembered the last time she'd seen Rose, that morning she'd woken up with her head on Rose's shoulder and had to go because she'd sensed her father was panicking about her being gone. 

"I think she's okay." Best not say anything definitive, just in case. "Dad hasn't really said." 

"Oh. Well, let us know if anything changes?"

"Of course." 

"Why are you on Earth, of all places?" Shareen asked and nodded when Mickey pointed out a decadently-frosted sweet bun. "I mean, of everywhere in the universe- Earth?"

"I'm making a scrapbook for a very close friend- her mum says I'm... like a granddaughter to her- and I wanted to develop the photos the human way." 

"Really?" Mickey looked up at her. "Is it someone on Earth, then?" 

"Erm, I met her while travelling," was all Jenny felt safe saying. "Anyway, I hope she likes it." 

Mickey snorted. "I bet she will. You have that Time Lord- er, Lady?- creativity and all that. "

"Thank you!" Jenny beamed and then paused, somehow knowing her father was looking for her. "Hang on a moment, you two. I'll be right back." 

"This is on us," Mickey said and pulled out his wallet. "We'll be by the window." 

"Thank you again." She quickly left the bakery, tucked her Earth money into her pocket, and followed the call inside her mind until she'd spotted her father about to enter the TARDIS again. "Dad?" He turned and didn't look pleased at all. "What's wrong?"

"You're too young to be romantically interested in anyone, especially Mickey The Idiot. I want you to go back, tell him the date's over, and then come home. He should know better, after I told him and everybody else that you're still considered a-" 

"Really, Dad?" she asked and rolled her eyes. "How about you tell my "date" yourself?"

"Okay." He nodded, jaw clenched. "Yeah, I will." 

Jenny snickered and followed him an entire street block before grabbing his arm and dragging him the opposite direction, all the way back to the bakery. The Doctor faltered upon seeing Mickey- and there was no other word for this, she was sure- canoodling a woman that wasn't her. She grinned and waited for him to catch up, giggling when he realized their "date" wasn't what he thought it was. He mutely followed Jenny to the table and sat in the chair Mickey reached out and pulled up for him. 

"Dad, this is-" 

"Shareen, hello. We've met before." 

"That's right. Rose brought you over for my birthday two years ago." 

He cringed at the mention of Rose. 

"So she did." His eyes drifted to Mickey. "You're with her best friend?"

"We've been dating a while now," Mickey said immediately, taking offence at his accusatory tone. "She just moved in with me, actually." 

"Do you... love... her, then?"

"Yeah and I have no problem telling her." 

When her father's eyes lifted from the table to settle once more on Mickey, he looked sad and regretful. Jenny opened her paper bag, pulled out one of the banana desserts she'd picked out, and put it in his hand. Eyes dropping, he just stared at it. 

"Mickey, you sod," Shareen muttered. "I could smack you." 

"It just slipped out, honest."

"Dad, Mickey and Shareen tell me Martha's going to have a baby. Isn't that exciting?"

"Is she really?" He finally took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "That's… interesting. Good for her."

"Yeah. She just found out," Shareen added. "She and Eric are thrilled." 

"I would imagine she is." He abruptly stood, leaving his barely-touched treat on the table. "Right. Jenny, I'll see you back at the TARDIS. I'm going for a walk. Do try not to get into any trouble." 

"Are you sure? You could stay." 

"I'm sure. There's somewhere I need to go." 

"Bye," she called and then turned an unhappy frown Mickey's way. "What did you say that for?"

"He never told her he loved her- and I sometimes wonder if he actually did, to be honest- and the way he was acting about me and Shareen kinda pissed me off, Jenny. I haven't been the one for Rose in a long time, everyone knows it, and it's not fair that he was looking down on me for trying to get on with my life." 

"Can you imagine how hard it is for someone like him to tell a human- who will die much too quickly- that he loves her?" Jenny asked. "Seriously, Mickey, he didn't tell her ‘cause he thought it'd hurt less when he lost her if he didn't actually admit how much he loved her." 

"Is that what he told you?"

"That's what the TARDIS told me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my dad." Her tone and expression softened, though, once she was standing. "Next time, don't... Just please take it easy on him. You saw how he reacted when he thought Rose was dead. You can't tell me that's a man who didn't love someone with their whole being." 

"Yeah, I saw how he acted. And Jenny, he left her in another universe with no warning and no reason. I wouldn't do that to Shareen, because I love her. That's all I'm saying." 

Jenny frowned. "I still don't know why my dad did that, but I do know he loved Rose. She changed him." 

"I hate to break it to-" 

"Who do I look like?" Jenny interrupted. 

"We've already said you remind us of Rose." 

"Right. There's a reason. A Gallifreyan reason that might not make much sense to humans. I won't say anything more, because you obviously don't want to listen right now, Mickey, but I know for a fact that my father is still in love with Rose. When you're ready to listen, we'll talk. You can always call Donna's phone." 

Jenny smiled at Shareen, nodded at Mickey, and hurried from the bakery. She randomly started walking left and soon spied Mickey's block of flats. His new place was right up… there. Oddly enough, her father was sitting on a bench across the street, staring up at the brick wall. 

“Hey, Jenny.”

"Dad?"

"Rose used to live here with her mum, you know. Well, I say lived here, but I mean- Well, it doesn't matter what I mean." He sighed, climbed to his feet, and pulled her into his side. He started to lead them back up the street. "I used to be here quite often. Guess I just wanted to see how much it had changed."

"Are you alright?"

"I always am, Jenny." He forced a smile and it didn't reach his eyes at all. "Are your photos finished yet?"

"No."

"Hmm. Will I ever see this album of yours?"

"It's not going to be for me." He looked down at her and she tried to shrug as nonchalantly as possible. "I'm giving it to my friend- my "kinda mum"- to have around for when I'm not there." 

"This woman means a lot to you, doesn't she? And you still don't want me to meet her?"

"Oh, you're too busy saving the universe," she joked. "She's just a clumsy human. You wouldn't like her. Maybe. Not sure what's going on... Anyways-"

"She's human?"

"Haven't I said that?" Her father shook his head and she momentarily bit her lip. "Oh, yeah, well... She's just someone I met while I was searching for you. She was very nice to me for no reason and immediately scolded me for doing something she thought was a really bad idea- kind of like a mum would, actually. Huh. That's funny. I'll have to tell her that." 

"What did you do?" he asked curiously. 

"Um... I, uh-" She could lie to him, right? "I, uhh, well, you see-" 

"I don't like the sound of this. Quit stalling and tell me what you did, Jenny."

"I, er, went skydiving and she panicked." 

"Skydiving." 

Well, her ship had dove through the sky after she'd passed through that door... 

"Yeah. She was worried. I just did it without thinking too much about it and-" 

"You went skydiving." 

"Dad, I swam with man-eating Barakkona last week. Skydiving's nothing compared to that." 

"Didn't I- oh, what did Donna call it? Grounding! Yes. Didn't I ground you for that?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes." 

"I'm not a child."

He shrugged. "You're an infant by Gallifreyan standards. That's good enough for me." 

"Are you seriously going to ground me? What are you going to do, take away my ship and force me to stay in the TARDIS whenever we go somewhere new?"

"Yes, maybe I will." 

"But that's not fair!" Jenny actually stamped her foot and then flinched, wondering where that childish action had come from. Or, rather, from whom. "I was supposed to go see my kind of mum on Friday, Dad. She's throwing me a birthday party." 

"I will allow you to leave for that alone, but you better come straight back afterwards... and you're grounded again as soon as you return." 

"You told me I'm seventeen by human standards. What seventeen-year-old gets grounded?" 

"Jackie used to ground Rose all the time at that age." He'd barely flinched this time and Jenny smiled, despite the conversation. "I've even gone back to check." 

Her smile morphed to a grin and she made another mental note, this time to ask Jackie whether that was true. Was Rose a little troublemaker when she was younger?

"Fine. Thank you for at least letting me go to, er, my party." 

"You're welcome. Now, when do we have to pick up your photos?" 

"About half an hour. Jack said he had some other things to do first.”

“You’re not allowed around him without me. I told you that, didn’t I? Parental supervision, remember?”

“Sorry.” She still wasn’t a child. “I forgot, okay?”

“Don’t do it again.”

“Fine. I'm going to go read." 

"Have fun. Oh, and-" He made a face. "Don't read any of Donna's books. They're for, um, mummies only. Maybe choose something educational, yeah?"

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say." 

"I'm serious, Jenny. Maybe you should just avoid Donna in general." His voice quieted as he said, "And where has she gone? I wonder. Probably don't even want to know." He raised his voice again. "Oh, I know. Maybe you could read about Gallifrey. I just remembered I have a tome in which I'd written about it."

"Really?" She might actually have to read now, instead of the sulk she'd been planning. "Thank you!" 

"Just be careful with it. It's very old." 

"I will. I promise!" 

"Go on, then. I'll pick up your photos for you." Jenny doubled back to him, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and scampered off for the TARDIS door once more. She swore she heard him mutter semi-fondly, "Good, old domestic dad. Really, now. I'd hate myself if past me was here to see me." 

He'd chuckled after that, the sound following her. Jenny didn't really care to know what all that was about. It sounded too convoluted to process and she was too excited to waste the time thinking it over. 

She was finally going to have some first-hand knowledge of Gallifrey!

***

Rose had spent all afternoon on her favourite settee in the living room, the small desk from the corner pulled right up in front of her, courtesy of Fred. She had been drawing again, doing her best to capture this image in just the right way. 

Cook (she still refused to tell Rose her real name) had personally sat with her until she'd finished her lunch and, now that she had, Rose was adding colour to the drawing. This image was one she never wanted to forget and it had to be perfect. Before the details of the drawing even become clear, her mum had asked what she was doing. She hadn't really understood why she was working so hard on this drawing, out of everything she'd ever done, but hadn't pushed for too much information. She'd just left her alone, with strict orders to call if she needed anything. 

Everyone was so afraid something bad would suddenly happen to the baby after the fall she'd had and she would fully agree with that if she hadn't had that dream last night and awakened with the odd certainty that she and the baby were going to be fine. After the fall, she'd developed that odd niggling in the back of her mind anytime she started worrying. Clearly, that niggling feeling had created last night's dream, which had, in turn, calmed her. 

Also, the fact that the baby seemed to be having a dance party in her belly was completely reassuring. Rose leaned back in her chair and let her mind drift back to that dream, unable to stop remembering everything in detail.

"Rose?" a voice called gently. "Come now, love. Wake up." 

She opened her eyes and hummed happily while turning a bit to see the Doctor, who was holding her tightly and rocking her side to side, a smile on his face. He'd been doing that tight hug-rocking-smiling thing a lot lately. 

"Hello." 

"Hello to you," he replied and rubbed her belly. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." 

His lips curled into a more teasing sort of smile. "Who says I was talking to you, silly?" 

"I did sleep well, though, in case you were curious." 

"I was, love." He kissed her temple and then quickly looked down at the hand still covering her belly. "Oh, are you awake now? I've been trying to talk to you all afternoon and you decide to respond only now that Mummy's awake? Ridiculous. Our child, Rose, is a brat." He blinked. "That's perhaps the only time I will ever agree with your mother about anything. How odd." 

Rose chuckled. "Our baby girl is just like her dad." 

"Or baby boy. That's the one bad thing about Gallifreyans. We won't know the gender until birth. Makes decorating the nursery impossible, I'm afraid, though I do enjoy seeing Jackie so frustrated about it. Actually, we should invite her over. What do you say?"

"Are you two ever going to get along?"

"We already do." He smiled abruptly. "Just like needling her. It's a load of fun."

"Mmm." 

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Mum!" 

Rose was preparing to greet Jenny when she finally saw her and paused. Her brows scrunched in confusion. 

"Jenny, why on Earth are you juggling bowling balls?"

"Jack bet me two hundred credits I couldn't juggle this many." 

The Doctor gave Jack a look. "She's not paying that." 

"Uh huh." Yeah, that was weird. Weirder, Jack was wearing a bright yellow tutu and sitting on a stool by the window. "Okay. And why-"

Rose froze in horror. One of the bowling balls slipped out of Jenny's hand and, as if in slow motion, soared through the air before landing on her belly, right where the Doctor's hand had just been. Before she could start screaming and frantically doing anything, God, please just help the baby, the Doctor gently rubbed her belly and huffed. 

"Really, Jenny, that'll leave a bruise. You know your mum's a delicate little thing. You need to be more careful around her."

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Rose asked loudly, panicked. "A bowling ball- and it- it just-" 

"Oh, sweetheart." He cupped her cheeks and then kissed both of her brows. "Calm down. You're both okay. You're carrying my child, after all. Remember?"

"Yes, but that doesn't-"

"Your body accepted and is now carrying the seed of a purebred Gallifreyan, Rose. Your womb, as absurd as this might sound to you, is protected by Time itself. Nothing can harm you or the baby. In fact, you could be mortally wounded right now and you would, ah, be brought back as it were."

"Are you sure?"

"Everything is as it should be, Rose. I would know if something was wrong." 

Rose sighed, turned back around, and relaxed into him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands over her belly, patting one slight bulge she knew was some part of the baby pressing out from the womb. She vaguely wondered how far along she was, since she was so big right now, and then let it go when she saw Jenny standing there across the room with a sad pout on her lips. 

"Come here, sweetheart." She patted the cushion beside her. "I'm not upset. Sit down." 

Jenny sat beside them and reached around to feel the baby kicking. The sound of a camera flashing had Rose looking up in surprise and found Jack now clad in the outfit he'd worn when she first met him- with the addition of a banana somehow affixed to his collar- and was holding up a photo. 

"Great photo opp. Couldn't resist." 

She didn't bother wondering how Jack had printed the photo so quickly. She merely took it from his hand and, moving so the Doctor could also see, studied the image. It was a breathtaking photo and she wanted to frame it right that second. 

Or draw it. 

Rose roused herself from her thoughts and looked down at her drawing, noting it looked nearly perfect. 

She was leaning against the Doctor, her back to his chest. He had his arms loosely wrapped around her waist, her hands were on top of his, and his legs were on either side of hers, her bare feet resting on top of his socked feet and slightly pointed inwards. Jenny was leaning around her, but a little closer to the edge of the couch, and had her palm pressed flat against Rose's belly. Rose and the Doctor, as in the dream photograph, were looking at Jenny and Jenny was looking down at the baby. 

Yes, Rose decided, this was getting copied multiple times- in colour!- and framed. Many frames. One in every room in her new wing. 

She should probably tell Jenny about the baby first, but since she planned to do that tomorrow when she arrived, never mind that previous thought.


	11. Mum's The Word, The Name's The Game

Jenny put the finishing touches on Rose's new scrapbook (discovered on Kroptor V) and proudly sat back to look through it one last time. 

Every single page in the front half of the book- fifteen pages front and back- held photos of everyone Rose used to know and still occasionally mentioned during story times. Surrounding the photos and sometimes printed sideways were little quotes and stories of her own, things she'd heard while around everyone. Thankfully everyone had been more tolerant than irritated every time she came 'round with her camera. 

Jenny flipped another page and bit her lip. While she knew Rose would for sure love the first half of the book, she wasn't too sure how she would react to the back half. 

Those pages were full of photos, stories, and quotes from and about her father. 

She was occasionally mixed in there, as was Donna. There was that one photo from her birthday party when they'd first arrived and her father had been grinning proudly and she really liked the photo Donna had sneakily taken of them one early-morning breakfast. She'd printed one for herself, in fact. And she actually still didn't know how Donna had even been up that early, let alone coherent and sly enough to take a picture of her and her dad before she entered the galley, but either way, she loved it. 

Oh, she hoped Rose loved the scrapbook. It stood to reason that since she was always drawing her dad, she would love this. Right? She wasn't going to hurt Rose, was she?

"Jenny!" Her father opened her door after a few quick taps against the wood and leaned against the jamb. "You said you had to leave soon and that was an hour and a half ago. Have you changed your mind?"

"No." 

"Of course you haven't. What are you doing in here, then?"

"I just finished the scrapbook. I hope she likes it." 

"I'm sure she will. Are you about ready? The TARDIS is getting impatient, though I've no idea why." 

Jenny had an idea why, but she wasn't going to share that with him. 

"Yeah, I'm ready. Can I still stay the night with her?"

He grumbled, "Yes," and shook his head. "Donna threatened me and then said a girl needs her mum from time to time. I think she was really hinting that she wants to go home. Why she wants to see that old crone is beyond me... You haven't packed yet?" 

"Nope." Jenny rushed around her room, tucking random clothing and toiletries into her favourite metallic orange clutch. "Wasn't too sure you wouldn't change your mind." 

"I'm not that bad of a father, am I?"

"No, I don't think so." 

"Good to know."

After grabbing a regular backpack hanging inside the nearly empty wardrobe in her room, she gently placed the scrapbook inside and then tossed in the clutch. She stared at the backpack a moment, zipped it up, and frowned. 

"What am I forgetting? Clothes, scrapbook, toiletries… What- Oh, right. A hug." She rushed to her father, the bag slung over her shoulder, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Dad." 

"Yes, well, ahem, you're welcome." Once in the console room, her father seemed completely confused by the TARDIS's behaviour. "What are you doing, old girl? We're stuck in the time vortex, just parked here, Jenny, but she's still resizing your ship. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe she knows I'm running late and has us parked at the right time I need to go, so to speak." 

"No... Well, actually, that might make a little sense. What are you up to, I wonder," he said, closely studying the monitor in front of him. "I could have always delivered her there on time and left the ship with her." The TARDIS hummed discordantly and the Doctor huffed. "Very well. Clearly she doesn't want me following you, Jenny. Have fun at your friend's house and be careful, especially once you open those doors." 

"I'll be fine, Dad. Bye, Donna," she called down the hall. 

"Bye bye, Jenny!" 

Jenny hooked the other backpack strap over her other shoulder, opened the door, and leaned out enough to open the door to her ship. She could feel her father behind her and snorted. 

"Dad, I'll be fine. Quit hovering." 

"I'm just making sure you don't fall. Nobody can survive a fall through the vortex. Er, besides Jack. Eventually survive, that is. He did die." 

"Okay. Good story. Now, back up." 

Jenny scooted up a step and then ran forward, jumping and landing in her ship with no trouble. She grinned at her dad, slapped the door lock button, and settled in to her seat. After setting the controls, she pulled out a book she'd borrowed from the library and opened to her bookmark. It would be a long ride and a book was just the thing she needed. 

She knew she could just use her dad's little trick to read the book in two seconds flat, but where was the fun in that? 

***

"I don't care what you say, Mum, I'm not sitting anymore. The baby's fine, been kicking and dancing all morning. You could probably see it if you look closely enough." 

"I would feel better if you just took it easy."

"Mum, Jenny's nearly two hours late and I think I need to walk around before I imagine all the things that could have happened to her. Okay? So please leave me alone." 

Rose paced in front of the window and couldn't quite ignore the worst-case scenarios she kept thinking up, each grislier and more horrifying than the one before. She was going to go insane if Jenny didn't show up soon. 

Finally, the door opened and rapid footsteps sounded in the foyer. Rose hurried to the doorway of the sitting room to find Jenny rushing into the room. 

"Sorry, sorry! I'm late, I know, but-" Jackie hugged her and Jenny giggled before looking over at Rose. "Hi, Rose. Oh, I made you something!" 

Rose swallowed. "I'm glad and I'm really excited to see that, but I have something to give you first. It's not related to your party so wipe that grin off your face." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Making sure Jenny still couldn't really see much of her lower body, hiding behind a ridiculously large flower pot, Rose gestured she sit down, which Jenny obeyed. Jackie and Pete surreptitiously slipped out of the room and Rose pulled out a stack of ultrasound photos from the pocket of her maternity jeans. She approached Jenny while the girl was looking around the room and stood right in front of her, knowing she didn't look pregnant from this angle. Well, not yet, at least. 

"I, uh, wanted you to have these." Jenny spent an entire minute staring at the photos, her brows drawn down and her lower lip pushed out in thought. When it became clear she had no idea what they were, Rose sighed. "They're photos of a baby. Ultrasounds, they're called." 

"Oh!" Jenny straightened. "Is Jackie having another baby?"

"Erm, no, she's not... I am."

"But I don't understand." It broke her heart to see that look on Jenny's face. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes." 

"But why?"

"It wasn't planned, sweetheart. It just happened."

"But you love my dad." 

"Yes, I- What?"

"If you love him, why are you having a baby?"

"Huh?" Understanding slammed into her and Rose could have smacked herself for not anticipating this reaction. "Oh, Jenny, no. It's his baby." 

"But you've been here a while and I never saw the baby. How can it be my dad's baby?" 

"I'm nineteen weeks pregnant, Jenny. I... didn't know how to tell you." 

"Really? You don't look pregnant." Rose hid an amused half-grin and turned to the side. "Oh. Well, now you do. Why haven't I seen that before? Where have you been hiding it?"

Jenny's hands stretched out to touch her, but dropped at the last moment. 

"You can do it." 

Smiling a bit, Jenny finally laid a hand on Rose's belly. Rose grabbed her hand and moved it to a different spot, where she could feel the baby kicking. Jenny's eyes lit up. 

"Wow..." 

"Is this... are you okay with this?"

"I'm going to have a brother or sister," Jenny murmured and then jumped. "I'm going to have a brother or sister!" She launched off the couch and grabbed Rose in a hug that hit a few too many bruises (though Rose held her breath so she wouldn't cry out). "My dad's gonna have another child!" 

"Jenny, you can't tell him." 

"Well, I figured so. I'm just excited!" 

"Are you? This isn't a bad thing?"

"Are you kidding? This is great! Oh, your present now!" Jenny carefully tucked the ultrasounds into her back pocket, shrugged her backpack off, and pulled out what looked like a scrapbook. She handed it over, grinning all the while. "Look at it. I worked so hard on it." 

"Thank you, Jenny." She flipped to the first page and gasped when she saw some very familiar faces smiling at her. "Oh, Jenny... This is wonderful." She started flipping page after page, barely noticing Jenny bouncing on her heels, and stopped on one photo. "Shareen's dating Mickey?"

"They just moved in together." 

"I'm glad they're both finally happy. Oh, wow." Rose giggled and stared at a photo of a very familiar man wearing a flowery robe and glowering, very bright pink paint dripping down his hair and face. "Does Jack know you have this picture?"

"Dad said he had to threaten him with an eternity spent in the vortex to get it back."

"Poor Jack. Must've hurt his pride." 

"Donna said it harmed more than that, but Dad wouldn't explain what she meant by that. Come to think of it, that's when he made the newest rule about me leaving the room with my fingers in my ears when Jack’s name came up." 

Rose clapped a hand to her mouth and did her best to smother her laughter. Her father had never acted ignorant of sexual matters so why did Jenny not seem to get it? She wanted to ask, but something told her not to. 

"Right. That's probably a good idea, sweetheart." Rose kept flipping through the book and, halfway through, stumbled upon the first picture of the Doctor. "Ohh," she breathed and spent some time looking at each picture. He looked different. Was he not sleeping anymore? He looked so sad in many of the photos and she wondered what that was about. "Jenny..." 

"I hope you're not upset with me." 

"No. I'm not." 

“Sure?”

She nodded and ran a finger down one photo of the Doctor sitting in his favourite chair in the library and reading some enormous book. His glasses were propped on the end of his nose, his hair looked absolutely wild, his pyjamas and dressing gown were crooked, and one of his house shoes was dangling from his toes. 

"I don't know how many times I caught him looking exactly like this." 

"He wanted me to take a different one." 

"I'm glad you didn't. Oh, Jenny, this is wonderful. Thank you so much." Rose grabbed Jenny's hand, squeezed, and then led her back to the foyer. She ignored her burning eyes. "Mum? Pete?" 

"In here." 

Rose was glad her mum had remembered the plan. She led Jenny to the dining room, which had been emptied out and decorated for the birthday party, and let Jenny enter first. Her mum, dad, the staff, and some closer friends of Pete and Jackie's all jumped out of hiding. 

"Surprise!" 

Jenny's head whipped around and their eyes met. Jenny was grinning ear to ear and Rose smiled widely.

"Happy birthday, Jenny." 

***

Around six o'clock that evening, after spilling hot chocolate down the front of her, Rose decided she'd just put on her bedclothes. She pulled on a pair of comfy sleep pants and then slipped on the Doctor's old button-down shirt after only a few moments' debate. It'd been a while since she'd slept in it and, if she was being completely honest, she was missing him badly today. 

When she returned to the room she'd turned into her own media room, in the very centre of her private wing, Rose pulled out her new scrapbook and flipped through the back half until Jenny strolled in wearing the pyjama set Rose had found a week ago. It was a pretty silky silver-coloured set that had been almost plain until she'd decided to embroider a little TARDIS on one of the shirt pockets. Jenny had been thrilled when she first opened the gift- "This is my first official set of jimjams!" (which had made Rose want to kick the Doctor for not getting her any)- and then Jenny had started chortling when she'd seen the TARDIS design. Rose was happy she'd liked them. It had taken her plenty of time and stacks of practice material to get that TARDIS looking right. Which reminded her... 

Note to self: cannot do embroidery well when one's stomach is jumping around 24/7. 

"Did you decide which movie you wanted to watch?"

Jenny grinned. "I brought one, actually. I've had it in my clutch forever and forgot I put it there until I found it while looking for my toothbrush." 

"Alright." Rose held her hand out, accepted the DVD case, and gasped when she read the title. "Moulin Rouge!" I've been dying to see this again! We don't have it in this universe. This is one of my favourite movies, Jenny." 

"I know. The TARDIS told me." 

Rose's smile faded. "What?"

"She told me." 

"Why? How does she know? About me, that is. Why would she tell you that?"

"I don't really know. All I do know is that every time I come back after being here, she seems really happy and always takes us somewhere incredible that first time I'm back, no matter what coordinates Dad tries to put in. He always gets so irritated with her, asking what she thinks she's doing. It's like she knows when I've been with you and she's happy about it." 

"Really?" Rose's smile returned in full force. "Well, we better not let this movie go to waste, then, should we?"

"Nope!" 

Twenty or so minutes into the movie, after Jenny had yet again asked a question about what was going on, it dawned on her that Jenny really, truly didn't know much- maybe nothing at all- about sex. It shocked her that a woman as old as Jenny was (and how old was that anyway?) was so baffled by sexual subjects. She decided to distract her from the rest of the movie, just in case Jenny had never gotten The Talk. She sure as hell didn't want to be the one giving it to her and it looked like she might need it one day soon. 

"Hey, sweetheart, will you sit on the floor in front of me? I want to do something with your hair. And don't worry. You'll like it." 

"Okay." 

Jenny grinned, slid off the couch, and settled herself onto the patch of floor between Rose's legs. When Rose began finger-combing her hair to get it ready for a French braid, Jenny closed her eyes and tilted her head back. It was exactly what Rose had been hoping she'd do. She took her time playing with her hair and spent even more time making her hairstyle perfect. 

By the time Rose had remade the French braid four times, the movie credits were rolling and Jenny had fallen asleep, her head tipped forward and resting against her arms, which she'd folded across her knees. Rose gently shook her a bit. 

"Jenny." 

"Mmm, what?"

"You fell asleep." Rose giggled and Jenny lifted her head. "Hello, sleepy. Feel better?"

“Kind of, yeah.” Jenny immediately started patting at her hair. "Oh, it feels pretty. What is it?"

"It's a French braid. Did you want to watch a different movie?"

"Yes, please. I didn't mean to fall asleep during your favourite movie, Rose." 

"It's okay." Rose stood up and walked to her movie shelf. "Do you remember that story I told you about your father plagiarizing "The Lion King" when the Sicorax tried to invade the Earth?"

"Yeah. It was funny." 

"Well, it just so happens this universe has "The Lion King" and it's exactly the same as the one in your universe." Rose grinned. "I think it's time you watched the first movie your father ever mentioned in this regeneration. I happened to love it before, but that just made it so much better."

Yes, Jenny loved it. Jackie happened to walk in at one point during the movie to find Rose and Jenny singing "Hakuna Matata" and dancing around the room in their pyjamas and house slippers. Rose abruptly froze, both hands on her belly, and then laughed. 

"Your father and I are going out- Sheila called us up a bit ago and wanted us to make an appearance at her new bar or whatever it is- and I wanted to know if you girls wanted anything to snack on before we left." 

"Sandwiches," Rose replied immediately. "You know what kind. Oh, and popcorn. And bring that jam I found last week. And do you know if Cook has any of those little sausage things? Those sound really good right now. Ooh, especially with the jam." 

"I'll have someone bring you a tray. You know how to reach us if there's an emergency." Jackie kissed Rose's cheek and Jenny's forehead. "And no roughhousing, Rose. You don't want to scramble that baby, do you?"

"I was only dancing, Mum. Apparently, the baby was, too."

"Oh," Jenny crouched in front of Rose's belly and placed her hands over the spot they could all see jumping from the baby's kicks. "Don't you listen to Gran, baby brother. Your mummy wouldn't scramble you, would she? No, she wouldn't. She couldn't. You're a Baby of Gallifrey, you are." 

The sound of a camera clicking came from the doorway and, with an odd sense of deja vu that wasn't really deja vu at all, Rose looked towards the sound. She half expected to see a banana-collared Jack Harness and couldn't quite contain a giggle when all she saw was Pete holding her mum's vintage camera. He was waving around the photo that had just printed from the camera and then looked at the image with a large smile.

"You guys are adorable. I'm glad I caught that. I've been skulking past here every twenty minutes for the past two hours just trying to catch you unawares." 

"Let me see it?" Rose asked and met Pete halfway. She was looking at her mum, her mum was looking at Jenny, and Jenny was looking at the baby. "This is so cute!" 

She’d have to make a copy for Jenny. 

"Pete, not one of us were looking at you. This is silly." 

"I agree with Rose. I like it a lot." 

"Thanks, Jenny." 

***

Rose was still basking in the aftermath of the wonderful afternoon she'd just had. 

The baby had been playing around all day, Tony had called for "Roe!" at snack time and made her a macaroni and yarn bracelet (with her mum's help, but she was still wearing it), Jenny had told her about the tests her father had done that proved she was a part of her, and... Jenny had accidentally called her Mum when she was saying goodbye. 

Yes, it was a great day and, judging by the smell wafting into the sitting room, it was about to get a whole lot better. 

"Mum?" she called and received no answer. "Pete?"

"You rang?" Pete joked, instantly appearing in the doorway. 

"Is that your mum's famous sausage casserole I'm smelling?"

"With the melted cheese?"

"And the hash browns?"

"And those delicious nut slices and green beans?" Pete asked. Rose must have nodded at least six times before he grinned. "It is!" 

It was just one of many things they both loved. 

"Yay! Is it time to eat yet?"

"No," he grumbled. "I've been evicted from the kitchen, too." 

"Grazing?" Rose guessed. 

"You got it." Pete strolled into the room and plunked himself down on the couch next to her. "Ah, is that the scrapbook Jenny made you?"

"Wanna see it?"

"If you don't mind. I've been trying to imagine what my granddaughter will look like." 

"Back half of the book, then." Pete flipped halfway through and Rose reclined against his shoulder to see the photos once more. "You know, I had the oddest dream the other night. In it, I was told I wouldn't be able to know the baby's gender until she was born." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought it was just a silly dream, but then I started thinking about it. I'm nineteen weeks, right? Doctor Copter said he'd usually be able to see the gender by now and Fred, who could tell what his wife was having weeks before her doctor just by looking at the ultrasounds, couldn't tell what I was having." 

Pete looked from the book to her. "Do you think your dream might have been a message from... the baby or something?"

"I... I think so. Because the dream also told me the baby was protected by Time itself, which I know sounds stupid, but that it keeps me and the baby safe. Doesn't let me get hurt and, if I happen to... you know, I... Well, it brings me back. Does that sound crazy?"

"Time, huh?"

"It's crazy, right?"

"Hmm. No, not if you consider everything." 

"What?"

Pete cocked his head. "Well, the baby's father is a Time Lord, he can manipulate time or whatever he does. Maybe... I'm not saying your dream... All I'm saying... Well, Rose, you did die. Maybe the dream does have merit. You're alive, but you were dead. The baby was alive even when you weren't... and you came back to us with no medical help...." He had to clear his throat. "Just maybe." 

"Do you think so?"

"Honestly? It makes sense." 

"Huh." She grinned. "That's cool, though, right? Being protected by Time." 

"It is a bit fantastic." 

This time she could only giggle upon hearing that word. 

"I know. I've, uh, been playing around with names." 

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling again. 

"Yeah. I'm not sold on anything yet, but I do sort of like Cora. Seems fitting for the daughter of a man who's so old." 

"It's also very beautiful." 

"And I've always liked the name Cade." 

"Cade and Cora. Cade Tyler. Cora Tyler. Hmm." 

"Like I said, I'm not sold on anything. I like Cade Tyler, but Cora Tyler doesn't quite..." 

"Go?"

"Exactly! I'm gonna have to buy one of those baby name books or something." 

A beat of silence passed and then, as if reading her mind, three little words slipped from Pete’s mouth.

"The name game?"

"Totally." 

"Oh, it’s on. Valmont." 

"Persephone." 

"Balboa." 

"Lucifer." 

"Macintosh." 

"Elmer." 

Pete chuckled. "Tiny Tyler." 

"You said that one last time." 

"It bore repeating." 

"Lame." 

"Fine. Bud." 

Rose laughed at the very American way he pronounced that. "Randy."

"Hey, now, I know a Randy and he's a nice fellow." 

"I could never seriously name my child Randy. I'd always be forced to think about his conception." 

"I'll admit I occasionally have a similar thought every time I talk to him. Barnaby." 

"Harry Tyler." 

"Tyler Tyler."

"Ugh. Ferguson." 

"I like that name." 

"Ferguson Tyler?"

"Point. Wilbur, like the pig." 

"Barty." 

"Elvira." 

"That might be the winner for now." Rose shuddered. "Can you imagine? Elvira Tyler, get your little butt in here!" 

Pete stood and bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I do my best." 

"Oh, but wait. I just thought of one." 

"What is it?"

"Ernestine." 

"Ooh. Might have to be a draw." 

"Hmm. That's a first. Very well." She stuck her hand out and Pete shook it. "We're agreed it's a draw for now?"

"Agreed. Next time is a theme round. Your name choice." 

"Um... I'll never choose Jack or any form of that for the baby's name." 

"Jack it is, then," he said smugly. "Better bring your thinking cap, little Rosie." 

Rose snorted. "Yeah, you just worry about yourself, old man." 

"Old man, am I?" Pete laughed. "I'll show you old man." 

"And how ya gonna do that, Gramps?"

"Hmm. Lady's choice." 

"Torchwood boot camp, the obstacle course. Let’s say tomorrow morning... unless you need your doctor to clear you first." 

"Done." 

"My time was twelve minutes, you know." 

"I'll have it done in ten." 

"So sure of yourself?"

"Dinner!" 

"Yep." Pete grinned and helped Rose off the couch. "I do it in ten, you admit- in writing- that you wrongfully accused me of being old. It'll be hung in the lobby of the office." 

"Like that'll happen," Rose scoffed. "And if you don't?"

"I'll frame my defeat and hang it in the foyer."

"Good stakes. I like it. Your defeat, incidentally, will say "I, Pete Tyler, am an old geezer." And don't you think you'll be able to get out of it, either." 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

***

"-had so much fun with her and I got so much cool stuff! But I told you that already-" 

"Six times now." 

"And I called her Mum today and instead of freaking out like I seriously thought she was going to do, she just smiled real big! I thought her cheeks were going to split, actually. And did I tell you she's pregnant? Anyway, after we watched "The Lion King"- I now know the lyrics to every song in that movie. It's true. Remind me to sing them all later for you, Dad- we ordered pizza and she put jam on it because I did-" 

Donna shook her head. "My God, it's worse than having two of you around." 

"-loved it! To be honest, though, you'd be crazy not to. Right? Well, then the food tray she'd asked for earlier than that finally arrived- and it was delicious! Like, really yummy!- so we ate some more, but then she started feeling sick and ended up- well, you know. She ate too much, I think. She's nineteen weeks pregnant, by the way. Don't know why I haven't noticed it before now, but she has the cutest belly! And the baby loves me, kicks me all the time! Oh, and-" 

"She still hasn't dropped her backpack," the Doctor marvelled. "Or moved... or paused at all." 

"-won't know what the baby is until birth, she's thinking, but she says she's okay with that-" 

"Just like a Gallifreyan wouldn't have known... long ago, that is." 

"Yeah, anyway, after that, her mum and dad came back home and Gran- you wouldn't believe- but that doesn't matter- anyway, they came back home and had brought me another gift they'd seen while they were out. It was an album sort of like Mum's, I guess I should call her now, but not as big, you know-"

"Is she even breathing?"

"Unlikely." 

"-ibly, but I could be wrong. Gran says she was going to fill it with pictures of them so I could have them around whenever I need them, which Mum says was such a sweet idea and she wonders why she never thought of it, but she’s worried you’ll find it some day and then there’ll be this whole awkward- Where was I?"

The Doctor blinked. "I have no idea." 

Donna snorted. 

"Whatever. She braided my hair, too, and I fell asleep, which Gran told me this morning was a good thing, because young things like me didn't need to be watching something as "dirty" -which makes no sense ‘cause the movie didn't have even a scratch on it- as "Moulin Rouge" and Granddad agreed after seeing a few movie scenes, but-" 

"What?" the Doctor asked, enraged. "She let you watch that movie?"

"-Mum said that's why she started braiding my hair, which now that I think about it is totally unfair! I mean, so these people were singing and dancing around about love. How is that bad?"

"Uh huh." He gave Donna a significant look. "Infant." 

"I mean, it's just love, the most beautiful thing in the entire uni- well, every universe. How is that-"

"Huh. You're right." 

"But Mum said never mind that. Oh!" Jenny stopped talking and blinked a moment. "Mum said hello." 

"Um, you may tell her I said hello and that I hope to meet her one day." 

"That all depends upon what she wants, Dad. Did I show you my jimjams?"

Jenny let go of her backpack, shrugged out of the puffy blue jacket Pete had given her, and twirled around in said pyjamas. The TARDIS hummed happily along, almost purring. 

"Is that the TARDIS on the pocket there?" He slipped on his glasses, grabbed her arms to hold her still, and studied the image. "It can't be a coincidence. Jimjams wouldn't randomly have a police call box on them, would they, Donna?"

"No, Dad, it's the TARDIS. She embroiled it or whatever she called it. I'm not good with all that artsy stuff. Anyways, so we- No, hold on. No, that was it." 

"Thank God," Donna sighed. 

The Doctor scowled. "Donna, be nice to her." 

"Gran says when I go back, I can have my album. I'm really excited. Can't wait, actually. I'll get to see another ultrasound of my brother or, er, sister. Right. Um, I'm thirsty-"

"Imagine that." 

"Donna." 

"So I'm gonna go get some tea now.”

The Doctor watched his daughter skip out of the control room, leaving her backpack and jacket in the middle of the floor, and slowly turned to Donna. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to greet his daughter when she returned and started babbling out of control.

"I've never seen her so excited,” he muttered. “Who is this woman?"

"Beats me. She hasn't told you?"

"No. Is she seriously this happy because her so-called mum is having a baby or is she just experiencing a birthday party high?" 

"She did mention that baby bit every few sentences." 

He frowned. "Well, there's another thing I can't give her. Siblings." 

"Ah, man. You're not gonna be pouting all night again, are you? I swear I'll leave you to pout all alone this time." 

"I'm not going to pout." 

"You're doing it already." 

"I am not. I simply do not like it that Jenny thinks this unknown woman is apparently a better parent than someone who is her biological parent. A biological parent and a Time Lord."

"You're jealous, in other words." 

"I do not get jealous of humans. Weeeell, there was that one- but that doesn't- I'm not jealous of this woman." 

"You're completely jealous of a woman who sounds like she's having a baby on her own and is still living with her parents! Oh, this is priceless." 

"You're not a very good friend, Donna Noble." 

"I never said I was, Doctor." 

He harrumphed.


	12. A Reuniting of Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long!
> 
> ...Or am I?   
> :)

I, Rose Marion Tyler, hereby publicly announce  
I was wrong to insinuate Pete Tyler  
is an old geezer. 

Rose stared as a framed poster-sized print of her defeat was hung right above the reception desk in Pete's office building. Below the writing was a photo of Pete and Rose that Jackie had taken the day before, Pete grinning victoriously and she staring at him in absolute shock (though she did look really pretty in the picture so she wouldn't be mortified every time she came in here). 

Much better than that ten minutes he'd predicted, Pete had blown throughout the obstacle course in eight and a half minutes flat. Her pride had never been more wounded than when he'd strolled up, barely sweating, and showed her the stopwatch Avery had been holding for him. 

"Well, old girl, I'd like my prize by the end of the day."

This morning, he'd woken her up much too early, insisted she get dressed, and then had brought her here to watch... this. There was a small crowd watching and they all clapped when the poster frame was in place. Pete turned to her and grinned. 

"It's perfect. Thank you, Rose. It almost feels like Christmas around here." 

"Yeah, yeah. We're half an hour from home and your granddaughter's hungry." 

"Then we should eat," he decided happily. "I'll have Jed drive you home when we're done." 

"Sounds like a plan." 

***

"What is going on?" the Doctor asked, at a loss for why the TARDIS was behaving so badly. "We're not set on a course for anywhere, dangerous or otherwise, and there doesn't seem to be any approaching danger out there. I don't know what's wrong with you! Tell me something." 

In response, the TARDIS pitched violently, knocking them all to the floor. Jenny, climbing her way from the floor to the jump seat, bit her lip and then grimaced at her dad. It was her fault the ship was so unhappy. Last night, she might have told her that Rose was more than just pregnant. She was pregnant with her dad’s baby and, clearly, the TARDIS was having a temper tantrum. Had been, in fact, since then. 

"What'd you do to her?" Donna yelled as a shrill ringing pierced the air. The Doctor sprang into action, trying to find and silence the source of noise. "She's madder 'an hell." 

"If you'd just tell me why you're so angry, I-" Another shrill sound had Donna running from the room, Jenny covering her ears, and the Doctor staring at the console in confusion. He tapped a button and the ringing stopped. "I've already told you I do, too! Why now, after all this time, are you bringing this up?"

The TARDIS merely rocked another way and the Doctor hurtled to the ground, his skull connecting sharply with the grating. When he sat up, he was rubbing the back of his head. 

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Fine. She's just angry someone important to us is gone. Won't tell me what brought this on, just that I deserve it." 

Jenny was back to biting her lip at that. 

***

“Alright, Gramps. The time has come. Hope you’re ready for this.”

Pete smirked. “Oh, I’m ready. I’m more worried about you, ya old fart.”

“Uh huh. Sure. Parameters?”

“Jack isn’t allowed.”

“Duh,” Rose replied sassily. “A name with Jack as a nickname is definitely allowed, though.”

“Agreed.” Pete nodded and pulled a small notebook from his jacket. Rose’s was already balanced on her belly. She’d been working on it all day. “To make things challenging, however, we have to alternate genders. We both say a girl name and then a boy name the next time.”

“Sure you’re up to that level of difficulty?”

“Pfft. Please. I have this. I’m gonna win, Rosie girl. I’m so sure I’m gonna win, she can have the honours of guessing, Jacks.”

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and then she and Pete both looked to Jackie, who was holding a deck of cards. She shuffled through, picked up a single card, and looked at Rose. 

“Am I holding a black card or a red card?”

“Red,” she guessed and then repeated more certainly, “It’s red.”

“Correct. You choose to go first or second.”

“Oh, I’ll go first. Girl, right?”

Pete was back to smirking. “Mhmm.”

“Jacaranda.”

“Jackie,” Pete said, snorted, and Rose rolled her eyes. “Never said that wasn’t allowed.”

“Should’ve, though. Jacob.”

“Jacobi.”

“Does that count as cheating, Mum?”

“No.”

“Ha.”

“Shut it. Jacqueline.”

“Jacobine.”

“Ooh, so original. John.”

Pete’s eyes narrowed gamely and Rose copied him, both leaning across the coffee table. Well, as far as she could lean, that is. 

“James,” he said. “‘cause nicknames are allowed.”

Rose harrumphed. “Jacquine.”

“Jackleen.”

“Mum, that’s definitely cheating! It’s too close.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I demand a new ref. Jackson.”

“Jacques.”

“That is a good one,” she admitted. “Jacobette.”

“Jacquenette.”

“What sort of name is that?”

“Don’t know. Just know it exists.”

“Fine. Jacopo.”

“Jacinto.”

“You know what?” Rose asked and closed her notebook. “I don’t need this anymore, ‘cause this one’ll get it. I’m about to win. Can you feel it?”

“I feel something, but it’s not your win.”

“Uh huh. Imagine your granddaughter being named… Jackette Tyler.”

“That’s not alright in any way,” Jackie groaned. “Jackette? Ugh. Pete, she just won.”

“I quite agree. ‘bout to reach the end of my list, anyway. Well done, Rosie.”

“Thank you, thank you. I’d bow, but there’s no way I’m getting off this sofa right now.” 

Pete chuckled, Jackie giggled, and Rose took a sip of her lemonade. 

“Actually, Rosie, I hate to do this to you, but I do need you to get off that sofa. I have a surprise waiting for you."

"Ooh, really?"

"I do."

After she stood up, he tucked her hand around his arm and led her into the foyer. His smile became mischievous. 

"Now, it’s just something I had fixed up for you, but you have to find it first. And don't tell your mum I did this, because she had her own sketch for how she wanted it to look."

Rose giggled and followed Pete out back. A gut feeling was telling her to go to the old, disused shed behind the stables. Looking surprised, Pete released her and walked along behind her. The only thing inside the shed, it turned out, was her surprise. 

It was an exact replica of her real father's crib. 

"How did you know what it looked like?"

"What? This is my old crib, Rose. I just had the legs and slats reinforced."

"But... This looks like my dad's old crib."

"Oh, Rosie. We may have turned out differently, but we do still have some things in common. Apparently, our crib is one. You are another. I may not have actually been responsible for your conception, but you do have my DNA and I do love you." Pete hugged her, smiled, and then turned to the crib. "I didn't know if you wanted to move into the guest house right now or wait until after the birth or if you maybe wanted it painted so I'll just leave this here until you decide."

"Thank you, Pete."

"One day I'll hear Dad coming from that mouth," Pete joked and began to lead them back to the house. "And that day, I swear I'll throw a party just to celebrate."

Rose giggled and leaned into him. 

***

What in the world?

The doorbell pealed again and Rose frowned, wondering why they hadn’t been alerted to a visitor coming through the gates. And who would show up for a visit at half past nine in the evening?

After rising from her seat, she smoothed her blue maternity dress over her baby bump and strolled out of the living room, heading to the door. At just under six months, she felt she had the best of both worlds. She finally had a very noticeable baby bump, but wasn’t anywhere near the miserably shuffling stage. Mr. Bishop was hurrying towards the door, but she held her hand out. 

“It’s okay. I’ll get it. Don’t do much these days, anyway.”

“But Miss, it’s my job to keep-”

Smiling, she swung the door open and nearly fainted. 

“Oh, my God!” she screamed. Several sets of feet started pounding closer to the foyer, but she ignored them. “Jenny?! Jack. Shareen! Mickey? Oh, my God!”

“I brought visitors, Mum,” Jenny said, grinning widely. “Finally got my ship fixed. ‘s bigger on the inside now.”

She had absolutely no idea who she wanted to hug first, but Jack took the decision away from her. He scooped her up and swung her around, laughing into her hair. 

“My favourite Rosie Posie ever! And you’re pregnant!”

“I warned them,” Jenny spoke up. 

Jack lowered her to the ground when she started gagging, getting a little too dizzy from spinning. Mickey and Shareen were on her next, hugging her tightly, and Jenny did her best to fit in between them. 

“What is it?” Pete demanded. “Why’d you yell? I- Jenny? Who the hell are these- Wait a moment. Mickey, is that you?”

“Hey, Pete.”

“How is this possible?”

“Hi, Granddad.”

“Oh, man. The Doctor is so not gonna like that,” Jack laughed. “That means Jackie, too, right?”

Jenny grinned. “Gran, yeah.”

Jack guffawed and Rose wiggled out of her three-way hug so she could turn to Pete, all smiles and laughter lines. 

“Pete, you know Mickey and, obviously, Jenny.” He nodded. “Well, this is Shareen, my best friend from the Doctor’s universe, and that’s Jack. He used to travel with me and the Doctor.”

“I was also briefly a love interest of Rose’s, though, alas, she preferred a certain alien over me.” Pete’s eyes narrowed on him and Jack held his hands up. “More like a little sister now, sir. Promise. No interest whatsoever, especially since a bun’s cooking in her oven. You know?”

“Humph. Come in out of the cold before you get sick, Rose. Jenny, Jackie’s in the kitchen with Tony if you want to say hi. The rest of you lot, follow Rose.”

Pete stayed back to break up the armed guards he had summoned to the front doors. Rose grimaced at them, both the guards and her friends, and squeezed past everyone on her way to her private wing. Jenny broke away from them and ran down the hall, Mickey and Jack watching her curiously. 

“So,” Jack said. “She’s obviously been here often.”

“Yeah. I’m so surprised you guys came. Why… how did- No. I mean.” Rose rubbed her hands over her face and chuckled. “Sorry. Things aren’t coming out right.”

“I think I know what you’re getting at,” Mickey spoke up. “Last night, we were over at Jack’s place for dinner and Jenny, the Doctor, and Donna all showed up out of the blue for a visit. Well, more like Donna showed up for a hook-”

“Hey,” Jack interrupted. “Anyways, Jenny cornered Mickey and Shareen while I was away from everyone,” he said, glaring at Mickey. “And told them about you.”

“She couldn’t keep it secret anymore and thought you might appreciate seeing us. And when Jack got back,” Shareen continued, “Mickey told ‘im Jenny’d found a way to get to you. Jack practically terrified the girl grilling her and demanding she bring us to you.”

Rose scowled. “Jack Harkness, tell me you didn’t.”

“Didn’t mean to,” he mumbled, shame-faced. “Got carried away, maybe, but it wasn’t on purpose. I just really wanted to see you again. I mean, I didn’t even get to say goodbye or anything.”

“Yeah ‘cause we all-”

Shareen cleared her throat, Jack shook his head, and Mickey stopped talking. Rose smiled tightly and opened the doors to her media room. 

“I know, Mickey. You guys head on in. You all look starved so I’m going to go see if we can get some food. Drinks?”

“Beer?” Jack asked hopefully. “Unless you think that’d be rude. You know, considering what you’ve got under that dress.”

“Nope.” She smiled. “Not rude at all. You, too, Mickey?”

“Please.”

“Whiskey sour, Reena?”

“Ooh, yeah. Been a while since I had one of yours. Can I come with you?”

“Oi, no hogging her,” Mickey complained. 

“Yeah,” Jack seconded. “Wouldn’t be fair to us.”

“If anyone’s gonna hog her,” Jenny said behind Rose, “I think it should be me. She’s my mum. Kind of.”

Rose giggled. “No, stay here. All of you. I’m only running to the kitchen. Jenny, maybe you could find the photo albums? Or there’s the ultrasounds. They’re in my bedroom.”

“Ultrasounds?” Shareen asked, perking up. “Mickey, she has ultrasounds!”

“I heard. I actually wouldn’t mind seeing those ultrasounds.”

Jack smiled. “Me, either.”

“Then it’s settled. Jenny, you remember where I keep them?”

“Sure do.”

“I’ll be back, then. Movies are in that cabinet if I take too long.”

Rose hurried away from the room, hearing her friends chattering excitedly and Jenny’s footsteps racing off to her bedroom. Bringing them all here, all of her friends, was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her in a long time. She breezed into the kitchen, hands on her belly, and grinned at Cook. 

“What’cha need, Miss Tyler?”

“Your name?”

“It’s Cook.”

“I know it’s not. No one names their child Cook, but I’ll let it go. Just know I will eventually find out your name.” Cook smiled at her, clearly not believing her. “Anyways, seems I have some surprise guests and they’re all hungry. Do we have anything?”

“Were you wanting a formal meal or-”

“Something we can eat while talking and watching movies or something. Really simple.”

“In that case, I do have the makings for sandwiches and the like. I’ll have Mr. Bishop and Ms. Franklin bring the trays when they’re finished.”

“Thank you, Cookie.” 

Rose ignored the cook’s totally faked harrumph of displeasure and picked up a small tray from the counter. She grabbed some beers and a bottle of Coke from the fridge, poured herself a glass of iced tea, and put everything on the tray before carefully walking to Pete’s study. He looked up when she entered and frowned. 

“Hello?”

“Can I use your bar to make Shareen a whiskey sour?”

“Go ahead. Empty the whole thing if you want,” he said, smiling. “Excited your friends are visiting?”

“Beyond excited, Pete. It’s… mind-blowing. Seriously.” 

“Here, give me that. Don’t want you to spill anything.” He gently took the tray from her hands and leaned against the front of his desk. “I’m glad you’re happy. Also, let the butler answer the door next time, sweetheart. I had several small heart attacks from here to the front door earlier. Thought you had been attacked.”

“I’m sorry. I sometimes forget this isn’t the Powell Estate.”

His smile widened. “And that’s a good thing, I think.” 

“Yeah, it is, but you’re right. I’ll stop answering the door. Never know who’s on the other side.”

“Exactly.” 

Pete snagged Shareen’s finished drink, put it on the tray, and walked from the room. Rose giggled and followed behind. So she’d finally reached the point where she wasn’t even allowed to carry a tray full of drinks? 

“My media room,” she told him when he paused. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Besides, I wanted to get another look at this Jack person. There’s something about him I don’t like.”

“Jack’s a flirt and nothing more, Pete.”

“So you say. How long ago did you travel with him?”

“Remember the story Mum told you about Bad Wolf?”

“Yes. What of it?”

“That was the last time we travelled together.”

“Oh. So it was before… the Doctor changed.”

She still heard the unspoken “before you really, truly fell in love with him” and nodded. 

“Correct.”

“Oh,” he repeated. “Well. Alright, then.”

“Yeah. You don’t mind if they stay tonight? I mean, if they want to, that is. Would you mind?”

“Not at all. I have a feeling, based upon what I saw earlier, that I’d have to physically remove them from the property to get them to leave the house. Even then, they might sneak back in.”

“-and this was the one she got the night she died.”

“She actually did die?” Mickey asked quietly. “Your dad wasn’t making that up?”

“Why the hell would he make that up?” Jack demanded. “Jesus, you are an idiot and here I thought the Doctor was just being an ass.”

Rose frowned. “Watch your language around Jenny, Jack. Yes, I did die, Mickey. Long story there, actually. Pete was nice enough to carry our drinks. Guess he thought it was too heavy for me.” 

“Just being helpful. My only daughter’s nearly six months pregnant and should be treated like fine china.”

“I like that,” Jack voiced, smiling. 

“Anyways, our food’s gonna be here as soon as Cook’s done.”

“Now let’s see here. I have a glass of tea?”

“Me, Pete.”

“Of course. Coke?”

“That’s for Jenny.”

“Thanks, Granddad,” Jenny said and gave him a quick hug. “Missed you.”

“You, too, sweetie. Whiskey sour?”

“Oh, me,” Shareen said, hand in the air. “Thanks.”

“This means the beers belong to the men.”

“Yes, sir.”

Pete finished handing out the drinks, kissed Rose’s forehead, and quietly excused himself. Shareen eagerly patted an empty sofa cushion, Rose sat down, and Jenny crowded in beside her. Jack moved from the loveseat, perching on the armrest beside Jenny. 

“So we were looking through my ultrasounds?”

“Yeah, they’re cute and all that, but I think right now I’m more interested in hearing how you died,” Jack informed her. “Seems like something you really need to talk about.”

“Well, there’s not much to tell. I was unconscious-”

“Dead,” Jenny corrected. 

“Right. I was, ehm, dead for most of the incident.”

“Yeah, but what happened?”

Rose sighed. “Do you really want to hear about it?”

“Yes,” three voices replied impatiently. Jenny, the only one who’d remained silent, leaned against her and sipped her Coke. 

“Alright. I’ll tell you what I remember and what I was told. Beyond that, I don’t know, but I’ll do my best.”

“Just tell us.”

“Fine. Well, I was home alone at the time and my bedroom used to be on the second floor. I was coming downstairs to eat, had made it to the first floor without incident, but… I really don’t know what happened. I was on the grand staircase, right at the top, and I suddenly got really dizzy and really, really scared. I tripped and fell down most of the staircase-”

“That monstrous staircase in the foyer? There’s, like, a thousand stairs there.”

“There’s only thirty, Jack.”

“Are you sure? Have you counted each step?”

Shareen tossed him a dirty look. “Shut up and let her talk.”

“Sorry. Proceed, Rosie.”

“I fell down most of the staircase. Pete said I was dead when they came home and found me. I was taken to the hospital and Jenny arrived at some point, apparently pushing through an entire line of security personnel.”

Jenny gave her a look that spoke volumes. “You were dead.”

“She climbed in bed with me, I think. I also think they tried so long to get me back ’cause the baby was still alive. Like, steady heartbeat, waving for the ultrasound kind of alive. I wasn’t, but she was.” 

“It’s a girl?”

“I have a feeling I won’t know until he or she’s born.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Well, Pete said one minute I wasn’t breathing and they were checking the clock to call my time of death and the next, Jenny here saw a light and the heart monitor kicked to life. Is that true?"

“Yeah.”

“A light? What’s that about?”

“I had a dream,” she said hesitantly. “I, uh, it was silly, but Pete thinks it has merit. I think I’m being protected by Time or the baby or something.”

“Say what?” Mickey asked. “You think Time is protecting you.”

“It made sense to me that a baby of a Time Lord would… you know… somehow use it- Time- to bring its mother back from the dead when it’s still a foetus and it would explain the light. Like, um, what happened at the game station.”

Jack frowned. “Again, light?”

“I still remember golden light when I was Bad Wolf and then there was the golden light when the Doctor regenerated. And the time the Doctor touched the second Doctor and he turned into his hand again.” She paused, biting her lip and thinking. “That actually hit me when it happened. I saw the second Doctor explode, the light knocked me off my feet, and I hit my head. When I came to, there was only the Doctor.”

Mickey quickly sipped at his beer. “Jenny, you have any idea if that might be responsible for what’s going on?”

“I don’t. There’s nothing like it in the memories I got from my dad and I didn’t read about it in his book.”

Jack looked thoughtful, taking several long pulls from his beer, and Rose quirked her brows. 

“I was just thinking. Maybe it was kind of like a life for a life, Rose. Not like someone had to die for you to have his baby, but like the life-force or the energy or something the second Doctor lost when he was reverted back into a hand had nowhere else to go so it passed into another person who’d already been in contact with similar energy and that’s how the baby came along.” Jack laughed and gave her a look. “Did, uh, did it happen right after you two…?”

“You two what?” Jenny asked. 

“Danced, Jenny. We danced. Yeah, it did, Jack.” Her face was on fire. “But I don’t think that’s why or how the baby was conceived.”

“Well, yeah. You two were just dancing.”

Jack chuckled. “Yep. Just dancing, little lady. Better never hear you’re taking dance lessons, either. Dear, old Uncle Jack will have to beat up the little punk. Perhaps vaporize him, too. I have the technology to do that, you know. Remember that.”

“Jack,” Rose warned. “That’s enough. Back to my point, though. I don’t think it had anything to do with the conception. Er, probably.”

“Probably?”

“The dreams. They started that first night and haven’t stopped. Every night, I dream of that light winding itself into all of my old memories. If that second Doctor’s whatever is affecting me, what if it was affecting my thoughts more than my body or something? Until I fell, that is.”

“Okay. Maybe it didn’t have anything to do with you conceiving. I’ll allow that. You said your dreams started day one, the only time you’d actually, uh, danced with the Doctor in a while. Right?”

“Right. What about it?”

“So maybe you were already gonna get pregnant, but it sped up the process or something?”

“You mean like…”

“Like it made certain-” He grinned, chuckling again. “Made certain very, very tiny dance partners rush towards the ballroom- as it were- instead of them just strolling in all calm-like?”

Mickey groaned. “Gross, Jack.”

“Hey, I’m just saying. So it sped up the process and it’s been inside you ever since, keeping you alive and protecting the baby. That light might not have anything to do with Time’s intervention at all.”

“This is so cool,” Shareen murmured to Mickey. 

“I guess,” Rose sighed. “I just… Okay, in my dream, I was…” She took a deep breath. “I was talking to the Doctor- I know it’s stupid. Don’t look at me like that- and he said that bit about Time and also that I won’t know the gender until the baby is born. I guess I thought since Doctor Copter still couldn’t see the baby’s gender, then maybe both the gender and the Time things were true.”

Jack frowned. “Surely you can see the gender by now.”

“No,” Jenny spoke up. “No, that’s not true, Jack. Not until the birth. Dad said so.”

“See? Even the Doctor-” Rose turned wide eyes to Jenny, floundering for words for a moment. Finally, she spluttered, “What?”

“I told him my mum- ‘cause that’s what I called you and you didn’t argue, just smiled- was pregnant, but didn’t think she’d know the gender until the birth and Dad said that’s just like a Gallifreyan. Obviously that part of your dream was true.”

“Oh. I thought- Never mind. So, uh, well, that much was true, Jack. Who’s to say all of it wasn’t the truth?”

“Huh. Wish I could ask, but… yeah.”

“Yeah. Don’t want him knowing.” She laughed weakly. “Enough of the serious talk. My friends and my daughter, as she’s claimed herself, are all here. For how long?”

“The night?” Jenny asked hopefully. “I’d love to stay longer, but Dad would freak out if I didn’t come home when I said I would.”

Jack added, “And he might get suspicious if he decides to pass the time on Earth and finds all of us gone.”

“Good point.”

“I don’t care, Pete. I’ve known that girl since she was little and I’m going to say hi to her.”

“Jacks, please give-”

They all turned to the doorway as Jackie and Pete entered the room, Jackie smiling at Shareen and Pete grimacing apologetically at Rose. She just smiled back. 

“Shareen. Oh, my goodness, look at you. You’ve grown so much… and Mickey. Is holding your leg. Your thigh. What’s that about, then?”

“We’re dating, Mrs. Tyler. Have been for a while now. Mickey, let go.”

“Yes, let go before my granddaughter sees you.”

“Sees what?” Jenny asked, looking away from Rose’s belly. “What’s going on?”

“Oh! Pete, you forgot to remind me. Jenny, I finally finished your scrapbook. I told you I would, remember? Pete?”

“Be right back, dear.”

Pete left, barely smothering an indulgent smile, and Jackie sat on the armrest beside Mickey. 

“Now, you two know my Rose is pregnant, don’t you?”

“Yeah. We’ve been talking about it since we got here.”

Jenny rubbed her hand over Rose’s belly and grinned at Jackie. 

“The baby’s kicking. What’s that feel like?”

“Bet she didn’t tell you I had another one of my own, did she?”

“What?” Jack asked, astounded. “You?”

“…It’s hard to describe, Jenny.”

“Yeah, me. Why’s that so hard to believe? Implying I’m old or something?”

“I wonder if I’ll ever have a baby,” Shareen said dreamily and Mickey stiffened. “That’d be lovely.”

“Uhhh, not at all. No.”

“Me, too,” Jenny seconded and Rose nearly gave herself whiplash twisting around to see her. “I didn’t mean now! I meant someday. Er, how exactly do you get pregnant?”

Jack laughed so hard, he almost fell off his armrest. 

“Don’t worry about that right now, Jenny.” Rose breathed through her panic-induced nausea and took a sip of tea. No way was she gonna be the unlucky one giving The Talk to Jenny. Ever. “Um, food should be here soon. What do you guys wanna do? I mean, we could talk or watch movies or… I don’t know. Whatever.”

“Can we watch The Lion King again? Please, please, please?”

“We can put it in if-”

“I personally want to know your plans for the baby,” Shareen interrupted. 

“Yeah,” Jack said curiously. “Names maybe?”

“Oh, don’t bother. She and her father have started playing a game where they pick out the worst names they can think of. I don’t think she’s taking this seriously.”

“Hey, I am taking this seriously, Mum. I’ve been thinking about names almost since the day I found out.”

“Ooh!” Jenny cried, bouncing in her seat. “What have you thought of so far?”

“Jack?”

“No, Jack, I’m not naming the baby any derivative of Jack.”

“You and Pete played a game just the other day using that very name. Something like a theme round, right?”

“Jack is a fine name, I’ll have you know! I’ve had it my entire life and it’s served me well.”

“Okay, but I’m not naming my child after my mother and a serial flirt.”

“Now why not?” Jackie asked, pouting. “I have a beautiful name.”

“And it fits you well.”

Jenny petulantly crossed her arms. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Sorry, sweetie. Recently, I’ve been playing around with the name Cade for-”

“Oh, no. That’s just terrible.”

“And why’s that, Mickey? What’s wrong with it?”

“Cade? Seriously, you can surely think of something much better than that. Met a Cade once and he was an idiot.”

“Oh, so maybe Mickey?”

Shareen snorted. “How ‘bout Evalyna?”

“No. You know we’d never like the same names, Reena.”

“Well, when I have a baby-” Shareen started and Mickey again stiffened. “Will you quit it? I never said it’d be with you.”

“Oi! Why not?”

“You’re not much the daddy type. Every time Martha talks about her baby-”

“Martha had a baby?” Rose asked, smiling happily. 

“She’s pregnant. Found out a while back.”

Jenny rolled her eyes. “Yeah. I told Dad and all he said was “That’s interesting.” I think it’s a guy thing to be freaked out about babies. I mean, I told you how he acted when I was first born, right?”

“You did, yeah.”

“Well, if I ever become a dad, I’d be happy about it. Hope I do someday, in fact. Wouldn’t even mind if it was tomorrow.”

Rose blinked. “I’m sorry, Jack. Am I dreaming or did you just say you’d be happy to be a dad?”

“I did.”

“You know you’d have to stop doing you know what with random everythings so you could set a good example for the baby, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Alright, who is this?” Rose demanded. “Because it sure isn’t Jack.”

“It is me, Rose. Just changed a lot since you first met me. Been sh- er, never mind. Forgot baby ears were in here.”

Rose followed his line of sight to Jenny and nodded. 

“Right. Wanna watch The Lion King, Jenny?”

“Can I have another whiskey sour before we start it?”

“Beer?”

“Your trays, Miss Tyler.”

“Thanks, Mr. Bishop. Mum, can you help them move the loveseat closer? I’m gonna go- oh, Pete. You read my mind.”

“I’ll do the loveseat,” Jack said. 

“I hate to tell you this, but these drinks aren’t for you, my dear. Jacks, think it’s ‘bout time.”

Rose giggled. “I wasn’t gonna drink them.”

“Well, I’m off,” Jackie announced, standing. “You lot have fun and Jenny, don’t think about leaving without saying goodbye to your granddad and me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jackie and Pete left, leaving Jenny’s scrapbook by the door, as Rose handed out food and drinks. Jack easily pulled the loveseat closer and Mickey promptly claimed one of the seats, his feet going on the other cushion when Jack tried to sit. 

“I can’t sit?”

“Not in Shareen’s seat, no.”

“You boys behave. I’m gonna go change into something more comfortable. Shareen, I might still have something for you to wear if you want. Jenny, you have clothes in your room.”

“She has a room?”

“I have a room? But I’ve been sleeping in your room.”

“I know, but you don’t sleep every time you visit so now you have a place to do whatever you want while I'm sleeping.”

She grinned. “Cool.”

“No fair. I want a room.”

“Jack, I’m not giving you a room. You have your own place back on your Earth. Um, I’ll see if Pete maybe has something you guys can wear. Can you put that movie on while I’m gone? The entertainment system is easy to work, once you look it over.”

“I’ll do that,” Jack again volunteered. “Gotta take care of my precious lady friend.”

Smiling, Rose walked out of the room and down her short hallway, pointing out Jenny’s room and leading Shareen into her own. Shareen flopped onto the bed, stretched out on her back, and stared at the constellation poster taped to the ceiling. 

“You know, I’ve gotta admit this is messing with my head, Rose.”

Pausing with her dress rucked up to her waist, Rose stared at her friend. She should have known this conversation was coming, the “you’ve changed” conversation. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, this is an entirely different universe, I travelled through space like an astronaut, you’re pregnant with an alien, and you’ve apparently got a seventeen-year-old daughter even though you’re only in your twenties. It’s…”

“Mind-boggling, I know.”

Shareen finally sat up and stared at her belly. 

“Ohhh… Alien baby or not, though, you look so cute like this. Can I?” Rose finished pulling her lounge pants up, stepped closer, and guided Shareen’s hands to the spot the baby was kicking. “So what’ll it look like?”

“It’ll look human, of course. You’ve met the Doctor, right?”

“Yeah, but normal human or sexy human? ‘cause that Doctor’s sexy as sin.”

“I’m not ready to think about the possible sexiness of my child, Reena.”

They shared a laugh and Rose handed her friend an unused set of her pre-pregnancy lounge clothes. 

“Oh, my gosh!”

Rose’s eyes widened and then she was rushing across the hall to Jenny’s room. She threw the door open and looked around. 

“What is it?”

“I’ve got a jewellery box! A full, real life jewellery box!”

She smiled. “And you can take it all with you if that’s what you wanted to do. Just don’t lose any of it. Have you checked the wardrobe?”

“No. I got distracted looking at the bed and the bathroom and all the makeups and perfumes and stuff.” Jenny’s eyes lit up belatedly and she ran to her wardrobe, throwing open the doors and shrieking. “They’re all so pretty! Oh, I can’t take any of it with me. They’re so nice and I’d probably destroy it when I’m with Dad.”

“Probably. I went through so much clothing when I was living on the TARDIS.”

“But the jewellery?”

“You can do whatever with anything in this room, even take it all with you, though I’d hope you’d at least leave the furniture to use when you’re here.”

Jenny tittered. “Well, yeah. Be silly to take it.”

“Get dressed and meet us in the media room, alright?”

“Okay!”

Rose returned to her room and, while Shareen was shimmying into her borrowed clothes, she noticed a pile of clothing on her nightstand. She walked over and started reading the note on top. 

Rose-  
Noticed your friends didn’t have any bags so I found these. They might be able to use them.  
XX Pete

“Ooh!! Pictures! Framed pictures!”

Rose grinned at Jenny’s muffled yell and turned to her friend with a smile. 

“Well, looks like Pete beat me to the punch. Must’ve done it when he went to get Jenny’s scrapbook. He left clothes for Jack and Mickey.”

“He’s great, Rose. And that’s another thing that’s just totally-” She whistled. “He’s your dad, but your dad’s been dead since you were a baby, but your dad’s alive now. That’s-”

“Extraordinary,” Rose interrupted. “Like being given a second- er, third- chance to know him. I’m happy. Happier than I thought I’d ever be here, at any rate.”

“And I’m glad I know there’s a way to see you now. It’ll be like when we were younger, except it’s a bit of a longer travel to see you, but whatever.”

Rose laughed, wiped a few tears from her eyes, and hugged Shareen tightly. They returned to the media room hand in hand and gaped at the guys. Mickey was silently staring at the wall with a few tears running down his cheeks and Jack had a tear track on his face. 

“Guys?”

Jack jumped like he’d been electrocuted, swiped at his eyes, and Mickey buried his face in a pillow. Forced chuckles sounded against the material. 

“That was hilarious,” Mickey said and hiccupped. 

“Uh huh,” Jack agreed. “Hilarious.”

“Seriously, why were you guys crying?”

Jack looked outraged. “We weren’t crying.”

“You totally were.”

“Were not.”

“Were, too,” Shareen argued. 

“Were not.”

Jenny entered the room that moment, sniffed deeply, and looked confused. 

“Who was crying?”

“Told you.”

“Fine. It was about you, Rose. I hate what that bastard’s done to you,” Jack said heatedly and Rose made a face. “Sorry for the language. Jenny, don’t repeat that word. But leaving you here alone and knocked up and not even asking if you’d prefer to live on Earth with us instead of here where none of your real friends are. It upset me, okay? Pisses me off- again, don’t repeat that, Jenny- that he didn’t even think to offer you the choice… and Mickey’s just a big baby.”

“Oi!”

“Well, it’s true. Baby.”

“You were both crying, Jack, so be nice to Mickey. And it doesn’t matter what he’s done, alright? You guys can come see me whenever Jenny’s able to bring you.”

“I guess. Still pisses me off. He’s an incredible bastard, Rose. I fu-”

“Watch your language. Jenny can hear you.”

“Sorry. It’s that whole deceptive… adult body of hers. I keep forgetting.”

“Hmm. I have clothes for you guys. We’re gonna get the movie ready since you obviously didn’t do that for me. Hurry, though, ‘cause I might eat all the food and be halfway through the movie by the time you’re done and you really don’t wanna miss the dance party.”

Jack chuckled and beat a hasty retreat from the room, clothes in hand and Mickey hot on his heels. Rose put in the movie, settled into the middle of the sofa, and Jenny sat beside her. Shareen claimed a cushion on the loveseat and smiled. 

“Been forever since I watched this. I used to love it.”

“‘cause it’s good.” Rose snagged one of her favourite sandwiches off the food tray, Jenny copied her, and Rose licked a glob of jam from the crust of her sandwich. “Delicious, but so messy.”

“Worth it, though.”

Shareen giggled. “You two act so alike, it’s scary. Hope I have that someday.”

“You will. I only have one spare room now that Jenny has the other one so I’m gonna put you and Mickey in there tonight. Jack’ll just have to sleep in here or something.” 

“Or,” Jack said, strolling in wearing the bottoms from Pete’s old, plaid jimjams. He tugged on his shirt and grinned at Rose. “Or,” he repeated. “I could cuddle up with my favourite Rosie Posie ’cause it’s probably been an eternity since you got a real cuddle.”

“Jenny cuddles me every time she visits.”

“I do.”

“Not the same as a big, strapping man like me.”

“Oh, yeah. And how do you think Donna would react to that?”

Jack gave her a look and, incredibly, his cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink.

“Just a cuddle. That’s all I want. You’ve a bun cooking in the oven, you see, so that means another baker currently has more of a right than me to roll, shape, and bake your dough.” Jack’s brows wiggled. “Also, your oven isn’t the one I hope to preheat and, you know, use to someday bake my own bun.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Nothing, Jenny. Stop it, Jack. You’re not being as subtle as you think.”

“Worth a try.” He grinned and collapsed onto the seat cushion beside her. “So cuddle? Yes or no?”

“Jenny’s sleeping in bed, too, so a cuddle better be all you have in mind.”

“It is. Promise. Wouldn’t mess with the temperature gauge on another man’s oven, if you catch my drift. Might mess up the bun that’s cooking, too.”

Rose snorted. “You wouldn’t come close to the bun, Jack. You’re not that gifted.”

“I’m confused,” Jenny mumbled. “Why’re they talking about bread?”

“Sorry, sweetie. Jack’s being silly and I was putting him in his place.”

“Oh. Cool.” She grinned at Rose. “Go, Mum.”

Mickey finally strolled into the room and settled in next to Shareen. Jack threw his arm along the back of the couch, Jenny laid her head in Rose’s lap, and Rose used her belly as a plate. Granted, she wasn’t quite big enough so her sandwiches kept slipping down, but it was good enough for her. Not like they stayed on her belly long enough to get food everywhere, anyway. 

When the movie was over, Jenny was snoring against her thigh and Shareen was drooling against the loveseat’s cushion. Mickey looked about halfway there himself and had to shake himself to keep his eyes open. Jack happily munched on some chips while Rose finished the last sandwich- beef and Swiss- on the tray. 

Rose turned the telly off when the DVD cycled back to the main menu and swallowed the rest of her tea. She yawned, brushed crumbs from her chest to the floor, and looked at Mickey. 

“You guys can have the guest bedroom next door. Navy bedding, take a right in the hallway.”

“Thanks.” 

Mickey roused Shareen and they shuffled out of the room. Jack stood, stretched, and pulled Jenny off Rose’s lap. He carried her bridal style from the room and Rose followed. 

“This way,” she said, taking the lead. In her bedroom, Rose pulled down the bedding on one side of the bed and Jack laid Jenny down. “I have to pee first and brush my teeth, but you can have the bathroom after me for whatever. Spare toothbrushes are under the sink, towels in the cabinet, and you’ll just have to deal with my soap and shampoo.”

“I don’t need a shower. Can do it tomorrow.” 

Rose nodded, snagged one of her longer nightgowns out of her bureau, and hurried to the bathroom. She finished quickly and Jack kept the door open while he relieved himself and brushed his teeth. Rose kept her back to the door, quietly giggling and settling herself in the middle of the bed. Jenny immediately rolled and scooted closer, still snoring softly. The bed soon dipped and Jack’s arms wrapped around her waist. His hand petted her belly and she leaned against his chest. His warm skin wasn’t anything she was used to anymore, but it was still nice. 

“So… does Donna know?”

“Nope. Wouldn’t even know how to bring it up, either.”

“Could just say ‘I’d like to have children in the near-ish future, Donna. What about you?’ I mean, that’s a good way to see if continuing the relationship would be worth it.”

“And that wouldn’t send her running?”

“I don’t know. Don’t think so, but you could ask the Doctor his opinion. He perhaps knows Donna better than anyone else. They’re best friends, you know.”

“Hmm hmm. Still pissed at him. Oh, God, I think it just kicked me,” he whispered loudly. “Am I pushing too hard? Was that a bad kick?”

Rose bit her tongue to keep in her laugh. 

“No,” she finally said. “That wasn’t a bad kick. He kicks sometimes. Actually, all of the time these days. You’re not hurting us.”

“Oh.” He paused. “That was so cool. Do it again, little buster.”

The two, incredibly, started playing a game where the baby would kick and stop and then Jack would tap and stop. Their kicks and taps never matched up- that’d be too creepy- but it was still cute.

“Right, while you and my son continue to play, I’m gonna get some sleep. Night, Jack.”

“Night, Rosie Posie.”

***

Being a solitary Time Lord was so annoying. 

Never needing much sleep to get by and thinking about multiple things at once, always with the thinking? Pain in the arse. His companions always needing sleep every single night? Annoying as hell. Even his own daughter needed sleep, though only an hour or two every night or ten or so every ten days depending upon her fancy, not that she was here at the moment anyway.

The Doctor aimlessly wondered about the TARDIS, counting down the minutes and finding absolutely nothing to while away the time. 

Jenny had been gone nearly twelve hours and wouldn’t be back for at least another twenty, he was sure. Every time she visited her “mother” back on Earth, her visits became longer and longer, though she claimed he was imagining it. He wasn’t. Time Lord, him. He had an excellent sense of time. Her visits had been lengthening by about seven minutes each time. It was frustrating and insulting his daughter wished to spend so much time with a woman who had absolutely nothing to do with her birth. 

Then again, whoever that woman was had taken Jenny under her wing and protected her when he had been sure she was still dead so he couldn’t begrudge the woman too much. It took a wonderful, special person to offer that kind of relationship to someone who wasn’t their own flesh and blood. 

He wondered who she was, how she made her living before finding out she was pregnant, if she looked anything like Jenny, if they really were mistaken for mother and daughter, if she was as remarkable as Jenny made her sound. His thoughts, as usual, drifted to the things Jenny and this woman might do together. Did that woman read to Jenny sometimes, like he often wanted to? Did they do typically mother and daughter things together, whatever those things might be? Had the woman mistakenly given Jenny The Talk yet? Oh, gods. Had she maybe explained womanly matters to Jenny? Donna said Jenny had menstruated every two months since her birth. Had that woman been responsible for Jenny knowing what to do and use? Did they make trips to the market together? 

He sighed and sat in his chair in the library. 

Well, he could do that, too, if Jenny wanted. Being a dad again was slowly squashing out that desperate need to flee from anything too settled down. Now he didn’t feel like he was suffocating whenever he did stuff like that. Yeah, he could go to the market, too. 

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts turned to a comparison between that woman and him. 

She threw his daughter a birthday party- an exciting, perfect birthday party, if Jenny’s excited gabbiness was anything to judge by- and had given her some very nice gifts. Things that obviously were not cheap, things that clearly took time to finish in the case of her new jimjams. He’d ruined the party he threw for her, but it wasn’t really his fault, to be fair. He gave her a camera. 

And why hadn’t he thought to buy her jimjams before? Did that make him a terrible father?

That woman had a baby on the way- a little brother or sister, as Jenny had called it- and a mother, father, and young brother to offer Jenny. A full family. The best he could offer Jenny was himself and the friendship of a companion until that companion returned home, was lost, or died. 

She was always buying Jenny something or surprising her with drawings- he’d seen the one that woman had done using a photo of him and it truly was excellent- or doing this or that just to make her happy. He was a Time Lord. Not much money to be had in that line of business, not unless he took his sonic to a cash point.

So yes, he could admit Jenny’s “mother” was the better parent in most things, but he knew without a doubt that he’d be the better parent in other things. Already, he’d taught her right and wrong concerning murder and condemning people to death. He’d also taught Jenny about her heritage or, rather, he let her learn on her own by reading his book about Gallifrey. No way in hell that woman could do that. He was sure there was more, but he couldn’t think of anything else at that moment. 

He couldn’t keep sitting there so he jumped up and headed in a random direction. 

The TARDIS hummed quietly and a very familiar door appeared up the hall. He thankfully ran his fingertips along the wall, headed into the room, and sat down on Rose’s old bedspread. It’d been a while since he’d let himself come in here. Well, not since he’d taken one of her rings, but it felt like an eternity. And it had been a while since the TARDIS had actually led him to her room, instead of begrudgingly showing him.

The room still smelled like Rose. 

Rose wouldn’t have let him sulk about that woman. She’d tell him to do something like put on his big boy pants and deal with it. He could almost imagine her standing right there telling him to do as much, maybe even suggesting he write the woman a note about Jenny. He perked up and stared at the vanity, where he’d been imagining her. 

“That’s a brilliant idea. Gone, but still helping me when I need it.”

He smiled and then shook his head, abruptly frowning. That had nothing to do with Rose. That came from his mind, not hers. Gods, was he losing it, then? Most likely. Pity, that. Ah, well, ‘til that happened, he would just carry on as usual. Hopefully he’d be able to hold out until his next regeneration, if that even prevented the madness. 

Whatever. He had a letter to write to a certain daughter-hogging woman. 

***

“Wha-”

Rose woke to the sounds of an aborted yell and garbled begging. She rolled over as Jenny’s voice joined the fray and she gasped. 

“Granddad! He can’t breathe!”

“Peeeeeccchh.”

“Let him go! Please,” Jenny begged. “You’re scaring me.”

Pete had Jack on his knees in a chokehold. Jack’s face was turning purple and his hands were tugging ineffectually at Pete’s arms. 

“What are you doing?” Rose screamed. “Pete, let him go!”

“S’er stomacccchh.”

Rose rolled out of bed, grabbed Pete’s arm, and he finally let go. His hardened expression faded away when he met her eyes. 

“Pete, why were you trying to kill my friend?”

“Not that I’d die for long,” Jack gasped. He climbed to his feet, rubbed his neck, and backed away. “The baby was kicking your lower belly, Rose. He saw me rubbing you and I guess he thought I was being a pervert.”

Sighing and running a hand through her mussed hair, Rose silently counted to ten. No, twenty. Forget that. She’d been woken up by a murder attempt. So… sixty it was. She then dropped her hands to her belly and smiled at Jenny. 

“Sweetheart, could you go help your Gran pick out the lunch menu?”

“But-”

Rose gave her a look and Jenny left without another word, taking her sweet time. Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly when she caught Jenny literally dragging her feet with each step. Jenny closed the door behind her and Rose turned to the two men, who were carefully eyeing one another. 

“Alright, you two, stop. Jack, I know you weren’t trying anything. Pete, seriously, he wouldn’t do anything, especially ‘cause Jenny was in here and I’m pregnant with another man’s baby. We had a talk last night, okay?”

“Talk or no, Rose, that man-”

“No. I don’t think you understand. I’m still tired, I’m cranky, I could eat a horse right now, I have to pee so badly that I might go right here on the floor, and I really don’t want to deal with any of this, but you jumped to conclusions so here I am. He’s not remotely interested in me, I’m not remotely interested in him, and we’re both okay with that. Alright? He’s got a girl back home, I’m still in love with the Doctor. Always will be.”

“Are you sure he’s really got-”

“I gave him advice. It’s the Doctor’s companion. Mickey and Shareen can confirm they’re seeing each other.”

Jack nodded vehemently. “They can. I’m totally innocent. Like I said last night, sir, she’s more of a little sister now. Couldn’t even imagine it anymore.”

Pete spent several quiet moments looking first at her and then Jack. Finally, he heaved a sigh and his shoulders drooped.

“I suppose I should apologize…?”

“No,” Jack told him, surprising her the most. “Don’t. I would have done the same in your shoes. Probably would’ve killed him, though.”

“You have changed,” Rose murmured, awed. “It’s amazing.”

“Sure have, Rosie Posie.”

“Yes, well,” Pete muttered, avoiding their eyes, and cleared his throat. “Your mother sent me to tell you we’ll be gone for the day, Rose. Fred’s on duty so you’ll be quite safe here. Ehm… If you leave, take Fred, will ya?”

“I will. Thanks, Pete.” Despite her lingering irritation- damn hormones- and the increasingly pressing urge to run to the bathroom that very second, she gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “You two have fun. I’m sorry I got so mean a minute ago.”

“Deserved it, I think. Didn’t think, just acted. I’ve never done that before.”

“Never had a twenty-seven-year-old daughter before, either,” Jack noted. “A pregnant one, at that.”

“True.”

“I’m not twenty-seven yet, thank you very much, Jack. Pete, I’d love to walk you and Mum out, but I’m seriously about to go down my leg so, um, love you guys and have fun. See you tonight.”

“Goodbye, Rose.” Pete cast Jack a lingering look and solemnly said, “Jack.”

“Sir.”

“Bye!”

Rose rolled her eyes and ran for the bathroom, barely closing the door and actually peeing through her knickers as she sat down. She groaned, mortified, and covered her face. 

She’d finally gone and peed herself. 

Her mum warned her it might and probably would happen. She’d hoped she’d been joking, but clearly she hadn’t been. Oh, this was embarrassing. God, she’d even gotten her nightgown wet. There was no escaping this. She needed a shower. Stat.

“Rose?” Jack asked, voice all concern. At least he had the decency to hide behind the part of the door that was closed. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Do you need anything?”

She stared in horror at her empty towel rack and closed her eyes in irritation, remembering the basket of clean laundry on the other side of her bedroom… with Jack in between her and it. She meant to put that away yesterday morning. 

There was nothing for it. She couldn’t walk out there naked and she refused to let him see her wet nightgown. She had to ask him for help. 

“Jack, do you see that laundry basket sitting on my window seat?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Can you get me some towels?”

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with the baby? I’m coming in.”

“No! No, I’m fine. I just, um, I… I wet myself,” she said quietly, blushing deeply. She absolutely, positively, without a doubt would not cry. “I need a shower.”

“Oh, Rose.” He muffled some laughter and she wished she could sink through the floor. “Been told that happens. Nothing to be embarrassed about, you know. How many towels ya need?”

She wiped her eyes and sniffed. “Two?”

“Clothes, too? House robe? Wait. No, you call it something else, right? Oh, who cares? You know what I meant. Slippers? Glass of water?”

“What? Why would I need water?”

“Well, aren’t you thirsty?”

She giggled a little, slipped her wet clothing off, and put them in a plastic bag she found under her sink. 

“I am, actually, but hot chocolate sounds so much better.”

“Before you’ve even eaten?” he asked, holding two towels around the edge of the door. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

“I don’t see why not.”

“Can I come back in yet? Mickey and Shareen don’t wanna talk to me right now. They locked their door and all.”

“Those ass…pirins need to be tossed, Rose. Can’t risk having ‘em around anymore. Sure, Jenny, come on in. Rose or your mom or whoever she is to you is getting in the shower.”

“Dad says she’s my mum. Basically.”

“Yes, well, your dad’s said a lot of things since I’ve known him and-”

“Jack,” Rose warned, voice raising over the sound of the shower spray. “Jenny, you can come brush your teeth, if you want.”

“You let me sit on the toilet seat and talk last time.”

“You can do that, too.”

“Am I not invited to the party, too?” Jack asked from the door. “Poor, old Jack always being left out.”

“You can stand outside the door,” Rose replied, smothering a giggle. “And stop being so dramatic. You’re an adult, not a teenage girl.”

“Meh. Debatable.”

“Jack.”

He laughed. “Oh, fine. I’m an old, boring adult guy and I’m outside the bathroom. Happy?”

“Jenny, can he see in here?”

“No.” 

Rose smiled. She could just imagine Jenny standing there, mouth full of toothpaste. 

“Good. You guys aren’t in too much of a hurry to leave, are you?”

Jack snorted. “I’m not. What do you have in mind?”

“Jenny?”

“Dad’s not expecting me until a lot later. Told him I was stopping by to see Mickey and Shareen after I left your house.”

“Clever girl you got there, Rose.”

“I know. I was just wonderin’ ‘cause I wanted us to go out for lunch, maybe get some pictures of us together so I can remember.”

“Can’t we come back?”

“Well, yeah, but Jenny doesn’t visit often and-”

“Could’ve fooled me. Her dad’s always whining about her being here nearly 24/7.”

Rose grasped the showerhead with both hands and rattled it, taking her momentary exasperation out on the thing. She turned to rinse her hair and smiled when the baby started kicking. 

“I don’t think she heard you.”

“I heard, Jenny. I was simply thinking about your father for a moment. Jack, he sees Jenny more than I do.”

“I figured that was the case.”

“Yeah. Anyway, like I was saying, Jenny doesn’t visit often and I can’t be sure when any of you guys will get the chance to come back. Not like I can call, you know. I’d like to have some pictures around when I start missing you.”

“Understandable. I’ll go let Mickey and Shareen know what’s up. We’ll meet you in the media room. Give you some privacy.”

“Thank you, Jack.” She heard her bedroom door click a few moments later and lathered up her shower pouf. “How long do I have until you have to go, Jenny?”

“Few hours. Five, six tops.”

“Good. I want you and Shareen to help me pick out some new clothes. The things I have are getting too small- again- and I hate shopping alone.”

“Ooh, cool. I’ve never been clothing shopping with a pregnant lady before.”

“Well, I’d imagine not. Can’t have done too much yet. I mean, you’re really only a little over a year old, sweetie.” 

Jenny giggled in response and Rose grinned. 

“Hey, uh, Mum?”

Rose’s grin grew so wide, her cheeks began to ache. She really did love hearing that, especially now that Jenny had explained the test findings the Doctor had found. She rubbed her cheeks and asked, “Yeah?”

“How old are you?”

Well, that was an out of the blue kind of question. 

“Twenty-six.”

“Oh. When’s your birthday?”

“The twenty-seventh of April.”

“But… that’s next month. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Guess I forgot. Never seemed important. What sounds good for lunch?”

“I don’t know. Something with chocolate. Dad told me chocolate’s good for us and I even read it in his book.”

“Us as in Time- er, no, Gallifreyans?”

“Yeah. It’s really interesting. If I didn’t think he’d go ballistic, I’d bring it here so you could read some of it.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay, but maybe you could take some notes or something for your little brother to read someday,” Rose suggested, chest aching. Damn him. Better, damn her for falling for him. “Let’s save the chocolate for dessert, alright?”

“Sure. As long as there’s lots of it.”

“I think we can manage that.” Rose shut the shower spray off, dried off, wrapped her towel around the front of her, and stepped from the stall. “Just let me get dressed, have some breakfast, and then we can head out. We’ll shop and whatnot until it’s time to eat again.”

Jenny grinned widely, nodding.


	13. The Painting Crew

They had sex in her dream last night.

Rose pulled the Doctor’s old shirt (it could only be buttoned halfway now) down over her maternity denims, laid back down on her bed, and stared at her ceiling. It had been glorious and had felt so real. She knew now she’d been sleeping, but at the time, she was sure it was actually happening. When she’d woken up, she’d rubbed her thighs together and felt the telltale evidence of her climax.

Talk about a fabulous dream, huh?

She didn’t know what to think about her dreams anymore. She was certain if she stopped dreaming about Him, it would be easier for her to move on, but a large part of her hoped that never happened. She didn’t want to move on.

“Rose, the painters are here!” Jackie called from outside her bedroom door. Rose rolled out of bed, stepped into a pair of slip-ons, and opened the door. “Oh. I thought you were still sleeping. That is a lovely outfit.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

“Oh, sweetheart. You don’t need to deal with them. I only really needed your notes for the house.”

“No, I’d prefer to talk to them about it myself,” Rose remarked. “I don’t want them to mess up our first real home, you know. It has to be perfect.”

“I know what you mean. Just promise me you’ll rest if you start feeling tired, alright?”

“Yes, Mum. Of course.”

“Good. They’re waiting out back for you. I’ll send out a tray in a bit, should I?”

“Please. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, darling.”

Jackie smiled and headed to the dining room while Rose followed a long corridor to the back door. She pushed it open and came face to face with five muscular, handsome men dressed in paint-splattered denims. Not one of them wore a shirt, though one of the men had on a pair of suspenders. Rose put a hand on her belly and distantly noted they were attractive, she supposed. Not her cup of tea, though. No glasses anywhere, no sexy hair, no soulful eyes that spoke of a very long and hard life.

“Hello. Before we do anything, may I ask for your names?”

“Charlie Stanton,” the redhead replied. “This here’s Sam Cartwright and Abe Johnson. Then the brothers, David and Jacob Guisewite.”

She smiled. “I’m Rose Tyler. Nice to meet you all. Are you the man in charge, Charlie?”

“Yes, ma’am. Your mum told us you already know what you want to do with the house.” He gestured behind him with one thumb. “That the place, right?”

“Yeah. Follow me?”

She led the way up the stone path to her soon-to-be home, dug the key from her front pocket, and struggled to get the door open. The key got stuck and a large hand covered hers. She immediately ripped hers away.

“Sorry to startle ya, ma’am,” the blonde man, Sam, said. “Just saw ya were strugglin’ and thought I might help. We can replace this lock if ya want.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so jumpy.” Seriously, something was telling her everything was terrific, that she should feel safe around these men. “I don’t think I slept well last night. Please try?”

He smiled and easily turned the key. She stepped back and let the men enter the house first. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and looked around the yard. Fred and Jared were on patrol at the far sheds, their gazes locked on the house. James, Oliver, and Eddie were stationed at almost-hidden locations at even distances from each other and the house. Something told her to look up and she saw three separate curtains on the first floor moving as if someone had just ducked away from view.

Really? Had Pete mustered all of their security to keep an eye on her while the painters were here? How many more men were hanging around? No wonder her mum hadn’t seemed too concerned about sending her pregnant daughter off to meet five beefy, half-dressed men.

There was probably enough fire power around here to fell a tyrannosaurus rex.

Rose rolled her eyes and went inside. David, Jacob, and Sam were talking by the far bay window and pointing at various spots in the room. Abe and Charlie descended the stairs, gave each other looks, and approached Rose.

“Well, two things. Ya got bodyguards upstairs. Abe damn near clocked one of ‘em ‘fore the boy, Jason or whoever, flashed his security badge. They worried ‘bout us?”

“Oh, dear. I’m so sorry about that. My dad’s a little protective lately. I’m six months gone and he thinks everyone’s a threat. He wasn’t nearly this bad with my mum, I swear. I don’t even know what’s gotten into him.”

“That’s a’right, I guess. The other thing I was gonna say is ya got a big place here. Could take a while to paint, even if I called in the whole crew.”

“That’s okay. I have a while until the baby gets here.” Charlie’s eyes dropped to her belly and immediately darted away, but Rose still saw the look on his face. She smiled. “How far gone is she?”

Charlie grinned crookedly. “Sophie’s just two months gone. How’d ya know?”

“Lucky guess maybe. What are you hoping for?”

“Boy. His mum wants a girl to spoil, but I been tellin’ her we’re gonna have a boy first. Been that way in the Stanton family for decades.”

“Wow. Are you already picking out names?”

“Ah, I’ll leave that to her. She’s gonna be spittin’ fire when she finds out I’m right after goin’ on ’bout it this long so figure I might as well.”

“Probably smart,” Rose laughed. “Do you have any children, Abe?”

“Nah. I’m leaving that up to Charlie boy here for the time being.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t wanna change subjects when I’m havin’ so much fun, ma’am, but I thought we could get a jump start on workin’ here. Maybe ya could tell us what ya want done.”

“Yeah, right. Completely forgot. So about the living room…” Charlie whistled shrilly and the other three guys gathered ‘round. “Uh, thanks. So for the living room, I was wanting a deep red on the walls. Mum mentioned you had paint swatches I could look at?”

“Sure do. I’ll get ‘em to ya as soon as yer done.”

“Great. Thanks. I wanted red walls and brown trim in here, yellow walls and white trim in the kitchen and dining room, blue walls in the bathrooms, orange walls and yellow trim in the nursery-” That earned her a few looks and raised brows, but she ignored it. “Coral walls in the study, light grey walls in the laundry room, and purple in the master bedroom. The last bedroom will have to wait for now, because I’m not sure how my daughter wants her room done.”

“Ya got another one?” Charlie asked, interested. “How old’s this one?”

Dammit.

“Jenny’s not related… by blood,” she explained carefully. “She’s the baby’s sister. She’s only seventeen and I’m the only mother she’s ever known. She’s really a good girl and I’m glad to take on the role of being her mother.”

“How old are ya, lass?”

“Going on twenty-seven.”

They better not say anything bad, because they were nowhere near as big as a T-Rex and there was plenty of land on the Tyler Estate. Fred, she was sure, would have her back. Not that she’d actually have them killed, but still.

“Ah, you’re a strong woman takin’ a kid that old under your wing,” Jacob said admiringly. “You’re gonna be a good mum.”

Sam nodded. “And don’t ever let anyone tell ya diff’rent.”

“Right,” Charlie agreed. “Right. Let’s get ya settled with those swatches and ya can tell us exactly which colours ya want.”

Rose grinned and let David lead her to the only furniture in the room, a plushy sofa she fully planned to keep. A few minutes later, after speaking with Sam the entire time about nothing really, Charlie came back inside with a thick ring binder full of paint swatches. He sat on her other side, spared a quick look and arched brow for Sam, and then directed his attention at her.

“Alright. Oh! This orange right here. This pale, pretty orange is the exact colour I was wanting for the nursery.”

“Oh, now that’s much better than I was imaginin.’ I was imaginin’ bright orange, ma’am, and wondered what ya were thinkin’ puttin’ that in a baby’s room.”

Rose laughed. She had a feeling she was going to like these guys.

***

“Dad, it’s been two whole weeks since I last saw my mum!” Jenny whined. “Can’t you just unground me so I can go see her?”

“No. You’re still grounded, but I will not keep you from that woman if you wish to visit.” The Doctor lowered his book and took a quick sip of tea. “Why do you want to go back so soon, though? It feels like you just returned from her.”

“It’s been two weeks. I just said that. You see me all the time and she’s gonna have my little brother or sister and I never get to see her! Plus, her birthday’s in two weeks and I have to figure out what she wants. It’s not fair you keep trying to keep me here when I wanna go see her.”

Was she throwing a temper tantrum? Was that Mum or Dad’s fault?

“Jenny, I’m not keeping you here. If you wish to go see the woman you claim is your mother, you’re more than welcome to go. I don’t know why you think I would keep you away from her.”

Jenny gave him a look. “Dad, last week, I mentioned wanting to pop in to see Mum, because I bought her those cute little booties on Dolifor and you miraculously already had plans for us.”

“That was one time and it was purely accidental.”

Donna looked between the two of them and Jenny sent a pleading look her way. Her dad frowned, picked his book up, and held it in front of his face.

“All I’m saying is that I’m not trying to replace my dad. I’m just filling the spot of my mum, you know? I’m a young girl still and I need a mum. I mean, I can’t come talk to you about girl stuff, Dad!”

Oh, that got his attention. He dropped his book on the side table and held up his hands.

“What could you possibly wish to talk about that you cannot talk to me about, Jenny? Why is she necessary?”

Donna groaned and rubbed her hand over her forehead.

“Girl stuff, Dad, like bras and panties that are alright for me to wear and… um, you know. Other girl stuff.”

“Other- What-” Her dad finally caught the look Donna was giving him and he let out a drawn out, “Oh.”

“Took ya long enough,” Donna muttered. “Sheesh.”

“I suppose when you say it like that, you do have a point. I’m not really familiar with any of that. In fact, the only experience I have with women’s undergarments is-” He flushed and Jenny gave him a curious look. “Never mind that.”

“What were you going to say? You never finished.”

Donna chuckled.

“It’s nothing you need to hear, Jenny. It’s just something mummies and daddies do, that’s all.”

Jenny frowned. What could that possibly mean? Did mummies and daddies do all this stuff she didn’t know about? Like what?

“Why do only mummies and daddies do it? Why can’t I?” The Doctor nearly fell out of his chair and Jenny rushed to help him. “Are you okay, Dad? What’s wrong?”

He swallowed and it actually looked like it hurt him. She wondered if he’d swallowed his tongue for a second there.

“Jenny, I love you very much,” he finally said, “and you know I would tell you anything you wanted to know under normal circumstances. However, this isn’t something I can tell you about right now.”

“But Dad-”

“Please stop asking. If you do, I’ll unground you. I promise.”

“You’d unground me just to get me to stop asking?”

“Yes. You don’t need to know until you’re a mummy yourself, alright? Will you let this go?”

“Alright, I guess. Did I make you mad? You’re all red. I didn’t mean to make you mad, Dad. I was just curious.” 

“I’m not mad. Now, you were planning to visit your mother? Of sorts, that is.” He grumbled to himself for a few moments and then pushed out a sharp breath. “When were you wanting to leave?”

Her eyes widened. “As soon as possible?”

“And you’re going to stay the whole weekend, aren’t you, Jenny?” Donna asked. Her dad started to protest, but Donna gave him a look. “Isn’t she, Daddy?”

“I don’t think she really needs to stay the whole-”

“Doctor, I’m thinking about getting a hold of Jack tonight and if you don’t let her stay the whole weekend, I’m having Jack come on board.”

“Donna, you-” He ground his teeth together, ending his abrupt shouting. “Fine, she can stay the whole weekend. Only if you want to, though, Jenny. I won’t pressure you to-”

“Yes!”

“Oh, fine, but I have something I want you to give that woman. I wrote her a letter.”

“Um, okay. I’m just gonna go pack. I’ll grab it on my way back.”

Forty minutes later, after yet again telling her dad she did actually want to stay the whole weekend and Donna having to threaten him to keep her from getting a curfew on Monday morning, Jenny slipped into her ship and opened the letter he'd written.

 

Hello, 

As you might have guessed by now, I am Jenny’s father and I am glad she has you in her life, no matter that I think she spends too much time with you.

Now, that being said, I am still worried about what might occur in your house when Jenny is visiting so I’m writing to address a few concerns. 

One, by now, you might have realized Jenny is not like other girls her age. She is much too young to consider having intercourse at her age. Please refrain from discussing it and please, for my sanity, do not give her The Talk. Also, while I am thinking about this subject, I was informed you are currently expecting. Many congratulations. May you have a healthy pregnancy and a happy future with your child.

Two, Jenny is very dear to me and I don’t want her getting hurt. I don’t know if she’s told you, but I lost her mother a very long time ago. I will never give her any siblings and she knows that so I’m sure you can understand how excited she must be about your pregnancy. I am begging you single father to single mother, if you do not wish to have Jenny be a part of your lives after your child is born, please let me know as soon as possible. 

Three, Jenny and I are both severely allergic to aspirin. Even the smallest bit would kill her. Unfortunately, that is one of the things she inherited from me. Jenny is aware of this allergy, but I needed you to know, as well, in case she is unable to tell you one day. Please keep her safe when she’s with you. 

Four, Jenny is a very special, miraculous being. That sounds like stereotypical boasting coming from her father, I know, but I am not exaggerating. She was born with two hearts, but she is very healthy and has never had trouble with either of them. It physically hurts me to even consider the possibility, but if she ever requires medical attention to restart one or both of her hearts, you will need to remember this. 

Five, I have included official copies of Jenny’s birth certificate, medical history, etcetera. Since she visits you so often, I felt it necessary to provide them. Never know what the future may bring, after all. You’ll see once you thumb through the documents that Jenny has had two different last names. That is not an error and she doesn’t know anything of it, either. Please do not mention it. 

At this point in time, I believe that is all. I thank you for taking the time to read through this and I hope you will remember and comply with my requests. It would make my life much easier. Feel free to write back with any concerns or questions of your own. 

Thank you,   
The Doctor 

 

She closed the letter, changed the coordinates on her screen, and bit her lip. When she landed on Earth twenty minutes later, she climbed from her ship and immediately knocked on Jack’s door. He opened it after a moment, looking surprised to see her, and glanced around behind her with a frown.

“Alright. So you’re alone.” He stepped back. “Come in, Jenny. Tell me what’s going on.”

“This.” Jenny closed the door behind her and held up the letter. “This is what’s going on. Dad wrote this and I don’t want to give it to Mum.”

“Well, Jen, you kind of have to. It’s for Rose.”

“No, it’s- It’s gonna hurt her if I give this to her, Jack.” She sniffed. “I don’t want to hurt her. What do I do?”

“Let me see what we’re dealing with first.” Jack pulled his coat off the couch and pointed. “Sit down, sweetheart. You don’t need to keep standing around. Want a Coke?”

“Please?”

“Be right back.” When he returned with her drink, he was walking slowly and still reading the letter. “That cold-hearted… Okay. You’re right. You can’t give this to Rose. It would break her heart. It’s so… detached. Ooh, when I get my hands on… Alright. Hold on. Let me think.”

Jenny sipped at her drink and watched Jack pace around the living room. He ran his right hand through his hair a few times, glanced at her once or twice, and seemed to grow more agitated.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I just can’t believe your father!” He pushed out a sharp breath. “Enough about him, that vile, callous- You know what we’re going to do? We’re going to go have some lunch and I’m going to call Mickey. He knows Rose pretty well, right? He might have an idea how to handle this.”

“I hope so.”

“Come on, then.” Jack held his arm out and Jenny hurried over, slipped hers around his, and followed him outside. Jack pulled out his phone and dialled. “Ah, excellent. Mickey, my man. What are you doing right this second?”

“Hi, Mickey,” Jenny said.

“He says hi. Yes, she’s here. We have a problem and I thought you might know how best to handle it since you’ve known Rose longer than we have. Sort of. No, she’s alright. Meet us… Well, alright. I was wanting a good burger. We’ll be there.”

“He’s coming?”

“Sure is. How could he pass up the chance to eat with such a pretty young lady?”

Jenny giggled. “Thank you, Jack.”

They made it wherever they were going in ten minutes flat and found Mickey was already waiting for them. He smiled at Jenny as they sat. Jack ordered a beer for him and a Coke for her and asked for a few minutes before they ordered.

“Pick whatever you want, Jenny.”

“Tell me what’s going on, Jack.”

“Well, we’ve got a problem. Jenny here came to me just a bit ago with a letter from her dad and was in a state.”

Mickey frowned and looked at Jenny. “Who’s it for?”

“Mum.”

“That son of a- He wrote her a measly letter? After everything? Of all the low-”

“I’m glad we agree. I read it the moment Jen found me. The part that gets me most is the nonchalant congratulations about her pregnancy. He even called it her child, not his or theirs.”

“No, Jack,” Jenny said, sitting up. “He doesn’t know about Mum or the baby.”

“What?”

Both men were staring at her like she was… well, an alien. She sighed.

“Mum didn’t want me telling Dad about her. He doesn’t know I’ve found her and Mum specifically forbade me from telling him she was carrying his baby.”

“So this entire time you’ve been visiting Rose,” Jack said, “he has had no clue it was her you were seeing? He doesn’t know you could easily take him there right this very second?”

“No.”

“Good,” Mickey decided. “That alien prat doesn’t deserve to ever again see Rose after what he’s done to her.”

“But you don’t understand,” Jenny said gently. “Dad’s still in love with her, guys. He really is. Mickey, remember me telling you I knew for a fact he was still in love with her?”

“Yeah. You never said how.”

“It’s me! I’m the way I am ‘cause of it. There’s this thing that happens to Gallifreyans when they fall in love. They kind of… change. He loved Rose so much, she became a part of him so when I was born, I got characteristics from both of them and Dad says I sleep more, have a lower pain tolerance than I should, have certain, um, girl problems unheard of for our people, and so on. Gran even says I laugh kind of like Mum, too.”

Mickey made a face. “So what does that really mean? You have their characteristics, but…”

“Don’t you see? I’m like this ‘cause he loves her so much and don’t tell me you think that thing on my birthday was faked, Mickey. Not again. You know better. That was real pain and you know it. He loves her.”

“You’re telling us you’re part Rose?” Jack asked. Mickey chuckled weakly. “She really sort of is your mom?”

“Well, except for having me and us sharing DNA? Pretty much, yeah, in all the ways that count to me. I mean, I was born in a machine, but that doesn’t mean my dad’s not my dad. It’s not much different, the way I see it, for Mum.”

“Wow.” Jack abruptly became furious. “If he loves her that much, why the hell- don’t repeat that word- did he leave her behind?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been able to bring myself to ask. Not yet, at least.”

“Humph. Alright so he wrote a letter for your mom, not Rose. It was just a lot of warnings and whatnot, Mickey.”

“Okay,” Mickey said and pushed out a breath. “Okay,” he repeated. “So he doesn’t know who’s he’s writing, but what’s the problem with that? Rose obviously doesn’t want him to know, anyway. At least he’s stepping up and being a good dad for the one kid he knows he has.”

Jenny frowned sadly and Jack gave her a hug.

“We’ll figure something out, honey. Don’t worry. Uncle Jack’s handling this.” He turned his attention back to Mickey. “The problem is that the Doctor’s expecting a reply, but Rose can’t write him back. For one, he’ll recognise her handwriting. For two-”

“Mum might get upset if she has to see the letter, to see his handwriting. One time, when she was telling me a story about her life, she said she and Dad used to write each other notes all the time and that she loved reading them, but she got mad this one time, because Dad left a note in Mum’s jacket pocket and Gran almost found it when she was throwing it into the wash.” Jack gave Mickey a look and both men snickered. “Anyways, she almost cried telling me the story so actually seeing his handwriting might… just…”

“I see what you mean. Lemme see the letter.”

Jack handed over the letter and Mickey quietly read through everything.

“Well, she’ll need to know this stuff, right? Maybe you could be like the middle guy, Jack. You could read it to her and she could dictate her response.”

“Do you think Rose will go for that?”

“Be a lot better than having to read this. I mean, it’s oozing superiority, like he thinks he’s better than the woman who cared for Jen while he was off traipsing around the universe like a fu-” Jack loudly cleared his throat and pointedly nodded at Jenny. “Right. You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Jenny, when are you going to visit your, uh, mom?”

“I’m supposed to be on my way now. Dad’s letting me stay the whole weekend and I just got ungrounded, because he didn’t want me asking questions about things mummies and daddies do.” Mickey choked on his beer and Jack laughed. “Staying all weekend was Donna’s idea, though.”

“What?”

“She said she was thinking about getting a hold of you and if Dad didn’t let me stay the whole weekend, she was going to have you come on board. I don’t know why Dad doesn’t like you, Jack, but he really doesn’t. He almost started yelling when Donna said that.”

Jack snickered. “I’ve no doubt. It’s an adult thing, honey. He doesn’t actually dislike me. I promise.”

“Oh, okay. That’s good. So are you going to be coming with me?”

“Today?” Jack sat back to think about it and sat up as their waitress returned. “Right. Food first. Know what you want Jenny?”

“Can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? And two bananas, please.”

The waitress blinked and Jack shook his head, smiling and leaning his head into his hand.

“I’ll, eh, see what I can do.”

***

“Who the hell are you and why the hell are you half-naked?”

Rose sat up on the sofa, looked away from Sam, and spied Jack standing in the doorway of her home. Charlie was standing right in front of him and looked ready to swing a fist.

“Watch yer language ’round the lady, fella. There a reason yer tryin’ to walk into Rose’s house?”

“Jack?” she called. Sam helped her up and Jack arched a brow at the action. “What on earth are you- Where’s Jenny? Oh, my God, is she okay?”

“Let me through, Jack,” Jenny complained. “I can’t even see her. I’m okay, Mum.”

“Jenny?” Charlie looked back at her. “Ya know this guy, too?”

“He’s my friend. Let them in, Charlie.”

Jack gave Charlie a dirty look and brushed passed him. Jenny shoved Jack out of the way and hurried over to give her a big hug. Rose got a face-full of blonde hair.

“Dad says I can stay the whole weekend and I don’t even have to go back until Monday, Mum!”

“Really? That’s great!”

“Yeah, I got ungrounded and-”

Rose’s smile fell away and she pulled back to better see Jenny. “Why were you grounded?”

“I might have been, um… Okay, I guess it’s stupid thinking about it now. I was kind of, um, swimming with man-eating… well, Dad wasn’t happy at any rate and Donna said he should ground me and he agreed, which I think was totally unfair, because I survived, didn’t I?”

“Jenny! I don’t care what you think. If you were swimming with anything with man-eating in its name, you deserved to be grounded,” Rose scolded. “You’re just lucky your father punished you and not me. Ooh. You’d still be grounded. You’d be living in your room until you turned forty. No, sixty. And yes, I’d still be alive just to make sure you stayed there.”

Charlie chuckled and Jenny shuffled. “Are you mad at me, then?”

“No. I’m worried. You have to stop putting yourself in danger. Do you hear me?” Jenny nodded, smiling a little now, and Rose pulled her in for one more quick hug. “Alright. Introductions, I think. Jack, quit looking at Charlie like that. Jack, Jenny, these are the guys painting my house.”

Jack looked confused and glanced out the door. “But your house is that way, isn’t it? This is just the…”

“Guest house, yeah. Pete’s giving me this place so I have my own home when the baby’s born. Anyways, you two, this is Charlie, Sam, Abe, David, and Jacob. They’re sweethearts, I promise. Guys, this is my daughter, Jenny, and that’s Jack. I used to travel with him and the baby’s father at one point in time.”

“Uh, hi.” Jack clearly didn’t know what was safe to say and instead turned to her. Sam looked grumpy. “I hope you’re not gonna get mad, but I brought company of my own. It was a bit... Uh, it was a little difficult getting a hold of them, but... um, Jenny needed me here and I’ll explain that later-”

“Is it Donna?” Rose eagerly asked. She shuffled forward to look out the door and spotted a redheaded woman staring at the house. When she saw Rose, her mouth dropped open. “Hi! Come on in.”

“But you’re…” Anger rolled over Donna’s features like thunder. “Jack!”

“Uh oh. Guess I forgot to tell her about you.” Jack sighed deeply. “I’ll be back in a few… hours probably.”

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Rose sang. He disappeared outside and she closed the door behind him. “I don’t think we’ll be seeing him for a while. Jenny, have you stopped in to see your Gran and Granddad?”

“Not yet. I was sort of hoping… I wish Jack was in here.”

Rose looked at Jenny in concern. What was going on that she needed Jack to be in here?

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just… Dad wrote you a letter.”

“No.” Her knees felt weak and Sam was immediately there to help her to a chair. “Thanks, Sam. He wrote me a letter?”

“Yeah. It’s just a couple things about me that he wanted you to know. That’s all, Mum.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good.” She pulled in several deep breaths and swallowed back her tears. She’d been stupid to think he might possibly want her back. “Alright. Do you have the… Actually, could you read me the letter? I don’t think I can see…”

Jenny bit her lip. “Are you sure? Maybe someone else-”

“Please, Jenny.”

Charlie looked at her face, nodded to the right, and all the guys went out the back door. Rose saw them mingling on the back porch and swallowed. She’d need to thank him later for giving them privacy. Sam was the only one looking inside, though she could tell he was trying to be sly about it.

“Are you absolutely-”

“Jenny, quit stalling and please just read the letter your father wrote me. Please.”

Rose leaned back into the armchair and Jenny pulled a crinkled letter from her back pocket. She slowly unrolled it, looked at her again, and Rose nodded. 

“Alright. ‘As you might have guessed by now, I am Jenny’s father and I am glad she has you in her life, no matter that I think she spends too much time with you. Now, that being said, I am still worried about what might occur in your house when Jenny is visiting so I’m writing to address a few concerns.’”

“Like my house is a bad environment,” Rose muttered. “He has no room to talk.”

“‘One, by now, you might have realized Jenny is not like other girls her age. She is much too young to consider having intercourse. Please refrain from discussing it and please, for my sanity, do not give her The Talk.’” Jenny lowered the letter and frowned. “What talk? Am I in trouble?”

Rose swallowed. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. You’re not in trouble. I promise.”

“Okay. What’s intercourse?”

“Uh…” How on earth was she to respond? “It’s a thing a mummy and daddy do when they love each other and want to show each other how much they care. It is definitely nothing you need to be thinking about right now.”

“Why do you and Dad keep talking about things mummies and daddies are only allowed to do?” Jenny complained. “Will I ever know what you’re talking about?”

“When you’re older, Jenny.”

“Oh. Alright. ‘Also, while I am thinking about this subject, I was informed you are currently expecting. Many congratulations. May you have a healthy pregnancy and a happy future with your child.” Rose gasped and pressed a hand to her heart. It felt like she’d been slapped. Tears began leaking from her eyes and Jenny tossed the paper down so she could rush to her side. “Mum? What’s wrong? Er, uh, Charlie?"

The back door opened and rapid footsteps sounded on her hardwood floor.

That incredible bastard! Rose wanted to kick him so hard in the groin. He knew she was pregnant and had the gall to call the baby her child? Not his or anything, but hers? Oh, she could happily… Rose cried into Jenny’s shoulder and felt a hand land on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” It was Sam. Of course it was Sam. “What’s happened? Do I need to call a doctor?”

Rose’s cries kicked up a notch. Yes, he could call a doctor. There was one in another universe that deserved to have five burly men beat the hell out of him. Six, if Jack was willing to help, which he very well might be.

“Mum? You’re scaring me! What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?” 

“Boy, get in here,” Charlie called out the front door. Jack and Donna’s arguing cut off and Jack was rushing inside a moment later. 

“Rose? What’s wrong?”

“Jenny, I can’t do it anymore,” Rose sobbed. “Please don’t read me anymore. Please.”

“Ah, hell. Don’t repeat that, Jenny. You read it?”

“Not all of it,” Jenny protested. “She told me to! I didn’t know it’d upset her this badly.”

Jack scooped her up and sat in her chair. Jenny remained as close as she could, her hands running through her hair.

“Oh, Rose. I’m sorry. From now on, we’ll just give a summary, alright? Neither of us thought it’d upset you this badly.”

“God, I wish I didn’t love him so much, because I hate that man! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!” Her voice broke on the last word and Rose collapsed in on herself. “God. No, I don’t. That’s the worst thing. I still don’t hate him. After everything he’s done and everything I’ve gone through alone, I still don’t hate him.”

Jack gently pulled her chin up with a thumb. “Look, Rose. We all know… Jenny, could you leave the room a second? Maybe go look for something for her to eat and drink at the big house?”

“Do I have… Fine.”

She left and Rose saw Donna edge into the room.

“Look at me, Rose.” Jack pushed out a deep breath. “Listen, we all know the Doctor’s the biggest ass in all of creation and leaving you behind was the stupidest thing anyone’s ever done in, like, the history of ever. I bet even those guys know it and they probably don’t even know what happened.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He let you go and, buddy, that’s his loss. He’s gonna suffer the rest of his unbelievably long life without having you by his side and I’m thinking that’s the best punishment he could have been given… while you, this amazing and brave and gorgeous woman, are going to carry on with your life and become the greatest mom in the entire frickin’ universe. He’s the one who lost, Rose. Not you. Right?”

“I know that, but it doesn’t feel like it, Jack. It really doesn’t feel…”

“I know, honey.”

She swallowed passed the lump in her throat and saw Donna’s eyes shining.

“Oh, don’t you start crying, too. There can’t be two crying babies in here,” she joked shakily. “Quit stealing my thunder, would ya?”

Donna laughed. “I’ll try.”

“Do you want me to summarise the rest of the letter or do you want me to wait?”

“Just summarise. Quickly.”

“Alright.” Jack held the letter behind her head. “Um, if you don’t want Jenny in your life after the birth, let him know as soon as possible. Jenny’s severely allergic to aspirin so keep that in mind and let everyone know. You know she was born with two hearts so you’ll need to restart both if it’s ever needed, which we’re all praying it never will be.”

Rose nodded and sniffed. “Agreed.”

“He’s sent official copies of her birth certificate and whatnot. I’m sure you’ll figure out something to do with that stuff.”

“I’ll have Pete take care of it.”

“Good. The only other thing he really said was to write back if you have concerns or questions.”

“Thanks, Jack.” Rose again looked at Donna and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry. Here I am using your lap as a chair and your lady is just standing in the doorway. Come in, Donna.”

Jack helped her stand up and then relinquished the chair she’d been sitting in. Rose collapsed and rubbed her forehead. And she’d been having such a great day before.

Damn that man.


	14. The Diary

“Ah, hello, Donna,” the Doctor greeted cheerfully. “Did you have a great weekend?”

“Uh, Doc… Oh, never mind.”

Donna’s serious expression remained fixed as she walked into the TARDIS, slowly approached him, and then smacked him right across the face. He clutched his aching cheek and looked at her like she’d gone mad. 

“Why the devil did you just smack me?”

“You deserve so much more, you-” She pursed her lips, looked away, and stalked off. “Ooh, you don’t even know why you deserved that, either. You’re the stupidest person I’ve ever met!”

The Doctor looked away from the corridor Donna just disappeared down, glanced at his daughter, and then focused on Jack.

“Do you have any idea why she just hit me?”

“Yeah.”

“Would you tell me why she felt I deserved that?”

“No. I’ll see you later, Jen. Glad you had so much fun this weekend. We’ll have to do that again.”

“What?” The Doctor watched Jack leave and then directed a frown at his daughter. “Jenny, what is he talking about? I thought you were visiting your so-called mother.”

“We were. Me, Donna, and Jack went to see Mum. Granddad surprised us with tickets to a circus and then yesterday, while Mum was taking a nap, Gran suggested we start planning a surprise birthday party for Mum. Donna had some really good ideas and Jack was the one that came up with the idea of having her baby shower… Um, never mind that one. Anyways, it was a really great weekend.”

The Doctor could only stare at his daughter. She’d let Donna and Jack meet this woman before she let her own father? Was there something so wrong with him that she didn’t want them to meet each other?

“Jenny, I would’ve loved to meet her, you know.”

“I know, Dad, but I don’t think she wants to see you right now. Your letter upset her and Jack had to stop her crying. From what Jack was saying, Donna even started crying. It was sad. I got sent away so they could talk.”

“My letter upset her that much?” he asked, startled by the news. “I wasn’t trying to upset her. I was actually attempting to be civil, nigh friendly with her. And did you say Jack stopped her crying and Donna- my friend, Donna?- started crying, too? What was so terrible in my letter?”

“You mentioned the baby.”

He studied Jenny’s expression, the little pucker between her brows, the slight downturn of her lips, and sighed. He was sure he understood what had happened.

“Did she somehow lose the father of the child, Jenny?”

“Yeah. That’s spot on, actually. She’s still in love with him, but she’ll never see him again, because he’s… gone. He loved her so much and became a better man ‘cause of her, but… She never got to tell him about the baby, Dad.”

Dammit. The man had died, that poor woman was still suffering, and he’d gone and inadvertently reopened a somewhat fresh wound. He truly was an arse, even when he wasn’t meaning to be. He sighed and mussed his hair.

“I will have to apologise to her when next I write. Did she happen to respond to my letter?”

Jenny dug around in a small, orange bag and finally handed him a crinkled envelope. 

“Jack wrote it for her since she was busy talking to the painting crew at the time. We went out for dinner afterwards, too, and Mum figured out she absolutely loves garlic juice-soaked onions. She picked them right out of our pasta and then ordered an entire bowl full of them. Seemed a little strong for me, but she couldn’t stop eating them.”

“That sounds foul. She’ll have heartburn for days.”

“That’s what Donna said, but she said it’d be worth it. Anyways, I’m going to go shower and then head to bed, Dad. Sorry we were so late coming home, but Donna said you wouldn’t care much since I had two chaperones making sure I made it home safe.” She gave him a quick hug and then kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning. Love you.”

“Yes, I love you, too.”

He watched her scamper down the hall, walked over to the jump seat, and opened the envelope. Before he began to read, he glanced down the hall once more and shook his head. At least Jenny was happy. He’d have to figure out what was going on with Donna at some point, but for now… He slipped his glasses on and began to read. There wasn’t even a greeting.

 

Jenny is very special to me, as well. More than you seem to think, Doctor, and I thank you for taking the time to write, but you might consider adding a warning to your letter the next time you feel the need to mention intercourse.

 

Oh, good heavens. He hadn’t even considered the possibility that Jenny might read his letter and start asking questions. He sighed. Brilliant, as always.

 

Our daughter happened to read the letter and had several questions about that particular subject. Since I’m not an idiot, I figured out discussing such a thing was a terrible idea before receiving the note you sent with her and I even managed to sidetrack her without your help.

 

He hadn’t implied she was an idiot. Why would she even say that? The Doctor strongly suspected her hormones were making her spout this absolute craziness.

 

Now I will address your last letter. 

One, I’m sure Jenny told you about the night we watched “Moulin Rouge” together. I quickly realized she is very innocent and successfully distracted her from the movie. We watched “The Lion King” after that went off. Since that night, we have treated Jenny much like my young brother. Anything that would be considered inappropriate for a toddler is inappropriate for her. Also, I’m currently trying to convince my mother it would be a good idea for her to give my child The Talk when the time comes. There’s no way I wish to do that for either of my children. You may have the honour of doing so for Jenny, Doctor. I hope that sets you at ease. 

Two, there will never be a time I won’t want Jenny in my life. I consider her my first child and I cannot imagine how I survived without her before. You might like to know that after the baby is born, I will be moving into a new home and I’ve already arranged for a decorator to help Jenny set up her own bedroom. We have to share Jenny for the rest of our lives and there’s nothing anyone, especially you, could say to change my mind. 

 

Well. If she felt that strongly about it… Sheesh. The woman was a spitfire, no doubt about it, or else he’d really pissed her off about the whole baby/dead lover thing.

 

Three, I am aware Jenny has a severe aspirin allergy. I have informed my parents, our medical doctors, and the household staff. We do not even keep aspirin in the house anymore. In fact, the last staff member who brought aspirin into the house was fired. We are very serious about keeping Jenny alive and healthy. 

Four, I also know Jenny was born with two hearts. She gets that from you. It does make her different, yes, but it’s a good different. I wouldn’t change one thing about her. I had already added that to the small list of information we keep in case Jenny is hurt. 

 

Why had Jenny told that woman he also had two hearts? It was none of her concern. He did suppose, though, that he admired her outlook about the whole thing. It did make Jenny different, but it was, in fact, a good different. That’s something Rose would have said. Had said, actually. He sighed wearily. God, how he missed her.

 

Five, I am honoured you actually shared Jenny’s information with me. Her documents have been placed into my father’s fireproof safe, along with the rest of the family’s information, just as it should be. 

Since you have so generously offered, I do have some questions of my own.

One, you might remember I’ll be celebrating my birthday soon and I plan on going away for a few days. Would you be alright with Jenny coming with me? I haven’t planned anything just yet, but Jenny was quite put out I hadn’t told her when my birthday was so I thought I might do something fun.

Two, as I mentioned earlier, I’ve called a decorator and I’m working on Jenny’s bedroom. It’s to be a surprise. Do you know what her favourite colour is? What fabrics she prefers? She already has a bedroom here, something I just threw together, but it doesn’t say “Jenny’s Place” when you walk into it.

 

Is this woman for real? The Doctor popped to his feet and stared at the letter. This woman, whom he was in no way jealous of, was hiring a decorator to make up a room just for Jenny when she moves? He had nothing on this woman. She could do no wrong! Well, on second thought, he had a TARDIS. We-he-hell, then.

 

Three, I will be giving birth to Jenny’s little brother or sister in three or so months. Jenny wants to be in the delivery room with me and has mentioned wanting to stay a week following that. Would you object if we made arrangements for that?

Four, I remember you first saw Earth with those eyes on 25 December and I know you’ll want your daughter with you, but I would like to spend part of Christmas with her, as well. Could we work out a schedule where you get her in the morning and I get her in the evening or vice versa? Our whole family, but none more so than I, would be very sad if she wasn’t a part of our celebrations.

 

What in the world? He… Huh. He did first see Earth in this body on Christmas day. Rose had been… The Doctor swallowed and then frowned. How had she known that? He was positive not many did know and he was only one of two in this universe that still knew that. Not even Jenny knew, because he hadn’t even remembered until now so he couldn’t have told her. How had she known?

Maybe Mickey had told Jenny at some point and she had then told this woman his “birth day” of sorts. If that was the case, the woman was likely being poetic. Kind of. More romantic than poetic? How would one term that? “You first saw Earth with those eyes…” Pfft. Clearly more of a fanciful sort than Jenny really needed to associate with.

 

Five, I know you lead a very dangerous life, Doctor. You save people and that is very impressive. Heroic, even, and Jenny is happy to be part of that. I used to be the same way, in fact, so I’m not asking you to stop. Actually, I’m begging you not to.

 

Oh, she was good. Perhaps she thought Jenny might read this letter, too. Also, as a side note to himself, this woman really did remind him of Rose. It was uncanny. And just how much had Jenny told this woman about their lives? Surely she hadn’t told her everything… Right? 

 

I’m only asking that you keep our girl safe, whatever it takes. I will never forgive you if something happens to her while she’s in your care. Please keep her safe. I couldn’t imagine life without her.

Mummy Dearest

 

She signed it Mummy Dearest? Why didn’t she sign her name? He’d done that much for her. He spent a long moment looking at her signature, a niggling in the back of his mind telling him something seemed slightly familiar about that handwriting, and then calmly tucked the letter into his jacket.

Now he had to go speak with Donna.

***

Rose ran her hand along the wall and smiled softly. In the background, the soothing hum of the TARDIS spiked and slowly ebbed. She was happy, that much was certain.

As she walked down the corridor to the library, she sensed someone nearby, but she could see no one anytime she turned to look. The entire ship seemed deserted.

When she entered the library, she immediately noticed the gigantic book sitting on a small table in front of her favourite chair and moved towards it curiously. Who could have left that book sitting there? She’d never seen it before. She placed a hand on the cover and felt heat suffuse her body… No, her belly.

Vision oddly tinted gold, Rose opened the book and quickly flipped through it. Facts, figures, and photos flew by and somehow impossibly embedded themselves into her mind. Here was the titbit Jenny told her about chocolate being beneficial for Gallifreyans. There was a generalized paragraph about human-Gallifreyan half-breeds. Here was a short two lines about the doors between dimensions, hidden amidst text about Gallifreyan anatomy. Now why put that there? 

Oh, and there was something about the TARDIS… or maybe just TARDIS… es? TARDISes? TARDI? Rose snickered. Right, definitely not it, but at least the old girl was entertained.

Literally five seconds after she’d opened the book, Rose closed the front cover and shook her head. That had been incredibly strange… Almost as strange as finding a second book sitting on top of the book she’d just had open. How had that gotten there?

The gold light flared around the room again and she looked around. She couldn’t see any candles anywhere, but she was still seeing the light. Where was it coming from?

Shrugging, she opened this new, small book and frowned. There weren’t many pages in this handwritten book and, as she quickly flipped through the pages, she realised it was a run of the mill diary. Shockingly, though, it seemed to be a diary belonging to a human woman who’d long ago- judging by the roundabouts age of the ink and the products used to create the paper- had conceived, carried, and birthed her Gallifreyan lover’s child in secret.

Her aching back and swollen feet finally got the best of her and Rose sat down in her chair. Being seated barely dulled the pain, but it was enough. Rose delved back into the book and finished just as the door to the library opened again.

“Rose?”

Rose jolted awake and stared at her ceiling. She sighed deeply and wondered why she’d had to wake up just when the Doctor had made an appearance. It wasn’t fair.

Oh, wait. Her bladder. Right.

After leaving the bathroom, Rose swallowed some room-temp water and settled back into her bed. She knew she wouldn’t be going back to the dream with the Doctor, but she could still try.

Maybe if she just replayed everything…

***

“What’s wrong, Rose?” Jackie asked the next morning. “Did you not sleep well last night?”

“Not really.”

After she’d gone back to sleep, she’d dreamt she was that human woman who’d written in her diary about carrying a Gallifreyan baby. As that woman, Rose had started the dream by giving birth completely on her own and, much like Jenny had said, she hadn’t known what the baby’s gender was until she was picking it up from her bed and cutting the cord.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Rose repeated. “Just… dreamt about birth.”

Jackie chuckled. “Had a few of those myself. More like nightmares, aren’t they?”

Rose nodded. “A bit.”

“They’re normal, Rose.”

She really hoped she’d never know what it was like to give birth without a single person helping her. Squatting, labour, cutting the cord. She shuddered.

“Okay. The guys should be here soon.” Rose swallowed the last of her juice. “You can tell Pete to drop security. One, I found all of them the first day. Two, none of those guys are gonna hurt me. Abe almost punched Jason for being in the house without explanation the first day they were there. They’re completely safe. I… feel that.”

Jackie, whom Rose had recently told about all of her ‘unexplained gut feeling’ incidents, nodded.

“Alright, Rose. If you think it's okay, we’ll pull everyone from guard duty.”

“Thanks. I'm gonna head out. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Will you have them with you?”

“Yes. They’re doing a job and shouldn’t have to eat in the guest house where there’s no air conditioner.”

“I was gonna suggest you bring ‘em so good.”

Rose nodded. She needed to stop getting so wound up about nothing. It wasn’t anyone’s fault she’d had a terrible dream and she definitely didn’t need to take it out on everyone who spoke to her longer than a minute.

“Sorry, Mum. It was the dream, that’s all. I don’t even know why I'm letting it get to me.” Rose forced a smile and grabbed her mother’s hand. “I'm really sorry. I’ll try harder. I will.”

“Nonsense, sweetheart. I understand what you're going through. Now you go on. You’ve got supervising to do and I have to finish my breakfast before Pete’s ready to go.”

“Still going out for the day, then?”

“Yes. Tony’s at his gran’s house so you don’t have to worry about him. Give me a ring if you need me, won't ya?”

“Course, Mum.”

Rose left the room and headed up the path leading to her house. Already, the guys were hard at work. She could see Charlie and Sam in the living room laying out a blue tarp. She didn’t know where Jacob and Abe were, but she could see David opening the windows in what would become the nursery. Rose smiled, hurried up the rest of the path, and walked through the front door.

“Mornin’ there, Rose,” Charlie called. Sam turned and smiled at her. “See you’re up early.”

“Hey, Charlie. Hey, Sam. Yeah, I am. You beat me again.”

“Oh, we only been here half hour tops,” Charlie replied. “Yer time’s definitely gettin’ better.”

“Blimey, Rose,” Abe said from the stairs. “You look amazin’ today.”

She blushed. “Well, thanks.”

Charlie threw Abe a look. “Eyes and thoughts on yer work, boy.”

“Sir,” Abe acknowledged and disappeared back up the stairs. After a moment, Rose heard David and Jacob both yell, “morning” down the stairs. 

“Yer chair’s already been moved upstairs. ‘membered ya said ya wanted to watch ‘em do the nursery.”

“I did. Thanks, Charlie.”

Charlie nodded and Rose headed up the stairs. Before she’d taken three steps up, Sam was beside her and grabbing her hand.

“Don’t want ya to fall. Your ma said you’d been gettin’ dizzy a lot.”

“Not in a while.”

“Still,” Charlie called, somewhere out of view, “she said no stairs and yer goin’ up stairs. Sam’s right to help.”

“And when did she have the time to warn you about my restriction?”

“Told us the first day,” Sam answered. “Wanted to be sure we knew.”

“Of course she did.” Rose chuckled a little. “Thanks, anyway, Sam.”

“Welcome, Miss Rose.” Sam tightened his grip around her back and on her hand when she teetered a moment. He then continued leading her up the stairs like nothing had happened. She was grateful he hadn’t commented on it. “Been a while since your daughter’s been here. She gonna come for a visit soon?”

“I don’t know. Her father’s a bit stingy with her, but I do hope she’ll come back soon.”

“Me, too. She’s a good kid… Loves you and thinks you’re a good mum.” Sam smiled at her. “Isn’t even ashamed to tell you, either.”

“Why should she be?”

“Been a while since you were a kid, huh?” Rose playfully slapped him and Sam didn’t follow her to the top step. “I'm just saying you’re doin’ somethin’ right with this one. This next one won't be a problem even if you have to do everything alone, from the birth on up.”

Rose frowned at him, wondering why he’d said that bit about going it alone from the birth, and nodded slowly.

“You're right. Thanks, Sam. I think that’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

Sam, true to form, just smiled and walked away.


	15. The Ruse

The Doctor paused and reread the lines he'd just written.

 

Mummy Dearest, 

It’s very odd conversing with a woman and not knowing her name, but I find it’s also very freeing and slightly funny. It’s comforting to know you’re taking very good care of Jenny and doing such a good job, in fact, that my attempts to help you were practically useless. Before I say anything else, I should respond to your last letter, I think.

One, I’m okay with you taking her on a trip. I trust that you won’t be taking her into a dangerous area- not that I have much room to talk- and I understand that a girl just needs time with the woman she considers her mother.

 

Should he cross out that bit about the woman Jenny considers her mother? Would the woman somehow think he was being rude or would she know it was his way of admitting he understood Jenny's need to have a maternal figure in her life?

Rose would have known.

The Doctor sighed, tossed away the pen he'd just broken, and fished another out of his pocket. Alright. Question two.

 

Two, I’m not quite sure which fabrics she would prefer, but perhaps silky bed sheets and the like? She seemed quite fond of the pyjamas you gave her for her birthday. I’ll have to ask my travelling companion if she knows. I do know, however, that her favourite colour is blue. You remember the police call box you embroidered on those same pyjamas I mentioned above? That blue.

 

He found himself staring at the woman's third question and pondering the pros and cons of letting Jenny attend such an event. Realising Donna would likely get angry again if he didn't let her, the Doctor put pen to paper once more and heaved a great sigh before penning his response. 

 

Three, I will allow Jenny to attend the birth and stay that week, but I ask you do not let her see anything too graphic. As long as she stays near your top half and can’t see anything involving the actual birthing process, I will be happy. I'm still not quite sure I want her in the room, but I'm placing my trust in you. You've done well with my Jenny so far and I hope you'll be able to recognise when or if she should leave the room.

Four, I would be amenable to making a schedule. I would prefer to spend the morning with Jenny and let her spend the evening- and the night, if you wish- with you. Let me know if that works for you. By the way, what does one buy an eighteen-year-old girl for Christmas?

 

Again, Rose would have known. Perhaps he should go look in Rose's bedroom for inspiration. It wasn't like he didn't have the details of the entire room memorised down to the little crease in the bedsheet corner closest to the wall, but perhaps he'd find something this time to give him an idea.

 

Five, I don’t know what Jenny has told you and I’m still confused by most of what you said, but I’m sure it’s not as bad as it seemed. Nevertheless, I do promise to always put Jenny’s safety first. Even if it meant I had to send her away from me to keep her safe, I would do that without thought. You have my word. I would rather die a thousand deaths than allow something bad to happen to her.

 

Pausing, the Doctor carefully considered the words he was about to write. He didn't understand Jenny's wish to keep him from meeting the woman and he knew she might be upset he didn't tell her of his decision to ask, but he couldn't keep letting her run off to a woman he didn't know. He needed to meet her, judge her character. He would suffer Jenny's anger in silence if he could but know who this woman was. There was no way she'd be anything like the woman who'd miraculously contributed to Jenny's creation, but then again, no one else was like Rose. God, how he missed her. Still, if she was even half the woman Rose was... 

 

I was hoping we might have a little meet and greet, you and I. Jenny is hesitant to tell me anything about you so you’re a complete stranger to me and I honestly don’t like that. She is my only daughter. I’m sure you understand. It would put my mind at ease to spend just a few minutes talking to you. Please consider it.

The Doctor

 

He sealed the letter, pulled out another sheet of paper, and penned a quick note to his daughter. 

 

Jenny,

When you go back to your friend's house, please give this letter to her. I love you.

Your father

 

He smiled, eyes on his signature, and chuckled as he folded the note up. He never thought he'd see the day he'd write such words without having a panic attack. He'd certainly come a long way since he'd found Jenny. Rose would have been stunned to see him like this.

Oh, Rose. 

Frowning now, feeling incredibly sad, he walked to the sleeping quarters and slipped his letter and note underneath Jenny's bedroom door. He pressed his hand against the door a moment and then headed down the hall to Rose's bedroom.

He closed the door behind him, looked around, and then laid down upon the bed. 

***

“Are you sure you can do this?” Jack asked nearly two weeks later. “The Doctor’s very good at spotting a fake a mile away.”

“Please. I’ve got this in the bag. Your friend’s not gonna know the difference. I’m more worried about that one.”

Jack frowned. “Jen?”

Jenny looked between Jack and the woman who would be playing Rose, Jack’s co-worker’s granddaughter, Marigold. Luckily, Marigold was also about six (well, more like seven- but wait, Mum was just about seven now, too) months pregnant, was similar in description to Rose, and was an aspiring actress. Things couldn’t go wrong. Knock on wood.

“Jenny.” Marigold smiled encouragingly and Jenny grinned back. “It’ll be easy. Pretend I’m your mother.”

“I can do this. Only one question.”

“Yeah?”

“Where’re we gonna get her and Dad to meet?”

“Already taken care of. They’re meeting in the bakery down the street. I called him a while ago and said you asked me to let him know.” Jack snorted. “And believe me, that was one hell of a phone call. Don’t repeat that word, either. Your dad would kill me.”

“Aye, aye, Uncle Jack.”

Jack grinned.

***

"Happy birthday!"

Rose jolted in surprise and looked at her mum.

"Is it my birthday already?"

"Yes." Jackie chuckled. "You've got the mummy brain going on, love. Sit down. Your dad's gone to get your presents so just start eating 'til he gets back."

"You didn't have to get me anything, Mum. The guest house-"

"Isn't good enough for my daughter. You deserve more."

"Quit spending all Pete's money. He's gonna cut you off if you don't stop."

"It was his idea, Rose," Jackie said in surprise. "I suggested something else, but you know Pete. Once he gets an idea in that head of his..."

"Oh."

Her mum nodded. "Jenny coming today?"

"She never said. I don't think so, though. Think she might've mentioned it if she was."

"Shame. I would've loved to see her again."

"Me, too."

"There you are," Pete announced, strolling into the room with a large box. No, two. Wait, three. Aaron and Eddie, both mainly stationed in the sheds and other outdoor buildings, placed their boxes beside Pete's and then left the room. "You've presents to open."

"If you insist," Rose said with a smile. "You still didn't have to get me anything, you two."

Pete grinned. "That's what parents do, isn't it?" 

"Come on, Rose," her mum complained. "Your brother's not gonna sit still all morning."

Rose smiled at Tony. "Sorry, baby brother. I'll hurry so you can go play. Does it matter which one I open first?"

"No, it- well, yes." Pete grabbed the largest gift and placed it on the ground by her chair. "Before you open this, I know you had already found one, but I wanted you to have the best model out there."

"Alright." After nearly breaking her nails trying to get into the present, which she thought might've been covered in more tape than wrapping paper, Rose finally sat back and looked at the box for a new push chair. "It's... Is that a tele?"

"For the weather reports. No more getting stuck in the rain. Hopefully."

Rose snickered. "That was once and nobody got sick, Pete."

Pete shrugged. "Better safe than sorry."

"Well, thanks, Pete, Mum. I really do appreciate this. It's so... great. Seriously." She eyed the drink holder, the tele screen, the compartment at the back for a nappy bag or purse, the full coverage sun shade for the baby, and the slot to attach an umbrella to protect the person pushing the chair. She was sure there was a bunch of other stuff she wasn't seeing. In fact, the box said as much. "This really should be enough for-"

"Nonsense," Pete said excitedly and grabbed the smallest of the final two gifts; it was still quite big. "This one next. Oh, Jackie, she's going to love it. Open it, Rose, open it."

Perhaps catching Pete's enthusiasm, Rose ripped into the next package - hey, less tape! - and gasped. Inside the box were several blank sketchbooks, pencils, and paints. 

"Oh, my... This is-" She grinned. "Think of how much fun I could have with this."

Pete and her mum chuckled. Tony attempted to wiggle out of her mum's grasp and Rose rescued him from her arms.

"Now, Rose-" her mum started to complain. "How are you to open the others if you hold your brother?"

"I don't care," Rose said, tickling Tony's belly. Jackie grabbed the child from her and Rose briefly pouted. "No fair, Mum."

"Open your presents."

Rose frowned. "There's only one left."

"Is there?"

"Yes." Jackie didn't say anything and Pete wasn't stepping in so Rose made a note to come back to that and quickly pulled the wrapping from her last gift. "A car seat? Oh, it's so pretty. How in the world did you find such a cute orange one? That's nearly the colour I chose for the nursery."

"We know. I might have peeked."

Rose grinned at her mum. "Of course you did."

"Well, pull it out, Rose. Tell us what you think."

Rose obeyed and dropped something on the table as she pulled the seat from the box. She briefly looked at the object, looked back at the seat, and then the fallen item registered in her mind.

"Whose keys are these? Pete, did you lose something?"

"Oh, hmm." Pete glanced at the keys and shrugged. "They're not mine. I think they're yours."

"But these aren't mine and, anyway, how would my keys have gotten into-" Something dawned on her and she looked at Pete incredulously. "You didn't... did you?"

Pete gave her a large smile. "Didn't what, buy you a car?" He looked out the window and Rose could just see a new, blue car sitting right outside the window. "Might have, yeah. Your mum said you liked that colour and if a first baby isn't a good enough reason to buy a new car, then I don't know what is. Besides, my old car is a bit... run down."

"It's only five years old."

"Exactly. This one isn't."

Rose swallowed a lump in her throat and hugged Pete.

"Thank you so much, Pete."

Pete held her a moment longer and then released her.

"Welcome, Rose. Your mother and I are going to be gone most of the rest of the day. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get us out of this conference."

"Oh, it's alright. I'll probably just be drawing, anyway. Are you leaving Tony?"

"Sorry, Rose," her mum said, frowning. "You know people love seeing Pete with the baby."

"Yeah, pregnant, unwed daughter isn't as cute." Her mum and Pete froze, looked at her in surprise, and Rose laughed. "Joking! Your faces!" She laughed a little more. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

"You're terrible, Rose," Jackie complained. "I thought you were actually upset."

"No, not at all."

"Oh, Rose... For shame."

Rose just grinned.

***

"Hello,” the Doctor greeted jovially. “I’m the Doctor. You must be Jenny’s close friend. Your name is?”

Marigold’s smile tensed. “Jenny’s mother. Marion. You can call me Mary.”

The Doctor wet his lips. “Marion?”

“Yes. Marion or Mary.” Marigold’s hands wrapped around her belly. “Are you alright, Doctor?”

“I’m fine. Could I perhaps call you by your middle name instead?”

“Sure. My middle name’s Rose. It’s a family name, one my second daughter will someday inherit… unless you don’t care to change Jenny’s middle name?”

“No,” the Doctor said weakly. “Not changing it. Your name’s Marion Rose? What are the odds?”

From their hiding spot, Jenny and Jack could clearly see and hear the Doctor’s struggle. How had Marigold guessed Rose’s name? Neither of them had told her. 

“Jenny’s told me so much about you, Doctor. She should be along any minute, by the way.”

“Oh, uh, where is she, then? What’s she doing?”

“She’s parking the car. Well, I do mean her friend is parking the car. He drove down yesterday morning to pick me up for this little meeting.”

The Doctor’s brows rose. “Yesterday? Eesh. So where do you live?”

Jack and Jenny took that as their cue to stroll up, conveniently interrupting the conversation.

“Hey, Dad. I was just telling Jack I hope you haven’t been grilling Mum too much.”

“Jack is Jenny’s friend. Ah. Well, I should have expected that. Better be the extent of that relationship,” the Doctor said, grin a little too forced. “Does he come down with Jenny much?”

“Hardly,” Marigold scoffed. “Yesterday was maybe the third time I’ve ever spoken to Jack.”

“Yeah, Boss. And you know, Jenny’s lovely and all, but there’s the whole infant thing and that just doesn’t do it for me. I mean, dummies and nappies and-”

“Leave her alone,” Marigold scolded believably. “Jenny, are you hungry?”

“Yes. Dad didn’t feed me.”

“Ah, well, uh…” The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. “I just haven’t had time to. Been a little busy.”

“Here.” She handed Jenny a banana and scanned the menu. “Eat that while we’re waiting for our food to arrive. I do believe Jack said- yes, they do have a breakfast menu. Perfect. Doctor, brunch is on me today. Jenny, anything sound good?”

“Donuts?”

“You know that’s not an appropriate meal, sweetie. How about an egg and some toast, perhaps even a little ham?” Marigold looked up and frowned. “Are you not hungry, Doctor?”

“Oh, well-”

“Look at the menu. Hurry now, before the waiter arrives.”

The Doctor rushed to open his menu, missing three very amused looks.

***

"Fred?" Rose called. She'd been alone for hours and wanted something to do beyond drawing. Talking to Fred always entertained her. "Fred, where are you? Marco!"

"Polo, Miss Tyler?" Fred asked, appearing behind her. "May I help you with anything?"

"I'm surprised you answered. You never play Marco Polo."

"You seemed desperate. I thought I might play this once. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just wanted some company."

He smiled kindly. "Would you like to sit by the bay windows?"

"Sure. Think Cook will join?"

"I doubt it, Miss Tyler. You'll likely end up grilling her about her name again and I'm sure she knows to expect it."

"I will find out one day," Rose threatened, grinning.

"Perhaps, but that day isn't today." Fred held out his arm and Rose wrapped hers around it. Trust Fred to be a perfect gentleman. "Have you had a wonderful birthday, Miss Tyler?"

"Yeah. Pete bought me a car. It's beautiful. I've just been out there for the last hour looking at everything. It has all these cool features, even heated seats."

"Goodness. That will be quite handy this coming winter."

"Exactly."

Fred smiled at her and opened the door to the informal living room. Suddenly, there was a crowd in front of her yelling "happy birthday!" Rose gaped at the group and then Jenny was curling around her in one spectacular hug.

"Happy birthday, Mum."

Mum? Ohhh. Rose wiped her wet eyes and squeezed Jenny tightly.

"Thanks, Jenny." She leaned back and looked around. Shareen and Mickey, Jack and Donna, her mum and dad, Fred and Jared, Cook, the painters (who'd thought to invite them? And where was Tony?). "Whose idea was this?"

Nobody confessed, but Rose wasn't bothered. As the party wore on, she made a circuit of the room with Jenny exactly one step behind (except for that unfortunate incident where Jenny hadn't noticed Rose stopped to talk to Shareen and ended up stepping on her foot).

Eventually, Rose needed to sit down. She was a few days off from being seven months and she'd been on her feet for a few hours now. Jenny sat with her all of five minutes before skipping away to talk to Sam and David. She glanced over and saw Mickey and Jack talking about something, but she couldn't quite hear them until they came closer. 

“And he bought that?” Mickey asked, staring at Jack. “It was terrible! I mean, who cuts their toast into six pieces?"

“It’s okay.” Mickey relaxed a little bit and switched off the camera. Jack glanced over and smiled when he saw her watching. "Maybe now there won't be as much correspondence."

"I'm glad Jenny brought us today."

“Yeah,” Jack added. “I was beginning to think I’d have to come with Jenny every time she visited.”

“But you liked it,” Jenny argued, appearing from nowhere. “I even heard you tell Donna that. Said it made you feel important that Rose wanted you to be the one to answer Dad’s letters.” 

Rose, grinning, leaned back on the couch and watched Jenny and Jack squabble back and forth. Soon, though, she shook her head and struggled to sit on the edge of the couch so she could gain enough momentum to get up.

“Whoa, Rose, easy there,” Jack cautioned and made his way to her. “Need up or just a position change?”

“I’m not helpless, Jack. I can stand up on my own.”

“But with me around, you don’t have to.” He shot her a pleased grin and wiggled his fingers in front of her. “Getting up or rearranging?”

She sighed. “Getting up. I have to... you know."

"Go?" Jack asked, lips quirking up.

"Shut up, Jack, and help me if you're gonna."

"Yes, ma'am." Jack easily helped her up and held onto her hands. "Need help getting to the bathroom?"

"No, I don't." A moment later, she realised Jack was keeping step with her. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my eyes on you."

"Why?"

"If you trip, you don't wanna bounce off the uterus made of rock, do you?"

"Not particularly, but I doubt I'll trip on anything."

"So you think. Can you even see around the belly?"

Rose snorted. "Jack, if you wanna talk, you don't need a lame excuse. What's up?"

"...I can't talk to Donna."

"About kids?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"If she's not into having kids, I don't want to make things too awkward, because, you know, she's great in bed."

"Plus, she's a lovely woman," Rose said, giving him a disapproving look. "It shouldn't always be about sex."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "She's perfect, Rose. Obviously. It's not just any woman that'd have me hoping to..."

"I know. Want me to go fishing?"

Jack stood outside her bathroom door and sighed.

"Just... find out if she's into it?" He paused. "Maybe throw my name in there, too."

"I planned to, Jack. Anything else you're curious about? Maybe..." She grinned. "Weddings or something?"

"...maybe."

"What? Jack Harkness, you love her!"

"...uh… hi, Donna."

"Oh, my gosh," Rose whispered and almost didn't want to leave the bathroom. She took extra time washing her hands.

"Is that true, Jack? All of that?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything, I think." Rose cursed and put more soap on her hands. She could wash her hands twice, right? "Babies, marriage, love. Was there something else?"

Rose could clearly hear the discomfort and embarrassment in Jack's response.

"So you heard all that."

"Yeah." Okay, she needed to dry her hands. Couldn't wash her hands all day, after all. "Is that... something you want?"

She could clean her toilet, right? The chemicals weren't- Oh, wait. No. Mum would kill her if she breathed in any of the fumes. Well, damn.

"Urrr... do you?"

"I asked you first. Do you?"

After nearly a silent minute, Rose took pity on both of them. 

"Yes, he does, Donna. All of it."

"Rose!"

"Thanks, Rose. Um, do you want to go back to your party?"

"Please?" she begged. She didn't like intruding on such a private conversation. "I'll just..."

She quickly slipped from her bathroom, rushed through her bedroom as quickly as the belly would allow her to, and nearly ran into Jenny upon entering the hall.

"Oh! What are you doing?" Jenny asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not. It's just Donna and Jack are talking and I didn't want to listen in."

"Oh, yeah. Dad says I can't listen, either."

"I bet, sweetheart. Come on. Let's go eat some more of that cake."

"Ooh, yummy. Yes, please."

"My thoughts exactly. So how long are you staying?"

"Gran wanted us to stay for dinner - and I still can't believe you thought they'd do anything work related on your birthday - but we have to leave after that. Dad's been kind of sad today. I don't really know what's wrong. I asked him, but he didn't really say. It's not your birthday over there, either, so that can't be it."

It wouldn't be that even if it was her birthday over there.

"I wonder what's wrong. Whatever it is, he probably won't tell you, but make him laugh when you get back. That might snap him out of it."

"Maybe. Could you... Do you have a drawing of you two somewhere?"

"Tons. What do you want it for?" Oh. Jenny perfectly replicated her father's 'you're so stupid' look. It made her chest ache. "For your father? I suppose you could give it to him, but I don't see how it'd help."

"You never know, Mum." She'd said it again. Rose instantly cheered. "Worth a try, right?"

"Suppose. They're in my study. I turned it into an art room."

Jenny's eyes widened and Rose doubled back to her private room. When they entered the study, Jenny looked around eagerly. Drawings - finished, framed, or works in progress - were strewn about the room. Art supplies of all sorts and paintings, both finished and unfinished, took up the rest of the space in the small room.

"Wow," Jenny murmured, wandering about. She ran a finger down one painting of Rose and her first version of the Doctor. "Where was this?"

"Your dad and I once went on an adventure in Russia. Jack was traveling with us at the time... Gosh, I was nineteen."

"You were so young."

"Your dad thought so, too."

"Oh..." Jenny breathed and picked up a drawing Rose had finished yesterday. She'd started adding colour, but had only gotten half of it done. "This dress looks beautiful on you."

Rose smiled. "I met Charles Dickens in that dress."

"You did not," Jenny exclaimed excitedly. "Dad loves Charles Dickens."

"I know." Rose swallowed and picked up a framed copy of the drawing she'd dreamt of, the one where she, Jenny, and the Doctor had been sitting on a couch together. "This one... I've always meant to show you. Don't know why I haven't yet."

Jenny eagerly took the frame from her and she blinked a moment. Her eyes started watering and she looked up.

"This didn't happen."

"I dreamt it did... once. I wanted to make sure I never forgot. It's silly, but-" Jenny hugged her tightly and Rose heard her breath hitch. Or maybe that was Jenny. "Oh, sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Can I have this? Or, I mean, a copy?"

"That is a copy. You can have it, but please never let your father find it."

"Okay. I won't." Jenny pulled away and wiped her eyes. She had been crying! Oh, she felt like a witch. "It's really good. That looks exactly like all of us."

"I wanted to make sure it looked perfect."

"Rose!" her mum called down the hall. "It's one thing having your guests disappear, but it's rude you left your own surprise party."

"We're coming. I was just showing Jenny the art room." Rose grabbed a coloured drawing of her and the Doctor and handed it to Jenny. "Here. Let him have this one."

"Did she say art?" Jack asked. Rose wondered how their talk had gone, but wouldn't be asking in front of everyone. She could wait. Rose hurried from the room before anyone else could see the art everywhere and Jack looked disappointed when she locked the door behind her and Jenny. "Aww, can't I see?"

"No."

"But I bet they're really good." Jack's gaze zeroed in on the frame in Jenny's hand, but Jenny nearly broke the seams of her jacket squeezing the frame into her pocket. It disappeared from view and Jack pouted. "No fair."

"Cake," Rose said. "I want more."

"Probably the kid more than you. You never liked sweets much."

"True," Rose agreed. "Still want some, no matter who's to blame, so..."

Jack rolled his eyes, grinning to soften the action.

"By all means, then, let's go get some."

***

"Dad, I have something for you."

The Doctor looked up from the control room monitor and frowned.

"It isn't my birthday. It was your, er, mother's birthday." Jenny smiled at him and he couldn't quite suppress a flash of happiness. He was glad he'd made her happy. "Alright. Let's see it, then."

Jenny came closer and handed him a thick piece of folded paper. He inspected it curiously - drawing paper? - and then unfolded the sheet. He gasped and damn near dropped the thing.

There, staring up from the paper at him, was an image of his ninth self... and Rose Tyler. He swallowed and stared at the image, afraid it'd disappear if he looked away. He remembered the trip well. The two of them had wanted a relaxing day so he'd landed them on a rather peaceable planet, Halia, for a bit of sand and sun. A local had taken a few pictures of them at Rose's request and he'd generously given in to her demands. He'd never seen the pictures, but he could bet this was one of the images Rose had put in the thin photo album he'd taken from her jewelry box.

"Do you like it?"

"I do." He let a small smile come to his mouth. He couldn't look away. They looked so happy together. "How did you know?"

"It was... um, a memory. I got it from you, I guess."

He frowned and looked up.

"But I never saw the photo this drawing is likely based on, Jenny. You couldn't have gotten the memory from me."

"Huh. Maybe I got it from her, then," Jenny said, gesturing to the drawing. "It'd make sense." She shrugged, ignoring the fact that he was gobsmacked. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat. Mum kept foisting food on me, but I'm still hungry."

"Ah, yes. Your friend." He gingerly clasped the drawing in one hand and settled his attention on her once more. "I meant your... adopted... mother. Ahem. How is she doing?"

"Really good, actually. She's almost seven months pregnant, Dad, and she smiles all the time now. Except for when she gets sad about- er, you know. The daddy." Jenny frowned a moment. "It still happens. A lot. I'm gonna have to ask her about... Again, I mean. Maybe she'll change her mind this time."

"Now Jenny, don't make her life any more difficult than it is."

"Um. Okay."

The Doctor arched a brow, but didn't say anything as Jenny skipped forward to kiss his cheek and then strolled out of the room. He sat on the jump seat, heaved a sigh, and looked at the drawing once more.

It truly was an incredible likeness of them. Rose would have been flattered, he was sure. After untucking her ring from underneath his shirt, he pressed a quick kiss to the metal and then affixed the drawing to the console. This way, he'd be able to see it all the time. Perhaps it might help stave off the pain.

Later, when Jenny would see the drawing in such a prominent place, he wouldn't bother wondering why she took a picture of it with her camera. He'd long ago given up making sense of some of the things she did.

It was easier that way.


	16. The Parents' Suggestion

"Thirty weeks," Rose mused. "That's pretty far along."

Doctor Copter nodded. "And I still cannot see a gender. Once I think I've figured it out, the image wavers and I'm back to seeing nothing."

"That's okay. I'll just find out when I give birth. You don't have to keep looking. I don't think his people knew the gender until birth, either."

"Oh. Well. Good, then. Now I don't feel like such a failure." Rose snorted and Pete squeezed her hand. "Give me a mo' to clean you up, Miss Rose, and we'll be done."

"Great. My back was starting to hurt from lying here so long."

"I apologise." Doctor Copter looked at Pete. "Where's the missus?"

"Tony had a check up today so I offered to stay here with Rose. She doesn't trust me with doctor visits anymore."

"Probably rightfully so, old man. Last time you took him, didn't you call the doctor an idiot for thinking the boy had influenza?"

"It was the sniffles. I'm not even a doctor and I knew that."

Rose tittered and both men smiled at her. 

"There you go, my dear. You have my number if you need me."

"Sure do."

Rose smiled at her doctor and Pete once more before meandering out of the room. Jared was immediately beside her, holding her arm. 

"Careful, Rose. Nancy just cleaned the floors and they're still wet."

"Oh. Thanks, Jared. Probably wouldn't get back up if I fell."

"Not really surprising. You're passed seven months now, aren't you?"

"Just by two weeks," Rose protested.

"And that belly..."

"Oi. Be nice to me or I'll sic your dad on you."

"Thanks."

Rose grinned. "You're not supposed to talk about a girl's belly, pregnant or no. Don't you know that by now?"

"Ah. Explains why I'm still single."

"Yeah, it does."

"So... still don't know what the baby's going to be?"

"Nope. Mum'll be disappointed. She wants to buy baby clothes."

"Well, colour doesn't have anything to do with gender."

"That's what I said, but you know Mum."

"Maybe avoid pastels and she'll be happy."

"That'll be hard to do."

"Not really. Just choose a lot of character clothing, like Winston the Pooh or what have you."

Rose giggled. "It's Winston here? Where I come from, his name is Winnie."

Jared frowned. "That's just weird. Who would name a bear Winnie?"

"Who'd name a bear Winston?" Rose retorted. "At least "The Lion King" is the same here. Can't say the same for much else. Winston indeed."

Jared chuckled. "Lay off poor Winston. What's he ever done to you?"

"Except be named Winston, you mean?"

Jared gave her an exasperated look and Rose laughed.

***

"Dad," Jenny called. "Could you come here?"

Her father walked back into view, popped his head around the door frame, and smiled.

"Need something?"

"Yeah, advice."

"Oh, I'm usually good with that." He walked into the room and sat across the table from her. "What do you need advice about?"

"Mum's baby shower."

"Ah."

"I wanted to ask Donna, but she was on the phone with Uncle Jack and you said-"

"When did you start calling him Uncle Jack? No, more importantly, why did you start calling him Uncle Jack?"

"Mum likes it," she said dismissively. "Back to what I was saying, Donna was on the phone with Uncle Jack and you said I can never listen to Donna when she's talking to Uncle Jack so-"

"But why are you calling him Uncle Jack?" her dad asked, looking stressed. Jenny frowned at him.

"Because I only have Uncle To...by," she said carefully, "and he's too young to help me with much so now I have Uncle Jack, too."

"Right." Her dad was still frowning spectacularly. "Do you have any other uncles or aunts I should be aware of?"

"No, but maybe I'll have an Aunt Donna someday."

Her dad spluttered, "What?"

"Oh. Mum said they were dating and aren't people supposed to get married when they date each other?"

"Ehm, yes, they are."

"Oh," she repeated. "Donna said you used to date someone. Why didn't you marry her?"

Her father's eyes widened to cartoonish proportions. 

"I...we..." He sighed deeply. "I lost her, Jenny."

"Do you miss her?" Jenny grinned. "She's the pretty woman in the picture I gave you, isn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

"...I look a lot like her."

"Yes, you share some characteristics."

Jenny pretended to think about that.

"You were in love with her," she stated. "Weren't you?"

"How do you know that, Jenny?"

"Research. She's inside you so she's inside me, too, right?"

He seemed surprised by her statement. Privately, she wondered if he truly hadn’t considered that she was listening in on him every time he began talking about her test results from a while back.

"Yes."

"Huh. Cool. So I do sort of have a mum." She peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was smiling, gaze locked on the table, and Jenny smiled in response. "Dad?"

"Er, yes, suppose you do."

"Really? Do you think of her as my real mum or just sort of my mum?"

Her dad frowned. "I haven't really thought about it. As you know, your DNA is all mine, Jenny, so I suppose-"

"Yeah, but everybody needs a mum and she is a part of me. Even before you told me who the lady was, back when you said it was some woman I don't know, you said she's a big reason I am the way I am."

"Well, yes, but-"

"So even though I don't have any of her DNA, I'm not exactly like the rest of us 'cause she contributed to my creation, yeah?"

Her dad looked startled and Jenny realised she sounded so much like her mum just then. She smiled at the thought.

"Yes, you do make sense."

"So she really is my mum. Don't you agree now?"

"Er..."

"Can you really think of an argument?"

"No, Jenny, I do agree with you, but... Did you really just think of all that or have you known about Rose for a while now?"

"Rose," Jenny said, smiling. "That's a beautiful name. That's my sort of mum's middle name, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Did you know..." Her dad sighed deeply and, when he next spoke, he smiled widely, though a bit painfully, "your mother... or the best thing you'll ever have to a mother... was named Rose Marion Tyler?"

"And- but her name's Marion Rose!"

"I know."

"Oh, Dad," she murmured, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I should've told you."

She'd still like to know how Marigold had struck upon using Marion Rose during the ruse.

"How were you to know, Jenny?"

"...I wish I could meet her."

"I wish you could, too," he said quietly. "She was... quite a woman. You'd have loved her, I think."

"Oh, already do." She hurried on before he could question her statement. "Tell me more about her?”

“You really want to hear about her?”

“Well, yeah.”

He gave her an unreadable look for a long moment and then his brows dipped. 

“I suppose I could. Basically, Rose Tyler…” He smiled to himself when he said her name and it struck her that he didn’t look completely heartbroken. Not at the moment, at least. “Jenny, she was the strongest, most compassionate, and beautiful creature I'd ever met in my entire existence. An absolutely enthralling human."

“She sounds great.”

“Oh, more than…”

He sighed a moment and then launched into some story involving the Olympics, a missing stadium full of people, and stealing the torch away from the fallen runner.

“I was there!” she suddenly exclaimed. “I was getting my nails done. Peaches kept me from looking.”

Briefly, her dad looked surprised by her outburst and then continued his story. While he talked, she vaguely wondered if she could pop back and somehow watch her mum and dad in action. She’d have to be careful, of course…

Jenny let him talk about Mum for the next four hours, leaning her chin into her palm and just watching him reminisce. When he'd finished yet another story about how she'd saved him from danger, there was a slight break in the conversation and she took the chance to speak. Now was her chance to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Dad, why is she gone? What happened to her?"

He remained silent for so long, Jenny was sure he wouldn't answer. 

"I sent her away,” he eventually murmured. “Trapped her in another universe with no way of reaching her ever again." 

“But why would you do that?” she asked, still confused about what could have motivated that. “You love her, Dad. Didn’t she love you?”

He buried his hands in his hair, his head tipped to the table.

"I'd almost lost her. Her life had been in danger so many times before, but my own hand- literally my own hand, Jenny- almost injured her again. I knew I couldn't live with myself if I inevitably caused her death so I sent her to live with her mother." His eyes slowly tipped up to look at her. "And I had never hated myself more than when I had to leave her behind."

"You left her to save her?"

"Yes."

Jenny stared at the table and thought that through. At the very least, now she knew why her dad had left her mum behind.

"But... Was that her choice?"

"She never saw it coming."

Frowning more, thinking of how miserable her dad and mum were apart, Jenny couldn’t stop herself from asking her next question. If her dad answered right… and her mum gave her the okay…

"If you could, would you take everything back and let her choose what she wanted?"

"Jenny..." He paused. "Yes. Not knowing what she wanted, not knowing if things could have been different... It's haunted me." His voice abruptly cheered. "But you, clever girl, know that already, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dad."

"I created you, my dear. I can tell when you're lying. Why are you asking about Rose?"

"She just seemed to be really important to you- I can feel it, you know- and I wanted to know about her."

"You can feel it?"

"It's written into you and, therefore, me. You might see her in me if you look." Jenny lowered her eyes. "Well, I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Enjoy yourself," the Doctor said quietly and then looked up. “Avoid Donna’s books, Jenny.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dad.”

Jenny forced herself to leave the room at a normal pace and then booked it to her room, which was very obviously not the library, but she’d needed privacy. She pulled out the scrapbook she’d been compiling of photos of both her mum and dad’s worlds, sat on her bed, and flipped the pages.

A plan was forming in the back of her mind, but she’d need some more time to perfect it.

***

“Rose, sweetheart, can we talk to you?”

Doubling back down the hall, Rose entered Pete’s study and saw him and her mum leaning against the front of his desk. Her brows furrowed as she glanced between the two of them.

“Am I in trouble for something?”

“No, of course you aren’t, Rosie,” Pete answered. “Your mother and I are simply concerned.”

“About what? What’s going on?”

“The only times we ever see you spending time with friends, Rose, is when Jenny’s brought someone with her. You haven’t made an effort to befriend anyone here.”

“As I said,” Pete said, glancing at his wife. “We’re concerned. Are you not happy?”

“No, I am. As happy as I could be, I mean. I just…” She shrugged. “I'm friends with Jared, Fred, and Cook.”

“They’re just the staff, Rose.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t consider them friends.”

“Maybe, I guess, but I would be happier if you seriously considered what I'm about to say, Rose. Don’t automatically tell me no just ‘cause you think it’s what I want to hear.” Rose looked between her mum and Pete before settling once more on Jackie’s face. She was staring at the floor. “If you want, but only if you actually want to, and if it’d make you happy, I won't stop you if… if you want to go with Jenny the next time she visits.”

Gobsmacked, Rose could only stare at her mother a moment.

“You’d let me go?”

“If it would make you happier to return there instead of staying here where we all know you’ve never really liked it much, I won't stop you.”

“Wait.” Rose frowned at her mum. “You mean to stay, right? Not just to visit.”

“No, not just to visit. I want you to think seriously about what you want, Rose. You don’t have to decide today or even a month, a year, or what have you from now. I just want you to be happy and I know you’re not completely happy here.”

“That’s what would make us happy,” Pete took over. “Until your friends showed up that first time, Rosie, I’d never seen you so happy. It broke my heart, if I'm being honest.”

Swallowing, Rose grabbed her belly and tried to keep her tears from slipping down her cheeks.

“I-” Rose cleared her throat. “I’ll have to think about it, Mum… Pete. Be hard deciding to leave my parents, especially like this.”

“It’s not like you couldn’t and shouldn’t come back,” her mum rushed to say. “Visits are definitely expected if you leave.”

“They’re actually a requirement if you choose that option.”

“Wouldn’t be hard to with Jenny’s ship.”

“And we’ll expect to see both of the grandchildren as often as we see you. No excuses.”

“Of course not,” Rose said quietly, her mind racing. “Again, I’ll have to think about it.”

“Good.” Pete looked at the carpet a moment and then looked up with a smile. “Now we’re done with that, I want to know what you want for dinner. Your mum and I were thinking about taking the family out for dinner this evening.”

“We should go to that one place with the yummy onions.”

Her mother let out a shaky chuckle of amusement.

***

The first day of her thirty-third week, Rose’s phone began ringing at three o’clock in the morning. She blearily reached out and grabbed up her cell, but she didn’t recognise the number. Her thumb hovered over the answer button for the longest moment. Oh, what the hell? Might as well. She’d been wide awake for an hour now, anyway, and sleep didn’t seem to be coming anytime soon.

“Hello,” she answered. “Rose Tyler speaking.”

“…Mum?”

Sitting bolt upright in the bed, Rose pressed her phone to her ear.

“Jenny, is that you?”

“Oh, my gosh, it worked! It’s me and I'm actually talking to you in your own universe!”

“Are you here? What’s wrong? I'm getting up right now. Hold on.”

“I'm not there,” Jenny rushed to explain and Rose struggled to sit on the edge of the bed. “Jack got Donna a new phone and I got her old one after Dad went through it. He fixed it like you said he did yours, but then the TARDIS later told me to do something else so I could call you and it worked! I'm in my universe and I made a call to yours! Isn’t this exciting?”

“You’re not messing with me, are you, Jenny?”

“No.” When she said, “hold on,” Rose could tell she’d pulled the phone away from herself. “Say hi, Uncle Jack.”

“Hello, gorgeous!”

Before she could reply, saying he might be in on it, Rose picked up the sound of the Doctor and Donna arguing in the background.

“Hold on, Mum,” Jenny whispered. “Don’t say anything.”

Something brushed against the mouthpiece of the phone and Rose could hear everything going on, as if Jenny had put her on speakerphone.

“I don’t care, Donna,” the Doctor said, exasperated. “You know better than to bring Jack onboard without warning.”

“Oh, we weren’t doing anything, Spaceman,” Donna sassed. “I might-”

“Jenny.” In the next moment, Rose heard Jenny humming and had to cover her mouth to contain her snickers, which only got worse the more Donna said. “That’s enough,” the Doctor snapped. “I really don’t want to hear what you two get up to. At all.”

“Honest, Boss,” Jack said earnestly. “I'm just visiting.”

“Yeah, that time of the month, Doctor.” The Doctor let out a sound of distress and Rose nodded. Served him right for always being so suspicious. “Not that it’s any of your business, even though you go out of your way to constantly know what we’re getting up to.”

“You’re really here just for a visit?”

“Yes, he is, you arse.”

“What is your problem, Donna? Ever since you spent the weekend with Jenny’s mother figure, you’ve been treating me horribly.”

Jenny’s mother figure? Rose’s eyes narrowed. She was Jenny’s mum. He’d told Jenny himself.

“Because you deserve it.” Donna let out a frustrated groan. “I just wish I could-”

“Probably best to back away,” Jack warned. “Like now, Doc.”

“-and then make you eat what’s left, you fu-”

“Hormones,” the Doctor noted, sounding further away. “When she’s calmed down, will you please convince her to tell me why she apparently hates my guts these days?”

“I’ll try.”

“Thank you. Jenny. Jenny! Hey- hello. You can stop now. It’s safe.”

“Good. I forgot what part came next so I was stuck repeating the chorus ‘cause I couldn’t ask. It was driving me crazy.”

Rose chuckled and then clapped a hand over her mouth and nose. Everything went silent on Jenny’s end.

“What was that? Did any of you hear that?”

“Hear what, Dad?” Jenny asked nervously. “I didn’t hear anything. You guys?”

“Nope.”

“Er, no, not a thing.”

“That was her laugh. Jack, you didn’t hear it? Any of you?”

“No, Dad. What’d it sound like? Just a regular laugh? I know the toaster makes a weird sound every once in a while. Could it have been that?”

“Huh. Don’t mind me. Suppose I'm simply imagining things again. I’ll be fine. Just, uh… Donna, could you make her something to eat? Just remembered I’ve gotta fix something up front.”

“What’s that? Is it a ring?” Jenny asked while Donna said, “I was gonna cook, anyway. You hungry?”

“Yes, it is. No, I'm not.”

It went quiet and then Jenny’s voice was in her ear.

“Sorry. I didn’t wanna hang up, because Dad might’ve heard me and he just showed up without much of a warning. He had a ring, Mum.”

“Mum?” she heard Donna ask. “Is she talking to her?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“How?” 

“The TARDIS helped me,” Jenny said to Donna and then, to her, said, “which is great, ‘cause now I can call and visit whenever I want.”

“It is great,” Rose agreed.

“I know!” Jenny enthused. “What are you doing? Is Gran or Granddad around?”

“No, it’s three in the morning.”

“Oh! I didn’t know you were sleeping. I'm sorry. I’ll-”

“I’ve been wide awake for an hour now, Jenny. I'm fine. Stop worrying.”

“But why aren’t you sleeping? Are you okay? Wait. Is something wrong with my little brother or sister?”

“Give me that phone. Rose?”

“Jack, I'm fine. Jenny-”

“Do I need to go get my ship?”

“No, she doesn’t need to get her ship. Jenny merely asked what I was doing and I told her I’d been awake for an hour already, even though it’s early in the morning.”

“Well, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“That’s what I asked!”

“I haven’t been sleeping as much as I used to. I don’t know.”

“Have you talked to a doctor about it?”

“No. I'm not running low on energy and I don’t feel any different than before. I'm just not sleeping as much.”

“Huh. Wonder what that means.”

“Probably nothing, Jack.”

“Can I have my phone back now?” Jenny whined. “She’s my mum, Uncle Jack.”

Rose laughed. “Give the phone back, Jack. Shame on you for upsetting her.”

“Poor, old Uncle Jack. What if he wanted to talk to her, too?”

“Give me your phone real quick.” After a few seconds, Jenny made a happy sound. “There you go. Now you can call Mum, too, whenever you want.”

“Oh, this is great, kid. Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Jenny said into the phone. “Are you getting sleepy, Mum? I can call back later.”

“Not at all. I was actually thinking about getting up and getting some tea or something.”

“So we can talk?”

“Of course.”

“Cool. So the other day, me, Dad, and Donna stopped on Aristo ‘cause Donna wanted to try this spa thing-”

“It was worth the trouble,” Donna called.

“So she says,” Jenny remarked. “I didn’t get why it was so great, but meh. Anyway, me and Dad decided to leave Donna to her baking-”

“Baking?”

“A heat wrap thing of some sort. I don’t know. Didn’t make much sense to me. Anyway,” Jenny repeated, stressing the word, “we were walking through the markets when I saw these cute, little shoes… things. I don’t know. They’re baby shoes and Dad let me get them! Isn’t that cool?”

“I assume they’ll be for your brother or sister,” Rose said, smiling, and Jenny made an affirmative sort of scoff. “Sorry. Had to check your Dad wasn’t giving you one, too.”

“He is, Mum,” Jenny said. “Remember? She’s in your belly… or, well, maybe he.”

“I meant another one, sweetie.”

“Please,” Donna ridiculed. “You’re talking about the man who blushes when he sees himself naked, the man who’s so damned-”

“Don’t repeat that, Jenny,” Jack said.

“-oblivious that he can't see when someone’s flirting with him, the man that deserves-”

“I think what Donna’s trying to say is that the Doctor hasn’t had time, opportunity, or the desire to, uh, dance with anyone else since you left. There’s no chance a Doctor Junior’s gonna be running around here anytime soon.”

“Is that how you get a baby, Uncle Jack? Mum and Dad refuse to tell me.”

“What?” the Doctor spluttered, sounding pained. “Why are you talking about… about this?”

“Dad!” Jenny shrieked. “What are you doing back in here? I thought you were up front.”

“I was. I just remembered- Who are you talking to?”

Jenny audibly swallowed. “My mum. Mum, I love you, but I gotta go. Um, love you. I said that twice, didn’t I?”

“Jenny, give me the phone.”

“Dad, don’t-”

Rose held her breath and her stomach dropped when she heard Jenny arguing for her phone back. She could hear Jack and Donna saying something in the background and the Doctor’s voice was coming in very close to the phone now.

“I just wanted to say a quick hello,” the Doctor said, confused. “What is wrong with all of you today? Goodness. Hello, Marion.”

That bastard just called her by her middle name. Rose let out an angry sound and Jenny’s voice abruptly came back on the line.

“Oh, no,” she cried a bit too dramatically. “Oh, Mum’s getting sick. Are you okay?”

“I'm going to slap your father if I ever see him again, Jenny.”

“Why? What’d he do? I mean, what’d Granddad do?”

“In case you’ve forgotten, sweetheart, my name’s not Marion.”

“Oh, that! I can explain that. Um, later, though. Okay. Love you, too.”

“I love you, Jenny. Be good.”

“I will. Love you.”

The line went dead and Rose suddenly found herself exhausted. She was asleep less than a minute later.


	17. The Move Home

"Anyways, after we take care of the bad guys-"

"There were bad guys?"

"Yep. After that, we talked for a really long time- 

In the middle of filling Jenny's glass with more tea, Rose paused and watched Jenny's eyes become unfocused. Rose sighed. 

"You have to leave."

"Dad's only just found me again- at least that's what he keeps telling everyone- and he's worried, I guess. It's the Tardis calling me, which is the second coolest thing ever, by the way. The first coolest thing ever is my multi-universe phone."

Rose smiled. "You can hear the Tardis sing."

"You've heard it, too, haven't you?"

"Still do, Jenny. In my dreams, that is." Rose cleared her throat. "Hurry on home. Your dad's impossible to be around or deal with when he's worried. I'd hate for our old girl to toss him into the vortex."

Jenny laughed, stood, and tightly hugged Rose's shoulders. "I'll be back soon, Mum. Pinky promise."

"Good."

Once Jenny was gone, Rose gathered up the paint and fabric samples the two of them had just gone through and headed out to the guest house. Charlie was the only one there.

“Miss Rose?”

“Hey, Charlie. Guys still gone for lunch?”

“Yeah. What’s that ya got there?”

“The stuff for the last room.” She smiled widely and passed over the paint samples. “Jenny’s finally decided she wants blue walls, a black ceiling, and white trim.”

“A black one? Why on Earth would she want that?”

Rose smiled happily. “So she has a canvas to use when she gets around to painting her favourite constellations, of course.”

“Gonna be an arty one just like her mum, ain’t she?”

“She gets that from her father.”

“Ah, don’ go thinkin’ ‘bout ‘im. Ain’t worth spit, that one, if he left ya.”

“Thanks, Charlie, but you know I’ll never agree with you.”

“I know ya won't. That’s what makes me so sad.”

Rose shrugged in response.

***

Clearly pulling Jenny home before she was ready to leave her so-called Mother’s house was a bad thing.

The Doctor, feeling unjustly scolded, faced both Jenny and Donna’s closed bedroom doors with no small amount of confusion. What was going on with the women in his life? Even the TARDIS was being unresponsive today.

Seeing nothing for it, the Doctor went a little down the hall and entered Rose’s bedroom. At least he felt wanted here.

God, how he missed her. His hearts re-broke every single time he thought of her, but he supposed that was the least he deserved. Why had he decided for her yet again? He was always trying to make decisions for her. He was an idiot and he never learned. Was she happy in that other universe? He should have asked if she at least wanted to stay in this one. He should have. He...

He was so thick. Scrubbing at his eyes, he wondered why he’d yet again jumped at the opportunity to decide something that important without at least asking her. Seriously, that had always been a big thing between them. If he could, he’d take back that entire day, he’d ask her what she wanted, he’d vow never to do that to her again, he’d kick himself for even considering leaving her somewhere without him.

In her own universe, he could feel she was content, if a little sad. She’d been happier as of late. Was she already starting to move on? Oh, yes, he’d felt her heartache, her misery when he’d first left her. He had been (still was) feeling the same exact emotions.

Though, of course, now he had growing madness to contend with, as well. That was a perfect summation of everything going on inside of himself : madness, heartache, misery… best toss in a little loneliness to round everything out… 

Unable to continue this line of thought, he curled up on his side and drifted off to dreams featuring his sweet, beautiful Rose.

***

In the middle of putting away her laundry, Rose felt a sudden warmth suffuse her entire being. She automatically glanced down at herself to check.

“Oh,” she breathed, eyes caught by the vivid glow in her belly.

She had no idea where it was coming from or how it was even inside her, but she did know it was fascinating. As she watched, the silhouette of a tiny hand stretched out from the center of the glow and tiny, tiny fingers curled into a fist. 

In shock, she quickly snapped a photo with her phone and was amazed it actually showed up. She’d half-expected it not to. That’s how strange this entire thing was. 

And… Rose looked around, confused. She’d had a dream once where everything seemed to be lit by millions of candle, like her vision was tinted gold or something… and that was happening now, here, at a time when she was wide awake.

Rose sat on her bed, stretched out on her back, and abruptly fell asleep.

***

“Oh,” the Doctor said in surprise. “Rose? I was just… I'm such an idiot. My dreams are haunting me, which is what I deserve, yeah, but… Oh, sod this.”

He grabbed her up in a tight hug and sealed his lips against hers. Rose awoke hours later with a wide, happy smile on her lips.

***

“Have you been giving any thought to what we said?”

Rose sighed and kneaded her forehead. She felt a headache coming on.

“Yeah, Mum, I have. I still don’t have an answer.”

“Maybe you could go for a visit,” Pete suggested hesitantly, his lips pulled down into a large frown. “Suppose that’d be one way you could decide if… Not that I don’t understand…”

“I know, Mum. I know, Pete. Maybe I could stay for a few days at some point in the future.”

“Better do it soon if you want to do it before the baby comes,” Jackie pointed out. “You’re already approaching thirty-seven weeks, sweetheart.”

“I know. I will, I'm sure. Maybe. I want to, at least. Visit, I mean.”

“When is Jenny coming again, by the way? Your mother has been fretting for a while now. We haven’t seen her in almost – what? – two weeks.”

“I don’t know. I talked to her this morning – remember she got a phone upgrade of sorts? – so I know she’s alright. I'm sure we’ll see her soon.”

“Well, I hope so. I miss her. She spends too much time with her father.”

“Jackie,” Pete said, grinning, “just because you don’t like him…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

***

"It doesn’t matter, Jenny,” Rose repeated a few days later. “I've got you and this one and that's all I need. I could be happy with two."

"But Mum,” Jenny nearly whined, “I want more siblings. Sisters and brothers and Dad's not gonna give them to me! I want a bunch of them. Why don't you want more?"

"Oh, I do. More than anything, but I can't with the man I love. I'm sorry, sweetie. Maybe ask your father for more."

"He loves you, you know."

"So you've said. Do you want more chocolate?”

"…yes.” Jenny helped herself and then frowned. “You don't believe me."

"I don't, no."

Jenny's chin came up. "Mum,” she huffed. “We talked about you for hours. I told you we talked about you, right? You heard that, didn’t you?"

"I'm sorry," Rose joked weakly. “Must’ve been pretty boring, huh?”

Surprising her, Jenny rolled her eyes and, for the first time, Rose was struck by the fact that her daughter in everything but blood was an honest to God teenager.

"He hung that picture in the control room." Jenny pulled her phone from only God knew where and showed her the wallpaper. "Transferred the picture almost as soon as I took it."

"That was such a strange adventure. I'm sure that's why he hung it up."

"Mum," Jenny huffed, annoyed. "He told me the reason."

"He..." Rose's eyes focused on Jenny's so blue eyes, feeling more shocked than a moment before. "He told you why he left me here?"

"Yes. He said he'd almost lost you, that you'd been in danger many times before, but... Anyways, he sent you to live with your mother because he couldn't deal with it if he somehow got you killed. He left you to save you. He said something about his hand.”

"And he accuses Mickey of being the idiot," Rose muttered darkly. "Did he ask me what I wanted? No! No, he didn't. Like he always does, he just decided and that was that. You better not turn out like your father, Jenny, or I'll put you over my knee. I swear to God I will."

“I haven’t even done anything!” 

“It was a preemptive warning. I just cannot believe how stupid he-" Rose stopped and pulled in a deep breath. "Sorry, sweetheart. I'm not angry with you. I promise I'm not."

“Good.” Jenny uncertainly looked up from the chocolate bar she was breaking to pieces. “He said he'd take everything back and let you choose if he could."

Rose froze. "What? What do you mean if he could?"

"He-he doesn't know about the door to this dimension,” Jenny said and then cowered away from her. “You never said I could tell him!”

“Sweetie, I'm not mad. I'm… shocked.”

Shocked was an understatement. If he didn’t know about that door, what else did he not know about?

“I didn't know how you'd feel about me saying anything, Mum. You did say, after all, that you're not sure you ever want to see him again."

"He still thinks I'm lost? That's why he hasn't shown up out of the blue to even check up on the baby?"

"Mhmm."

“Does he even know about the baby?”

“No. I thought I wasn’t supposed to say anything.”

Tears pricked Rose's eyes and she pulled Jenny in for a bone-creaking hug. Jenny returned the hug and then tried to pull back for air with a squeaky, breathy, “mum!” when even her respiratory system couldn't help her. 

"I've wondered so long since you found him why he didn't even stop by and then, as week after week went by, I was so sure it was because he didn't want to come back." Rose smiled a watery smile and laughed. "That's the best thing I've heard in a while. Thank you so much, Jenny."

"You're welcome. So I can tell Dad now?"

Jenny seemed to be holding her breath and Rose grabbed up her hands.

"Yes," she laughed shakily. “Tell him. If he comes…”

“Then I might have my mum and dad living in the same place?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, sweetie. It depends.”

Jenny pouted. “On what? What if I just want to be a normal girl with her mum and dad sharing the same universe?”

Rose instantly felt guilty, though it wasn’t her fault she was stuck here. That was when it dawned on her. She’d known which universe she’d wanted to live in all along. She just hadn’t been able to face it until now.

Well, then. Even if the Doctor didn’t want her back onboard, she knew now where she was going to live. She could perhaps share a place with Jack until she got back on her feet.

“Jenny,” Rose said gently, “even if I don’t come back to the TARDIS, I will be there. I’ve been considering it for weeks and I think I want to move back. Maybe I could stay with Jack. Mum and Dad… oh, my God. I called him Dad.”

“You wanna come back with me?” Jenny asked, eyes wide and shining. “Really? My mum would actually be in the universe I told my dad she’s in?”

“I’ll need to get everything packed, but yes, I think I'm ready to come back.”

“I knew you’d choose that one all along,” Jackie said quietly from the doorway. “We both did. We were just waiting for you to figure it out, sweetheart. We’ve had boxes on hand for ages now.”

Her throat tight, Rose rushed to her mum for a hug. Before too long, Jenny’s arms wrapped around her sides, her cheek pressed to the middle of her back, and Rose sobbed a little.

“I feel like such a baby crying all the time. I just can't help it.”

“That’s normal. Happened to me, too. Remember?" Jackie brushed her hair back and Jenny barely took one step away from her, seeming too excited. “Now, I’ll have the guys start working on packing your things. Might take a while. My granddaughter might need to stay tonight. Your last night here, anyway.”

Her last night. She thought it’d take longer for her to move.

“What if I realise I'm not ready when I get over there, Mum?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jackie murmured. “You’re about to have a baby. You’re ready. You’ll do fine.”

“Uncle Jack?” Jenny was saying into her phone. “Can Mum move in with you?”

Rose immediately clued into that and took the phone from Jenny’s hand.

“Really, Jenny, you could have let me do that myself.”

“Rose!" Jack yelled. She put the phone to her ear and Jack, now singing, repeated, “Roooooose.”

“I'm here, Jack.”

“What’s Jenny talking about?”

“I'm moving back,” she said a bit breathlessly, “and I need a place to stay.”

“You’re moving back?”

“Mum asked me weeks ago and I-" Jack let out a whoop. "-guess I knew all along what I’d choose – so did Mum and Pete – but it took a while for me to figure it out.”

“You never seemed happy there, especially from some of the stuff your dad was telling me.”

Rose nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, I’d be happy to share my place. I'm rarely in, anyway, and Donna would kick my ass if I turned you away. Not that I’d turn you away, but it’s added incentive.”

Rose snorted. “Right. Are you absolutely sure, though? It’d just be temporary, you know.”

“Temporary, my ass. You can stay forever for all I care, Rose. Unlike some stupid people, I'm not the type to drop off my favorite Rose for any old reason.”

Rose rubbed her chest and smiled at her mum and Jenny, who were making up a list for some reason.

“Thanks, Jack. I love being reminded I was so easily discarded.”

“Oh, please. That man still loves you, but he deserves to suffer for even thinking he could forget about you.”

“Does he really?”

“Didn’t Jenny tell you about her birthday? It was the same day you died, Rose, and he’s the only reason she knew to get over there. So yeah, I really think he does.”

Well, that gave her something to think about.

***

“This looks to be the last of it,” Jackie said while handing the last box to Pete, who carried it into Jenny’s ship. She then latched onto her. “Oh, Rose, I'm going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Mum. We’ll visit. I promise.”

“You had better.” Jackie leaned back and wiped her eyes. “And I expect to see that baby as soon as possible.”

Since she planned to have the baby here, that was no problem.

“Don’t forget we’re having the shower next week, Gran. I’ll come pick you and Granddad up.”

“Make sure you do. Oh, my girls.”

After enough hugs and tears to last a lifetime (plus putting a stack of letters in her mum’s safekeeping for people she hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye to), Jenny and Rose piled onto Jenny’s ship and quickly found themselves on the way to Jack’s. Rose spent a while quietly crying, but she kept assuring Jenny she was happy.

By the time they got to Jack’s, she was so tired, she just wanted to go to bed. Jack, Shareen, and Mickey were there to greet her the moment they stepped foot off Jenny’s ship.

“I'm so happy you’re back,” Shareen cried, hugging her and taking care not to squish the belly. “Oh, God, this is amazing.”

“Guys, we have to hurry. Dad’s getting anxious. He didn’t like that I just called him last night to say I wasn’t coming home so he’s close to losing it about now.”

“Mickey,” Jack called, “help me unload.”

“I’ll help, too,” Shareen added. “Rose, go lay down. You look like you’re about to fall asleep on your feet.”

“I'm just tired. I’ll be fine.”

“Go, Rose,” Jack instructed. “You can have the couch while we’re unloading everything in your room.”

“If you’re sure…”

“Course. Go.”

Naturally, she was half-asleep mere seconds after she reclined on the couch. She must have dozed off for a little while and thought she woke up long enough to feel someone’s – Jenny’s? – lips on her cheek. When she finally, completely woke up a few hours later, the flat was empty. 

A note on the counter told her Jack had needed to go to work for a while, but there was cash for pizza in the breadbox. While she waited for the pizza to arrive, Rose quickly jotted down a list of things she needed to do.

 

1- Money/job  
2- Numbers for Jack, etc.  
3- Need to find a doctor  
4- Unpack my stuff  
5- Look for a place with enough space for after the baby is born

 

The next morning, after sleeping just a few more hours, Rose entered the kitchen and found Jack had left notes on her to-do list.

 

1- Money/job - I’ve got enough. You’re good.  
2- Numbers for Jack, etc. - Turn the page. They’re all there.  
3- Need to find a doctor - I'm working on it.  
4- Unpack my stuff - I already did.  
5- Look for a place with enough space for after the baby is born - Why? You just moved in.

 

When Jack got up, he was surprised to see she’d cooked breakfast for him. He seemingly didn’t hear her arguing with him about the things he’d written on her note and she finally gave up (this only after he’d told her he wasn’t changing his mind about anything he might have recently told her so she might as well shut up).

Despite her exasperation, she did finish breakfast with a smile on her lips.


	18. The Causal Loop

Four days after she'd arrived, Rose went to sleep at her normal time and...

She was back on the TARDIS. Odd. Oh, that journal written by the woman carrying a half-Gallifreyan was back in her hand. Vision tinted gold, Rose looked around curiously. 

"Hello?"

Hello, an otherworldly voice replied.

"Who's there? Donna?"

I am not Donna Noble. I am the woman responsible for penning that journal in your hand. A figure cloaked in shadow stepped closer. We are the same, you and I. Are you afraid?

"Why should I be?"

A laugh echoed around the room and Rose shivered.

Sorry. Was going for mysterious there, but it didn't really sound like me. The journal is blank, because we haven't written it yet. Do you understand now?

Rose frowned and opened the journal again.

"It has, too, been written. I'm reading it now. See? 'I had an easy pregnancy, though I was often lightheaded. We also do not know the gender nor will we until the birth.'"

More.

"What are you going for, huh?"

More. 

"Oh, fine." Rose flipped to the end of the book. "'It was a fast labour from what I've heard, but the pain was excruciating. I felt everything.'"

Read it again.

Rose huffed and repeated, "'it was a fast labour...'"

She then gasped. The woman she'd imagined before had been faceless, most likely dead now. Now, though, she was that woman. 

Now do you understand?

"No, I don't."

The signs have been here all along. You will give birth alone, you will write the journal, and you will come to yourself in a dream so you may be prepared for what is to come.

"If this is real and not just some weird thing I dreamt up, how do I come to myself in a dream? I mean, how do I know this is real and not just in my head?"

It is happening in your head, but that doesn't mean it's not real. I never did finish the Harry Potter books, by the way.

Rose frowned at the shadowy woman.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Oh, just a reminder to myself. The Doctor said that when we were talking last night. Yeah, British born and raised and I've never read all the books. It's a crime, that.

Okay, well, that sounded like her.

"You never did answer me."

The TARDIS sent me to, well, myself. We're not the same as we were when we first met the Doctor, you know. Lots of stuff changed. You'll see.

"Okay... So on the off chance this is actually written by me," she said, holding up the journal, "I'm gonna give birth alone."

You've dreamt as much, but you never really paid it much attention until Sam said something.

Rose straightened. Sam had said something about that and she did remember wondering why he'd said it. The shadowy figure finally stepped out... and she found herself staring at, well, herself.

"Whoa. Did I really...?"

Had to mess with his thoughts a bit. Suggested it, rather, while he was sleeping. Well, not me, but... Doesn't matter. 

"Without pain meds, too?"

They wouldn't have worked, anyway. Found that out later. Eh, probably shouldn't have said that so just act surprised when you're told.

"Okay."

I know you think you're not ready for this, but I know better. I'd say read the journal again real quick, but you don't understand why you're seeing gold, do you?

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

She gave herself a private smile. You will someday. Soon, too.

"Um, alright."

Now wake up. It's time. Just think about the Doctor and you'll be fine.

***

Rose woke up from a deep sleep (and a really weird dream) and cried out. Her sheets were soaked and the pain she was feeling told her the baby would be coming at some point in the near future. Ooh, the very near future. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to find a new doctor!

“Jack!” she cried and waited, but when she didn’t hear anything, she repeated, “Jack?”

That was when she saw the note on her nightstand. Jack was going to be gone for a day or so. There was trouble up north that he had to take care of and, she supposed as a reminder, Mickey and Shareen’s numbers were written at the bottom.

God, should she try to get to a hospital? Wait, no, bad idea. Two hearts. She probably wouldn’t have made it anyway. Hadn’t her mum said something about labour being a long, drawn-out thing?

Screaming and clutching her belly, Rose batted at her phone and finally scooped it up. Not that she knew what to do. Mickey would be hopeless, Shareen would panic, Jack was gone, Donna couldn’t get here without the Doctor knowing. The Doctor didn’t even know about the baby yet so she definitely couldn’t call him; she refused to spring the news on him mid-labour. Jenny… oh, God, if she called Jenny, the poor thing wouldn’t have the first clue what to do. She'd probably panic, too, which is the last thing she needed.

Well, they’d be two of a kind, but Rose wouldn’t put Jenny through that.

Tossing her phone onto her pillow, Rose forced herself to take deep breaths and tried to remember what she’d read about the human woman who’d birthed a half-Gallifreyan on her own. Her, actually, according to her dream. She wondered if that could possibly be true. Her labour pains worsened exponentially the moment she finished getting clean linens for the baby.

She soon found herself screaming at the ceiling and trying not to think about the fact she was giving birth alone… and without any sort of medicine.

***

Instinct had kicked in the moment she’d cut the cord.

While nursing her beautiful, little girl in an effort to stop the bleeding (she was glad she’d remembered that much from her birthing book), Rose picked up her phone and shakily dialed Jack's number. She was so bloody exhausted and didn’t know who else to turn to. Before, adrenaline had been keeping her going, but she was nearing absolute exhaustion and she needed help. Hopefully, Jack would at least know what to do or who to call.

“Rose?” Jack asked in surprise. “It’s really early. Why are you up?”

“Jack,” she said, voice hoarse. “I need help.”

“Rose?” he repeated, on alert now. “What’s wrong?”

“i just... had the baby. I didn’t have time to-”

“You had the baby?” he screamed. “I'm coming home right now. You didn’t have time to what? Get to a hospital? Yeah, I'm leaving. You can handle this. Well, she just had the baby at home. Unless you plan to - Still got a problem with me leaving? Yeah, I didn’t think so. Rose?”

“The hospital, yeah. God, I'm so tired and my throat hurts.”

“I’ll say. You just… and without pain meds.” Rose heard a door slam. “Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Bleeding still?”

“Well, I'm gonna for a while,” she teased tiredly, “but nothing serious. It’s slowing now.”

“Good. I never found you a doctor. I could kick myself,” Jack said self-deprecatingly. “I’ll try to find someone on my way home. I’ll start calling as soon as I’m really on the road.”

“She has two hearts, Jack. You can’t call anyone.”

Jack was silent for several seconds and then pulled in a shaky breath.

“You had a little girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, really.”

“That is so cool. Alright. I'm gonna get off the phone. You might wanna let Jenny know you had the baby, though.”

“Not until I get cleaned up. This place is a mess. Besides, she might be sleeping.”

“Fine, fine. When I get home, I’ll clean you up and then you can call her.”

“Thanks, Jack.”

“If I drive like a bat outta hell, I’ll be home in less than an hour. Call me if anything happens or you feel off in any way at all. Got that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Rose ended the call and leaned her head to one side so she could continue watching her daughter. 

She had another daughter.

She started crying and still hadn’t stopped when Jack got there a little under an hour later. He freaked out, expecting the worst, but Rose shook her head.

“I have another daughter, Jack. She’s perfect. Look at her.”

“Looks a lot like her sister,” Jack noted, already pulling the corners of her sheets up. “She’s gorgeous, Rose. There’s another one Uncle Jack will have to worry about. We’ll be beating the boys and girls off with sticks, Rose.”

“Yeah,” Rose laughed happily. “Probably never get a break. Jenny’ll be first and then Maddie.”

“Maddie?”

“One time, Jenny told me she loved the name Madison.”

“So you named her sister Maddie to make her happy,” Jack guessed. “You’re such a good mom!”

“Shh. Don’t wake the baby, Jack.”

Jack grinned. “How’d it feel saying that?”

“Better than I thought it would.”

“Here. Let’s call Jenny and then get you washed up. It’ll take her a while to get here, anyway.”

“Okay. Hand me my phone?”

Jack obligingly handed over her mobile and then went to the bathroom to grab a bucket of water and some washcloths and towels. Jenny picked up on the second ring.

"Mum?"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi! Me and Donna were just talking about you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, she's coming to the baby shower, too, but wanted to know what to get you and if she could help with the food and stuff."

"Oh? She's very nice."

"She's gonna be my aunt someday." Rose laughed a little at Donna's spluttering, loud enough she could hear it even when not on speakerphone. "She didn't deny it, though."

"Really," she murmured. "I'll have to ask Jack about that in a little bit."

"I thought Uncle Jack was on a work thing."

Oh, right. She had nearly forgotten why she had Jenny on the line.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. That's actually why I called."

"Is Uncle Jack okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I just wanted you to know you officially have a little sister."

Her statement was met with absolute silence that lasted until she heard a clatter and Jenny screaming wordlessly as she ran away. Donna quickly picked up the phone.

"What's going on? Jenny just ran away yelling and now she's saying she needs her ship."

Donna was breathing quickly as if she was running. Rose could hear the Doctor and Jenny arguing in the background.

"I just had the baby. I'm assuming she wants to come see her."

Donna shrieked, thankfully away from the phone.

"A girl? Oh, that's exciting!"

Rose heard, "Mum had the baby, Dad, and I gotta go!"

"Alright, alright. Hold on. Where is she?"

"Just take me to Uncle Jack's. Mum? I'm on my way. We'll be there soon."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Oh. Should I...?"

"Not yet. You can tell him later."

"I'll ask Donna what to do about that. Okay, I'm- oof! Bye, Dad!"

Jenny was slamming through the front door three seconds later and Rose could hear her feet pounding against the floor. Over the sound of that came the beautiful echo of the TARDIS dematerializing. When Jenny barreled into the room, she nearly tripped over her feet trying to get closer. Thankfully, Jack had thoughtfully covered her up the moment they'd heard her coming. She hadn't gotten a chance to clean up and she most definitely did not want Jenny seeing anything.

"Oh, my gosh," Jenny breathed, collapsing onto the bed beside her. Rose uncovered Maddie's face just a little and could tell the exact moment Jenny fell in love. "She's perfect."

“You both are,” Rose said tiredly and then yawned. “Sorry, sweetie. I’m getting sleepy.”

“Can I stay?”

“Well, of course you can, silly. Do you mind if Uncle Jack cleans me up real quick?”

Jenny looked her over head to toe and then frowned.

“You look fine to me.”

“Jenny, please just wait in the hall for a few minutes.”

“Okay, fine, but please don’t forget about me.”

“I would never.”

Rose smiled at her and Jack waited until Jenny had closed the door. He then pulled the blankets back down and started washing her up with wet cloths until she was completely clean. He even helped her into knickers and a pad after he was done with that. Rose planted a grateful kiss on his cheek, Jack pulled the pile of towels from between her and the clean bedsheets he’d put down earlier, and Jenny started knocking.

“Can I come back in now? My baby sister’s not in the hallway.”

Rose snickered. “Go ahead, sweetie.” 

Jenny practically flew into the bed and settled down beside her underneath the blankets, her head awkwardly tilted so she could look at her sister properly.

“What’s her name?”

“Maddie.”

“I love it,” Jenny enthused quietly. “I'm a big sister. Uncle Jack, I'm a big sister.”

“I know. Cool, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.”

Rose yawned again and Jack frowned.

“Alright, kid. Mom’s had a hard night – she had the baby on her own and everything – so I think she needs some sleep. If you stay in here, don’t wake her up.”

“You had the baby on your own?”

“I was hoping Uncle Jack wouldn’t tell you that, but yes, I did. I'm fine. Don’t worry about me, sweetie. Are you staying in h-”

“Yeah.”

Jack chuckled, blew them kisses, and ducked out of the room. The door closed with a quiet snick and Rose turned to lie on her side. Jenny immediately mirrored her position and ran a finger over Maddie’s forehead.

Rose fell asleep smiling.

***

Two days later, Rose and Jenny were watching Maddie sleep when Jenny spoke out of the blue.

"I wonder how long it'll take Dad to get here once he knows about Maddie. Bet it’ll take him two seconds flat."

Rose gave her a serious look. "Don't tell him about Maddie, Jenny. Not yet."

“Why?”

“I want to make sure your father wants to come back to me first. I don’t want him to feel forced to be with me.” Jenny looked confused by her statement and Rose bit her lip. “I don’t want him to be unhappy, sweetie, and he would be if he was only… dating me ‘cause we had a baby together. I won't keep him from Maddie, though, if…”

"Ohh,” Jenny said, her brow unfurrowing. “He'll come for you, Mum. I won't even tell him about my little sister."

"Thank you."

"I'm actually looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he realises you’re not Marion.”

Rose sat up straight. Did Jenny actually know a Marion? That could explain why the Doctor had once called her that; she’d mistakenly believed he’d been calling her by her middle name.

“Who’s Marion, Jenny?”

“Oh, I’d forgotten. Um, after Dad sent you a bunch of letters, Uncle Jack got someone to play you so Dad could meet her. She told Dad her name was Marion Rose, even though neither of us ever told her your name. I didn’t even know your middle name was Marion until Dad told me.”

“Oh, wow.” Now she felt like an arse for getting so angry at the Doctor. “That’s strange she struck upon my names.”

“I thought so, too.”

“You have to leave soon, don’t you?”

“Dad’s calling for me, yeah, but I don't want to go. 

“Doesn't feel right letting you leave. Not yet.”

“Don’t worry, Mum. Once I talk to Dad, you’ll move in with us.”

Rose wouldn’t be holding her breath, but she nodded all the same. Jenny leaned against her until they heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising. After a quick kiss to Rose’s temple, Jenny ran outside to head her father off. Donna walked in, saying something about using the toilet, and hurried over the moment the door was closed.

“She’s gorgeous,” Donna decided the moment she laid eyes on Maddie. “Oh, God, it's hard to believe the Doctor helped with her… and oh, my, she looks a lot like Jenny.”

“Jack thought the same thing. Speaking of… I heard a rumour you might be Aunt Donna someday.”

Donna smirked. “Jack’s asked about it, maybe.”

“Well, congratulations in advance.”

Donna chuckled, gave her a brief hug, and looked at Maddie once more before hurrying outside. The Doctor was complaining about humans and their need to pee so much. Donna told him to shut up and closed the door.

Vivid, blue eyes were staring up at her when Rose looked back down at her daughter.

***

That evening, Jenny and her dad were in the galley having tea when her dad set his cup down and looked her over carefully. She frowned and hoped she’d soon figure out a way of telling him about her mum.

“What?”

"Did you have fun with your friend?"

"Yes, I had fun with Mum. Wanna see my sister?" Her dad began to say something, probably to decline or whatever, but she shoved her phone under his nose. "Isn't she cute?"

While grinning widely, she watched him look at the picture for several seconds. He then looked between her and the picture of Maddie a few times, his brows furrowed.

"Yes, she is. She, uh, she looks a lot like you, Jenny. It's a bit fantastic, actually, how similar you two are."

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so big.

"Do you really think so? Uncle Jack said, but I didn't believe him. Not really."

"Yes, I truly do think so. Suppose now your 'mother' will be able to get away with claiming you without question."

"My mother did before. We talked about you, you know, when I was there."

His brow arched sharply. "She barely knows me."

"She knows you very well, actually." Jenny smiled at her dad's frown and almost started bouncing on her heels. "And she misses you."

Oh, brilliant! The idea that’d just come to her was definitely worth the trouble she’d been having thinking of anything to say. She’d make him guess. 

"Who misses me?” he asked, confused. “Your mother figure?"

“Yeah… um, the lady you met wasn’t actually my mum. She was some lady that Uncle Jack got to play Mum. I wasn’t sure if I could tell you about her or not.”

“Marion’s not your mother?”

“No, she’s not.”

“Then who is? Who have you been running off to?”

"Guessing game?"

Like that, his brewing anger was chased away by a grin.

"Oh, I like guessing games." His brows went up. "Make the clue a good one."

"Alrighty." Hmm. There was her and then there was the baby... Oh, brilliant! "The three of us are forever linked by two separate circumstances... the first not readily noticeable to the naked eye... and the second not known by one of the three."

"Ooh, that is good," the Doctor mused aloud. "Have I a time limit?"

"One hour. You forfeit or you're wrong, I pick the next place we go. You guess and I still win."

"You can't get a reward either way, Jenny."

"No, I get to pick the next place if you forfeit or lose. I win something better if you guess."

"What?"

She smiled widely. "Time's wasting, Dad."

She left him in the control room, letting the Tardis lead her wherever. She wasn't particularly choosy at that moment. She just wanted to get back to her mum and baby sister and she knew she would, within an hour, no matter what. The Tardis led her to Rose's old bedroom and she entered without a thought. After poking through the mostly "alien" jewelry Dad had most likely bought her, Jenny looked at the bed. That was her dad’s handkerchief, right?

"You shouldn't be in here." Jenny spun, her hand covering one of her racing hearts. She'd been so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't paid attention to anything else. Donna cocked a brow. "If your father caught you in here, he wouldn't be happy at all."

"I'm sorry. I just... You're right. I shouldn't be in here. Mum wouldn't mind, though, I think."

Donna crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, an understanding look coming to her features.

“I know this must be hard for you, Jenny.”

“Not for much longer. Mum said I could tell Dad who she really is. Dad thought she was some woman Uncle Jack hired to act as Mum.”

“Have you told him?”

“He’s guessing right now.”

“You’re having him guess about her? You're just like him. Both of you are - You're just going to drop this information on him, Jenny. Don't you think he's going to be a teensy bit angry when he finds out you've known how to get to Rose this whole time?"

"I didn't tell him because I wasn't sure what Mum wanted." Jenny shrugged and fingered a hat draped over a nearby lamp. "When she found out who I am, she said a part of her never wanted to see him again. But now... things have changed and she never really meant it in the first place, I think. She still loves him."

"Alright. You're just as protective as your father. He can't really find fault in that. How did you even find her? I’ve been meaning to ask, but every time I do, your father pops up.”

Just being careful, she supposed, Donna leaned back into the hall and looked around.

"I discovered an old Gallifreyan door between our universes, Donna. That’s the weird, pulsy feeling you felt whenever we traveled over there."

"What?" she asked sharply. "There was a door? Did you really take us to another universe without considering what might happen if you do?"

"Mum said something similar."

"And nothing ever changed?"

"No. I think... the memory of that door was stricken from his memory when Gallifrey was lost. He doesn't seem to be aware of it. I wonder if there are more."

“Huh.”

“Are you planning to talk to Uncle Jack today?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Could you have him do me a favour?”

Donna frowned. “What?”

“Could you see if he’d ride with me to pick up Gran and Granddad for the baby shower? I thought we could go ahead and do it on the day we’d planned, even though Maddie’s already here.”

“I'm sure he’d have no problem doing that, Jen. I’ll ask when I call him later.”

“Thanks, Donna.”

“You know, personally, I can't wait to see how your father reacts to that.”

“What?”

“You calling Jackie Gran. I’ve heard enough to know he’ll have a couple heart attacks when he hears that."

"I was warned."

They stayed silent for a while, Jenny exploring Rose's room and Donna watching her. Finally, Donna cleared her throat. 

"We should go before your father finds us in here."

"Yeah. You're right." Jenny followed Donna from the room, cocked her head, and heard her dad muttering under his breath. He'd moved from the control room. Where was he? "I'm going to go see how Dad's coming along with the game."

Jenny followed his mutterings to the wardrobe room and stopped in the doorway to just watch him. She wanted to laugh. He was still in his suit, but had thrown an old beat-up leather jacket on over it and had a small red jacket in his hand. He was muttering something about the devil or some such nonsense. As Jenny watched, her father lifted that red jacket to his nose and breathed in deeply. 

"Still smells like her... This was Rose's favorite jacket." Oh, dear. That was heartsbreaking. Now she just wanted to tell him. He turned to face her and shrugged. "Probably should do some cleaning, huh?"

"Not yet. Have you figured it out yet?"

"I forfeit, Jenny," he sighed. His manner abruptly changed, becoming excited. "Ooh, I know. We can stop on Earth and get some chips. You hungry?"

"Yeah. Sounds great! Just... take off the leather. It doesn't look right on you."

"Now, I used to wear this thing every day. There's probably still a picture of me in it in Rose's..." He swallowed and switched topics. "Chips, yeah?"

"And shopping."

He groaned something that sounded suspiciously like "women" and led the way back to the control room. Much as she tried, Jenny couldn't make herself point out the fact her mum’s old jacket was still clutched in his hand. It was too sad. 

Just a few more hours. They'd go to Earth, come back to the Tardis for a good night's sleep, have breakfast, and be on their way. She just had to pick up her grandparents first.

Perfect. 

***

The next afternoon, after dropping Gran and Granddad off at Uncle Jack and Mum’s place, she strolled into the galley and pinned her father with a look.

"I demand to choose our next stop.” Her father glanced up from his jam-smothered toast and cocked a brow. "Today, in fact."

"Do you now?"

"Yep. You forfeited. I get to choose."

"And if I decide to argue?"

"Donna?"

"Doctor, you're supposed to be the adult."

"And you're supposed to be my friend. Friends stand by their friends." Donna gave him a particularly unimpressed look and he huffed. "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"I want a chance to control her," Jenny said, listening to the brief increase in the hum of the Tardis. "See, she doesn't even have a problem with it. She's encouraging you."

The Doctor stroked a hand over the wall beside him, paying particular attention to one smooth bit of wall. 

"What's our girl got up her sleeve, hmm? What are you two plotting?" Thankfully, the Tardis remained silent and Jenny beamed at him. "I see. Very well. You choose when and where we go next. When will that be again?"

"I'll let you know. I have a few things to do first." 

"Fine."

"Oh, quit your pouting, Spaceman."

An hour later, with her father safely ensconced in his shower, Jenny carefully inputted the coordinates she needed and patted the console when the old girl let out a purring sound of happiness and jolted them forward, seeming to know exactly where she needed to go. 

"You can sense her, can't you?" She kept her eyes on the monitor. "We're almost there."


	19. The Finale

In the middle of tea, Rose had to excuse herself for a quick trip to the toilet. She didn't think she'd been gone that long, just long enough to pee, clean up, and wash her hands, but everything had changed when she returned to the large den down the hall from the front door.

The room had been transformed, ribbons and streamers and banners everywhere. She looked at everything, smiling widely, and soon joined the others in the sitting room. 

"Oh, congratulations, sweetheart," Pete announced, eyes only on his granddaughter, and Jackie pulled her into a one-armed hug. Tony merely cooed at her, but Rose liked to imagine he was echoing their father’s sentiments. 

"How did you manage to do this so quickly?" she marveled. "I wasn't gone more than five minutes, tops."

"We all hopped to the moment the door shut," Jackie replied as Cook (she finally found out her name was Candi!) entered with a large tray of food. "Hope you like it. We'll eat first and then you can open the gifts."

"Fine by me," Rose said, a sandwich halfway to her mouth. "I'm so glad you all are here. Even you, Candi." Cook rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Seriously, your company is better than anything you could give me.”

"Well, we can always take your gifts back." Pete winked at her. "But it'd be a shame. You'll love your gifts."

"If there's a muumuu anywhere, I'm disowning you both. Comfort's good, but I never want to be that comfortable."

"I wasn't aware you owned both of us," Jackie commented lightly. "Shocking, that."

"Mum."

"Jacks, don't push her."

Jackie lifted a hand in acquiescence and helped herself to a decadent-looking pastry. Rose looked up and cried out when Jenny rushed into the room with a large gift wrapped in multicolored paper with a gigantic pink bow on top. 

"Jenny!" She enveloped her and felt Jenny melt against her. "You should have been here ages ago. What happened?”

“Dad’s being weird.”

"Well, don't just stand there. Come give your Gran a hug."

The sound of something heavy falling in the hallway only elicited an eye roll from Jenny as she fairly skipped to Jackie so Rose sat back down, put a pillow in her lap, and once again began eating. Jack and Mickey surreptitiously excused themselves and a door shut a few moments later. Jenny snagged a sandwich from the tray in front of her and plopped down next to her. 

"You know, this is still the best thing I've ever had and I've had the best chips in the universe." Jenny bit off a corner of her peanut butter, jelly, and banana sandwich and munched happily. "So good. How's my sister doing?"

Since she’d cooed that at her sister instead of directing the question to her, Rose felt she didn’t actually need to answer. Though, of course, she did.

Rose giggled. "She’s doing great, Jenny. Where did you park your ship?"

“I brought the TARDIS.”

“What?”

"I played a guessing game with Dad and he forfeited. I don’t know what he’s doing right now.”

Jackie grinned. "Clever girl."

"Okay." Jenny brushed the crumbs from her hands. "Open mine first."

Rose eagerly set her food aside and reached for the box. 

"Feels heavy," she noted and shook it. "Big, too. Wonder what it is."

"Open it and find out," Jackie urged. Rose obeyed, ripping the wrapping paper away, and chuckled at the many wrapped packages hidden within the giant box she'd just opened. 

"Oh, you are a clever girl. Your gran was right." 

"This one first!"

"Why not? Feels like a book." Upon removing the paper, it did, in fact, turn out to be a book of sorts. It was a baby photo album with two pictures in the front, the first being a picture of her and the Doctor standing on a beach at Madeop. She remembered asking a purple furry... thing... to take a picture of them. The second was a picture of Jenny and the Doctor standing underneath an awning on what looked to be New New Earth. "Thank you."

"This one next!"

"Oh, it's... What is it?"

"Get this, it's nail polish. I found it in a market on Osai 7 a while ago and just bought it. I don't wear the stuff, but I knew I had a reason to get it. When you put it on, you'll see the glitter is actually particles stolen from an exploding star. It reacts beautifully with UV light. I made sure to see it in its best light before buying it. Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's beautiful! But is it safe?"

"Yup. This one now."

"Oh, it's so soft!" Rose stroked the thin sweater. "Where did you get this?"

"Earth," Jenny replied, giggling. "Cashmere."

"It's lovely." Rose wrapped the soft Tardis blue sweater- oh, the heartache- around her shoulders and grabbed the second to last gift. She quickly unwrapped the gift and smiled. "A necklace?"

"It's a pendant representing mothers. I found it on Tristaing. It's been sitting in my closet for just this moment."

"Beautiful place." She studied the necklace. "Thank you. It's perfect. Would you help me put it on?"

Jenny was out of her seat halfway through her question and Rose pulled her hair out of her way. When it was fastened, she pulled the pendant out to see it again. 

"It's beautiful," Jackie agreed with her thoughts. "Now finish up so you can do ours, since we're doing this right now."

The last present was the baby booties Jenny had told her about. Rose smiled at the little, fur boots and hugged Jenny.

“They’re adorable, Jenny. I'm sure she’ll love them.”

“Well, course she will. I do!”

“Ours now,” Jackie said excitedly.

"As you requested," Pete continued. "We only bought things you might need or want right now. Though I did catch your mum eyeing some bright pink heels."

"Better not be one of the gifts. Don't think I can handle heels right now."

Pete took Tony so Jackie could grab a pile of presents hidden on the other side of the couch. Tony kicked out and knocked over a gift, which Jenny grabbed and handed to Rose with a smile. Jackie nodded and sat back to watch her unwrap the deep green maternity wrap dress. 

"Oh, it's... it's so beautiful!" She checked the tag. "And how is cotton so soft?"

"Only the best, love. I know you won't have much use for it now, but it is very comfortable so maybe you could still wear it.”

“I think I will.”

Pete said, "this one next. I picked it out myself without any help from your mum here."

"Yeah?" Rose nearly shredded the wrapping paper with her ridiculously long nails of hers. She gasped. "Oh, it's- it's perfect!"

Jenny leaned over her shoulder to read the front of the framable canvas baby footprint kit. Clearly, Pete knew her well, Rose mused. She’d been eyeing something similar to this a few weeks before she’d moved here. 

"Glad you like it."

Tony blew out a raspberry, content to gnaw on the corner of another gift, and Maddie shifted in her push chair. Jackie gently disengaged Tony’s fingers and passed off the sodden present, leaving Rose the fun job of wiping spit off her fingers and gift. She shot Tony an affectionate smile and tore off the paper, briefly wondering why Jenny kept glancing towards the hallway. She'd turned to look, but there was nothing there. Well, Jack and Mickey were blocking the hall from view, but that wasn’t all that surprising. They’d begged and pleaded, but had still been forced to come. She secretly thought they were enjoying themselves, though. Rose focused on her newest gift and grinned while holding up the nursing bra. Pete just barely contained his embarrassment. 

"A set of nursing bras?"

"Yes, and these are cute so you won't feel like an old cow wearing them."

"It's sheer lace, mum. I'd feel like-" She briefly glanced at Jenny. "Like a you-know-what, wearing them."

"I like the pink satin one best," Jenny commented. "But the pretty blue one is a close second."

"You'll be thanking me later, Rose. Your self-esteem down the toilet and your hygiene of second priority to someone else's, these bras will give a little of that back to you."

"I hope."

"Last important one. The rest of these are just the things you specifically picked out when we went shopping in town a while back. Well, our town. I'm sure you can find a place to put it all."

"Thank you." She slowly unwrapped her last gift, sensing glass under her fingertips, and held up the framed family portrait they'd had done a month ago. She felt a sense of rightness in the photo, like the people involved were truly meant to be there. Like... like she'd been given a second chance at having her Dad in her life. "Thank you..." Deep breath, knot in throat. Whisper, "Thank you, Dad."

Pete's smile was blinding, though it quickly faded away. "Rose, no, it's not fair if we're already having a party when you finally say it."

Everyone remained silent a moment and then began laughing. Pete crouched down to hug Rose and Jenny rescued Tony from being jostled. It seemed like it took no time after that to open Donna and Jack’s and Mickey and Shareen’s gifts. Donna had picked out a bunch of Babygrows in every colour of the rainbow (and likely just put Jack’s name on the card). Mickey and Shareen had given her a giant box of nappies, some dummies, and blankets.

Rose profusely thanked everyone and felt herself tearing up at their generosity. When she finally calmed down, Jenny helped gather Rose's gifts and followed her to her room so she could put them away. 

"This dress is beautiful, Mum," Jenny remarked. "You should put it on, let them see how well it fits. I bet you'd love it, too. Seems comfortable."

"Yeah? I think I will, now that you mention it." Rose changed while Jenny made an obvious show about looking anywhere but her. When she had the dress smoothed down, Rose had to admit it was the second most comfortable thing she'd ever worn. "What do you think?"

Jenny spun and nodded. "Brilliant, that dress. You need one in every color. We should ask Gran to get you some more.”

“I might. Come on. Let’s get back.”

“Oh, Rose, you’ve been gone ages and my youngest granddaughter simply will not wake up so I can properly see her.”

“Yes, they’re both as difficult as their father, aren’t they?”

"Oh, Christ. It just dawned on me that I'm related to that alien of yours. God help me."

"Mum," Rose chided. "Seriously, his daughter's right here beside me." Rose put her hand on Jenny's head to make her point. "Right here. She can hear you."

She was just turning to ask where Jack and Mickey had gone again when a sudden bout of yelling and wrestling came from down the hall. Mickey cried out in pain and Jack kept begging someone to calm down for a second. Rose, understandably alarmed about who could possibly be struggling so much and wanting to protect Jenny and Maddie, naturally hurried down the hall towards the sound. She was just reaching for Jack’s doorknob when the door was ripped backwards, one of the hinges buckling. Her eyes trailed up the body in front of her and settled on a very familiar face. 

Her Doctor. 

She didn’t have a chance to pull in a single breath before he was reaching for her and wrapping her into an embrace that was much too tight. He kept murmuring something into her ear and it took her a moment to realise he was saying…

“Oh, god, it’s you. You're really here. I've not gone mad. It's you. Rose, it's you."

The same words over and over again. When he finally let her pull away enough to suck in a full breath, Rose reached out a hand and cupped the Doctor's cheek, sniffing when her hand encountered that slightly cooler flesh. He turned his cheek into her palm and she simply touched him for the longest time before abruptly pulling her hand back and delivering the mother of all slaps. He spun a bit from the impact, grabbing the door frame to stop himself from falling, and then looked at her as if he couldn't understand why she'd done that. 

"You slapped me," he accused. 

"Yes."

"Blimey, that hurt."

Somewhere, her mother let out a much approving chuckle. It wasn't very quiet, either. 

"I'm glad it did."

"But WHY did you slap me?"

"For yet again trying to make decisions for me, you giant prat. Didn't you learn anything at the Game Station?"

"Fine. I grant I deserved that, but is that really how you wanted to greet me after all this time? And how the hell are you here?"

"Language," Rose snapped. She pointed vaguely in the direction of the hallway and saw her mum and Jenny peeking around the door jamb.

"Dad, really?”

“Sorry. You’re right. I deserved that. I deserve more, actually, but… Rose, it’s you. I can't…”

Jenny snapped her fingers. "Gran, I just remembered. Can you show me where I put your bags earlier? I found the cutest thing today and I thought you might like it."

It took both Jenny and Pete working together, but they finally managed to get Jackie back to the den, blessedly leaving Rose and the Doctor alone. 

"You came for me."

"Of course I came for you, Rose. Jenny... I didn’t know about you at all. I thought you were still…”

“Jenny eventually told me that.”

“Mm.”

He abruptly scooped her into a slightly desperate hug and she clung to him just as tightly. She didn't try to stop crying and he didn't try to calm her down; he merely tucked his face into the side of her neck and held her. 

"I've missed you so much,” she breathed. “It's been physically painful being away from you this long. You're such an idiot. I could throttle you, you know."

"I know. I don't want to let you go," he murmured into her hair. "Hope you don't have anything pressing to do."

"I don't," she laughed quietly. “God, you’re such a stupid sod leaving me behind. We were both so miserable… for nothing.”

"Rose, I'm so- no, words literally cannot express how sorry I am. I wanted to protect you. I thought I had a choice to make, keep you with me and lose you eventually or lose you at Bad Wolf Bay and keep you safe, but..."

"But it wasn't your decision to make."

"No, it wasn't."

"Mmm."

"I think I started going mad without you, Rose. It was no less than I deserved.”

"Really?"

"Yes... Where do we go from here?"

A moment later, a throat cleared from down the hall. When they continued staring at each other, Pete finally just said, clearly standing in the doorway now, "Dinner's ready."

"Thanks... Dad."

"You need to eat," Pete added. "And I'm sure he's hungry, too."

Rose chuckled. "Yeah, probably. We'll meet you in there. Will you take Maddie with you?"

Pete nodded, glancing at the Doctor as he did, and Rose finally looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked shocked, as if something was just dawning on him.

“Rose, Jenny’s mother figure was having a baby. No, she had a little girl.”

“Jenny’s mum," Rose said pointedly, "did have a baby. On her own, actually, so the next time someone tells her she’s not strong enough to do something or that she can't make up her own mind without stupid Time Lords making the decision for her, she might go mental and kill that same someone.”

“You were pregnant?”

“Before you go thinking anything bad, I want you to know… um, she's… yours, Doctor.”

He continued staring at her.

“She’s telling the truth,” Jenny said, hiding behind the corner of the den wall. “She has two hearts and everything, Dad.”

That snapped him out of it.

“No, I didn’t think you… I just… My thoughts were… I have another daughter?”

“Jenny picked out her name.”

“Maddie,” the Doctor said, tasting the word. “This whole time, you were pregnant," he continued, awed. "With my child. Two heartbeats, one body. Can't be anyone else's.”

"Is this... a bad thing?"

"Never." The Doctor's lips stretched into a wide grin, making him look so much younger and terribly dashing. "This is one of the best moments of my life. Rose, I'm going to be a father! Again! Oh, but wait. You birthed her alone? How did you know what to do?”

"I... had a dream. There was a woman who’d birthed a half-Gallifreyan and she kept a journal. Might've been me, actually. Might have to write that journal up later.”

“You dreamt that?” 

"I had lots of strange dreams that helped me through the pregnancy. One time, I had one featuring a bowling ball and Jack sitting on a stool and wearing a-"

"Yellow tutu," the Doctor finished. 

"Yeah. He was- Wait. How did you know that?"

"I had the same dream. He then wore his war uniform and had a banana clipped to the collar?"

"Yeah. Why the banana, though?"

"Why?" He looked surprised. "Because bananas are good. Really now, Rose. That was a just silly question."

"You know what? I think I deserve at least an entire year without you making observations like that."

The Doctor froze and looked at her. Rose’s heart beat faster when she saw he looked hopeful.

"But that implies you want to be around me for the next year."

"I didn't want to be without you the last nine months," she whispered. "What makes you think I'd let you leave me again?"

"You ever hurt my daughter again, I'm really gonna kill you."

That wasn't Jackie.

"And I'll watch," Jenny piped up and then shrugged. "Sorry, Dad. You were just hurting each other and that’s my mum. I've only got one."

She never thought she’d seen the Doctor look so happy.


End file.
